Dreamcatcher
by everdreaming3
Summary: Brittana. Companion story to Dreams, told from Brittany's POV. Mostly canon from their first meeting and beyond. Check out the author's note in the first chapter for more details. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is the first chapter of my companion story to Dreams. A lot of the author's notes from that story will apply here. This one is from Brittany's POV. I chose to write Santana's POV first because I thought it would be easier due to the fact that I relate so much to her. Little did I know that writing Brittany's POV was going to be so much easier for me!**

 **Although this story can stand on its own, if you haven't read Dreams yet I recommend you do that first for several reasons. 1. It is shorter than this one, so shouldn't take you too long to get through. 2. It was written first, so probably should be read first since it probably has crappier writing style. 3. There is some extra stuff in this one that, in my opinion, should be read after Dreams.**

 **Since this is a companion story, it means that this is basically just the same story as Dreams (since they are canon stories, there is only so much I can work with). So there will be a lot of the same scenes, just from Brittany's POV. There will be some scenes that are slightly altered for various reasons. And then there are scenes from Dreams that are not in here, because there are completely brand new scenes! :)**

 **I hope you all will give this one a shot and let me know what you think!**

Part 1- Freshman Year 2008-2009

Chapter 1

Brittany was nervous. She was surrounded by a lot of other girls in cheerleading uniforms doing warm-up stretches. These girls all looked like they were the popular ones in the school. The ones that were invited to parties and had a lot of friends and went out on dates. Those kind of girls. They chatted easily with each other, while Brittany was hesitant to open her mouth for fear that whatever she said would make them think she was stupid.

She had a lot of friends when she was little. Her outgoing and optimistic nature made other kids easily drawn to her. But as she got older, her wacky comments and struggles in class resulted in the other kids calling her weird and stupid. Once middle school started, nobody wanted to be friends with the girl who used crayons to take her notes except for Becky Jackson, who had Down Syndrome and wasn't all that nice of a person.

Suddenly, she was no longer invited to birthday or pool parties. People gave her funny looks when she talked about the multitude of thoughts that flitted through her brain on a constant basis. No one really understood her. It was hard to express what she was trying to say through words, especially when she sometimes mixed them up.

The closest friend she had now was her cat, Lord Tubbington. She told him all of her secrets and wishes, and he was always there to listen to her. Brittany could swear that he understood what she told him, and it got to the point where she really kind of thought he was a real person. At least, if she pretended he was real, then it would mean she had _someone_ she could get advice from and who would be there for her when she needed it that wasn't her parents.

Most of the time, the only way she felt truly comfortable expressing herself anymore was through dance. She had always been in near constant motion since she was little. Her hands or feet had to be doing something, otherwise she felt restless. Brittany's mom enrolled her in dance classes at the age of three to help her get some of her energy out, and the blonde fell in love. She found as she got older that she was really good at it. She naturally knew how to move to music. She knew what her body was supposed to do from one motion to the next. It was as easy to her as breathing. And when she learned that she could express her emotions through movement, it became her outlet for everything she couldn't say with words.

As high school was nearing, her parents became worried about her. She was still a sweet and optimistic girl, but she wasn't looking forward to starting at a new school. She was nervous about how big the high school was and how the upperclassmen would treat her, and she still had no friends to help her through it all. So Brittany's mom talked about how she had been a cheerleader in high school and how it had helped her to make friends and enjoy her time in school. She suggested that Brittany try out for the high school squad in hopes that it would introduce her to some girls and give her the opportunity to make some friends.

So here she was, at cheerleading tryouts two weeks before the start of her freshman year at William McKinley High School. Brittany noticed right away that she didn't fit in. Most of the other girls were wearing their Cheerios uniforms with their hair up in perfect ponytails. Brittany was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, her blonde hair loose down her back. She was glad she had brought a hair band with her so she could pull her long locks up before they started so she could at least look like the others. But first, she needed to get some of her nerves out.

So she started to dance.

As Brittany was doing a spin, she noticed a dark-haired girl watching her from across the gym. Brittany couldn't quite tell what the look was on the other girl's face, but it caused her stomach to clench a little. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, but she didn't know what the feeling was.

She took a closer look at the girl as she turned into another move, taking in the dark eyes and smooth, caramel skin. Brittany thought the girl was the prettiest girl she had ever seen. She really hoped she could meet her and talk to her and maybe be her friend. She thought that she had never wanted to be somebody's friend before more than she wanted to be this girl's friend. She didn't know exactly why she was so drawn to the girl.

She had gotten used to not really having any friends. She was really lonely, but she had moved past the constant yearning for someone to talk to and connect with. This was the first time in years that she had this kind of desire to be close to someone else. She wasn't sure why she was all of a sudden feeling like this for a girl she hadn't even talked to yet.

The next time Brittany looked over at the girl, she had started talking to a blonde-haired girl and was no longer watching Brittany dance. Brittany felt a little disappointed that she had lost the brunette's attention. And for some reason, she felt a little jealous of the blonde. She really wanted the brunette to be talking to her and be her friend, not that other girl.

Brittany had stopped dancing and was paying such close attention to the other two girls that she jumped, startled when the gym doors banged open. She turned to see an older woman wearing a tracksuit in McKinley red and white stride quickly in, holding a megaphone and a clipboard. She had short blonde hair and a scowl on her face, and Brittany was a little scared at the woman's intimidating demeanor.

"Listen up ladies!" Brittany flinched as the woman, who she assumed was the coach, yelled into the megaphone. "If anybody doesn't know who I am, you should leave immediately."

Brittany looked around to see if anyone was leaving, unsure if she should walk out since she didn't really know who the woman was. Nobody else was moving, so she stayed where she was and the woman continued to yell through her megaphone.

"But since I like to make an entrance, I will introduce myself anyway. I am National Championship Cheerleading Coach Sue Sylvester! I may or may not also be an international spy, but you didn't hear that from me."

Brittany was pretty sure the thing about being a spy wasn't true. If it was, then the coach was probably the worst spy ever, since she just blew her cover by telling everyone there about it. She wondered what it would be like to be a spy. She figured it would be pretty cool, but she wouldn't like having to use a gun or be in danger or anything. So she probably didn't want to be a spy.

Brittany really didn't like confrontation or people yelling, which was why she didn't like the way the coach was yelling through the megaphone. It was making her really uncomfortable. All of a sudden, she really wanted to find that pretty dark-haired girl again. She looked around the gym, trying to find the girl as the coach loudly spoke. She was disappointed when she couldn't find her.

"After warm-ups, you will be divided up into two groups to learn a routine. After you complete that group routine, you will then be split into smaller groups based on your capabilities so I can get a more individual look at your skills. Once that is finished, I will make my cuts and post the rosters for the main squad and the alternate squad. And as you older girls know, just because you were on the squad last year doesn't mean that you will make it again this year. So impress me!"

Brittany wasn't really concerned about making the main squad. She just really wanted to maybe get on the alternate squad or something so she could hopefully get to know some of the girls and maybe make some friends. She needed to do well enough to at least impress the coach and the other girls so they might like her. She wanted to meet at least one person who could help her through the maze of hallways at school, not to mention the increasingly confusing homework she was sure to have.

Before she knew it, Brittany was put into a large group of girls to learn the routine that Coach Sue had outlined for them. The routine was fairly simple, in Brittany's opinion. She had been dancing for so long and had so many dance routines choreographed for her or that she choreographed herself that she picked up moves quickly. She found herself mastering the routine after the first run-through, and she really wanted to add her own moves to it, but she held back. She didn't want the coach to think she didn't know what she was doing or that she questioned the coach's abilities.

After running through the routine a couple of times, Brittany looked around the gym. She knew she was looking for the brunette. She spotted her pretty soon. The girl was good, and picked up the moves quickly. She had a confident look on her face, but there was a slight look of uncertainty in her eyes. The girl was doing a really good job of hiding it, but Brittany could see it. Brittany wanted to comfort her and tell her not to worry, because she knew the girl would make the squad. Brittany believed in her, even though she didn't even know her yet.

The girl kept looking around at everyone, comparing herself to them. She watched as the girl seemed to come to the conclusion that she was satisfied with how she stacked up. But then the girl looked around more, as if she was searching for something. A sad look came over her face as she apparently didn't find what she was looking for.

It wasn't long until the larger groups were split up into small groups of five to learn a new routine. She was put into a group with two current Cheerios, the blonde girl who had talked to the brunette, and the girl who had been on her mind all afternoon herself. Brittany was happy to find herself grouped with the brunette. She really wanted to know her name and hoped that the girl would like her. When the dark-haired girl smiled at her, she smiled back. She was happy that the girl smiled at her. She was pretty sure it meant the girl liked her, especially since she hadn't smiled at anyone else in their group. Maybe she had a chance to become friends with the girl, as long as nobody else beat her to it first.

They jumped right into learning the routine. Brittany noticed quickly that the other girls in her group picked up the moves as fast as she had. They all had the routine down after the first time, and they were able to move perfectly in sync. They appeared to be some of the best at the tryout, so Brittany was hoping it meant she had a chance at making the squad. She knew now that the dark-haired girl was really, really good. Brittany hoped that they could be on the same squad. That would be awesome.

Brittany was a little nervous while the coach watched them perform. She had never cheered before, so she was apprehensive that she wasn't going to be as good as the other girls who had cheered before. She wasn't nervous about doing the routine necessarily, but she was nervous that she wouldn't perform that well and the coach would yell some more.

"Jones, Adler, glad to see you guys haven't decided to slack this summer," Sue said to the two current Cheerios. She turned to study Brittany and the other two non-Cheerios for a moment. "You three, front and center."

Brittany and the other two girls moved to stand in front of the coach. The other blonde stood directly in front of the older woman. Brittany and the brunette stood slightly behind the girl, side by side. It felt really natural to her to be in that position, although she didn't know why. She glanced at the dark-haired girl out of the corner of her eye. She could see that the girl was nervous for some reason. Brittany thought that the girl had no reason to be nervous. She was awesome.

Bur Brittany was definitely nervous. She didn't want the coach to yell at them, and the way she was staring at them so seriously made her worry that the words she was going to say would not be pleasant. She clasped her hands behind her back and stood stiffly, waiting for the woman to speak.

"I haven't seen you three before. You all freshmen?" Sue asked.

"Yes, coach," the blonde girl answered first. Brittany was glad someone else spoke first. She didn't want to make a comment that someone would think was stupid about not really understanding what the term 'freshmen' actually meant. She didn't know why they were called that, because they weren't men. And what did being fresh have anything to do with it?

"Yes," the brunette spoke next.

Brittany thought the girl's voice sounded so nice. It was a little raspy, and she thought that it would be a voice she could listen to as they talked for hours. It soothed her a little, but she was still intimidated by the close proximity of the overbearing coach. She managed to nod in answer to Sue's question, however, looking down at her feet nervously before looking back up.

"Names?" Sue asked.

"Quinn Fabray, coach," the blonde replied quickly. Brittany could tell that this girl was a natural leader. She was fine with that, since she didn't like to be in charge. She didn't have any problems letting this girl be in charge here. Quinn taking the lead helped Brittany relax a little, as she took some of the pressure off of her.

"I'm Santana Lopez," the brunette supplied. Brittany thought that Santana's name suited her. She was clearly Latina with that kind of name, and Brittany wondered if she spoke Spanish. She thought it would be cool to speak Spanish fluently. Maybe Santana could teach her. Oh wait, they were waiting for her name.

"Brittany Pierce," Brittany answered the coach nervously. She hated feeling this uncomfortable. The coach still hadn't smiled at them, and Brittany couldn't help but feel restless. She started rolling her foot as she kept her toe on the ground, and clasped her hands together in front of her to keep them still. Sue just continued to scrutinize them, and Brittany fought against the desire to dance to get rid of her nerves.

"Well, ladies, I have to say that for freshman I am impressed." Sue then focused on Quinn. "You may go far under my tutelage."

Brittany felt herself relax fully, relieved that the coach wasn't going to yell at them or criticize them in front of the others. She couldn't help but grin at the other two girls, who grinned back. She ignored the girls in uniform who were scowling at them. They didn't matter at the moment. Santana lit up when she grinned, and Brittany thought she was even prettier than before. She thought that Santana should smile all of the time.

"I knew we would do well," Quinn told them both with a smile. Brittany smiled back at her. She thought Quinn might be her friend, too. She seemed nice enough and it would be great to have more than one friend. That is if Santana wanted to be her friend, too.

It didn't seem like it was much longer before the tryouts were over and the squad rosters had been posted. Brittany wasn't in a hurry to see the lists. She didn't have high expectations coming into the tryouts, so she was fine hanging back to let the crowd thin out before approaching the rosters. She watched Santana as the brunette stood back from the crowd. She had a blank mask on her face, but Brittany could tell she was nervous based on the girl's clasped hands and the tightness around her eyes.

Brittany decided to go up to the lists when Santana did. That way she could maybe be there to celebrate with her. She knew Santana would make the main squad. She was that good. Brittany hoped it would give her a chance to actually talk to the girl. Santana turned to see who had walked up beside her in front of the rosters. Brittany noticed the brunette's shoulders relax a little as she saw who it was before turning back to look at the paper.

Brittany looked at the roster for the main squad, searching for Santana's name. She moved down the list until she saw the girl's name. She smiled, happy for the girl, before she moved down further and saw her name below Santana's. She was even more pleased. They had both made the main squad! They were going to be able to hang out at practice and maybe get to know each other! Brittany couldn't wait.

She immediately turned to look at Santana and grinned at the brunette, who was grinning back at her. Brittany could tell that Santana was really happy. She liked to see the pure joy on the Latina's face. It was much better than the nervousness and uncertainty Brittany had seen before. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of the other girl's shoulders.

"Looks like we're the only freshmen who made the main squad." Brittany reluctantly turned from Santana's chocolate eyes to find that Quinn had made her way over to them. She was glad Quinn had made it, too. She really thought they could maybe all be good friends now.

"I still can't believe I made it. I was just hoping for the alternate squad." She really couldn't believe she made it. She knew she was a good dancer, but she hadn't ever cheered before. And she had learned a long time ago that she was never really at the top of anything, so to make the main squad as a freshman was a surprise.

"Well I knew I was going to make it, and we were all fierce out there," Santana said cockily. "Those other Cheerios better watch out, because we are going to take over this squad!"

Brittany wanted to giggle at the Latina's exuberance. She had to admit she was feeling pretty excited herself.

"I agree that we were fierce together. We should have a sleepover at my house this weekend so we can get to know each other better, since we are going to be spending the next four years ruling this place."

Brittany couldn't believe Quinn's words. She hadn't been invited to a sleepover since elementary school. This was turning out better than she had hoped. She quickly nodded in acceptance, pleased to see that Santana did as well. Quinn left for the locker room, leaving Santana and Brittany alone.

"She seems nice," Brittany said, glad she may be on her way to making her first friends in years. She smiled at Santana, who turned to meet her eyes. Brittany saw the girl get a slightly dazed look on her face as she looked at Brittany. She wasn't sure what that was about, but she kind of found it odd that Santana just kind of stared at her for a minute. The brunette seemed to shake herself out of her little daze and the confident mask came back, which disappointed Brittany a little. She wasn't sure why, though.

"She's alright, but I think she is convinced she is going to be the head bitch in charge here," Santana said. "She's going to have to fight me for it."

Brittany was a little confused. Santana seemed to dislike Quinn, but hadn't acted like that before. "Why'd you agree to do a sleepover if you don't like her?"

"Well, I didn't say I didn't like her. I just don't really trust her. I think I would be better off to keep her close to make sure she doesn't try to stab me in the back or something, you know?"

"No, not really."

Brittany honestly didn't know. She didn't have anyone ever act like that around her before. Everybody either just ignored her or blatantly made fun of her. She didn't understand why you would be nice to someone just to try to keep them from being mean to you. From her experience, being friendly didn't stop someone from being mean if they wanted to be. She was nice to pretty much everyone, and they still said mean things to her.

"Nevermind," Santana told her, as her face softened a little at Brittany's confusion. "We should all stick together though, especially since we are the only freshmen on the main squad."

Brittany could see the nervousness creep back into Santana as she said this. She wasn't sure why, though, because Brittany was ecstatic that Santana wanted to hang out with her. She tried to downplay her excitement, though. She didn't want to scare the other girl off.

"Yeah, I mean I think it would be really nice," she said, thinking about how amazing it would be if Santana would be her friend. "I didn't really have a lot of friends at my old school."

She got a little sad revealing that, but she felt that Santana should know for some reason. Santana looked a little surprised when she said that.

"I think we will be best friends, Brit." Brittany's heart nearly burst with happiness at Santana's words. She grinned at the brunette, her face feeling like it was going to split from the force of the smile. She was going to have a friend! And it was going to be Santana! She couldn't remember ever being this happy. As Santana grinned back at her, she almost couldn't believe this was happening.

"Really?" She just had to make sure this was real. She wanted to be Santana's friend so badly, and it would be the icing on the cake if she could actually be Santana's _best_ friend.

Santana nodded at her, and Brittany couldn't help but throw her arms around the brunette in a tight hug. This was turning out to be one of the best days of her life. Santana hugged her back, laughing a little, and Brittany wanted to jump for joy.

As the girl's arms held her, Brittany's normally frantic mind started to calm down. All of the other countless thoughts and ideas that usually raced through her brain were pushed into the background, and the foremost thought on her mind was Santana. That rarely happened to Brittany, and she was surprised. She figured it was because she hadn't had someone to call a friend in a long time.

She couldn't wait to get home and tell her parents that she actually made a friend. Her dad would be so happy for her, and she knew her mom would be excited. She pulled back from Santana, a little sad at having to leave her new friend, but happy that she could say she had a new friend. Her mind started to race again, and she mumbled something about Lord Tubbington getting locked out of the house because he forgot his keys, which he often did if Brittany wasn't there to remind him.

Brittany left after a quick goodbye to Santana, practically floating on a cloud. She was hopeful for the first time about starting high school. She really thought that this was going to turn out to be a great year for her. And she knew it was going to be because of Santana Lopez.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. More of Brittany's thoughts about Santana at the beginning. Let me know what you guys think! I appreciate any feedback, and love all of the follows and favorites!**

 **As an update, I am about 10 chapters into my new story. It is an AU Brittana fic, and I am pretty nervous/excited about it. It looks as if it is going to be around 30 chapters long, but I have gotten a little bit behind in it this week due to some unforeseen circumstances. I am hoping to get it done before I finish posting the rest of this story. I am still debating on whether or not I want to post chapters before the story is finished. I just really don't want to be one of those people who start posting chapters and then never finish the story and leave everybody hanging. But I also really kind of want to get the story out there, too. I am still thinking about it though...**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2

The first week of Cheerios practice was some of the most miserable moments of Brittany's life. The work wasn't hard and she didn't have a problem learning routines or keeping up with the exercise. The problem was that Sue Sylvester was one of the meanest and most intimidating people she had ever met.

Sue was constantly yelling at them and saying mean things through her megaphone. Brittany had been insulted a lot before, but not to this extent. Cheerleading was supposed to be fun, like dancing was, but it was turning out to be a bummer. The best part of practice was getting to see Santana.

Santana and she had gotten to talk a little bit during that week, but not as much as Brittany would have liked. They were able to stand next to each other and chat a little as they were rushed through warm-ups, but once practice started they had very little time to speak. That just made the week even more miserable for her, because she wasn't even able to spend time with her new friend like she wanted to.

She was looking forward to the sleepover at Quinn's so she could get to know both girls a little better. She only hoped that being around them like that wouldn't make them think she was stupid and not want to be her friend anymore.

Brittany knew that she was considered to be one of the better girls on the squad because Santana told her so. She, Santana, and Quinn received dirty looks from some of the other Cheerios, and Quinn told her it was just because they were jealous of them. She was happy that she at least got some recognition for her skills, even if it came in the form of jealous looks. But the constant insults from the coach made her question if she was really even that good at all.

After practice was finished the day of the sleepover, Brittany was feeling especially down. Sue had yelled some particularly nasty things to them, but had called Brittany stupid once when she couldn't remember which way was left when the coach told her to shift over when they were doing a pyramid. She really didn't like being called stupid, and now she was feeling stupid since she was so upset from what Sue had said that she couldn't remember how to open her lock to get her stuff out of her locker.

She sat down on the bench in the locker room, defeated. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she began to sob quietly. Brittany really hoped nobody was in there to hear her cry, because she was afraid they would think she was stupid for getting so upset about it. She slumped over a little, hoping that her sobs would ease soon so she could figure out what to do about getting her stuff out of her locker.

"Brittany?" A quiet voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She recognized Santana's slight rasp, and looked up to meet concerned brown eyes. "What's the matter?"

She became embarrassed as the brunette came toward her, obviously wondering what had Brittany so upset that she was crying in the locker room. She felt her lip tremble as she fought off more tears, and she looked away as her face heated up a little with a blush. She didn't want to admit to Santana what was wrong. She didn't want her friend to think she was stupid. But if she couldn't trust Santana with this, then Santana obviously wasn't going to be her friend after all.

"I forgot how to open my lock," she whispered, hoping that the Latina wouldn't laugh at her.

"You forgot your combination?"

Brittany could hear the confusion in Santana's voice, and she became more embarrassed. It would have made sense if she forgot her combination, but she easily remembered the numbers. She just didn't remember how you were supposed to rotate the dial on the lock properly to open it up. She shook her head at Santana's question, and looked at the floor, wishing it would come up and swallow her.

"No, I remember my combination. I forgot how to open the lock."

She almost heard the moment the words sunk into Santana's head. But surprisingly, the brunette didn't make a nasty comment or laugh at her like anyone else would have done. She just asked for the combination and explained to Brittany how to open the lock. As she spoke, Brittany calmed down and she began to remember how the lock worked.

"Thanks," Brittany told Santana once the lock was open, looking up into the chocolate eyes. She was glad that she didn't see any laughter in them, just concern. Maybe Santana really would end up being her friend. Her heart started to lighten at the notion.

"No problem, Brit," Santana told her. Brittany almost smiled at the nickname. "But can you tell me why you forgot? I know you knew how to do it earlier. What happened to upset you so bad?"

Brittany was surprised that Santana knew that the reason why she couldn't remember how to open the lock was because she was upset. The Latina hadn't automatically assumed that she was stupid, which really amazed her.

Santana moved to sit down on the bench, and Brittany followed. They sat so they were facing each other, and the blonde could see the caring look in the brown eyes studying her. She looked away for a moment, unsure if she should tell Santana what was on her mind. But she knew she should try to confide in her friend. That's what friends were there for, right? To listen to you when you have a problem and offer support? At least that's what Brittany thought friends were supposed to do. She turned back to look at Santana, having made her decision.

"I think I want to quit the Cheerios."

Brittany watched as Santana's eyes widened and an almost panicked expression take over her normally calm face.

"What? No! You can't quit! We are the best on the squad, why would you want to give that up?" Santana spoke rapidly, astonishment and slight fear in her voice.

Brittany wasn't sure why Santana was upset by her thinking of quitting the Cheerios. It was just cheerleading, and it wasn't making her that happy. Besides, being the best on the squad didn't mean that much to her. She knew it meant a lot to Santana, but it wasn't the reason behind why Brittany had joined the squad.

She had joined to make friends and hopefully get rid of that cloud that hung over her throughout middle school when people teased her and made fun of her. She couldn't explain everything to Santana fully, but she did decide to tell her why being on the Cheerios wasn't something she thought was worth it anymore.

"I don't think Coach Sue likes me very much," Brittany said quietly, sadness evident in her voice. "And I don't like the way she makes me feel stupid."

Santana was quiet for a moment as she took in Brittany's words. The blonde could see something click into place for the brunette, and her face softened as she looked at Brittany.

"Brit, you are not stupid. You pick up her routines faster than anyone, and you make them look better than she ever could," Santana told her emphatically. Brittany's heart soared at Santana's confidence in her. She couldn't believe that Santana didn't think she was stupid.

"Sue is just a bitch," Santana continued, looking imploringly into Brittany's eyes. "Don't listen to her. I don't."

Brittany knew that wasn't true. She knew that Santana took Sue's words and criticisms to heart, too. She knew that being a Cheerio was one of the most important things to Santana, and she would do whatever it took to be one. Which meant putting up with Sue and listening to every word she said so she could do better next time.

"Yes, you do," she told Santana. She knew the brunette had said that to her because she was trying to offer comfort, but she still didn't like that Santana would put on her confident act around her instead of just being herself. Santana looked down after Brittany spoke, and Brittany could tell that she was embarrassed at being called out.

"Well, yeah I guess I do. She is pretty mean, and to be honest, she kind of scares me a little bit." Brittany was glad that Santana decided to be truthful with her. She liked seeing the real Santana and not the act she put on with everyone else. Brittany watched as Santana looked back into her eyes, and this time she saw that the Latina had real confidence in her brown eyes. "But we can't let it affect us. The things she says she just says so she can intimidate us and hold power over us. I'll tell you what. If she starts making you feel bad again, just know that I will always have your back. We can face her together. I am going to be there for you."

Brittany's heart started to pound at Santana's declaration. Nobody had ever offered to do what Santana was offering. Nobody had ever told Brittany that they would stand up for her and stay by her side when someone was being mean to her. She really had trouble believing that Santana was giving her something that she truly thought she would never have again in her life.

Her tears had stopped falling, and she searched Santana's eyes. She looked for any sign of Santana being false with her. But all she saw was sincerity and caring in the Latina's pretty brown eyes. She finally started to believe that she was going to have a best friend. Someone who would always be there for her no matter what. Someone who actually cared about her and wouldn't turn her back on her when she didn't measure up.

Brittany's face softened as she fully accepted that Santana meant what she said. She gave a small smile and wiped the drying tear tracks at her cheeks. "Promise?"

Santana smiled back at her, offering the pinky of her right hand for Brittany to pinky-promise with her.

"Promise," Santana said sincerely.

Brittany couldn't help but grin as she looped her left pinky around Santana's extended digit, and she felt so happy that she swung their now linked hands a little out of excitement. Santana laughed at this, and Brittany watched as the Latina's eyes lit up and her nose scrunched a little.

The only thing Brittany could think of at that moment was how Santana was the prettiest girl she had ever seen. She felt a funny tug in her chest as Santana's eyes sparkled with her joy, and she became acutely aware of the Latina's soft finger wrapped around hers. Brittany felt a kind of swooping feeling in her stomach, kind of like what she felt when she rode the roller coasters at King's Island. She had never felt anything like this before, and she didn't know what it meant. Only that it was kind of both a scary feeling and thrilling one at the same time.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Santana stood up suddenly, keeping their pinkies linked. Brittany was drawn up off of the bench by Santana's motion, as if her body had to remain close to the Latina's, like magnets.

"Come on, BritBrit," Santana said cheekily. "Let's get out of this place. We've got a sleepover to get to!"

Brittany laughed at the new nickname, Santana's cheerfulness spreading to infect her. They kept their pinkies linked, neither girl wanting to end their connection, and gathered their things. They walked out of the gym together side by side, smiles never leaving their faces as they walked outside.

"What do we got here? A couple of lezzies?" A boy's voice ruined the moment. Brittany looked over to see a large boy in a letterman's jacket on the sidewalk near the doors.

She was used to taunting after enduring years of it in middle school, so she was just going to keep walking and ignore the boy. But she noticed Santana stiffen next to her, and felt the Latina's pinky finger start to loosen around hers. Brittany didn't want the other girl to let go. They had nothing to be ashamed of, and she liked having contact with Santana like that. So she tightened her pinky around Santana's, not letting the brunette pull away, and was relieved when the digit relaxed in her grip as Santana stopped trying to pull out of her grasp.

Brittany knew Santana was upset by this boy, although she didn't really know why. She didn't think she was a lezzie, as this boy put it, but even if she or Santana were then it didn't matter. Nobody should get made fun of for liking who they liked.

She knew she could try to lessen the tension by acting like she didn't know what the boy was talking about. It would mean that she risked being thought of as an idiot, but if it got Santana to relax then it would be worth it.

"My name's Brittany, not Lizzie," she said. She saw Santana's head turn sharply to look at her out of the corner of her eye, but she remained looking at the boy, careful to keep her expression blank. It was important that the boy didn't think she was messing with him, otherwise he could get mad and then things could get worse.

The boy's face scrunched in confusion for a moment. "No, not Lizzie. Are you stupid or something?"

And there it was. Brittany figured it was coming, but it didn't stop it from still hurting. Especially after the day she already had with Sue and the lock incident. She started to look down in embarrassment, but she noticed Santana straightening beside her. She felt Santana's pinky tighten around her own, and she couldn't resist the pull to look over at her friend.

Santana was clearly mad. Her eyes were snapping lightning, brows furrowed in anger as she directed her wrath at the boy.

"Listen up, mouthbreather. When my bestie and I are married to rich men living the high life away from this shitty place, you're going to be selling used cars downtown reminiscing about the "glory days" when you actually had friends and a future to look forward to. Now why don't you go along now and pretend that you don't get a hard on every time you slap another dude on the ass, knuckledragger."

Brittany watched Santana go off on the boy, in utter amazement of the beautiful girl next to her. She watched as the Latina's breathing sped up slightly as she ranted, and a faint flush cover her cheeks. Brittany thought that Santana was the best thing that had ever come into her life, and for some reason she had the urge to press a kiss to the brunette's cheek. Especially after the boy turned away and scurried off in fear.

Nobody had ever stood up for her like that. Brittany was in complete awe of her new friend. One thing she definitely knew for sure was that she was glad Santana had decided to like her and be her friend. She would never be ungrateful for the Latina's presence in her life.

"Sorry about that," Santana said as she turned to look at Brittany. Brittany could tell that Santana was a little worried about her outburst. But she definitely didn't need to worry that Brittany was upset by it.

"Don't be sorry," Brittany told her, trying to ease her mind. "Thanks for having my back."

Brittany smiled at her, showing the other girl that she truly meant what she said. Santana smiled back, and the tension eased out of her shoulders. Brittany truly was thankful that Santana kept her promise. Santana Lopez was definitely Brittany S. Pierce's best friend. Now if only she could find some way to make Santana's wishes come true the way the Latina had fulfilled Brittany's.

* * *

Brittany hadn't been to a sleepover in such a long time that she didn't really know what to expect. The last sleepover she had gone to involved watching Disney movies and playing games while giggling a lot. She was relieved to see much hadn't changed. The girls were relaxing in Quinn's really awesome basement on their sleeping bags, eating popcorn and supposedly watching a movie. Brittany was a little disappointed that the Disney movies were replaced by more age-appropriate films, but figured it didn't matter too much since they weren't really watching what was playing anyways.

But talking about boys seemed to have taken the place of playing games. This made Brittany a little uncomfortable, since she hadn't even been kissed yet. Having to tell her new friends that she hadn't ever been kissed because people thought she was weird wasn't a pleasant experience. But Quinn and Santana seemed surprised when she had told them that. Santana especially seemed surprised, like she couldn't imagine why anyone would think Brittany wasn't worth kissing. She was truly grateful to her new friends for making her feel accepted.

Brittany was glad when the topic of conversation started to move away from boyfriends and kissing. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't feel like Quinn was being honest about her boyfriend. And it felt like Santana wasn't being honest, either. Brittany got the feeling that Santana was a little uncomfortable about that topic of conversation as well, but she was better at hiding it than Brittany. The little bit of tension in the room faded as their conversation moved on.

Brittany's thoughts were in a whirlwind, as they usually were. She thought about how nice Quinn's house was. Quinn's parents were obviously rich, and the house was a little stuffy. She was glad she didn't have to live in it. Her house was so much more comfortable than Quinn's. And her parents were nicer.

She wondered if Santana's parents were nice. Santana was super sweet, so Brittany figured her parents would be, too. Brittany found that her thoughts kept returning to Santana often. She thought about how nice Santana's smile was. She thought about how pretty Santana's eyes were. She thought about how great it made her feel when Santana stood up for her and promised to be there for her. She thought about how nice Santana's skin felt when they linked pinkies.

She had gotten that swoop in her stomach a couple more times when Santana smiled at her. And her heart beat a little funny when she looked at her, too. It didn't happen with Quinn, so Brittany just assumed it was because Quinn wasn't her best friend like Santana was.

As the girls talked, Brittany was excited to learn more about Santana. She learned that Santana's dad was a doctor, but Brittany wasn't exactly sure what her mom did. The blonde just knew that Santana's mom was gone a lot, just like Santana's dad. She learned that Santana had cheered in middle school and that she liked cheering because it made her popular (although Santana didn't come right out and say that part). She learned that Santana was really close to her grandmother, which Brittany thought was really sweet. And she learned that Santana acted differently toward her than she did toward Quinn.

Santana definitely made Brittany feel special, and she had to admit that she liked it. Brittany liked Quinn, and thought she would be a good friend as she got to know more about the blonde girl. But as she learned more about Santana and spent more time with her, she knew that Santana was going to be closer to her than anyone else. Santana didn't give her dirty looks or laugh at her when she said something strange or mixed up her words. Quinn had done so a couple of times, but stopped quickly when she got glares from Santana and realized that it hurt Brittany's feelings.

She was glad when Quinn fell asleep, because it meant that Brittany could talk to Santana alone. They had laid down on their sleeping bags right next to each other, and rolled onto their sides so they were face-to-face so they could continue to talk quietly.

"I can't believe you don't have tons of friends," Brittany told Santana after the Latina told her that she didn't really have many friends in middle school.

"I have a hard time letting people close to me," Santana told her. "I don't know why, but I am just afraid that people would think I am different or don't fit in. That's why I want to be a Cheerio, because being a Cheerio means you are respected. And I want to feel like I belong, you know?"

Brittany understood that perfectly. She knew what it was like when people thought you were different and you didn't belong. She just couldn't imagine Santana ever not fitting in anywhere. She was just too awesome to not have friends.

"I am sure that you will be the most popular girl at McKinley," Brittany reassured her. "You will have tons of friends that you won't be able to hang out with them all."

Santana smiled at her. "You think so?"

"Yep. But I hope that you will always have time for me. Because I'm your best friend, right?" Brittany couldn't keep the hope out of her voice.

"Of course, Brit. I will always have time for you, no matter what."

Brittany grinned at that. Her face sobered a little as she thought about her own fears of starting high school.

"I am nervous about school starting," Brittany confided.

"How come?"

"The high school is so much bigger than my middle school, and I don't know where everything is. Plus, having to learn my schedule and what classes I am supposed to go to and remembering where they all are is kind of scary." Brittany was quiet as she said this. She was more comfortable with Santana than anyone else she ever knew before, and she knew that Santana wouldn't laugh at her, but it was still hard to admit her insecurities to her new friend.

"Don't worry, I can always help you find where you need to go. And I'm sure Quinn wouldn't mind either," Santana told her sincerely.

"I'm also scared people will think I'm stupid and weird like everyone at my old school," Brittany whispered. She didn't get the best grades and her teachers got frustrated with her a lot. Not to mention all of her classmates making fun of her. She really didn't want high school to be the same as the past several years had been.

"Hey, BritBrit, listen to me," Santana said softly, but forcefully. "You are not stupid. You are awesome! And if you need help around school, you know that I have got your back, remember?"

Brittany smiled, content that Santana was truly her friend. "I remember."

She was starting to get sleepy, but she didn't want to lose the connection she had with Santana while they were talking. So she reached out her left hand, extending her pinky toward the Latina. She was glad when Santana wrapped her right pinky around Brittany's digit. It helped to soothe her. She thought she saw Quinn lift her head and look over at their hands, but she didn't think much of it as she started to drift off. They fell asleep slowly, keeping their pinkies linked as they descended into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So someone mentioned something to me about not receiving a notification about Chapter 2 being uploaded, so I hope you all were able to see it and that you get notified about this one going up.**

 **Anyways, if you read Dreams you may have seen how I mentioned that the scene in the wilderness between Brittany and Santana did not turn out how I originally planned. I have to say, I definitely enjoyed writing the scene from Brittany's POV. It makes so much more sense for how I wrote it in Dreams now when I got into Brittany's thoughts. That kind of makes me sound weird, but whatever... I hope you all enjoy ;)**

 **I love you all for reading and following and favoriting! But I would really love to have your reviews to let me know your thoughts!**

Chapter 3

True to her word, Santana helped Brittany once school started. The Latina didn't hesitate to show her around the school, walk her to her classes, or remind her which books she needed to take home. Santana also helped her with her school work without complaint.

Brittany's mind was always thinking. Her thoughts were usually so jumbled it was hard to make sense of them. That's why school was so hard for her, because all of the words the teachers said just got swept up in the tornado that was her brain. It didn't help when she got words confused because everything was just too fast in her head to keep it all straight.

Math was the worst, because every time she saw numbers on paper her mind just started to picture a whole bunch of different numbers that raced quickly through her thoughts and she didn't know how to get them to stop. So she just wrote whatever down on the page, often copying others in order to avoid failing completely.

Brittany's grades were really boosted with Santana's help with homework and tutoring her. She still had to work really hard to get passing grades, particularly on tests, but she was doing better than she had in middle school. Santana was able to explain things to her in a way that Brittany could grasp easier than her teachers did. Brittany figured it was because Santana already knew her better than anyone else did.

They grew closer as the days went by. They never went a day without talking or texting one another, and they got into a routine of spending the night at each other's houses several nights a week. They usually hung out after Cheerios practice and did homework together, and they learned everything they could about one another. Soon they were showing affection for each other through innocent touches and cuddling.

Brittany particularly liked touching Santana's skin. She had always been the type of person who needed to be moving somehow, so she often fidgeted a lot. She found that it helped to soothe her restlessness when she would lightly run her fingers up and down the brunette's arm or leg. Even giving Santana a massage or having her hand or head resting on the Latina or linking their pinkies was enough to calm her and ease her desire to fidget so much. The only other thing that had calmed her so well was dancing.

Brittany was glad that Santana got along with her parents after they met. Santana seemed to think her mom was hilarious and they hit it off pretty well. The Latina did find her dad a little strange, but said she liked him all the same. Santana told her after meeting her parents that she understood where Brittany got her sense of humor from.

Santana did not get along quite as well with Lord Tubbington, much to Brittany's dismay. She wished that the two most important friends in her life would have hit it off, but they could barely even be in the same room as one another. At least they didn't fight, and there were the few occasions when Lord Tubbington allowed Santana to pet him which was nice.

Brittany finally got to meet Santana's parents after awhile. They seemed to rarely be home. Both were always either working, out of town, or out together for some work dinner or committee or something. Brittany could never keep up with where they were. But they were both really nice when she was over there when they were home.

Dr. Lopez was a pleasant man who seemed to care about his daughter very much, but was just too busy to spend time with her. And Maribel Lopez was a loving mother, but was caught up in the whirlwind of her life as well. She tried to have as close of a relationship as possible with Santana, but Brittany could tell that Santana was a little withdrawn from her parents. She didn't know why, but she figured Santana had her to confide in so she at least had somebody who was always there to support her.

Being a part of the Cheerios definitely made Brittany, Santana, and Quinn popular. Santana dragged her out to parties on the weekends with Quinn, and they started becoming well known despite being freshmen. Kids that Brittany remembered teasing her just last year were now willing to hang out with her at parties or talk to her in class.

Then Santana started making out with a bunch of different boys when they went to the parties. Brittany didn't know why she did it, because she could tell Santana didn't really enjoy it. And Brittany didn't really like that Santana did it, but she couldn't answer why if anyone had asked her. Santana's popularity started to climb as she started hooking up with more boys, so Brittany figured she must be doing something right.

Brittany decided to try doing what Santana did, since Santana seemed to be one of the most popular girls in school. The first time she made out with a cute guy, she was actually surprised to find out she enjoyed it. It made her heartbeat speed up and her breathing go a little funny. So she started doing it more, and her own popularity grew.

She knew that a lot of the reason why people accepted her was because she was best friends with Santana. If people were mean to her or teased her because of something she said, Santana was always there to shoot them down and get them to back off. Eventually, the teasing backed off and people were just nice to her, especially boys. And she didn't feel right saying no to people when they wanted to make out with her.

That was how she first made out with another girl. She was a little tipsy at a party and was hanging around some guys on the football and some of the more popular girls, when one of the guys said that the girls should make out. Brittany and one other girl said they would do it, and she got that same feeling when her lips met the other girl's as it did when she kissed boys. It was definitely different, but in a nice way. So she started making out with girls, too.

Then one day, when she was making out with a girl at a party, she thought about what it would be like if she was kissing Santana. She felt her heart speed up even faster and she got that funny feeling in her chest again as well as that swooping in her tummy she often got when Santana looked at her a certain way. She found herself deepening the kiss, moaning into the other girl's mouth as she started to get a tingling feeling between her legs. The other girl stopped kissing her then and gave her a funny look before leaving.

Brittany figured out that she was turned on. The thought of kissing Santana had aroused her more than making out with any other guy or girl had done. She understood now that she was attracted to her best friend, and must have been for awhile now. She felt guilty about it, because people aren't supposed to want to make out with their best friends. Right?

Santana got them both matching friendship bracelets for Christmas. When Brittany opened her gift and Santana explained that she wanted something special to show how much their friendship meant. She was so excited about the fact that Santana felt like their relationship was just as important to her as it was to Brittany. She never wanted to let Santana go when she hugged her in thanks.

The new year brought a lot of changes. Cheerios practice was still hard and dealing with Sue still hadn't gotten any easier, but Brittany could handle it now because Santana was there for her. They both still hung out with Quinn, and Brittany started feeling a little closer with the other blonde girl. Quinn had gotten to know her better and understood her a bit more, and Quinn started boosting her up after Sue's insults when she saw how much Brittany was affected by them.

Brittany and Santana gained more popularity by associating with Quinn. Quinn seemed to have assimilated into a natural leadership role at the school, and kids both admired and feared her determination. Santana was also feared due to her cutting remarks and snarky attitude, but it earned her respect.

Brittany was generally nice to everyone, but she did take some notes from Santana and Quinn in regards to standing up for herself or those she cared about. She didn't hesitate to give out her own brand of insults when provoked. She had to admit that she liked being able to have enough confidence in herself to speak up when someone was being mean.

As Brittany's popularity continued to grow, she got more interest from boys. She felt more and more guilty about having feelings for Santana, so when she had been asked repeatedly by different guys to have sex, she finally gave in. She hoped that it would help her move past her attraction for her best friend.

Brittany knew about sex. She had gotten some general sex education in school, and had heard enough talk to have a pretty good idea what it was all about. She knew about using protection to prevent pregnancy and STDs. Although she preferred the explanation her dad gave her of a stork bringing babies when her mom was pregnant with her little sister. And she knew about arousal and how sex was supposed to feel. She wanted to feel it with the guys who were interested in her, and not her best friend who didn't think of her like that.

Her first time was with an upperclassman on the football team not long after classes resumed in January. She had been really into making out with him, and had gotten a little turned on. He was really cute and knew how to kiss, and she didn't want to keep thinking about how Santana had immediately latched onto some guy when they got to the party and had ignored Brittany all night. So when he tried to take it further, she said yes.

It had hurt at first, and Brittany almost told him to stop. By the time it started feeling good, it was over. She was a little disappointed that she had done it afterwards. It hadn't been special and it didn't feel very good. And she definitely didn't have an orgasm. She could at least make herself come when she touched herself. Especially if she thought about Santana when she did it. But that just made her feel more guilty, and she didn't know what it meant for her.

When Brittany told Santana about her first time, the Latina had seemed hurt for some reason. Then she seemed concerned that Brittany had been forced into it. Once she explained to Santana that she wasn't forced, the brunette seemed to kind of withdraw into herself a little bit. And when Brittany expressed concern that sex with guys wouldn't get any better, she almost choked when Santana told her she could always touch herself if they left her unsatisfied. She felt a flush cross her cheeks, embarrassment filling her. If the Latina only knew what her masturbation fantasies consisted of, she doubted Santana would be telling her to do it.

So instead, she told her friend that she would just keep having sex until she could find someone who could make her feel good. She hoped Santana didn't figure out that Brittany thought it was the brunette that would do that. The conversation got awkward after that, and Brittany withdrew into herself when Santana expressed concern that she didn't know how to protect herself. She let the brunette go through the whole sex-ed talk, wishing that it was over.

Brittany started sleeping with more guys, and although it got better, it never got good. She did often find herself taking matters into her own hands since no one could satisfy her. And once word got out that she was willing to have sex, more guys were clamoring for her attention. She knew she couldn't have who she wanted, so she just didn't tell them no.

Not to mention that Santana had started messing around with Puck on a regular basis. Santana hadn't made out with any guy more than once before Puck. It was almost like she and Puck were dating, but the Latina denied that he was her boyfriend or anything.

Brittany knew she was jealous, although she had no right to be. So in an effort to tamp down those feelings, she willingly messed around with more people. At least until the spring, when she got really drunk at a party and slept with Puck.

"I am so sorry, Santana," Brittany told her friend the day after it happened. "I was drunk and I wasn't really thinking."

Brittany felt so guilty about it. She was scared that Santana would hate her for having sex with him since they were kind of a thing, and then she would lose her best friend.

"Brit, it's fine," Santana told her. "It isn't like Puck and I are dating or anything. Sex isn't dating, so it isn't a big deal."

Santana wouldn't meet her eyes when she spoke. Brittany knew that it bothered her, despite the words the Latina said. She felt the guilt settle further into her stomach, followed by the sickening feeling as a thought struck her.

"Wait, are you and Puck having sex?" She almost didn't want to know the answer to that question. She knew she couldn't mask the hurt in her voice. She only hoped that Santana thought it was due to the fact that she thought her best friend hadn't confided in her.

Santana did meet her eyes then, giving her a soft look. "We haven't yet. I promise I will tell you when it happens."

Brittany let out a sigh of relief at the fact that Santana hadn't suspected the real reason why she felt hurt.

"I'm glad you didn't do it without telling me," she said softly, looking down at her hands. "But I'm still sorry for sleeping with Puck. I know you aren't dating or whatever, but I figure you like him a lot since you keep hooking up with him."

Santana looked down as well as she shrugged a little. "He is really hot, and he's a good kisser. I was thinking about having sex with him soon since he is one of the hottest guys I've made out with so far."

Brittany felt a lump forming in her throat. She tried to push her feelings aside. Santana wasn't going to like her back. So the best thing she could do for Santana was to help her be happy.

"He wasn't bad in bed, so he would be a good one for your first."

She couldn't help but look at Santana when she said this. Brittany watched as something she couldn't identify flashed in Santana's eyes before the confident mask she hated came down over her best friend's face. She didn't like when Santana put up a front with her.

"Well then I guess I should jump on that, then," Santana said with a smile. Brittany knew it was a fake one. Much like the one she gave in return.

She couldn't stop the ache she got in her chest when Santana told her she slept with Puck. She was grateful Santana didn't want to go into details. The Latina just told her it had happened and it wasn't bad. Then Santana started to sleep around with more boys. Brittany didn't say anything, because she had done the same thing. She knew Santana was enjoying a popularity boost from it, which made the brunette happier. If it made her friend happy, that was what mattered to her. Because all she wanted was for Santana to be happy.

So Brittany kept her mouth shut, and they kept their friendship strong. She was adamant that nothing would come between them, and Santana seemed to feel the same. They were practically inseparable, going everywhere together around school or off campus. Everyone knew that where one of them was, the other was close by. And usually they were walking around with their pinkies linked, which never failed to make Brittany's heart beat a little faster. She was incredibly grateful that she had Santana in her life. No matter how she was a part of it.

* * *

Quinn had started dating Finn toward the end of freshman year and quit hanging around Brittany and Santana outside of school as much since she needed to spend time with her new boyfriend. She became so wrapped up in her relationship that she didn't pay as much attention to her friends. Brittany didn't mind so much, because it meant she had more one-on-one time with Santana. But it also meant there was one less person she could count on to help her when Sue got her down.

Brittany wasn't looking forward to the "team-building" exercise their cheerleading coach had planned for them just after school finished for the year. She knew that the Cheerios workouts were going to take up a lot of her summer, and she wasn't pleased to know that she wouldn't really get a break from her crazy coach. She never knew what to expect, and she was afraid that it wasn't going to end well.

She was just glad that she had Santana by her side. Then the girls found themselves and their fellow Cheerios out in the wilderness where were told to strip naked, given a knife and a dreamcatcher, and then told that they needed to survive the night to build strength of character.

Brittany got really uncomfortable. She didn't know how to take care of herself in the wild. And she really didn't know what a dreamcatcher was going to do for them. The only thing she could think of was that it would keep the scary things away in the night. So she planned on putting her best thoughts and wishes into it to help ward off any nightmares.

Brittany noticed that Santana was uncomfortable as they stripped. The brunette refused to look up from the ground as she removed her clothes. Brittany wasn't trying to spy on her or anything. They had changed clothes around each other and other girls a lot in the locker room and at sleepovers. But they had never been naked around each other before.

Brittany really wasn't trying to watch Santana undress, but it was like her eyes were just naturally drawn to the Latina. She wasn't sure why Santana was so nervous. As Brittany saw the gorgeous body slowly be exposed to her in the bright moonlight, her heart started to pound and her mouth went dry. She got that swoop in her stomach again, but this time it was accompanied by the heaviness of arousal low in her belly. She was glad it was dark, because she knew her face was flushed a bright red with desire. Santana was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

Santana rushed off for some trees to hide, and Brittany couldn't help but follow. It was almost as if she were in a dream. She really didn't have much control over her actions. She didn't care about any of the other girls. The only thing she cared about was being with Santana. She wondered if she had put this as one of the wishes into the dreamcatcher without really knowing it, and it was somehow coming true.

She approached Santana as the girl hid in the trees, but the brunette seemed to not hear her approach. She watched her for a moment, so close she could reach out and touch the smooth, caramel skin, taking everything into her sight greedily before she couldn't hold in her words anymore.

"You look really pretty in the moonlight, Santana." That was really an understatement. But Brittany had never really been good with words, so it was probably better to keep it simple.

Santana jumped in surprise before turning to face Brittany. She definitely hadn't heard the blonde approaching. But she wouldn't look up at her. Brittany figured it was because she was nervous about being naked. The brunette held her arms across her chest, gaze locked on the ground. Brittany didn't like seeing Santana like this.

"Don't be nervous," she implored. "Trust me, you have nothing to be ashamed about. I mean, you're hot."

Brittany couldn't stop looking at Santana. She tried not to stare at Santana's body, so she forced herself to look at the brunette's face as she waited for her to raise her head and meet her eyes.

Her breath caught as she watched Santana's eyes slowly move up to take in her body. She held still, forcing her arms to stay at her sides so the brunette could look at her. Chocolate eyes took in her long legs, up to her abs where they seemed to linger briefly before moving up to lock onto her boobs. Brittany was breathing faster now, her heart pounding, as she recognized desire on Santana's face. Her mouth hung open a little in surprise as she recognized that Santana was actually attracted to her. Once that sunk in, her arousal spiked.

Finally, Santana's beautiful brown eyes met her own blue ones. Brittany noticed that the brunette was breathing just as fast as her, and heard the slight hitch in Santana's pants as they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Brittany didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment. She was afraid that Santana would panic if she said something. So she waited for her friend to say what was on her mind. Because Brittany knew now that Santana liked her back. After months of torturing herself over being attracted to her best friend, she finally discovered that Santana liked her, too. She knew Santana would panic if she came on too strong, and she wanted nothing more for Santana to admit what she was feeling so Brittany could say it back.

"Why do you make out with girls, Brit?"

That was not what Brittany expected to come out of Santana's mouth. She was a little amused that Santana would ask that first. But it made sense in a way. She knew that Santana was trying to understand what she was feeling in her own way.

So she was honest with Santana. "Because I like it. What's not to like? Girls are hot."

She wanted Santana to understand that it is okay to be attracted to girls. It was okay to be attracted to _her_. And to let her know without saying it that if Santana kissed her, she would kiss her back.

Santana wasn't satisfied with her answer, however. Her brow furrowed a little, and her eyes flitted to the side quickly before coming back. "But do you like it better than with boys?"

Brittany knew Santana was scared and confused. Brittany understood. It was confusing to her when she knew she liked both boys and girls. She still didn't fully understand what it meant. She just knew that she liked it, and it wasn't a bad thing.

"I like it about the same. It is different with girls. Softer. But they all make me feel about the same."

She left the fact that she knew it would be better with Santana than anyone else unspoken. Santana seemed to think about her words, getting a little more nervous about something.

"The guys really seem to like it when you make out with girls," Santana almost whispered.

Brittany was a little disappointed. She didn't want Santana thinking that she kissed girls for attention. And Brittany certainly didn't want Santana to think that she needed to kiss girls to get any guy's attention. Because she was gorgeous and amazing and sweet and she had someone's full attention already if she would just accept it.

Brittany glanced away, almost ashamed that Santana might think that she was kissing girls to bring in guys. She gave a little shrug before turning to look back at the brunette, unable to really know how to explain that she was attracted to both guys and girls equally, but to one particular girl more than anyone else.

"That doesn't matter so much to me," she explained. "I just do what I like to do."

Santana was quiet for a moment. Brittany could tell that she was struggling with something, but she didn't know how to tell Santana how she felt without scaring her away. She knew Santana needed to accept how she felt before Brittany could reveal anything of her own feelings.

"Do you think if we kissed in front of boys they would like it, too?"

Brittany fought off a grin at Santana's question. She watched Santana's eyes widen a little in panic at what she said, but she couldn't help but be pleased that Santana was actually thinking about kissing her. She knew Santana was attracted to her. The Latina was so close to fully realizing it. She just needed a little more help.

"You should only kiss me if you want to, Santana, not just because a boy might like it." Brittany really wanted Santana to know that it was okay for her to act on her own feelings and not do something she wanted to do under the guise of attracting popular boys.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

Brittany almost triumphed at Santana's question. She felt a shot of desire move through her at the thought the brunette kissing her, and she clenched her hands to hold herself back from grabbing her friend and bringing their mouths together. She couldn't tell Santana that she wanted to kiss her more than anything in the world, because Santana had to want to kiss her for her own reasons.

She tilted her head a little as she watched Santana's eyes darken with desire, and she smirked at the fact that she knew the Latina wanted to kiss her just as bad as she wanted it. She needed to get Santana to realize that the brunette wanted it enough to do it without Brittany giving her permission first. Because if Brittany told her to do it, then Santana would be able to say she only did it because Brittany asked her to.

So she teased her.

"Do you want to kiss me?" She couldn't hide the desire in her voice. She was having a hard time keeping her hands off of Santana, and she was liable to take action first unless the brunette did something soon.

Brittany watched Santana shiver slightly at her question. Santana's eyes fluttered shut as she grabbed Brittany's face with her hands and pulled her down to press their lips together in a hard kiss.

It was just a mere press of their mouths together, but it caused Brittany's heart to skip a beat and her mind to actually stop for a second.

The Latina had always had a strong impact on Brittany. Santana's smile had always made Brittany's mind think of happy things, like rainbows and kittens. Santana's hugs and touches caused her brain's rapid whirlwind to slow down a little, and her heart beat a little funny.

But Santana's kiss had actually made her brain blank. That had never happened to her before. And all Brittany could think about right now was that she wanted more.

Santana pulled back a little to look into her eyes. Brittany saw surprise in the deep brown orbs that quickly morphed into lust, and she knew her own eyes mirrored Santana's.

Santana pulled her back down to her soft lips, and they softly moved their mouths across one another in a gentle kiss. Brittany's eyes had closed in pleasure, and she wanted nothing more now than to bring Santana closer to her. She could feel her heart beating harder than it ever had during any dance routine or Cheerios workout. It was almost as if it was trying to burst out of her chest and into Santana's. Brittany was almost afraid that it would get lost on the ground unless the Latina was close enough to accept it.

So Brittany's hands moved from her sides to rest on Santana's waist, putting a little pressure so the brunette stepped into her. Santana gasped into her mouth as their bodies came into full contact, and Brittany couldn't resist deepening the kiss, darting her tongue into the Latina's open mouth. Their breasts and bellies were pressed together, and Brittany wondered if Santana could feel how hard her heart was beating, or if they could even distinguish whose heartbeat was whose amidst all of the hard thuds in their chests.

The contact of their bodies and the feeling of their tongues caressing each other had Brittany more aroused than she had ever been in her life. The Latina's hands tangled in her blonde hair, holding her head so Brittany could continue kissing her deeply, and it made Brittany want to do cartwheels in celebration.

Santana was just as into it as she was. This was better than she could have dreamed. Thinking about kissing Santana couldn't even compare to the reality of actually kissing her. She wanted so much more now that she had a taste.

Her hands started to slowly move up Santana's sides, and she reveled in the soft skin beneath her fingers. Her breathing started to pick up at the thought of touching Santana's body and giving her pleasure. Brittany's hands were nearly to the sides of the brunette's breasts, and she almost gave a moan as she was getting ready to caress the soft mounds when the sound of curses somewhere nearby broke them apart.

Brittany was startled by the sound. They had been so wrapped up in each other that they easily could have gotten walked up on. Brittany didn't want anyone to see that private moment between them, so she was glad they heard something before someone walked up on them.

But she was disappointed to see Santana was panicking. The brunette was looking around them frantically, trying to see if anyone had glimpsed what they had been doing. Brittany wasn't panicked. If someone had seen them, they could deal with it together. Santana clearly had other ideas, because Brittany could see the Latina's mask come back down when she turned back and saw that Brittany wasn't freaked out at the idea of someone finding out what they had been doing.

"I definitely think boys would find that hot," Santana said confidently. "We would totally score more guys if we did that in front of them."

Brittany's heart sank. Santana was going to pretend like that kiss wasn't something special. That the kiss didn't mean that they were so crazy about each other that they couldn't contain it anymore. She was going to pretend that it was just a tool to use to get more attention and popularity.

But Brittany knew that she couldn't convince Santana that it meant anything right now. Not when the walls had come up and the Latina was shutting her out. So she kept her mouth shut and they spent the rest of the night in the woods in silence.

Brittany promised herself that night that she would wait for Santana. One day, Santana would realize that what she wanted and dreamed of was right in front of her all along. And Brittany was going to help her to see that she was the best person for Santana. She would always be there, breaking past all of those walls and guards to catch sight of Santana's true dreams and help make them come true.

One day, they would be together.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Beginning of Sophomore year. Their first time :)**

 **I hope you all are enjoying this story. You should start getting more insight into Brittany's thoughts here soon.**

 **Please give me some feedback! I would appreciate it!**

Part 2- Sophomore Year 2009-2010

Chapter 4

The summer was full of interesting developments. Brittany was kept busy with Cheerios practices, which were tolerable only because Santana was there. Time not spent at practice was often filled hanging out at each others' houses, relaxing poolside, or at parties. It seemed that since now that initial barrier had been crossed between them, there was no hesitation to make out on Santana's part.

But only at parties in front of boys.

At least that's how it was at first. Brittany was disappointed that Santana clearly only started kissing her the first time at a party to get attention from boys and as a stunt to gain more popularity. But Brittany was willing to take Santana however she could get her. There was no way she could turn down those tantalizing kisses from the Latina once she had a taste of them. Even when it hurt that Santana would leave her at the end of the night to have sex with Puck or other guys.

Brittany hated that Santana was using their sweet lady kisses as a way to hook up with guys and maintain her status. But she pushed her feelings aside because she had promised herself that she would do whatever she could to make Santana happy. And if making Santana happy meant making out in front of boys at parties, then that was what Brittany would do.

Brittany made sure she was seen still hooking up with guys so their classmates wouldn't ask questions about her suddenly only making out with Santana instead of anyone else. She didn't enjoy it, especially after knowing that the brunette could make her feel infinitely better than anyone else ever had or probably ever would. But it protected Santana, and she would do whatever she could to protect her best friend.

As the summer progressed, however, something seemed to change. Their make out sessions seemed to get more passionate, which wasn't surprising. Brittany had a hard time holding herself back from doing more each time they started kissing each other. It only got harder the more she became addicted to Santana's delicious mouth. She had to force herself not to let her hands roam over the Latina's body or to move her lips down her soft, supple neck to taste her skin.

It eventually progressed that they started making out in private. Once that started, Santana eased up on kissing Brittany in front of boys. Santana would still get together with a guy at the end of the night, but started to reserve most of their intimate moments for their own time. Brittany could tell that Santana wanted those times to be something between the two of them, and it made it more special to the blonde.

Having more privacy also meant that their kissing became more passionate. And then it was happening every day. Santana would barely let them get into her bedroom or Brittany's after Cheerios practice or a party before practically pouncing on her in her eagerness. Brittany was just as eager for the Latina's kisses, so she wasn't complaining.

They were spending nearly every night at one or the other's house. These sleepovers before were spent talking and watching movies, and now they consisted of kissing and cuddling. Brittany often found herself falling asleep with her arms around Santana, or with the Latina curled into her side. She absolutely loved those nights. She slept the best the nights Santana's body was touching hers.

And sleepovers with the Cheerios or Quinn didn't mean they could stay away from each other. Most of the time, Santana ended up dragging Brittany off to a different room in the house so they could be together in private. They would both get worked up into a frenzy, so wrapped up in each other, before finally heading back to try and sleep in their haze of desire.

Brittany wanted to do so much more with Santana than just kiss her. The kissing was great, no doubt about that. The kissing was spectacular, actually. But Brittany was so turned on making out with the Latina that it really was a struggle not to do more. And she knew if she pushed Santana to move to the next level, the brunette would run.

So she let Santana set the pace, and was beyond grateful when the Latina started with gentle caresses that turned into grasping hips to pull their bodies closer together. And she nearly died of pleasure the first time Santana touched her boobs over her shirt. Every time the brunette took another step, Brittany was quick to reciprocate. She could tell Santana liked it by the sounds she made, and Brittany often thought about those sounds as she remembered their intimate moments when she was alone. She could only get worked up in those make out sessions so much before she had to relieve the pressure. But she really thought she was going to go crazy soon if they didn't move things along.

Brittany stopped sleeping around with so many boys. She hooked up every once in awhile, but mostly kept her interactions to just making out with guys. She only wanted to be with Santana, but knew she had an image to uphold. Otherwise people would start wondering what was going on.

Cheerios try-outs arrived and passed without incident. Brittany, Santana, and Quinn had all made the main squad without any issue. Quinn had even been named Head Cheerio. Brittany knew that Santana was a little upset by that, but she could also tell that the Latina was okay with it since being friends with the head cheerleader still had its own perks. Brittany was just glad that she had someone with some influence to try to help provide a buffer between the coach and her so she might not be so intimidated by the crazy woman.

Once school started, however, things changed. The beginning of the semester started normally enough. Santana helped Brittany find her new classes and started with the after-school tutoring sessions again. Then Quinn's boyfriend, Finn, ended up joining the glee club. This made Quinn panic and make Santana and Brittany join the glee club to keep an eye on him. Brittany knew Santana didn't really want to join at first, but when Coach Sue wanted them to spy on the club, the Latina figured it would give her a boost in the coach's estimation.

Brittany actually really thought the glee club would be fun. It gave her the opportunity to actually dance, which she didn't get to do on the Cheerios. And her time had been taken up so much with cheerleading practice and school and Santana that she hadn't been going to the dance studio as much. Once they started going to glee practice, Brittany could tell that Santana really enjoyed it, too.

Brittany was now torn, however. She wanted to make Santana's wishes come true, but she was a little confused now as to what the Latina really wanted. Santana was so adamant about maintaining her popularity and gaining the Head Cheerio spot that she had agreed to work on sabotaging the New Directions. But Brittany could also see how much fun the brunette had singing and dancing with the glee club. And as much as Santana would refuse to admit it, she really liked hanging out with the glee kids.

Santana lit up when they were in glee. She would still give attitude and put down the other kids, but when they were performing she was the happiest Brittany had ever seen her. So Brittany still did as Sue asked because Santana was doing the same. But she also gave it her all in glee and really started getting to know her fellow New Directions members. She found that she really liked a lot of them, although Rachel did get on her nerves a lot. They reminded her of her when she was in middle school, so she didn't want to ruin something that was so special to them.

It wasn't too far into the school year when Santana and Brittany ended up at Brittany's house to work on the blonde's homework. They had had a really fun day at glee practice, and Santana was in a good mood and they kept goofing around, giggling uncontrollably.

Suddenly, Santana started making out with Brittany passionately. She ended up pushing the blonde back onto the bed, kissing her deeply. Santana maneuvered herself so that she was lying on top of Brittany while their tongues caressed each other. The Latina was pressing her body down into the blonde's, their stomachs and breasts pushed together as if she were trying to meld their bodies together.

Brittany could tell that Santana was really getting into it, and couldn't resist moving a hand to the back of the brunette's neck to tangle her fingers into dark locks, holding her head in place as they continued to kiss with fiery passion. Her other hand moved down to cup Santana's ass, stopping herself from squeezing to pull Santana's hips down to hers. Just barely.

Santana was nearly driving her crazy. Brittany wanted her to touch her body so bad. She was so turned on, and she knew she would end up having a fun time with herself in the shower later that night. Santana was holding herself propped up on her right arm while her left hand was caressing Brittany's side, restlessly moving up and down over the Cheerio's uniform. Santana's left leg was positioned between Brittany's thighs, and the blonde wanted to pull the brunette's body up so she could get some much needed contact with her soaked core.

Then, Santana shifted and her thigh pressed up deliciously against Brittany's center. Brittany saw stars at the contact, and she couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped into the brunette's mouth. Santana broke the kiss with a gasp, pulling back to look at her in surprise. Brittany was panting, and she knew her desire was evident to the other girl. She was a little afraid that the ample evidence of how turned on Santana had made her would scare the Latina off.

"Sorry," she whispered. She was a little embarrassed at how wet she was sure Santana could tell she was, so she averted her eyes from the beautiful brown gaze looking down at her in surprise and something else Brittany was pretty sure was lust. But she didn't want to get her hopes up, because Santana had adamantly refused to recognize that there was something more than friends just making out for fun here.

Santana was silent for a moment, and Brittany tried to calm her breathing down. She figured their sweet lady kisses would be finished for the day once Santana realized what was going on.

"Brit. Do you…" Santana began quietly. "Do you want me to… touch you?"

Brittany's heart stuttered at the words, and her eyes flew back to look at the Latina in surprise. Surely she hadn't heard what she thought she did. Was Santana actually asking if she could touch Brittany? Like have sex? Brittany had to be dreaming.

She studied Santana's face. The brunette looked incredibly nervous, but Brittany could see the sincerity in her face. And she could also definitely see desire behind the nerves. This was really happening. Santana wanted to have sex with her! It was finally happening!

Brittany kept her gaze locked on Santana's chocolate eyes as she nodded. She felt the Latina's breathing pick up a little at this, and she watched Santana's face as the brunette shifted so she could bring her left hand down from Brittany's side, sliding over her hip and in between their bodies. Her hand moved down, then up the inside of Brittany's thigh as it travelled up into the blonde's cheerleading skirt.

Brittany inhaled sharply and her eyes closed involuntarily as Santana's fingers pressed gently against her cloth covered core. She knew she was soaked, and she couldn't stop the rocking of her hips as her body tried to give her the friction it craved. Santana's movements were a little tentative, as if she was afraid she wasn't doing something right. Then she started to increase the pressure of her fingers a little as she moved them with more confidence, causing Brittany to whimper. It felt so good already, but she needed more.

"Santana, please," Brittany begged.

The Latina moved away, and Brittany almost whimpered in dismay until she realized that the other girl was shifting so she could remove the blonde's undergarments. Her spankies and panties were quickly discarded by the brunette, who then moved back to her previous position. Her fingers headed straight for Brittany's slick folds, sliding through them with ease.

Brittany's head rolled back as a loud moan escaped from her throat. She had never felt anything so good in her life. She had discovered that Santana's kisses caused her brain to stop momentarily and her heart to pound. But she knew now that Santana's touch on her so intimately caused her brain to fry and her heart to beat in an unsteady rhythm, almost like she were having a pleasurable heart attack. The only thing she could think about was Santana and how good she felt, and how much she wanted to touch Santana in return to make her feel just as good. She was barely conscious enough to hear the Latina groan at the feeling of Brittany's wetness on her fingers, and the sound caused another flood of fluid to pool in her center.

Santana's fingers started circling her clit, the gentle motions shooting tingles throughout Brittany's body. She had never imagined it feeling this good. It had never been this good before. Santana was building up that delicious pressure in her belly, and she was panting as it was starting to become harder to concentrate on anything, even breathing, other than the Latina's wonderful fingers. She felt Santana press her face against her shoulder as she picked up her pace against Brittany's clit.

She couldn't stop her hips from moving faster, and more whimpers broke free from her throat. She was so close, but she needed more. More of what, she really didn't know. Then Santana became a little more bold in her movements, exploring further around her wet folds, and her finger slipped inside Brittany.

"Oh, God!" Her body arched as a massive wave of pleasure shuddered through her body. This was what she needed. This was exactly what she needed. She grabbed Santana's hips, trying to convey what she couldn't seem to get out with words. She was always better expressing things with her body than with words anyways.

Santana knew her better than anyone, and could tell what she wanted. Her finger slipped out momentarily, only to be replaced by two fingers that pressed deep inside of Brittany's core. Brittany gasped at the pleasurable intrusion, then groaned once the Latina slowly started pumping her fingers in and out. She knew she was losing control, and she had no clue what kind of sounds were making their way out of her throat as she was lost in her haze.

Santana felt so good inside of her. Then she started kissing and sucking on Brittany's neck while she thrust in and out of her dripping center, driving the blonde higher. Brittany moved her thigh up in between Santana's legs, and the brunette ground her own soaked center down on Brittany's leg as she sought her own pleasure. The Latina's hips started rocking in time with the motion of her hand as it pumped in and out of the blonde. Brittany started moaning louder as she got more turned on at the thought of Santana working herself up against her thigh, spreading her wetness along Brittany's skin.

The brunette started massaging Brittany's clit with her thumb as she continued to thrust, and it wasn't long before Brittany's back arched as she came. She cried out Santana's name, her body pressing up into the Latina's as she rode wave after wave of pleasure. Santana's hips had stopped as she concentrated on working Brittany through her orgasm, and her hand started to slow once Brittany started to come down from her high. She finally pulled her fingers out once Brittany's breathing had started to return to normal and she relaxed on the bed.

Brittany's eyes fluttered open as she felt Santana pull her head back from where it had been buried against her neck. She was so relaxed after her orgasm, and she could feel a silly grin spread across her face at the thought of the pleasure she had just received from Santana. She turned to look at the brunette, wanting to thank her for giving her the best experience of her life. She saw a little apprehension on the Latina's face, mixed with desire, and the brunette gave a small smile through the uncertainty written on her face.

Brittany didn't want Santana having any second thoughts about what had just happened. She wanted Santana to think of it as a wonderful experience, and she didn't want any regrets between them. So she grabbed the back of Santana's head and kissed her hard.

Santana started kissing her back with passion, and Brittany rolled them so Santana was on her back with the blonde on top, laying her body atop the Latina's. Brittany had always let Santana be on top when they fooled around, because she knew Santana liked to have control. But she didn't want to give Santana control right now. Because if Santana was in control, she was likely to run.

Sure enough, Brittany could feel Santana stiffen beneath her slightly. So she brought her hand in between them and slid her fingers up the inside of Santana's thighs and straight to the Latina's soaked center. Brittany could feel how damp the brunette's undergarments were, and knew that Santana was extremely wet. She triumphed internally when Santana's hips rocked up into her touch.

Brittany shifted so that her upper body was on top of Santana's, keeping her pinned so she couldn't pull away, but her hips and legs were off to the side of Santana's legs. She deepened their kiss further, their tongues dancing with each other. She moved her hand up Santana's skirt to the edge of the spankies and panties, slipping her fingers in before moving her hand completely inside and down to come into contact with Santana's dripping folds.

Brittany dipped her fingers in, coating them in Santana's juices before sliding them up, parting the folds. She moved up and started stroking the Latina's clit, causing Santana to groan, breaking away from Brittany's mouth on a gasp.

"Fuck, Brittany!"

Brittany had never seen anything more sexy than Santana getting lost in her passion. The brunette's eyes were clenched shut and her brow was furrowed, her mouth hanging open as she panted. Her hips rocked harder when Brittany increased her pressure against her clit, and Brittany wanted to see her fall apart underneath her. Her own heart was still beating hard in her chest as she watched the other girl's desire spike higher.

Brittany quickly moved her hand down and easily slid two fingers inside of Santana. She watched as Santana bit her lip in pleasure, and she started thrusting in and out. She hit the heel of her hand against the Latina's clit every time she thrust in, and Santana's face started to contort as she was getting driven higher toward her peak. She continued her thrusting as she pressed soft kisses to Santana's neck and jaw while she continued to watch the brunette in her pleasure. Brittany truly thought Santana looked more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. She was always beautiful, but something about the way the other girl was letting herself go like this struck her deep in her heart.

She could tell that Santana was getting close, and she wanted to let the brunette know just how amazing she was as she opened herself up to Brittany like this.

"You're so beautiful, Santana," she said quietly, putting all of what she was feeling behind her words.

And Santana broke apart, clamping tightly down around Brittany's fingers. The Latina's head tilted back, her back arched as her feet pushed down into the mattress and she cried out. Brittany felt Santana's fingers dig into her shoulder, and she figured they would probably leave some bruises but she couldn't care less. She would remember how she got them and be turned on every time she thought about this moment and how unbelievably gorgeous Santana looked as she came.

Brittany continued to work her slowly until she started to come down, pressing small kisses to her face around her luscious lips and jaw.

"God, Brit," Santana breathed out as her body shivered with aftershocks. Once Santana's breathing had slowed, and her face had relaxed in contentment, Brittany slowly slipped her fingers out.

She watched as Santana's brow furrowed slightly as she removed her fingers, and waited for the Latina's eyes to open. Once they did, she looked for any trace of regret or fear. She was pleased when she didn't see any.

"That was amazing," Brittany gushed, grinning widely. She had never in her life felt as good as Santana had made her feel, both while touching her and while she was touching Santana. Santana gave a satisfied grin back.

"Yeah, it was," Santana sighed pleasurably.

Then Brittany watched as Santana's face morphed from a relaxed pleasure to a masked panic. She could almost see the thoughts racing through the brunette's head, and her heart sunk as she knew that the other girl was going to freak out again and pretend like this didn't mean anything. Just like she had after their first kiss in the wilderness. Why couldn't she just accept her feelings?

She frowned at Santana, sad that the brunette couldn't accept the amazing connection they had. "Santana, don't."

The Latina sat up suddenly, making Brittany sit up in response. Santana started to fix her hair, putting it back up in the ponytail that had come loose in their passion. Brittany reached for her, trying to grab her arm to stop what she was doing and pay attention to her, but Santana shook her off.

"What's wrong? Please talk to me," Brittany begged. Maybe if she could get Santana to talk, they could get everything out in the open and move past whatever it was that made her friend panic. All Brittany wanted was for them to be together. She thought Santana wanted it, too.

"What's to talk about? We had sex, it was fun. It's not like we are going to start dating or anything."

Brittany's heart broke at Santana's words. Santana was shutting her out, treating this as if it was just a random hook-up and not the special, life-altering event it truly was. She knew that Santana wasn't going to let her in, and they definitely weren't going to be together.

"So it's just sex?" She could hear the trace of bitterness in her own voice, and when Santana hesitated a little, she thought maybe the brunette heard it as well.

"No one can know," Santana told her. "It isn't like we're gay or anything."

Brittany didn't think she was gay, but at Santana's denial, she wondered if maybe her friend was in such a panic because she was trying to hide who she truly was.

"Listen, BritBrit. What we did was nice, and it would be cool to do it again. But if we do, you can't tell anyone. It has to be our secret, okay?"

Brittany studied Santana, watching as the other girl looked at her with the fear in her eyes she was trying desperately to hide behind her walls. She knew Santana was scared of something, it was clear to her even if it might not be to others. Brittany understood Santana better than anyone, and she really thought that the Latina was hiding from her true feelings. Clearly, Santana wanted to continue what they were doing, but she was afraid people would find out. The reason why she was so scared, however, Brittany wasn't quite sure of. So she would do what Santana wanted, because she hated to see that fear in her eyes.

"Okay, Santana," she replied. "I promise."

Brittany reached over and wrapped her pinky around Santana's. Santana tightened her pinky around Brittany's and gave a little smile. Brittany had promised herself before to do whatever she could to make Santana happy, and she would keep that promise. Even if it did make her sad.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Big things happening this chapter :)**

 **I hope you all are enjoying Brittany's POV. Let me know what y'all think! And if you want, you can follow me on tumblr (same screenname).**

Chapter 5

Brittany started to grow more confused over the next couple of months. She and Santana were having sex almost every day now, and that was great. Brittany felt like she was becoming closer to the Latina than ever. Especially when Santana would be so gentle with her as she caressed her and kissed her deeply, before bringing her to the edge and holding her as she fell over.

But Santana still denied that there was anything more between them than friends who hooked up. She refused to acknowledge that she treated Brittany completely differently than her other hook-ups. She was tender with Brittany, not aggressive like she was with boys. And she was running from her feelings, which made the blonde sad.

Then Santana stopped making out with her at parties completely. They had started having sex regularly, and Brittany thought that maybe Santana wanted to keep what was happening between them as something special and not something to be cheapened by boys leering at them. That made her extremely happy.

So did the fact that she knew Santana wasn't really sleeping with Puck anymore. In fact, she had stopped having sex with anyone but Brittany as far as she could tell. And she was pretty sure, because they spent most days and a lot of nights together. Both of them still made out with guys at parties in order to keep rumors from spreading. But Brittany only did it because she knew Santana wanted them to.

It really was almost like they were in a relationship with each other, but Santana refused to even admit that they were pretty much together. Santana refused to talk about what was going on between them at all. Which left Brittany lost. Because she knew she wanted to be with Santana, but Santana had said she didn't want to be in a relationship with Brittany. Her actions, however, contradicted her words.

So Brittany really didn't know what to do. She ended up following Santana's lead, continuing on with things the way they had been. She hoped that one day the Latina would come to recognize that they had something special between them, and they could be together. Brittany would wait for her. In the meantime, she would do what she needed to help her best friend in any way possible.

Glee club made them even closer. It was such an accepting place to be, because the members of the New Directions were all different in their own ways that they didn't care about how the others were different. Soon, they became so comfortable around the glee kids that some of the touches they would reserve for their private time made it into the choir room.

Brittany always wanted to touch Santana because it soothed her. But she knew it made Santana uncomfortable to have that kind of contact in front of other people. Then it gradually became okay to touch like that in glee. Brittany took full advantage of it, and massages, caresses of legs and arms, laying a head on the other's shoulder, and linked pinkies became normal for them in the choir room. She could tell Santana became more comfortable with it as time went on, especially when nobody said anything to them about it.

Brittany found herself looking forward to glee practice more and more. She loved getting to dance and sing, although she wasn't the best singer, and it was more fun than Cheerios practice. She was relaxed in glee club, and it was the best time she got to spend with Santana other than when they were in their bedrooms. And Santana was relaxed there, too. Even though she put down the other glee kids, sometimes deservedly so, she was having fun and opening up more to the kids she called "losers" more than she had to the popular kids.

Yet Santana still was adamant about staying at the top of the social pyramid at McKinley, despite the popularity demotion of being in glee club. And that meant that she still worked for Sue in her attempts to thwart the New Directions, which meant that Brittany still worked for Sue. Once Quinn got kicked off of the Cheerios, Santana became more obsessed than ever about taking over the head cheerleading spot. So Brittany promised to help Santana do what was necessary to get what she wanted.

Then Brittany made a mistake. She hadn't meant to. But there was so much going on in her head and then people started to blame Santana for telling Rachel about Quinn and Puck and she blurted it out that she and Santana had sex. She could see that Santana was horrified at what she did. She was in a near panic that Santana would hate her now, after she had promised she would keep them a secret.

"I'm so sorry. It was an accident!"

Brittany was apologizing again as they walked down the hall at McKinley. She had just blurted it out to several glee kids on the phone not even a minute ago that they slept together, and she knew Santana was upset. She watched as the Latina shook her head, frustrated, and her heart pounded in fear. She just knew that Santana was going to reject her now. Santana stopped walking, so Brittany halted and they turned to look at each other.

"I know, Brittany," Santana said in exasperation. "Just stop. As long as they don't go talking around to anyone, it should be fine."

Brittany looked back at her apologetically. "I really didn't mean to, it just slipped out."

"I'm sure they will just think you said something stupid and not that we actually have sex."

Brittany's face fell and her heart sank at Santana's words. Santana had never called her stupid before. She couldn't break her gaze away from her friend, staring at her in disbelief and hurt. She watched as a look of horror crossed her friend's face as she realized what she had said.

"Shit, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant," Santana rushed out. "I meant that since they don't usually understand everything you say, because they're a little slow, that they will probably think you meant something else."

Brittany wasn't sure she believed the Latina's explanation. Her eyes dropped to the floor, fighting off tears.

"You know I don't think you're stupid, Brit," she said sincerely.

Brittany kept her eyes on the floor, wanting to believe her friend more than anything. Santana had always acted like she wasn't stupid, despite what everyone else did. And that had made her feel good about herself. But having the person that meant the most to her in life use that word in regards to her hurt more than anything.

"BritBrit, please look at me," Santana begged.

Brittany couldn't resist the brunette's plea, and she slowly raised her eyes as tears threatened to fall. She met Santana's gaze, seeing the guilt and sincerity in the chocolate eyes staring back at her.

"I promise I didn't mean it the way it sounded," she stated, and Brittany could hear the truth in her voice. "You are so smart, and everyone else is an idiot when they think otherwise. Those glee losers especially, because they get to see the real you more than anyone other than me and your family, and they still don't understand you."

Brittany believed her. She could see and hear the sincerity from Santana. She started to smile at the Latina, and she watched as the other girl's shoulders lost their tension. Brittany knew that Santana understood exactly what had upset her, and she liked that the brunette knew her so well.

"Sometimes I think you are the only one who really understands me, Santana," she confessed.

"That's because I'm your best friend," Santana stated, as if that were the only explanation for how easily they could read each other.

Regardless, Brittany was thrilled that Santana was her best friend. She couldn't be happier that she had someone so special in her life like the Latina. Even if she wanted there to be something even more special between them, she was still satisfied that Santana wanted to be her best friend. She didn't fight the smile that spread across her face at that fact.

"I'm so glad you decided to be my best friend when we met at Cheerios tryouts. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you."

Santana's eyes looked at her with such a gentle affection. Brittany couldn't help but feel at times like these that the Latina acknowledged how she felt about her. These were some of her favorite kinds of moments with Santana, the ones that made her heart beat funny and her breath catch. Not that she didn't enjoy every moment with the brunette. These were just extra special.

"I'm glad, too," Santana told her. "I think we were destined to be best friends."

Brittany's smile softened at the brunette's confession, and she could feel all of those special feelings she was getting used to associating with Santana. The pounding heart, the funny swooping in her belly, and the ache in her chest; they were all there, growing as if they were pushing to get out and pour through Brittany's skin and into the other girl's body so Santana could feel it, too.

She agreed with Santana's words, but not quite in the same way. Yes, she thought they were meant to be best friends. But she thought they were fated to be more. If only Santana could see it, too. If only she could tell her.

"I definitely think it was fate," Brittany said quietly instead.

Santana's brow furrowed slightly as she studied Brittany. Brittany could feel the flow of emotions between them, and then she saw Santana's eyes flit away and her body tense in discomfort as she eyed the students walking around them down the hallway. Santana moved her eyes back to Brittany, making a silly grin and causing Brittany to laugh.

"Come on, Brit. Let's go show all these losers what two hot chicks can do at this school."

Santana extended her pinky out, smiling up at Brittany. The blonde offered a smile back, linking her pinky to her friends as they continued on their way down the hallway. Brittany could feel Santana withdrawing into herself, but she couldn't help but hope they were making progress. Some people knew about what they were doing now, so maybe Santana wouldn't be so insistent on hiding them and her feelings. She could at least continue to hope.

Brittany seemed to have screwed up a lot lately. She didn't know why she kept doing these things.

First, she had given the New Directions' set list to Sue, allowing the coach to leak their performances to the other glee clubs at Sectionals. This meant that they had to come up with completely new performances and songs at the last minute since the other clubs had stolen their songs.

Brittany hadn't meant to sabotage the glee club. At least not really. She was just doing what she and Santana had been doing all semester. And she really didn't know that Sue was going to give the list to the other coaches. She felt really, really bad. Like almost as bad as the time she accidentally stepped on Lord Tubbington's tail and he wouldn't come near her for a week afterwards.

Santana had helped to smooth the situation over for her with the other glee club kids, and she was grateful. Plus, it got Santana to admit that she actually cared about glee club. This meant that Brittany knew she could stop actually trying to help Sue with her vendetta, because neither she nor Santana wanted the glee club to be disbanded. And thankfully they won Sectionals, because otherwise the glee club _would_ have been over. And it would have been her fault.

The next mistake she made was that she agreed to go on a three-way date with Santana and Finn because Sue told them to seduce Finn away from Rachel. Brittany knew Santana didn't want to do it. She didn't want to do it, either. So Santana had come up with the idea for them all to go on a date together, so neither one of them had gotten stuck with having to face the task alone.

The date was disastrous. Finn wasn't into either of them, most likely because they ignored him most of the time and were kind of insulting the rest of it. Brittany just wasn't happy to be there, but she had promised to do anything to help Santana achieve her dreams, and her dream was to become Head Cheerio. To do that, she still needed to impress Coach Sue. But in the end, Santana sent Finn away and she and Brittany ended up back in Santana's room having amazing sex.

But their failure in derailing the glee club via seduction of Finn put that much more pressure on Santana to get into Sue's good graces. So when the cheerleading coach made a mandatory Madonna week at McKinley and told the Cheerios to start dating younger guys, Brittany helped Santana out by suggesting she get with Finn. It hurt her to do it, but she knew that the way to get Finn to pay attention to Santana was for her to sleep with him.

Brittany knew Santana didn't want to have sex with Finn. Brittany didn't want Santana to have sex with him, either. But if it was going to get Santana what she wanted, then she was willing to deal with it for her. Neither of them talked about it afterwards, although Santana did come over later that night and just fell asleep while Brittany held her.

Their relationship seemed to be going on a rollercoaster. Some days and weeks they would be like normal, constantly next to each other, linking pinkies and giggling together. Other times Santana wouldn't sit next to her in glee, sulking off by herself on the other side of the choir room while Brittany tried to forget about the Latina's cool attitude by talking with the other glee clubbers. She didn't really know what was going on with Santana. She had some suspicions, but she couldn't figure it out when the brunette avoided her. She hated those days, and she couldn't even smile at the Latina when their eyes met in glee practice because her heart hurt so much.

Sleeping with Finn seemed to have changed something in the Latina. Brittany was positive that Santana had pretty much only been having sex with her for a couple of months. Then she had sex with Finn and started pulling back from Brittany a little bit. She started hooking up with Puck more, even though everyone already knew that Puck was the father of Quinn's baby.

Brittany felt terrible about the whole situation. She felt bad for Quinn, who was pregnant and alone with no one to help her. Quinn had so much stuff going on in her life that she had pulled back from her friends. Brittany knew Santana felt guilty about them not being there for Quinn, but that the Latina also knew associating closely with Quinn would hurt her status with Sue as well as the rest of the school. So Brittany held back from reaching out to her friend, too.

Brittany also felt bad for Puck, who was clearly hung up on Quinn but too immature and scared to wise up about his behavior. If he would have stopped sleeping around, then he probably could have gotten the girl. Instead, he kept hooking up with Santana, who was only using him for her own agenda: to maintain popularity and to avoid dealing with her feelings for Brittany.

Of course Brittany felt bad for Santana. Because she knew the girl was hurting and trying to hide behind the picture she had created of herself. But Brittany knew the real Santana, and hated that she wouldn't come out to show the rest of the world how amazing she was. Instead, she threw herself at a guy who she didn't care about and who didn't care about her, even to the point where she got into fights with other girls over him.

Brittany knew Santana would come over to her house after she had hooked up with Puck to help her forget what she had done with him. Brittany didn't really know how to feel about that, because she loved being intimate with Santana. She also loved that Santana was coming to her for comfort. She just hated being used like that. Especially since she thought she could make the Latina so much happier if they were together.

She couldn't help it when she got jealous. Santana had pulled away from her for Puck and made a big public scene about him being hers. So when she got the opportunity, she went after someone too. Kurt was the ideal choice, even though their 'relationship' didn't last for long, because he was gayer than a rainbow unicorn, but for some reason was trying to act straight. That meant she wasn't expected to actually have sex with him. She didn't feel right having sex with someone other than Santana, even though the other girl was doing so. She didn't feel right about it because she had a revelation.

They were all in the choir room, goofing around and waiting for Mr. Schue to come so they could start practice. Brittany was practicing some dance moves with Mike, laughing as they joked around. She was having so much fun. This was one of the reasons why she loved glee so much.

She felt Santana's eyes on her as she danced with Mike. Brittany had noticed lately that Santana seemed to watch her a lot during glee practice. It always gave her those feelings whenever she caught those brown eyes gazing at her, and she couldn't resist smiling at her most of the time.

When she and Mike stopped moving, she could feel the pull of Santana's gaze. Her eyes automatically searched out the Latina's. Brittany found the girl sitting in the back row, leaning forward slightly in the chair, almost as if her body was tempted to come down to Brittany. There was a softness in her eyes, and a look that Brittany couldn't quite place. And there was a gentle smile on her face. It was the one that seemed solely reserved for Brittany.

As Brittany looked at Santana, she felt the normal pounding in her heart, the swooping feeling in her belly, and the deep ache in the middle of her chest. She wanted nothing more than to go up there, grab Santana, pull her down to the floor and slow dance with her while placing soft, sweet kisses against her lips.

And that was when Brittany realized that she was in love with Santana Lopez.

She always knew that she loved Santana. Just like she knew that she loved Quinn and Tina and Mike and Artie and all the other glee club members. They were her friends and they (mostly) accepted her for who she was, and she loved them all.

But not like she loved Santana, she realized now. Because she hadn't known that she was _in love_ with Santana. Those funny feelings she always got around Santana weren't only because she was attracted to her or because she was the best friend Brittany had ever had. It was because she had fallen 100% totally and completely in love with Santana.

She wasn't scared by her revelation. In fact, she felt an overwhelming feeling of peace and contentment at it. It just felt right to her. It made sense like nothing had ever made sense to her before. And she couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face as she looked up at the girl that she loved.

Santana's smile grew bigger in return, and Brittany had to go to her. She left Mike behind and walked up the steps to where the Latina was sitting. Santana had kept her eyes on Brittany the whole way, and Brittany couldn't break her own eyes away.

"Come dance with me," she said as she reached Santana's side. She held out her hand, beckoning the brunette to take it and join her. She wanted nothing more than to combine two of the things she loved most in the world: Santana and dancing.

Santana just shook her head and gave a small laugh. "I can't dance like you can, Brit. You were having so much fun with Mike, I would only slow you down."

Brittany frowned at her. "You wouldn't slow me down. And I would have more fun dancing with you than with Mike."

Santana's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but the corners of her mouth twitched before her smile grew bigger.

"I don't know," Santana demurred. "Besides, there isn't any music."

Brittany's mouth quirked a little. "Santana, this is glee club. We can make our own music."

Santana bit her lip and looked down nervously, her hands playing with each other in her lap. She was quiet for a moment before she nodded her head slowly, looking up with a shy smile at Brittany.

"Okay," she said quietly.

Brittany grinned as Santana put her hand into hers, and she pulled the Latina up from the chair and into her body. Santana looked at her in surprise, but she pulled their clasped hands between their torsos and wrapped her other hand around Santana's waist to hold her close. Santana's hand naturally went to Brittany's shoulder, and Brittany started a gentle swaying motion.

Santana started to smile, her eyes getting that gentle look in them again. Brittany wished she could tell Santana how she felt, but she knew the other girl would freak out. So she just relaxed into their dance, enjoying the moment and knowing that she had found love for the first time in her life. She felt like all of the love she had inside she could pour out into their movements and maybe then Santana could feel it, too.

They weren't able to dance for long before Mr. Schue came in and got practice started. But Brittany refused to lose contact with Santana for the rest of practice, so she kept her hand on the Latina in one way or another. She just needed to feel that connection, especially after realizing the true depth of her feelings.

She was terrified now of losing Santana. Now that she knew just how much the other girl truly meant to her, she didn't think she could handle letting her go. Brittany knew if she told Santana how she felt, the girl would run. So she would wait until the moment was right. She would let Santana control what happened between them until that time when the Latina could accept her own feelings. Then Brittany could tell Santana that she loved her. She just had to be patient and keep waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I missed my usual Thursday posting. I played softball for the first time in a very long time last night and I didn't get home until late so I didn't have time to post. And, needless to say, my body is not happy with me today! I did a lot better than I expected though, so it kind of makes the pain worth it.**

 **Anyways, here is chapter 6. It is the end of sophomore year, and Brittany starts to come to some decisions about her and Santana. Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 6

Brittany was still waiting. Things had mostly been good between her and Santana leading up to Regionals. There was that bad week when they were all in a funk and Sue stopped coming in to work so the Cheerios were all kind of lost. Brittany had gotten so used to the psychotic Cheerios practices that when they had stopped, everything got weird. And Santana kind of freaked because without the Cheerios, they just had glee and that wasn't good for her popularity at all. So Brittany kind of freaked because Santana was freaking.

But then Sue came back and they won Nationals and everything was great again. The celebration that night, after they had been forced to show their obscenely large trophy to Mr. Schue, was also really awesome. Brittany particularly liked it when Santana was happy, because it made the sex better. It made her feel more connected to the brunette, because Santana didn't feel like things were shameful between them at those times.

Things with the glee club went up and down. Jesse St. James threw off the whole dynamic, and even though making Rachel Berry's weird music video was kind of fun, the love triangle thing (or was it a quintuple?) was wearing on everyone's nerves. Then Rachel found out that Ms. Corcoran was her mom and everyone thought she was going to abandon them for Vocal Adrenaline, but thankfully she didn't.

Unfortunately, however, Jesse did and it seriously threw a damper on their chances of winning at Regionals. There were times, however, when the glee kids could all band together, like when they stood up against Karofsky and Azimio when the jocks bullied Kurt and against Vocal Adrenaline when they tried to psych them out. And preparing for Regionals was definitely one of the times when they could act as a team.

But they still lost. And that hurt a lot. Brittany hated standing there, holding Santana's hand tightly as they waited nervously for the results and hearing Vocal Adrenaline called out as the winner. Quinn giving birth and them all rushing to the hospital to be there with her made her think that good things were going to happen. But then it didn't.

Santana was really angry about their loss. Mostly, Brittany knew, because she was upset that she was losing something that meant a lot to her. Brittany had to talk the Latina down from going after Jesse for all that he did. It wasn't really Jesse's fault. It was just a really messed up situation. Yeah, Jesse was a jerk, but he wasn't the only reason why they lost. Thankfully, she got Santana to calm down and let it go.

Going to the choir room after their loss was really hard. Brittany didn't like the idea of not having the thing that had brought her and Santana closer together. Glee club had allowed them to be open and carefree at school, and it was where Brittany had realized that she was in love with Santana.

And she was really going to miss all of her new friends from the glee club. She really liked everybody. Well, mostly everybody. She didn't particularly care for Finn, especially after Santana slept with him. And Rachel was really annoying and was honestly kind of mean to her, so she didn't really like her much, either. But she was still going to miss them because she hadn't had this many true friends in longer than she could remember. Losing glee was one of the saddest things that had ever happened to her.

But then a miracle happened, and Sue relented in her vendetta against the New Directions. Glee club was going to get another year! Brittany wouldn't have to give up spending that happy time with Santana. She wouldn't have to miss seeing the joy that would spread across the girl's face as she sang, and she wouldn't have to miss seeing that happiness cause the Latina to open up to the other glee members. And Brittany wouldn't have to give up her friends, or the joy she got dancing and performing.

She honestly couldn't believe how things had changed over the past couple of years. She went from having no friends to having a best friend that she was closer to than anyone else she had ever been in her life. She had a group of friends that she was starting to consider to be her family, and knew that she would always care for these people. She had a girl that she was in love with, and even though it wasn't an ideal situation, she was glad to experience love for the first time in her life. Glee club had brought her a lot of these changes in her life, and so she was hopeful that it would continue to bring more good things to her life.

Brittany was pretty sure Santana felt the same way about it. But the Latina refused to admit why she really liked glee. And she still refused to talk about what was going on between them, instead switching the subject or mentioning she needed to meet up with Puck. Brittany was starting to get frustrated, because she was pretty sure that Santana did have feelings for her. Even if she wasn't in love with Brittany, she had to have some feelings.

That's why she was so upset one evening after another failed attempt to get Santana to open up about their relationship. She returned home from Santana's house after the brunette essentially kicked her out in favor of hooking up with Puck after Brittany mentioned she would like Santana to sing her a song one day. She slammed her front door, startling her mother.

"Brittany?" Whitney called out.

Brittany stalled in the entryway, eyes fixed on the ground as she waited for her mom to come out of the kitchen. She was trying to fight off tears, and she wrapped her arms around herself as if she could hold them in.

"What's the matter, honey?"

Her mom approached her with a look of concern in her eyes, immediately pulling her into a hug as she reached her. Brittany couldn't help but wrap her arms around her mom tightly, relaxing her body into the comfort of her mother.

She pushed her tears down, sighing deeply as her mom comforted her. Brittany liked those moments when her mom was like this. She loved that her mom was usually so outrageous and fun, but sometimes she just wanted her mother's comfort and love and it made her feel safe when her mom was around to give it.

Whitney pulled back after a minute, studying Brittany's face before leading her into the kitchen to sit at the table. She knew her daughter would talk when she was ready, so she just sat and waited for Brittany to figure out her thoughts.

Brittany drew random patterns on the table as she found the right words she wanted to ask. Her mind was all jumbled, as usual, and Santana was at the forefront of her confusion.

"What are you supposed to do when you're pretty sure that someone you have feelings for has them back but they refuse to admit it?"

Her voice trembled a little as she asked. She was so sure that Santana loved her back. She at least had strong romantic feelings for Brittany, if it wasn't yet love. Brittany could feel it every time Santana touched her or linked their pinkies. She could feel it when Santana treated her so gently when she was playing her body like no one else ever could. She could feel it when Santana stood up for her, when Santana supported her, when Santana was always there for her when she needed her. And she could feel it when Santana looked at her with that sweet little smile and soft eyes.

Santana told her in so many ways that she had feelings for Brittany. But she refused to tell her with words. In fact, her words always said that she did _not_ have feelings for Brittany. Which was in direct contradiction of what her body said. Which confused Brittany so much because she didn't know what anything meant between them.

So here she was, risking telling her mother about her relationship with Santana in order to get advice on what to do. Should she keep waiting for Santana? Or should she try to move on with someone else? She knew she would never feel the way she felt for Santana for anyone else. But at least she could find some comfort and try to let the brunette live the life she wanted without getting in the way.

"Well, your father was pretty slow on realizing how he felt about me," Whitney said, chuckling a little. "I don't know how many times I had to practically hit him upside the head with my own feelings before he understood that he felt the same way."

Brittany shook her head.

"No, not like that. They refuse to admit they have feelings, not that they don't realize they feel something. Like, sh-" Brittany stopped, biting back her words that were about to reveal more than she had promised Santana she would reveal. "They refuse to talk about it to figure anything out, and get mad anytime I bring up feelings type things."

Brittany could feel her mom's eyes on her, but she still refused to look up from the table. She was afraid that if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop from spilling everything about what was happening. Her mom and dad were usually so busy with work or her little sister, that it was rare when they were home to help her out with stuff. So she liked taking advantage of the times when they took an interest in what was going on.

But she had promised Santana that she wouldn't tell anybody about what was going on with them. So she didn't meet her mom's eyes and kept it all inside.

"It sounds like this person is scared," Whitney began slowly. "All you can really do is be patient and let them get comfortable with how they feel. And maybe one day they will be comfortable enough to talk about it and tell you how they feel."

Brittany nodded a little. She had already thought about that, and it had been months now that she had been waiting for Santana to get comfortable with what was happening between them. Yet the Latina still refused to do anything but admit that having sex with Brittany was fun. How long was she supposed to wait?

"What if they never get comfortable?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. "How long do you wait?"

She heard her mom sigh, and she looked up to see her mom looking at her with a mixture of concern and pity.

"I don't know, Brittany. Only you can really answer that. If you are sure they have feelings for you then maybe you can wait a long time." She paused here, then reached across the table to put her hand comfortingly over Brittany's.

"But if you aren't sure or if you think they won't ever be able to admit how they feel… then maybe you should move on and try to be with somebody else. Because sometimes you have to make yourself happy instead of relying on somebody else to make you happy."

Brittany let her mother's words sink in. It made so much sense. Santana was the biggest reason why she had learned to be happy again in her life. The Latina's friendship had given her a lightness and joy that she hadn't had for years before they had met. But now Santana was making her sad a lot.

So maybe it was time for Brittany to learn how to be happy without Santana. Maybe she should start concentrating on herself and not rely so much on the brunette. She loved Santana, and she would keep on loving her. But she could learn to concentrate more on her dancing or having fun in glee, too.

Brittany was convinced that Santana was pushing her own feelings deep down inside of her. She didn't know if it was because the other girl was afraid of the feelings or the repercussions of having feelings for a girl, or if it was something altogether different. But Santana was definitely scared.

So Brittany would keep waiting and give Santana all the love she would accept from her for the time being.

And Brittany would learn to start being happy for herself and not happy because of Santana. If Santana couldn't or wouldn't return her feelings, then she would stop waiting and start living for herself.

* * *

Brittany spent the rest of the school year much the same way she had the first part of it. She went to classes and made it through the day. She survived Cheerios practices with Coach Sue because Santana was there. And she thrived in glee practice because she felt free there. Now that the competition seasons were over, things were a little more laid back and she could work on her extra tutoring with Santana in the evenings.

Her classes were still a struggle for her. If anything, a lot of her classes were harder to get through because her teachers still didn't understand her and couldn't teach to her. And her thoughts tended to wander farther and faster the more time she spent listening to her teachers, although she tried to pay attention and participate. It just got frustrating being laughed at and looked down on when she provided wrong answers in class. So she found herself giving wrong answers on purpose sometimes, just so she could control when people laughed and not have them laugh at her when she wasn't expecting it.

She was so grateful for Santana and her dedication to helping Brittany pass her classes. Santana could really explain things in a way that she could understand it. At least understand it better than when her teachers tried explaining it.

Brittany was really starting to get good at speaking Spanish. It was fun having conversations with Santana in Spanish, and it was really hot when the brunette would moan it into her ear when they were having sexy times. It was even hotter when she understood what the Latina was saying. Because… _wow_ , some of the things Santana would say!

Brittany still struggled with written exams in any of her classes, but Spanish was that much worse. And since Mr. Schuester only gave written exams (since even Brittany could tell his spoken Spanish was pretty bad) she tended not to do well on those tests. But at least with Santana's help with her homework and studying, Brittany was able to get passing grades in all of her classes.

The after school study sessions continued throughout the rest of the year, as did their after school sweet lady kisses. But now that Quinn had her baby and Puck was less tied to her, the frequency with which he texted Santana to try to hook up increased. And Santana started getting together with him more often, much to Brittany's dismay.

The parties they attended together usually ended with Santana leaving with Puck. Santana and Brittany didn't make out in public anymore. Brittany had mixed feelings about that. She liked that Santana wanted to keep those moments private for them, because Brittany felt they were something special. But she also wanted to kiss and hold Santana in front of people, because she wanted to be in a relationship with the brunette. She wanted to be open about it and let everybody know that Santana was hers and she was Santana's and then Puck or any other person wouldn't have a claim to her anymore.

Brittany knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She knew Santana was still scared and she was still waiting. And she was still trying to be whatever Santana needed her to be. She knew she probably shouldn't do that anymore. But she wanted Santana to be happy, and she had made that promise so long ago that she would do whatever it took to let the Latina get the life she wanted. It was hard letting that go, and she found herself falling into the same role she had been in for the past couple of years.

Brittany did have sex with a couple of guys before the year ended. She did it when she felt the hurt of Santana leaving with Puck was just too much to bear. So she tried finding comfort with someone else. It never worked. Neither did the alcohol that usually accompanied it. But at least it kept up her image and protected Santana from rumors that they were together or anything.

Most of the times Puck wanted to hook up with Santana, she and Brittany were together. Yet Santana would agree and leave Brittany to meet him. Brittany hated those days, and hated the feeling she would get as she watched Santana walk away from her with a look of guilt and self-hatred in her eyes. Brittany could easily tell what the brunette was feeling, even if she wouldn't talk to her about it. And the more times Santana left, the worse the feeling in Brittany got.

The times when Santana turned him down, however, were wonderful. Brittany felt like she needed to let Santana know how special and great it made her feel when the Latina chose her over Puck. So she was extra passionate when they had sex. Santana was starting to let her take more control, and she took advantage of it those times. She would get more aggressive and drive the brunette up high, teasing her for what seemed like forever before she would finally let the other girl fall over the edge.

Then, finally, the end of the school year came and summer break arrived. Brittany had passed all of her classes, thanks to Santana. And they went back to Brittany's house to kick off their summer since the blonde's parents were out of town with her sister.

Brittany fully intended to start showing Santana what she could give her if only the girl would let her. It was kind of like a New Year's Resolution, only for the summer instead. Because she didn't know how much longer she could keep waiting and dealing with this pain and rejection.

So she was going to give Santana her all and hope that the brunette would finally open up. They had fallen asleep tangled up after they had thoroughly satisfied each other. But Brittany awoke in the middle of the night to the delicious feeling of Santana's naked body pressed to hers. And she was overcome with this enormous feeling of love for the girl in her arms.

But there was also a feeling of hurt that Brittany was finding to always be present when Santana occupied her thoughts. It was starting to really frustrate the blonde, and she got the urge to take out her frustrations. So she started massaging Santana's boobs as the other girl slept, squeezing harder as she got no response at first.

She felt as if she was going to start squeezing hard enough to cause some serious pain when Santana started moaning, her chest pressing forward involuntarily into Brittany's hands as she came awake to desire. Santana wasn't fully aware of herself when Brittany pushed her over onto her back and straddled her. She was never that complacent when they had sex. And even when the brunette fully woke up, she let Brittany have her way.

So Brittany took what she could from the Latina. She took all of the touches and strokes and nips and sucks and kisses that Santana usually denied her. And after each bit she took, she felt a little better. She felt a little more confident in herself. In her ability to be the one to make Santana give herself up and lose control. She took Santana hard and a little rough, until the other girl shattered beneath her loud and long.

And Brittany thought that, just maybe, if she showed Santana enough, if she forced the other girl to open her eyes a little and see, the other girl would finally submit to what Brittany knew was meant to be. Brittany definitely planned on making the most of her summer.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the beginning of junior year. Brittany is starting to get a bit more frustrated! Hope you all enjoy ;)**

 **FYI, I won't be able to update on my typical schedule for the next week. I will be out of town, so I will try to update Wednesday instead of Thursday, and then hopefully Tuesday since I won't be able to do it Monday.**

 **I am amazed by all of the follows and favorites! But I would love to know your thoughts!**

Part 3- Junior Year 2010-2011

Chapter 7

The summer passed by quickly, as it usually did. This summer ended up being pretty similar to the last one, filled with hanging out with Santana, tanning, shopping, Cheerios workouts, and parties. The only real difference was when they saw someone else from glee club, they didn't ignore them or insult them. In fact, they hung out with some of them a couple of times. Although that didn't happen often.

One of the biggest developments of the summer was that Santana let Brittany take control a lot more during the times they had sex. Brittany loved that Santana let herself be vulnerable like that with her. The brunette laid herself open for Brittany to do as she willed, putting her trust in the blonde. Brittany knew that Santana never did that with anyone else.

It was what made her believe that Santana was starting to open up to her and maybe they were starting to get close to the time when the Latina would admit to her feelings. Brittany also knew that her taking control of Santana really turned the other girl on. She knew that Santana liked the way Brittany manipulated her body, and she trusted Brittany to stop if she said she wasn't comfortable with something. Brittany always gave Santana that little bit of control in what happened between them, so she could get the other girl's unwavering trust.

Brittany wanted to do so much to Santana, and she took advantage of Santana's willingness to let her explore. She mapped out all of the Latina's curves and sensitive spots, learning all of the ways to make the smaller girl whimper, moan, and scream. She thought Santana was perfect in every way. Which was why she was so disappointed when the other girl started talking about getting breast implants.

Brittany had tried talking her out of it, but Santana always told her she had already made up her mind and was going through with it. Not even telling Santana that she loved her boobs would change her mind. She hated that the Latina felt the need to get surgery to try to get people to pay attention to her. She wanted Santana to be satisfied with the attention _she_ gave her.

So she found herself yet again facing the same argument with Santana about a month before the start of school. They were cuddling in Santana's bed watching Sweet Valley High, and Brittany had her head resting on Santana's shoulder. Her face was so close to Santana's boobs, and with the impending surgery looming in the morning, she couldn't resist one last time to try to talk to the other girl about it.

"I just don't understand why you want to do it," she said out of the blue.

Santana sighed, frustrated, and she sat up to look at the brunette. Brittany didn't want to fight with her, especially not when she was going for surgery first thing in the morning and she wouldn't be able to see her like she wanted to for a couple of weeks.

"Brit, we've talked about it. I already told you why." Brittany could hear the annoyance in Santana's voice at them having this conversation again. But she really wanted to understand why the other girl would want to make such a drastic change to her body when she already thought Santana was pretty much as perfect as anyone could be.

"I know we talked about it, but I still don't understand," she implored quietly. "You have great boobs. Your body is awesome the way it is. Plus you know Sue would punish you if she found out."

Brittany was pouting. She knew it, but she couldn't help it. She really didn't want Santana's boobs to change. And she really didn't want Santana to get in trouble with their cheerleading coach, especially since Santana was desperately trying to hold onto her Head Cheerio spot. So she was pulling out all of the stops to try to change Santana's mind, and she knew Santana had trouble resisting her pout.

She could see the corners of Santana's mouth twitch a little and her eyes soften as she looked at Brittany. And when she spoke again, her words were less harsh and more gentle as she tried to explain one more time why she was making such a big change.

"As far as Sue knows, I am going on a long vacation after a minor procedure to have a mole removed," Santana explained. "I will be back in time for Cheerios try-outs, and be perfectly fine. What that bitch doesn't know won't hurt her."

Brittany almost smirked at Santana's snarky tone when referring to their coach, but she kept her face in her pout while Santana continued.

"And as for why I am doing it, for the hundredth time," Santana rolled her eyes teasingly, "I am doing it because with Quinn gearing back up to take the Head Cheerio spot, I need something to make me stand out. I can't lose my status at that stupid school after all the work I've put in, especially since being in glee club takes a chunk out of it."

Brittany could hear the almost desperate tone in Santana's words. She really didn't like that Santana was still so caught up in her popularity and need to be on the top of the school food chain. Santana was so amazing the way she was when it was just the two of them, and she was so hard at school with all of her walls and armor to keep everyone out.

"Well I don't understand why you think you need new boobs to achieve any of that," she said sincerely, looking imploringly into Santana's eyes. "I don't know why you can't see how awesome you are, Santana. Others would see it, too, if you let them."

She watched as Santana's eyes glittered and softened, and the Latina licked her lips and glanced away quickly before looking back. She could almost swear that there was a hint of redness along the Latina's cheeks, but there was definitely a small smile. Then Santana's face morphed into her cocky mask, the one that Brittany hated when she used it around her, and Brittany knew that she wouldn't like the next words from the other girl's gorgeous lips.

"I know you think I'm awesome, and I know I'm bitchin', but a boob job will help me be more awesome."

Brittany's heart started to sink, and she felt the frown start to form on her face.

"The surgery is tomorrow, BritBrit. My mind is made up." Brittany heard the finality in the Latina's words, although she heard the slight waver of nerves in her voice. She could tell now that Santana was nervous, so why did she insist on having the surgery?

She knew she was still pouting, so she wasn't surprised when Santana tried to get her to smile by tickling her. She could have fought off the laugh, but when Santana scrunched up her nose at her playfully and looked so absolutely adorable trying to cheer her up, she couldn't resist the giggle that bubbled up. Santana started tickling her in earnest then, and so the blonde started trying to grab Santana's hands to get her to stop.

They were both laughing hard when Brittany was able to get a hold of Santana's hands. She took advantage of her strength and pushed the brunette onto her back, straddling her hips. Their laughter died off as Brittany held Santana's hands on the bed by her shoulders and leaned over, her hair falling down around their faces. Brittany smirked as she watched the amusement on Santana's face turn to arousal, and she took pleasure in watching the desire spark in the brown eyes below her.

She felt her own desire pool low in her belly, and she knew this was going to be one of those times she wanted to be in control. She wanted to show Santana just how much she loved her body. And to be honest, she kind of wanted to get as much pleasure out if it as she could before it was changed forever. She could feel some frustration start to tense up her muscles at the thought of Santana going through with the surgery, and she was almost afraid that she wouldn't be able to control herself with what she wanted to do.

"Since this is the last time I am ever going to get to play with these boobs," she began huskily, "then you better let me have my fill of them tonight."

Santana's breath caught and her body shivered slightly at Brittany's words. She knew that Santana was going to let her take control by her reaction, and Brittany triumphed internally.

"I guess you'd better take your time then," Santana husked.

Santana's voice and willingness to submit to Brittany sent a wave of overwhelming desire through the blonde. She couldn't resist anymore and her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips before she leaned down to press them hungrily to Santana's waiting mouth. She was so desperate to deepen the kiss and explore Santana's mouth, and she was grateful when Santana eagerly opened up to let Brittany's tongue in. She moaned softly as their tongues stroked each other languidly, deeply, and soon Santana's hips started to rock up, pressing into Brittany's heated core.

She broke her lips away from Santana's mouth, placing soft kisses down the Latina's jaw and supple neck. She sucked the caramel skin lightly into her mouth until she reached the junction of Santana's shoulder. Then she bit down a little and sucked hard, a little in punishment for Santana not listening to her about how she felt and a little in the attempt to pleasure the other girl while leaving her mark on her.

Santana moaned and tilted her head so Brittany could have better access to her throat, and she took advantage of it. She licked and sucked and nipped while her hands released Santana's to move down to grasp the hem of the other girl's tank top. She leaned back, making Santana sit up so she could pull it off and throw it to the side of the room. Before the Latina could lay back down, she hurriedly reached behind her to unclasp her bra and remove it as well, tossing it aside to join Santana's discarded top.

Brittany pushed Santana back down to the bed before removing her own shirt and bra. She leaned back down so she could bring their bare breasts together, savoring the contact. She moaned in pleasure at hearing Santana moan from the press of their breasts, and she suddenly needed her mouth on the brunette's skin again. She started by kissing Santana's neck again, then moved swiftly down to whisper her lips across the Latina's collarbone in feather-soft kisses.

While she worked her mouth across Santana's skin, she brought her hand up to start softly squeezing the brunette's boob, rubbing her thumb across the swiftly hardening nipple. She continued her ministrations to that breast as she kissed down Santana's soft skin to her other boob. She nipped at the flesh gently with her teeth before she sucked the nipple into her mouth and flicked her tongue.

She sucked harder when Santana arched her back, whimpering, and thrust her breast up against Brittany's mouth in appreciation. Brittany really loved that Santana was giving her full access to her delicious boobs, and she wanted to give the brunette all the pleasure she could in return as thanks. So she started squeezing the breast her hand was massaging even harder, and pinched and rolled the nipple between her fingers.

She wanted to watch what she was doing to Santana, and she wanted to watch Santana's pleasure at what she was doing, so she released the breast in her mouth with a pop as she sat up. She quickly brought her other hand to the newly free boob, and soon was massaging both soft mounds with her hands. She alternated between gentle and hard squeezes, making sure to pull and squeeze the nipples every so often before going back to squeezing the beautiful flesh.

Santana looked so sexy underneath her, writhing in pleasure, but she made sure to keep her eyes on what her hands were doing. It wasn't too hard, since she truly did love the Latina's boobs, but she could feel Santana watching what she was doing and she knew that if she looked up into Santana's face, the other girl would avert her eyes. So she made sure to only look at Santana's chest. But knowing that Santana's eyes were on her ramped up her arousal, and she couldn't take it anymore.

She pulled away suddenly, Santana groaning in disappointment. She moved toward the end of the bed, bringing her hands quickly to the waist of the brunette's shorts to undo them. Brittany hurriedly removed the other girl's shorts and panties, then crawled back up Santana's body to bring their mouths together. She kissed Santana hungrily, trying to show how much she craved everything from the Latina. Not just her body or the sex or even her touch. But her heart and her feelings and her love.

Brittany sucked on Santana's bottom lip, biting it a little before releasing it. She knew she was being more aggressive with Santana than she ever had been before. She knew it was because of all of the frustration that she had let build up inside of her from Santana's refusal to let them become more than fuck buddies. And she knew that she was kind of trying to punish Santana in a way, by being a little rough with her body. But it was also just hard to keep her passion in anymore, and she wanted to let it all out and let Santana feel everything she kept bottled up inside so she didn't scare the other girl. She wanted to pleasure Santana in a way no one ever had before.

Brittany knew Santana was seriously turned on. She saw the wetness when she removed her panties, and she could tell that the Latina liked Brittany's aggressiveness a lot when she felt Santana clench her thighs together as she started licking and sucking the other girl's neck. She wanted to keep going down Santana's body, down until she could put her mouth where she had wanted to for a long time.

As she kissed her way down Santana's breastbone, she made sure to kiss and suck each boob for several moments before moving her mouth down. She pressed her lips in soft pecks down Santana's taut abdomen, heart soaring as she realized that the brunette was making no move to stop her. Santana was moaning and her body rocking with her pleasure. When Brittany's mouth reached the brunette's lower abdomen, she could smell Santana's arousal and her own wetness grew in her panties.

Then, Santana stiffened and her hand grabbed Brittany's chin.

"Don't, Brit," she said almost desperately.

Brittany immediately stopped, though it nearly killed her. She looked up into Santana's face, but the brunette immediately looked away to avoid eye contact. But not before Brittany saw both arousal and fear there. Brittany knew for sure then that Santana had never let anyone else go down on her before, and that just made Brittany want to do it even more.

Brittany hadn't had anyone go down on her, either. Not that she had ever stopped anyone from doing it. It was just that all of the guys she had been with had been more interested in her pleasuring them, so they had never offered. She was kind of glad though, because it was really something special that she wanted to do with Santana. She thought Santana maybe wanted it, too.

"I really want to, Santana," she pleaded. "I think it would be really good, and I think I could make you feel really good doing it. I want to taste you. Please?"

Even though the Latina still refused to look at her, Brittany refused to look away and watched as Santana's eyes widened slightly at her words before her eyes fluttered shut and her teeth took her lower lip between them. She watched Santana's chest rise and fall a little faster, and she knew that Santana's fears were battling with her desire. She thought just maybe Santana's desire was going to win and she tried pushing it over the edge.

She was just about to lean down to kiss the brunette's stomach again, but apparently Santana's eyes had opened again and she caught Brittany's movement.

"No, Brit," she stopped the blonde. "Please, I just can't do that."

Santana's eyes closed again, this time not from pleasure. Brittany heard the pleading in Santana's voice, and she studied the brunette's face. Santana's face was still averted to the side, her brow slightly furrowed and her jaw tight. Brittany could see that the other girl was scared. She was too scared to be that vulnerable enough to trust Brittany completely like that. She couldn't quite give up full control yet, and Brittany couldn't fight her disappointment. But she wouldn't do anything to force Santana when she wasn't ready, so she would give Santana what she could.

"Okay," she acquiesced. "If you don't want to that's fine. I can make you feel good a different way."

Santana still refused to open her eyes, and Brittany pulled away for a moment to remove her own shorts and panties. She returned quickly, laying her naked body atop of the Latina. She slid her leg in between Santana's and brought her thigh up to press against the other girl's wetness. The gasp that escaped Santana made her smirk, but it quickly faded when Santana brought her own thigh up to press against her throbbing core. Brittany couldn't resist rocking her hips, giving herself the friction she craved as the brunette rolled her own hips against the blonde's leg.

Brittany propped herself up with her left arm, freeing up her right hand to come up and massage Santana's boobs. She wasn't lying to the Latina about wanting to get her fill of them tonight. She looked down at Santana, who had turned her head subconsciously toward Brittany's face with her eyes still tightly closed. The other girl's mouth was open on a pant, the occasional whimper escaping as their hips continued to rock against each other. Brittany thought she looked so beautiful beneath her like that, and she started kissing the brunette again while their grinded against one another's thighs.

Brittany felt Santana's hand tangle into her hair as she held Brittany's head in place. Then she felt the Latina's left hand snake in between their bodies before sliding her fingers into the blonde's slick folds. Brittany couldn't hold back her moan at the feeling of Santana's fingers starting to rub circles on her clit. The pleasure was so unbelievable.

But she didn't want Santana taking control over this. So she abandoned massaging the other girl's breasts and moved her hand quickly down to Santana's core, sliding two fingers inside of her without warning. Santana pulled her mouth from Brittany's on a gasp, her back arching as her walls clenched slightly around Brittany's fingers. That feeling alone made Brittany lose her head.

She started pumping in and out at a fairly quick pace, rocking her hips as an aid to her thrusts. She looked down at Santana's face. The Latina had opened her eyes, but her lids were heavy and her gaze was averted down to watch what their bodies were doing. Brittany watched a struggle come over the other girl's face as she tried to fight off some of the pleasure the blonde was giving her. Brittany understood how Santana felt, because she was starting to get lost in her own haze of pleasure.

Suddenly, Santana slid two fingers up inside of her, matching Brittany's own pace. The brunette quickly curled her fingers and rubbed her thumb against Brittany's clit. The pleasure started to overtake her, and she groaned as her head rolled back.

"Fuck, Santana!" She was losing the fight for control with the Latina.

Santana snickered at Brittany's curse, and Brittany was almost to the point of not even caring that the other girl was taking the control away from her. Her hips started to rock harder, grinding down on Santana's hand as she sought her own pleasure. She was conscious enough to start thrusting deeper into the other girl, trying to give her as much pleasure as she was getting.

Santana knew what she was doing, however, and picked up her pace. Though she tried to fight it, it didn't take long before Brittany climaxed. Her body became taut, walls clenching around Santana's fingers as she cried out, Santana's name escaping her lips. Brittany's thrusting became erratic as she rode out her orgasm, but it was enough to send Santana over.

"Oh God, Brit!" Santana's cry echoed as she climaxed. Her back arched, fingers involuntarily pulling Brittany's hair as her body shuddered through her ecstasy.

Brittany started to come back down, enjoying watching Santana as she finished her own climax. Slowly, their breathing evened out and their hearts stopped beating so hard as they relaxed. Brittany's body fell down onto Santana's. She just didn't have the strength to hold herself up anymore. She removed her fingers from the Latina, burying her face into the girl's neck and breathing in her scent. She felt Santana remove her own fingers gently from her core, and before she knew it, the Latina had wrapped both of her arms around her, holding her tightly.

Brittany felt like she was crushing the smaller girl, so she slid a little so she was lying off to the side of Santana instead of directly on top of her. She pulled her head back so she could look at Santana, who slowly opened her eyes to look at her. She looked so cute, as if she was a little saddened that Brittany had pulled away a little from her hug. But Brittany was just slightly disappointed that Santana had taken control when she had wanted to be the one to make Santana lose it completely.

So she wanted to take back some of that control and make Santana a little flustered. Brittany made sure Santana was paying attention before she brought the fingers that had just been inside of the Latina up to her mouth. She slid the fingers covered in Santana's juices in between her lips, sucking them clean as she kept her eyes locked on Santana's chocolate gaze.

"Fuck, Brit," Santana said, her voice low and filled with desire. "Jesus."

Brittany loved watching the look of arousal take over Santana's face as the other girl watched her taste the brunette's wetness from her fingers. She loved the fact that she could turn Santana on this easily after just making her come hard. And the fact that she could arouse her just by sucking her fingers clean made it that much more satisfying. Because it meant that Santana maybe did want Brittany to really taste her one day.

And Brittany couldn't wait for that day to happen. Because Santana tasted great on her fingers. She could only imagine how the brunette would taste when she had her mouth directly on the source of her arousal. Brittany moaned a little, enjoying watching Santana's eyes locked on her mouth. She finally slid her fingers out from between her lips and sent a smile to Santana. She couldn't resist teasing Santana a little more, and she figured she might as well do it with the truth.

"I told you I wanted to taste you," Brittany said, her voice low. "And you taste really good."

Santana's eyes widened at Brittany's words, her breathing speeding up. Brittany could tell that she was getting really turned on again, but she didn't want to work Santana up quite to that point again. She was still aware that the Latina had an early morning and a big day, and she wanted her to get her rest. So instead, she leaned forward to bring her mouth to Santana's ear.

"One day, Santana," she whispered, "you will let me make you come with my mouth. Just let me know when."

Brittany pressed a soft kiss to Santana's cheek, watching as the other girl's eyes closed at the contact. Brittany was definitely a little turned on again herself, but she knew it was time to rest. So she settled herself down in Santana's arms and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. She relaxed into the Latina's embrace, feeling the pull of sleep start to take over her. She meant her promise, as she always did. And the thought that, one day, Santana would trust her enough to lay herself open like that contented her. Brittany fell into a restful sleep, dreaming of a beautiful future with her and Santana.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to update again last week. To make up for it, you will get two chapters today! :)**

 **We finally get to see Brittany's side of things during the rough times of Junior year. I have to say, I really got into her head, so it was interesting to write.**

 **Let me know what y'all think!**

Chapter 8

Junior year was not going as well as Brittany had thought it would. She had started the year with high hopes, but things started off badly when Santana lost her spot as head cheerleader and got demoted to the bottom of the pyramid. Quinn had wasted no time in telling Sue about Santana's surgery once she figured it out, and the coach jumped all over the brunette with insults and scorn.

Brittany had to comfort Santana after her fight with Quinn in the hallway. She hated watching Santana lose her temper like that. It was one thing when Santana stood up for herself or Brittany. It was another when she attacked someone else, even if they kind of deserved it. Santana understood that she had kind of brought her downfall on herself, and Brittany was glad she didn't have the desire to tell the Latina _I told you so_.

Although, Brittany had to admit that Santana's new boobs were definitely hot. Not that she still didn't think Santana was perfect the way she was before. But Brittany was only human, and everything about the Latina turned her on. Her new boobs were no exception. She still couldn't help but wish Santana had never gone through with the surgery, because then maybe things would have been a little different.

Coach Sylvester kept pressuring them to spy on the glee club, and Santana was nearly desperate to gain favor with the coach. So they continued to provide Sue with information about the goings on in the New Directions so she could try to bring them down. Brittany hated doing it, and she knew Santana didn't like it either. But Santana was kind of having a melt down from losing her status, so Brittany would do what she could to help Santana gain it back.

It was getting frustrating watching Santana start to be more promiscuous, flaunting herself and making even more innuendos to try to get attention. Brittany knew that Santana was scared. She was scared of people finding out that she wasn't exactly the person she pretended to be, and so she was trying harder to be someone she really wasn't.

Brittany started to concentrate on herself instead, because she didn't really know what to do to help Santana anymore. She was against the idea of doing Britney Spears in glee club because of her constant inability to live up to Britney's ideal, but then she started gaining more confidence in herself. Santana had given her so much confidence just by being her friend, then by being more than her friend. Being in love with Santana had made her grow so much. And being popular and having friends and being in glee club had given her more confidence.

So when she had that fantasy at the dentist where she was singing and dancing just as hot and as great as Britney herself, she realized that she should have confidence in herself. She could dance, she knew that. But Brittany could also sing. She wasn't as great as Santana, and she didn't have the same power as Rachel or Mercedes or the kind of presence Quinn or Tina had. But she could carry a tune, and Santana had told her many times that she had a good voice. It had finally clicked, and she no longer felt like she had to hide in the background anymore.

But the newfound confidence didn't help her with Santana. Santana continued to panic, although Brittany was the only one who could see it. Brittany really wanted to win the duet competition with Santana so they could go out to Breadstix on a real date. And when Brittany tried to push Santana into accepting her feelings by getting her to sing a duet, Santana snapped.

It wasn't the first time Santana had snapped at her for pushing. But it was the hardest Brittany had pushed Santana about talking about their feelings, and it was the worst Santana had made her feel when she rejected her. Brittany had waited so long for Santana to get comfortable, and she thought they had been making progress. It seemed like she was wrong, and things were getting worse than before.

So Brittany was done waiting. She hated giving up Santana, because she was still in love with her. But she knew it was time to try and move on. And maybe she was a little selfish by going after Artie so hard and rubbing it in Santana's face. Maybe it was a little out of the blue for Santana when she abruptly ended their sweet lady kisses that had become so much a part of their lives.

But Brittany was tired of waiting and getting hurt, only to forgive and wait and go through the cycle all over again. And it was only natural for her to want to make Santana hurt a little, too. Like Santana had made her hurt.

That was why she started dating Artie. Brittany kind of panicked when Artie started pulling away, so she did the only thing she knew when it came to keeping a boy's attention. She had sex with him. And she felt so bad about it, because it meant nothing. Not like it was with Santana. And Artie was so nice about everything.

So she tried to be a good girlfriend to him, although she had never been a girlfriend before. And when he broke up with her, she felt so bad that he had been hurt at how nonchalantly she had treated taking his virginity. She honestly didn't realize it was that big of a deal. Nobody had ever treated her virginity like it was special. And she thought all guys were so desperate to lose it that he would have been overjoyed. She felt so completely terrible when she found out he wasn't and that he felt betrayed by her.

Brittany hated knowing that she made anybody feel like that. She knew what it was like to be hurt by someone you really liked. Someone you thought you should be able to trust with your feelings and the most intimate parts of you.

Brittany knew that it was Santana who told Artie that she was just using him. And that was okay. Because she kind of was, and it wasn't right. So Artie deserved to break up with her. And Brittany went back to the way things were with Santana, because she knew the Latina had wanted that. She felt she kind of deserved that punishment, now.

She still couldn't get rid of the hope that maybe it had made something click in Santana's mind though. That the feeling Santana had when she saw Brittany with Artie was jealousy, because the Latina had romantic feelings for her. She knew better than to hold her breath, however, even though her heart still fluttered that funny little flutter and her tummy did that rollercoaster swoop whenever Santana really looked at her. Even though Santana's touch was still the only one that made her mind freeze, and sex with Santana actually made her mind stop.

Brittany just sat back and watched as Santana went back to Puck. And when she finally did, Brittany's heart broke a little more. So she had no problem getting back together with Artie when he came around asking. She went ahead with dating Artie, and she found that she liked it.

Brittany liked going on dates with someone who was glad to be holding her hand intimately. She was glad to be with someone who wanted to kiss in front of other people so they knew they were a couple. She was glad to be with someone who talked about what they were feeling. And she started to feel a little bit of happiness in her life that didn't come from Santana. So she was selfish and enjoyed it, and started to withdraw a little from Santana.

She couldn't keep sleeping with Santana when she was with Artie. Even though she was still in love with Santana, and she would never love Artie the way she did Santana, she did love Artie. He was kind and sweet and cared for her, and she hadn't had that before. She really didn't want to hurt him. So she stopped her sweet lady kisses with the girl she loved in favor of her boyfriend. Sex with Artie wasn't bad either, although she had to do pretty much all of the work. That wasn't too bad, though, because she could control how she moved to make herself get off.

Sex with Artie was the first time she actually came with a boy. It wasn't the same as it was with Santana. It wasn't as intense or as passionate. But it was better than anyone other than Santana. So it was nice, and it was good, and it was enough.

Although Brittany's relationship with Artie was going well, her relationship with Santana was hurting. She didn't realize that stopping the intimacy with Santana would result in the other girl pulling back from their friendship. And watching Santana throw herself at different guys in an attempt to get a boyfriend made her heart hurt. When Kurt left school after getting bullied so badly by Karofsky, Brittany's heart hurt even worse. The glee club was struggling, and Santana was struggling. It wasn't fun.

Once Sectionals came around, things kind of improved with her and Santana. Brittany had a little melt down while she was trying to choreograph the dance routine with Mike. The stress was a lot for her, and Artie was initially sweet to her. But when he accused her of cheating, she got a little upset. She hadn't cheated. She hadn't even though she really missed being with Santana. But her stress had driven her to contact her best friend again to unload her fears on her, and they really had a lot of fun during their performance on stage.

Brittany was so proud of Santana's solo. The Latina owned the stage, and it brought Brittany's enthusiasm up so she performed extra hard in her routine. That was the high point of the fall. Because after that, things became a little strained again. Santana didn't call or text as often, and when Brittany tried Santana was often quiet and cut the conversation short.

Brittany's school work was suffering a little, although Artie did try to help her. And her brain was going constantly, her tornado thoughts worse than they had been before Santana came into her life with her calming touches and mind-numbing kisses. She enjoyed being with Artie, but she hated being away from Santana.

Then, Coach Sylvester decided she wanted to shoot Brittany out of a cannon. Brittany panicked, because she most definitely did not want to die. But she could never stand up to Sue, and Santana wasn't really talking to her. Plus, Santana was still so scared about getting on Sue's bad side and she wasn't sure if the Latina would even stick up for her. Even though Santana had promised to always have her back. So she didn't know what to do, especially when Sue made them turn in their resignation for the New Directions so they could perform at Regionals for the Cheerios.

Thankfully, Finn stepped in and convinced them to quit the Cheerios in favor of the glee club. Since Quinn was quitting, too, Santana was quick to jump ship in favor of glee club. Brittany was glad to quit the Cheerios. She had never liked Sue's coaching style, and she preferred glee club where she had fun and could actually dance. She was happy Santana was willing to risk her popularity by quitting cheerleading, because it meant that she was starting to realize other things were more important than her status.

Then Santana stole Sam away from Quinn and actually started dating him. Brittany was so confused. She knew that Santana had been trying to get a boy to hook up with since Puck was no longer interested. But she hadn't realized that Santana had actually wanted to date a boy. She hadn't shown any interest in dating boys in the past, just hooking up with them.

Brittany had to admit that it kind of hurt that Santana started dating someone that wasn't her. The only good thing that came out of it was that the Latina seemed to be more comfortable around her again, and their friendship started to go back to the way it was at the beginning. Santana started hanging out with her again and helping with her homework, so Brittany's grades started to improve.

At least things were back to the way they were until the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza. It was Alcohol Awareness Week at McKinley High, and the glee club had a party at Rachel's house complete with alcohol, despite the fact that the glee club was supposed to give a performance highlighting the dangers of alcohol. But Brittany knew she and many others were going to have to imbibe if they were going to survive a party at Rachel's.

Everyone was pleasantly drunk, and Brittany had started taking her clothes off as she usually did when she was drunk. She was surprisingly having a good time, despite Santana's jealousy when they were playing spin the bottle and Brittany was supposed to kiss Sam. Brittany would have rather Santana had played and she would have had to kiss her instead. When Santana did a body shot off of Brittany's stomach, she had to fight not to tangle her fingers into the brunette's hair and hold her mouth there.

Brittany knew Santana was just as worked up as she was being around each other like that again. They had stopped going to parties together, and so they had no longer hooked up at the end of the night after drinking. It made Brittany remember those times, and she wanted to be with Santana again. She knew she shouldn't, because she was with Artie and Santana was with Sam. But she really, really missed Santana.

So when Santana asked Brittany to come spend the night at her house after the party, Brittany said yes. She knew what Santana was really asking. And even though she was drunk and in a relationship with someone else, she knew she couldn't resist the Latina.

"Santana, wait," Brittany gave a half-hearted protest when the Latina had started kissing her.

Santana ignored her and instead pressed kisses down her jaw to her neck. Brittany's head automatically rolled back, giving the brunette better access. It felt so good. She had missed this so much. All she could think about was Santana. But she was with Artie, and the thought of her boyfriend sneaking into her brain brought a little guilt down.

"Santana, we shouldn't," she breathed. "I'm with Artie, and you're with Sam and it's wrong."

Santana paused, pulling back to look up at Brittany's face. God, Santana looked so sexy. Brittany almost grabbed the Latina's face to bring her mouth back to hers, never mind her reservations. But she was able to hold back.

"What's the problem?" Santana asked, her tone making it clear that she honestly didn't give a second thought to the fact that they were dating other people.

"Well, it's cheating," Brittany stated. "Don't you feel bad about cheating on Sam?"

Santana pulled a face. "Why would I feel bad? I mean, yeah I'm dating Sam, but I never told him I would be exclusive. Besides, this isn't cheating, Brit. We're both girls, so it can't be cheating."

Brittany almost laughed at Santana's reasoning. She knew now that Santana really wanted her. If she really cared about Sam, she wouldn't be with Brittany right now giving ridiculous excuses as to why what they were doing was okay. Even though it shouldn't have, it made her feel good. It made her feel better than she had in a long time. And she forgot all about Artie again when she was in Santana's arms.

Restarting her sexy times with Santana also made her even more confused. Because Santana was in a relationship with Sam, so she wasn't opposed to relationships. It just appeared that she was opposed to being in a relationship with Brittany. Yet they did relationship kind of stuff together. They just weren't officially girlfriends. Brittany didn't know what to think about it, and she started feeling guilty. She needed to know what was going on, and she needed to figure it out soon.

* * *

Brittany had finally gotten Santana to talk about her feelings, and she was so torn. She was surprised when Santana didn't reject her when she brought up the feelings stuff again and her confusion as to what was going on between them. Was it really cheating when you were only dating the one person because the one you were in love with refused to openly date you? How did Santana really feel about her? Was she just using her for sex? Or was there something more? If there was something more, what did it mean?

Was Brittany a lesbian, or was she bisexual or what? Brittany knew that she was attracted to boys, but what she felt for boys paled in comparison to what she felt for Santana. Was that normal because they were best friends? Was Santana special because they were meant to fall in love, or would she feel like this if it were another girl? Brittany didn't even know what the situation meant for her sexuality, although she didn't really care. If it turned out she was a lesbian then that would be fine. She figured she was probably bi, but she never had anyone she could talk over her feelings and confusion with.

Brittany was glad when Santana agreed to talk to Ms. Holliday about what was going on between them. It was the first time Santana had willingly discussed their sexual relationship with anyone. Brittany was hesitant to reveal her own feelings for the Latina when she had been rejected by Santana so many times before. And when Ms. Holliday was talking to them, Brittany noticed how Santana became uncomfortable when the mention of being a lesbian came up. But the Latina still couldn't fully open up. Thankfully Ms. Holliday came up with the perfect solution of singing about their feelings.

When Santana sang to her in glee club, showing all of her emotions in her eyes as she looked directly at Brittany, the blonde finally had confirmation of how she thought the Latina had felt for her for so long. And it felt so, so good to know that Santana had feelings for her. That Brittany wasn't the only one feeling things. But there was pain, too. She hurt for all of the times she was rejected, and she hurt for the pain she saw in Santana's eyes.

Then Santana hugged her so hard, tears running down her cheeks in front of the whole glee club. It was such a huge step for her. But when Rachel opened her mouth, Santana shut down again. And Brittany knew Santana still wasn't ready. She wasn't ready for this for herself or for anyone else.

Then the best and worst parts came. Santana came to talk to her at her locker. She told her of how she finally knew that she was in love with Brittany, and only wanted her and not any of the guys she had ever been with. Brittany fully understood now that Santana was gay, but she was terrified of it. She knew that Santana needed to learn to accept that it was okay that she was a lesbian.

Brittany's heart soared when Santana had said she loved her. Because Brittany had loved Santana for so long, and the thought of Santana loving her back was so amazing. But then her heart sunk when she realized that she couldn't be with Santana. She couldn't be with Santana, because Santana wanted a secret relationship. Brittany knew it was selfish, but she liked being able to have someone who wasn't afraid to let people know about them. And she didn't want to give that up.

Plus, she did have some feelings for Artie and didn't want to hurt him like that out of the blue without being able to explain why. Not to mention the fact that she had just gone through a slight pregnancy scare. She had thankfully gotten her period before glee club, and when everyone had started coming at her with questions and accusations, she deflected with the stork story. It would just seem really harsh and out of left field to break up with a guy after scaring him with a possible baby.

Not to mention that she couldn't explain why she would be ending it to him if Santana wanted a secret relationship. Santana wasn't ready for the type of relationship Brittany wanted. Or Brittany wasn't okay with the type of relationship Santana wanted. Either way, Brittany couldn't do it. As much as she was in love with Santana, she was too uncomfortable hurting Artie and herself to give Santana what she wanted.

So she broke Santana's heart. Brittany's heart broke, too. And she regretted pushing Santana into talking about things. If only this had happened at the beginning of the year! Then everything would have been okay. But Brittany promised that once she was single and Santana was ready, then she would be with Santana however the other girl wanted. In the meantime, she promised herself that she would be there for Santana however she needed as she learned to live with coming to terms with her sexuality.

But now, as Santana hurried away from her as tears rolled down her face, Brittany had to stand and let her go. Brittany had tried to comfort her, but Santana had refused to let her touch her. And it hurt. Brittany fought off her own tears while she watched the person she loved most in the world run away from her. But she wouldn't let her go without letting her know that she would be waiting for Santana. Always. Even if Santana didn't want her to be.

So she pulled out her phone after the Latina had disappeared, pulling up her text messages and typing a message swiftly to Santana.

 _I'm so sorry. Plz don't b mad. U know I'm always here 4 u. I hope I'm still ur best friend. I love you! – Brit_

She waited several minutes, hoping for a reply. She didn't really expect one, but she couldn't help but hope. It finally became clear that Santana wasn't going to text back. So she left.

Artie kept asking her what was wrong with her. She had tried to be happy while she hung out with him after school, but she was failing miserably. She was distracted, constantly checking her phone and tuning out of the conversation to keep an ear out for her ringtone. She knew she wasn't good company, and all she really wanted to do was wait for Santana to talk to her. So she told him that she wasn't feeling well and wanted to go home.

Once Brittany got home, she laid in bed staring at the phone in her hand for what seemed like hours. She may have dozed off a few times, but always jerked awake shortly after she fell asleep. Her parents called her down for dinner, which she ate quietly, phone right by her side. She immediately went back upstairs afterwards to lie on her bed. She tried to work on her homework, but it wasn't going well.

It was starting to get late, and she knew she should really start concentrating on getting her work done for school tomorrow. She had just picked up her phone for like the thousandth time when her text message notification sounded. Her heartbeat picked up when she saw that it was Santana. She quickly opened the message and read it.

 _U r still my best friend. But I need some time to think about things. I'll c u 2mrw – Santana_

Brittany was thrilled that Santana still wanted to be her best friend. She knew the Latina was hurting, because she knew what it felt like to be rejected. She was more than willing to give the other girl some time to figure herself out and what it meant for their friendship. She was just glad that Santana was still willing to talk to her. She quickly typed out a reply, not wanting the Latina to think that she was ignoring her or anything and to let the other girl know that she was okay that Santana wasn't going to talk to her anymore that evening.

 _Of course! Sweet dreams :-) – Brit_

Brittany hoped Santana knew that she was still going to be there to support her however she could. She wanted the other girl to know that she would never give up on her. And she wanted Santana to be happy. That's really all she ever wanted. And she knew that she was the reason Santana was unhappy right now, and she hated that. But she knew Santana needed to learn to love herself, too. Otherwise, neither of them would ever really be happy in the end.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The end of Junior year. More heartbreak, but things begin to look brighter!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying getting Brittany's POV in the story!**

Chapter 9

After Brittany had turned Santana down at her locker, things between them remained tense. Brittany really missed Santana, but she had agreed to give the other girl time to herself to think about things. She still texted and tried talking to Santana every day, but the Latina often avoided talking to her and tried to keep her distance. It hurt that Santana was avoiding her. And now that they weren't on the Cheerios, sometimes the only time Brittany really even got to talk to Santana was in glee club.

Brittany tried reaching out to Santana several times, but the brunette was still really hurting. And she hated watching Santana still date Sam, because she knew that Santana wasn't being fair to herself or the boy. Brittany couldn't help but think that she and Santana had fought more ever since confessing their feelings for each other than ever before. But Brittany was tired of watching Santana beat herself up and give excuses for not accepting who she was, so she didn't have a problem letting Santana know her opinions.

She had had enough when Santana abruptly dropped Sam for Karofsky. Brittany couldn't stand that boy. He was mean and a total bully. He had chased Kurt away to Dalton because he was so bad. The only good thing about them getting together was that Santana was able to get Kurt to come back to McKinley. Since they had beaten the Warblers at Regionals, he had no real reason to stay at Dalton so he could come back and be a part of the New Directions again. But Brittany couldn't stand watching Santana pretend with Karofsky.

Because she knew Santana was pretending. She didn't know what Karofsky really got out of it. Maybe it was something to make his reputation as a bully disappear, or maybe it was because Santana was willing to sleep with him and he could brag about it. She really didn't know. But she did know she hated it.

So she told Santana. And she tried getting Santana to learn to accept herself. Brittany knew that if she put 'Lesbian' on the t-shirt for their glee club assignment that Santana wouldn't wear it and would freak out. So she played on her tendency to mix-up words and put 'Lebanese' on it instead, hoping that maybe Santana would wear it and take one little step closer to coming to terms with herself and to coming out. Brittany knew the glee club wouldn't care and would accept Santana without a problem. I mean, look at how they accepted Kurt and everyone else with all of their differences.

But Santana refused to wear it, claiming that Brittany didn't love her. So Brittany got upset. She told Santana off and left the other girl standing alone in the hall. It was the first time Brittany had done anything like that to the Latina. She was just so frustrated with her! Santana was being so stubborn. All Brittany wanted was for Santana to be happy and for her dreams to come true. But if the brunette kept refusing to love herself, then she would never be happy. Why couldn't she see that?

Santana did end up putting on the shirt, although she didn't dance on stage with Brittany like she would have liked. Brittany had gotten a text of a picture of Santana wearing the shirt. She was proud of Santana for taking the first step by putting the shirt on. She told the other girl so, but she really did wish that Santana would have worn it in front of everyone with pride.

Things had gotten a bit better between them since Santana had worn the shirt, and they were starting to get back to their kind of normal. But she was tired of Santana hiding who she was. So Brittany decided to give Santana a little push. She may have gone a little too far, looking back on things, but she really thought she was helping Santana.

Brittany had a really cool idea of hosting an internet talk show, and 'Fondue for Two' was born. Lord Tubbington kind of stole the show, but Brittany let it slip that Santana "played for the other team" accidentally. She really didn't mean to say it on the show. She just meant to mention it to some of the glee club members so maybe they could kind of spread it around to the others so maybe Santana would feel comfortable about being herself around them.

But then the rumor got put in the school newspaper and started spreading like wildfire, and she kind of panicked. So when Santana confronted her about it, she played it off like she didn't mean what she said. She wasn't sure if Santana really believed her or not, but it at least got the other girl not to hate her.

The worst thing to come out of that whole thing was that Artie confronted her about what was going on between her and Santana. He accused her of cheating on him with Santana, and all she could think of to do was to use Santana's excuses of how it wasn't really cheating. Even though she really hadn't even had sex with Santana in awhile, she still couldn't deny how there was something between them. She didn't want to hurt Artie. She did care for him a lot. She manipulated the truth a little, but it backfired.

Artie started saying mean things about Santana, and Brittany couldn't stand to hear it. Even though she did love Artie, she was still in love with Santana and hated when people put her down. They didn't understand how vulnerable and sensitive the Latina was and how much she really did care about what people thought of her. So she stood up for Santana. But then Artie yelled at her and called her stupid. And it hurt so bad.

She had been used to being hurt by Santana, because Santana was terrified of what was happening between them and of her own sexuality. But Artie was supposed to be her boyfriend. He was supposed to love her and accept her. But he didn't. He thought she was stupid, just like everybody else. Everyone else except for Santana. Santana had always accepted her for who she was, and Santana did love her.

So Brittany ran to Santana for comfort after ending things with Artie. And the Latina gave her a shoulder to cry on and told her that Artie was the stupid one, not Brittany. Santana cheered Brittany up, and just like that things were almost like all of those bad months had never happened. Brittany thought that, just maybe, she and Santana could head down the path they should have been headed down a long time ago.

When Santana brought her to the choir room to sing her that beautiful song, it felt like every crack that had been put in her heart over the past couple of years by the other girl started to mend. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It wasn't that long ago that she had told Santana that she wanted her to sing Brittany a song, and she had thought that she had gotten what she wanted with 'Landslide'. But when Santana sat her down and sang 'Songbird' so soulfully to her, telling Brittany with her voice and her eyes and her body just how much she truly loved her, she finally knew she had gotten her wish.

It was one of the best moments in Brittany's life. It was up there with when Santana decided to be her friend, when Santana kissed her for the first time, and when Santana had sex with her for the first time. In fact, pretty much all of Brittany's best moments involved Santana. And she wanted to be with Santana so, so badly.

She knew Santana was still scared. Santana told her she still wasn't ready to come out publically. That's why she volunteered to do it first. If she told everyone else first how she felt about Santana and asked her to prom, then all Santana had to do was agree and she wouldn't have to be the one to take that leap. She planned to do it on 'Fondue for Two' since that was what had caused this moment to happen.

Brittany really almost couldn't believe it when Santana agreed to do it. Santana was actually going to try! Santana was going to try to be openly in a relationship with her! Brittany was ecstatic that the moment she had waited for so long was going to arrive. She loved being able to hold Santana in her arms with the promise that they were on their way to becoming girlfriends.

Brittany had gotten everything set up and she was practically bouncing with excitement. She was anxiously awaiting Santana's arrival to film the show, and she had filled Lord Tubbington in on everything that was going on. She kind of got the feeling that he didn't really believe it was going to happen, but she assured him that Santana was coming.

She almost missed her phone go off with a text message notification. She was so wrapped up in her bubble of happiness, but the flashing light on her phone caught her attention. Her face split into a grin as she saw Santana's name on her screen.

 _I can't – Santana_

Brittany's face fell. Every crack that had been mended when Santana sang to her started to reappear in her heart. It really felt like her heart was going to break completely once again due to Santana. How many times were they going to go through this? How many times were they going to end up hurting each other? She knew Santana was scared, but that's why she was promising to be by her side. So the other girl always had her support, just as she had promised Brittany she would always do the same. They could get through anything, as long as they were together. Brittany was sure of this.

She tried calling Santana, but the Latina didn't pick up. She tried again and got voicemail. So she tried begging through texts.

 _Please come! I love you! – Brit_

 _Santana, please don't do this - Brit_

Brittany sat there, watching her phone intently through her tears as she waited for Santana to reply. It became clear that she wasn't going to get a response after about twenty minutes. It became clear that Santana wasn't going to come about five minutes before she was set to start filming.

Brittany wiped away her tears and cleaned herself up. She tried not to look at Lord Tubbington's 'I told you so' face. She made him be her guest on the show instead, trying not to let her hurt show. Brittany didn't think she succeeded.

* * *

Brittany hated watching Santana hiding herself away behind her straight girl armor and her prom queen campaign. She hated watching Santana lie about how she felt about Karofsky. She hated how she felt every time she looked at Santana. It was a mixture of both utter longing and heartbreak. No matter what, she was always going to love Santana. Even when it hurt.

Brittany decided to go to prom by herself. She realized that she needed to learn to enjoy things on her own, without Santana or someone else to rely on. So when Artie came around, begging to get her back, Brittany turned him down. She knew it wasn't fair to get back together with him when she really didn't want to be with him. She wanted to be with Santana. And she was still holding out hope that Santana would come to her again.

Brittany started to regret turning Santana down in favor of Artie all those weeks ago. And she started feeling guilty for regretting it, because she had cared for Artie and hadn't wanted to hurt him. If she had accepted Santana's offer back then, they really would kind of be in the same situation anyway. Because Santana still wasn't ready to be in a real relationship with Brittany. At this point though, Brittany was willing to take Santana however she could get her.

Santana, however, had been avoiding her. Things were so strained between them, and Brittany knew Santana's look of pain was mirrored in her own eyes every time they looked at each other. Brittany didn't want to hurt anymore. So she planned on having as much fun at prom as she could, dancing with everyone's dates and just not caring.

When it came time to vote for prom queen, she didn't hesitate to check the box next to Santana's name. Santana would always be deserving of anything she desired in Brittany's mind. Santana was beyond amazing, and she wanted the recognition of her peers so badly. So Brittany voted for her and sent up a wish that Santana would get her dream.

When Karofsky was announced as king, Brittany really thought that Santana was going to get the crown. She kept her eyes trained on the brunette, waiting to see the look of joy that was going to cross her face when her name was called.

Kurt's name was called instead.

Brittany immediately followed Santana when she rushed out of the gym. She knew she was going to take on the role she always did when Santana was upset. She was going to be the support for her best friend. She was going to comfort the love of her life. She was going to help soothe the other girl when she needed her most.

Santana was hurting so badly. Brittany listened as she laid out all of her fears. That she was always going to be an outsider because of her sexuality. That people weren't going to accept her. That she was never going to get the kind of acceptance she craved. That everyone rejected her because they somehow already knew what she tried so hard to keep hidden.

Brittany told Santana that she didn't win not because people knew she was gay, but because she didn't let people know how awesome she truly was. She told Santana that her distance from people made them not vote for her because they couldn't see how much she truly deserved it. And she told Santana that she voted for her, because she believed in her. She believed Santana could do anything. She had seen the deepest parts of Santana, when she was the most vulnerable and open, and she knew how unbelievably beautiful of a soul the girl had. She just needed to let other people see it, too.

They both went back to the dance after Santana had collected herself. Santana left her to go try and find Karofsky, and Brittany went to go dance some more and try to enjoy the rest of her prom. She had started to cheer up while she was dancing with some of her fellow glee clubbers. She was laughing at Sam's ridiculous dance moves when she noticed Santana trying to get her attention.

Brittany followed the other girl to a quiet corner in the gym. Clearly Santana wanted to talk to her about something. The Latina wetted her lips and her eyes shifted to the side quickly before she looked back at Brittany. She was concerned because Santana was acting strangely.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you said before. And for helping me through my little breakdown," Santana said, laughing a little at herself.

Brittany smiled a little, relieved that Santana wasn't going to start crying again. But she was still concerned because the other girl had gone through a lot tonight. She reached out and grabbed Santana's hand to offer some comfort.

"You don't need to thank me," Brittany stated. "You know I am here for you no matter what. Are you doing okay?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I really am feeling a lot better."

Brittany felt the relief wash through her.

"Thanks to you," Santana said as she smiled a genuine smile at her, swinging Brittany's hand playfully.

"I'm glad," Brittany replied, smiling back in pleasure.

Santana stopped swinging their hands, holding them still as she took a breath to calm herself. Brittany could tell that she wanted to say something else, but she wasn't sure how to do it. So she waited, watching as Santana looked down at their joined hands before bringing her eyes back up to meet Brittany's.

"Look, Brit. I know things haven't been so great between us lately, and it is mostly my fault." Brittany almost opened her mouth to object, but Santana rushed on, "I didn't know how to deal with a lot of stuff, but I am starting to get through it. I…"

Santana paused, looking down at the floor as her fingers tightened slightly in Brittany's. Her eyes came back up, and Brittany saw the longing and hurt in the beautiful brown eyes.

"I miss you," Santana told her.

Brittany smiled sadly, because she knew how hard this had been for both of them. This separation was something they hadn't known how to handle. They both craved being around each other so much, but it was hard.

"I miss you, too," Brittany said.

"Do you want to spend the night at my house tonight?"

Brittany's eyes widened slightly. Was Santana really wanting this already?

"I mean, not in that way… Just spend the night and sleep," Santana continued, rambling now. "It's just that… I mean, Dave ran off and you don't have anyone to go home with and-"

"Santana," Brittany interrupted. God, she was so adorable. Brittany was a little glad that Santana just wanted her to spend the night and not have sex. Although sex with Santana was always awesome, she didn't want to jump right into it. They had a lot of issues to work through first. But Brittany didn't want Santana to continue in her misery, being nervous and unsure as to how to act around the blonde. So she waited until Santana was paying attention before reassuring her.

"Yes, I would like to spend the night at your house. It would be nice to be able to hang out with you again."

Brittany's heart did that funny beat and she felt that familiar feeling in her stomach when Santana gave her a huge grin. She couldn't help but grin in return, and she shifted her hand in the brunette's so she could link their pinkies together, connecting them in the way that had first united them in their friendship.

It wasn't long before they left the prom for Santana's house. They didn't really talk to each other as they made the journey and got ready for bed. It wasn't uncomfortable, though. It was nice. Words weren't needed to just enjoy being around each other again without that dark cloud hanging over them for awhile.

Brittany knew that they still had a lot to deal with and figure out. She was just glad that they were finally starting to get to the point where they could actually make progress. And she was glad to be able to be close to Santana once again.

They got in bed and faced each other when they lay down. Santana looked so beautiful, and Brittany couldn't resist leaning forward to place a soft kiss to the girl's cheek. Just that brief contact with Santana's skin sent the familiar tingles through her body and her brain calmed. This was the most serene she had felt in a really long time.

"Goodnight, Santana," she whispered as she returned to her own pillow.

"Goodnight, BritBrit."

Brittany smiled softly as Santana reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. It had been a long night, and Brittany was tired but content. They fell asleep not long after, keeping their hands clasped together.

* * *

Ever since the prom, things had been slowly improving between Brittany and Santana. The Latina had started helping Brittany with her schoolwork again, and the blonde was able to bring her grades up to pass her classes. They had started hanging out, talking, and texting again, but hadn't discussed their relationship.

They were taking it slowly, just trying to heal from the hurt they had put each other through before jumping back into anything more than that. Brittany wanted to be with Santana more than anything, but she had learned her lesson about pushing Santana into something she wasn't ready for. So she would continue to wait for the other girl to get comfortable.

Going to Nationals was fun. Brittany had never been to New York before, and exploring the city with Santana and the other members of the New Directions was exciting. It was kind of boring when they had to be stuck for hours in the hotel room trying to write new original songs for the competition, so Brittany had tried lightening things up a bit by writing "My Cup". At least Santana got it, if her muffled giggles were anything to go by.

Brittany felt bad when Quinn had a bit of a breakdown. She had been so absorbed in her and Santana's own drama that she hadn't paid much attention to how the other blonde had been dealing with her own major life changes since giving up her baby and losing her boyfriends. Ever since the three of them had quit the Cheerios, they had drifted a little farther apart from Quinn again. Much like what had happened when she had gotten pregnant last year. Brittany felt a bit guilty about it.

She truly empathized with the other girl when she was crying about not having love, because Brittany and Santana had gone so long not being with each other even though they wanted to. And they still weren't even together, although they were maybe at least headed there. But Brittany and Santana ended up cheering Quinn up, and the three of them kind of reconnected.

Brittany had high hopes for the New Directions at Nationals. They were doing something different than any other glee club, and they would hopefully stand out enough to win. She knew they had plenty of talent, so she was excited. And then Rachel and Finn practically made out on the stage during the performance, which was totally unprofessional. So they naturally lost.

Brittany was sad that they didn't even make the top ten. Santana pretty much lost it, and was about to attack Rachel. Thankfully Quinn, Mike, and Sam had grabbed onto the Latina and held her back because Brittany was too far away to be able to get to her first. Brittany did have to help calm Santana down afterwards, and tried to keep the other girl calm the whole trip home.

Then the end of school finally came, and Brittany had found Santana still seething over their Nationals loss. She didn't like seeing Santana be so upset over the competition, because being in glee shouldn't be about winning. It should be about having fun and being with friends. It should be about not being afraid to be who you are and be accepted for it. And for Brittany, the glee club really was like family. She knew Santana felt the same way, although she didn't like to admit it.

Brittany was kind of surprised when Santana asked what she thought about them. That was the first time the other girl had brought up the topic ever since prom. Brittany was glad she had finally made the first step that would hopefully lead them to where they were supposed to be. And Brittany told Santana the truth when she said that she loved Santana more than she had loved anyone else in the world. And she told the other girl that she thought anything was possible for them because she really wanted Santana to realize that they could overcome all of the obstacles they had to face and will come across in the future.

Brittany's heart felt whole when Santana hugged her so tightly and then extended her pinky for Brittany to take. As they started walking down the hallway together without letting go, she really thought that this may be the beginning of what would bring them together. She wondered if Santana felt the same.

"Do you think that we will ever get back to where we were before with us?"

Santana was silent for a moment and Brittany worried that she may have brought it up too soon.

"I think we will," Santana finally said, and Brittany started to smile. "But, Brit, I don't want to just get back to where we were. I want to get somewhere even better."

Brittany smiled as Santana looked at her sincerely, showing the blonde how much she really wanted them to truly be together. The thought made Brittany excited, but she could see Santana was still a little intimidated by all of the possible scenarios that could hurt her if she did come out. She wanted Santana to be happy about it, and she wanted to see Santana smile, so she figured maybe she could take her mind off of her worries.

"Is it somewhere that has cotton candy clouds and we can ride unicorns and Lord Tubbington has finally quit smoking and-"

"BritBrit!" Santana cut her off, laughing. Santana's laughter made Brittany giggle, happy that she got the Latina to cheer up a little.

Santana stopped walking, making Brittany halt as well. The other girl turned to face her, her expression turning serious again. Brittany's giggles ceased and she turned so she could fully pay attention to whatever the brunette wanted to say next. She knew it was going to be something important.

"I meant I want us to be more than we were before," Santana began. "I want us to be together, Brit."

Brittany's heart felt like it was about to fly, and she wanted to grab Santana's face right then and bring her to her for a kiss. But Santana wasn't finished.

"I know we have a lot of stuff to figure out, but I want us to get to a point where I can call you my girlfriend. And I hope that you want to call me your girlfriend, too."

This was so huge. Finally, Santana was telling Brittany that she wanted them to be in a real relationship. Not just best friends, not friends with benefits, and not secret cheaters. But actual girlfriends. Brittany remembered that day back in freshman year when she had promised that she would do whatever she could to help make Santana be happy and make the other girl's dreams come true. She was more than happy to help Santana make this dream come true.

She knew it was going to be a process and it was going to take time. But she was okay to do whatever it took to make Santana ready and make her happy. She wanted this for them both more than anything, and she didn't want to ruin their chances before they even began. She smiled at Santana, looking at her with all of the love and pride she possessed for the Latina.

"I knew what you meant, Santana," she said. "And I want what you want, but I am willing to go at whatever pace you need. I promise, I will wait however long you need until you're ready. I will wait for you."

Brittany watched as tears pooled in Santana's beautiful brown eyes, but the Latina took in a deep breath, rolling her eyes up and not letting the drops fall. She could see the tension ease out of the brunette, and she waited for her love to look back at her. She would wait forever for Santana, she knew that.

Santana let out her breath slowly, her eyes finally coming back to Brittany's own. Brittany saw Santana's eyes widen slightly at what she saw before they softened, and Brittany felt the love pouring from the Latina's gaze. She knew that she was looking at Santana exactly the same way. Brittany felt an overwhelming peace settle over her.

"Thank you," Santana said quietly.

They both smiled at each other, knowing that they were finally starting their new beginning to a brighter future. They turned to continue walking out of the school, and Brittany started swinging their linked pinkies because she just couldn't hold in her happiness. She couldn't wait for this summer.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Beginning of Senior year. This chapter isn't much different from the equivalent in Dreams, just giving Brittany's thoughts. There will be some different bits starting in the next chapter, which I hope you guys will like!**

 **I hope you guys are continuing to enjoy this story. Just an FYI- I am mostly done with my AU story, and once I get that finished and edited, I will begin to post that. Hopefully that will be within the next month. As I said, I hope you all are still enjoying this, and I hope you will check out my new story when I start posting chapters!**

Part 4- Senior Year 2011-2012

Chapter 10

Brittany was pretty happy with her Senior year so far. Not much had happened over the summer, apart from the fact that Santana asked her to rejoin the Cheerios with her. Sue had begged them to come back since the squad had lost badly at Regionals last year after they had quit, and to Brittany's surprise Santana considered it. She explained to Brittany that they had the chance to win two national titles in the same year which would make for some great experiences during their final year in high school.

Brittany hadn't really missed the Cheerios much, but she knew Santana missed the status that came with being a cheerleader a little. So she easily agreed. Besides, it would give her that much more time to be able to spend around Santana in short skirts.

Much of the summer, therefore, was spent attending Cheerios workouts and just hanging out with each other again. They hung out with the glee kids more, but their status as cheerleaders meant they got invited to the popular parties once again. They didn't go to many of those, and if they did they often left early because neither of them were interested in getting drunk or hooking up with anyone else.

They were usually at one another's houses at some point every day, and their sleepovers became a normal thing again. They started off cuddling in bed, falling asleep tangled in each other. It took some time, but they ended up kissing again. The kisses started off pretty innocent, but it didn't take long before they turned passionate. About halfway through the summer, they were back to fully making out with each other. Brittany had never pushed Santana into doing anything, and was always the one to let the other girl make the first move. She was definitely more than eager to reciprocate, however, whenever Santana initiated contact.

Shortly after the start of school, Santana took things further. When Brittany realized that Santana wasn't going to stop at making out, she felt like she was going to have a heart attack because her heart was pounding so hard from love. That was the first time they truly made love. Santana kept her eyes on Brittany, making eye contact and watching her in her pleasure. She watched Brittany's face when Brittany touched her.

That was how Brittany felt things should have been between them all along. It had taken awhile, but it had happened and it was perfect. Brittany finally felt that she could tell Santana how much she loved her with her words, her kisses, her looks, and her touches because they were so connected. And Santana returned it all in kind. It was the most intimate experience of her life, and she felt closer to Santana than ever before.

Brittany and Santana had tried to get Quinn to rejoin the Cheerios with them, since the other blonde was going through a pretty rough time. Brittany knew that Quinn was still trying to find a way to deal with all that she had gone through with Beth and Puck and Finn and everything. But Quinn refused them, which was kind of sad.

Then Coach Sue forced Santana into trying to sabotage the New Directions once again. Brittany had tried to get Santana to open up to her about what was going on with the cheer coach, but Santana told her not to worry about it. Brittany's heart broke when she saw how upset Santana was when Mr. Schue kicked her out of glee club. Nobody else knew how much the glee club meant to the Latina. Only Brittany.

So Brittany convinced Santana to talk to Mr. Schue and pledge her loyalty to the New Directions. She knew that Santana really didn't want to sabotage the glee club, so she was glad when the brunette said that she was finished working for Sue. Santana ended up getting named co-captains of the Cheerios with Becky Jackson. Brittany thought it was pretty awesome, since Santana always wanted to be the Head Cheerio. Santana was a little miffed by it at first, but Brittany knew she was still pleased to be recognized as a leader of the squad.

Brittany ended up having a foreign exchange student from Ireland come to stay with her. He was nice, but she could tell that he had a big crush on her. She was completely devoted to Santana, and the Latina wasn't pleased by his presence, so she couldn't resist having a little fun with him and made him do some pretty ridiculous stuff. The funny thing was that he did it. Brittany was sad Santana didn't like him because the brunette was jealous that he had such close access to her. She wished Santana would understand that she wanted nothing more than friendship with Rory, and that was even kind of pushing it due to the fact that he kind of thought she was stupid and easy.

Brittany saw a good opportunity when Kurt decided to run for Student Council President. If she could get the school to vote him in office, she could show that McKinley was capable of accepting people who are different. She wanted Santana to see that she could be comfortable being herself openly there. But Kurt didn't appreciate Brittany's campaign ideas, and he was pretty mean about it.

Santana helped to cheer her up, however, and gave her the confidence to run for office herself. Santana had been telling Brittany for awhile now how smart she thought Brittany was, and how special she was. And Brittany really was finally starting to believe it. Being in love did great things for her confidence, and she decided to take Santana's advice and be the unicorn McKinley high needed to bring it into this century.

When Mercedes left the New Directions to join Ms. Corcoran's new glee club, Brittany was sad. She was tired of everyone leaving the group. They were supposed to be a family.

Things with Santana were going great. Brittany felt like they were moving to a point where they were really comfortable in their relationship, and they told each other that they loved each other every day. She was surprised when she found out that Santana wasn't sure if they were actually dating. Brittany had thought it was pretty obvious. I mean, they were exclusive to each other and they had said they wanted to be girlfriends and they did relationship type stuff all the time. They went out to Breadstix together, just the two of them, and they made love and they cuddled and held hands, although only in secret. How did Santana not think that they were girlfriends?

Brittany was so proud of Santana when the other girl asked her to hold her hand on the table at the restaurant. It was a huge step for the Latina to do something that intimate in public. She kind of laughed a little when Santana ended up covering their hands with a napkin, but it was okay. Brittany knew Santana still wasn't ready to be completely out, and she would keep waiting patiently. She would do pretty much anything for Santana.

Santana had asked Brittany to spend the night at her house after their Breadstix date. Santana's parents were out of town, so the Latina had invited her over since they would have the place to themselves. As they drove home, Brittany could tell that the other girl was nervous about something. She didn't know what was going on in Santana's head, but they had already had a big night so she thought maybe the brunette was just lost in her head.

Brittany didn't say anything to her about it. She just held onto Santana's hand as the Latina drove, rubbing her thumb comfortingly over the back of the girl's hand. Brittany couldn't resist smiling at her. The girl was just so beautiful and adorable. And she knew Santana would bring up whatever was on her mind when she was ready.

Once they got to the Latina's house, Santana led Brittany by the hand straight up to her bedroom. The silence continued as they walked, although neither of them were bothered by it. Santana flipped on her bedroom light and closed the door behind them, keeping hold of Brittany's hand the whole time. Brittany still wasn't sure what was going on with Santana, but she figured things were getting ready to head toward the sweet lady kisses territory when Santana walked them over to the end of her bed.

Brittany dropped her bag to the floor, keeping silent as she watched Santana. Finally, Santana turned to face her with a loving look. The Latina let go of Brittany's hand only to run it up her arm as she stepped closer to her. Her hand reached Brittany's shoulder, before heading up to join her other hand as she took blonde hair out of its standard high ponytail. Brittany loved the feeling of Santana's fingers running through her now loose hair, and brown eyes locked onto hers. Brittany could see the absolute love shining from the beautiful chocolate gaze, and her heart swelled with all of the love she had for the girl before her.

Santana's hands cupped the back of Brittany's head, gently pulling her forward into a soft kiss. The brunette lightly brushed her lips against Brittany's, pulling away briefly before returning, caressing her lips more fully against Brittany's mouth. Brittany shivered, breathing shakily into Santana's mouth as she brought her hands to the Latina's hips. Her heart was already pounding, her breathing becoming more rapid as Santana kissed her with a slow passion.

Then Santana deepened the kiss, tilting her head and running her tongue against Brittany's lips. She immediately granted access and the kiss grew more passionate. Their tongues caressed each other, and Santana's moan sent a lick of heat straight to Brittany's core. The Latina's right hand tangled in Brittany's hair while her left swiftly unzipped the top of Brittany's Cheerios uniform.

Once the zipper was undone, Brittany slipped the top off, letting it drop to the floor. Santana's hands were already on her bra, and it wasn't but a moment before Brittany was completely topless with Santana's mouth back on hers. Her lover's hands cupped her breasts, thumbs rubbing over her now hard nipples. The sensation sent tingles throughout her body, making her gasp and break their kiss to bite her lip in pleasure.

Santana's hands immediately went to Brittany's skirt, so she kicked her shoes off while the other girl undid her skirt and slid it and her undergarments down her legs. Brittany stepped out of the pooled clothing as she removed her socks and immediately reached out to start removing Santana's outfit. The Latina helped remove her own uniform before pulling her hair down from its bindings, and it was only a minute before they were both totally nude.

Brittany felt Santana's eyes trace heat and desire over her body, and she let her own eyes take in the beautiful curves of her girlfriend as her arousal grew. She really believed that she had never seen anything more perfect than the girl in front of her. She had seen Santana's body in many stages of undress over the past few years, and in many different poses, but nothing seemed better than the other girl standing completely and unabashedly bare in front of her, trusting her with this incredible intimacy.

"You are so beautiful," she breathed, finally speaking for the first time since leaving the restaurant.

Her words sparked something in Santana, who put her hands on Brittany's waist to guide her to lie down on the bed. She complied, scooting up toward the head of the bed as Santana followed her. The Latina crawled over her body, straddling her before bringing her body down to press into Brittany's on a moan. Brittany's brain blanked at the feel of Santana's bare skin blanketing her own, and the arousal took over as she felt the wetness of Santana's center press against her.

Santana kissed her again, deeply, and Brittany's hands sought to get more contact with caramel skin. She ran her restless hands along Santana's back before they made their way to the Latina's firm butt. She squeezed the toned cheeks gently, causing Santana's hips to rock and spread her wetness against Brittany's skin. Brittany loved that she could feel her girlfriend's desire for her.

Santana suddenly broke their kiss and began pressing kisses down her jaw. She made her way to Brittany's neck, where she began to kiss and nip the flesh. Brittany moaned as her desire spiked, and her hands involuntarily squeezed Santana's butt harder as her hips rolled up into Santana. She rolled her head back, arching her neck to give Santana free reign over her neck. The Latina took advantage of it, biting gently before pressing soothing kisses and licks down her neck before ending up between her breasts.

Brittany was so incredibly turned on by Santana's ministrations, and she was fast losing control over her mind and body. Santana's left hand began to massage one of her breasts while her mouth quickly moved to the other. The brunette nipped the flesh lightly before placing wet kisses, and Brittany's back arched, pressing her boobs closer to Santana. Her hands swiftly tangled in dark hair, holding Santana's head where she wanted it. The Latina's teeth grazed her nipple before she sucked it into her mouth hard, and her left hand pinched and rolled Brittany's other nipple.

"Unnggh, God!" Brittany panted out as she nearly came from the pleasure Santana was giving her boobs. Her hands involuntarily clenched in Santana's hair as her body shuddered.

To Brittany's dismay, her lover removed her mouth from her breast, but her thoughts were stuttered as wet kisses were trailed down her ribs and stomach. Everything felt so amazing, and she was getting lost in a cloud of pure pleasure, so it was a moment before she realized that Santana was heading further down than she ever had before. Surely Santana wasn't going to do that. Was she?

Brittany gasped in surprise as she felt kisses pressed to her hipbone. _Oh my God_.

She brought her hand to Santana's chin to stop the other girl. She wanted to be sure that Santana was okay with this. Brittany was more than ready for this to happen, but she didn't want Santana to do something she wasn't comfortable with yet.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked when lust-filled brown eyes met hers.

Santana's eyes sparkled, and Brittany could read the love and desire there. Most importantly, she could see the certainty.

"Absolutely," Santana husked. "I want to make you come with my mouth."

Brittany's body shuddered as intense desire raced through her body. Her eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lip to try to hold in her whimper, with no success. Her fingers left Santana's chin, and the brunette immediately brought her mouth back to Brittany's hip to race kisses over the skin. Brittany's legs naturally parted as Santana shifted further down, positioning herself in between the dancer's thighs.

Santana hesitated, and Brittany worried maybe the other girl had changed her mind. She was about to tell the Latina that it was okay and they didn't have to do this when she felt Santana's mouth begin to trail kisses up her thigh, making her a little nervous with anticipation. All she knew was complete and utter bliss, however, when she felt Santana's first cautious lick through her wetness.

"Uhhhg! Santana!" Brittany had never felt anything so good, and she cried out as her head rolled back. Her hips canted up, seeking more contact with Santana's mouth. She wasn't disappointed when the other girl's tongue ran harder over her center, exploring and teasing her folds.

Brittany's normally frantic mind was now only consumed with one thought: how amazing Santana's mouth felt on her. She was panting in pleasure, heart racing as her girlfriend worked her tongue against her core. Brittany threaded the fingers of one hand into Santana's hair to hold the Latina's head in place, and her other hand went up to tangle in her own blonde locks. She was whimpering now, getting louder as her lover started flicking her clit and sending tingles through her. Her thighs were twitching with each flick against her sensitive nub, and Brittany couldn't control herself when her hips started to roll, her body trying to grind itself against Santana's mouth.

Santana moved her arm to lay across her hips, trying to hold them in place, and Brittany felt the overwhelming urge to watch what the brunette was doing. She lifted her head with some difficulty, forcing her eyes open. Her eyes locked onto Santana's lust-filled gaze, as the other girl was watching her intently as she made love to her with her mouth. Brittany had never felt anything more intense in her life as their eyes stayed locked in a passionate gaze while Santana sucked her clit and flicked her tongue harder.

"So good, so good…"

She was moaning now, and her thighs were trembling as her orgasm was starting to approach. She almost groaned in disappointment when Santana gentled her licking against her clit and stopped sucking, but instead groaned in pleasure when her lover entered her with her tongue. Brittany's body was rolling as the Latina worked her up higher, and it was that much hotter watching Santana doing what she was doing as she watched Brittany watch her.

Santana moaned into her core, causing Brittany to groan as the vibrations sent ripples of pleasure through her. She was rapidly approaching her orgasm, and Santana suddenly removed her tongue from inside of her before licking gentle circles around her clit. Brittany grunted and rolled her eyes back, frustrated that Santana refused to make contact with her sensitive clit. Brittany could swear she felt Santana laugh a little, but when she locked her eyes back onto Santana's all she felt was an overwhelming surge of love for the other girl.

Despite the other girl teasing her, Brittany felt so connected to Santana at this moment. Santana was doing one of the most trusting and intimate things in her life, and Brittany couldn't believe how far they had come. Santana was laying herself completely open and bare to Brittany's gaze, and Brittany could feel all of the love the brunette was sending through her eyes. Brittany needed more intimacy, though, so she removed her hand from Santana's hair, bringing it to the hand holding her hips. She interlaced their fingers and grasped Santana's hand tightly.

"I love you, Santana," she breathed, needing the other girl to know how much she felt, how much all of this meant to her.

Santana breathed in sharply before she wrapped her mouth around Brittany's clit again. She removed her other hand from Brittany's thigh to slide a finger inside the blonde as she flattened her tongue against Brittany's clit. It was all too much for Brittany.

Her eyes rolled back and she let out a strangled cry of Santana's name as her back arched up. Her hips thrust up harder against Santana's mouth and she forgot how to breathe as her muscles all clenched in the hardest orgasm she had ever had. She felt Santana's fingers tighten in her own as she rode out her climax. Santana had gentled her licks against her as she started to come down, and she felt the Latina's finger slip out of her once her hips and back settled on the bed. Brittany twitched when Santana pressed a kiss to her overly sensitive flesh.

Santana moved back up Brittany's body, pressing soft kisses to her shoulders and neck while Brittany slowly came back down to earth. Finally, her breathing had calmed and she could think again. And still, all she could think about was Santana. She cupped the Latina's face, bringing their mouths together in a slow kiss. She could taste herself on Santana's mouth, and she had to admit that it was hot.

"That. Was. Incredible." Brittany punctuated her words with kisses between, pressing their mouths together hard as she finished speaking. She put all of her love and passion into it, and Santana moaned. Brittany knew that Santana had to be insanely turned on by now, and she wanted nothing more than to return the favor.

She pushed Santana over and rolled on top of the Latina. She deepened their kiss and their tongues danced momentarily, but Brittany was impatient. She wanted to taste Santana and make her lover feel as good as she had just made Brittany feel. So she pulled her mouth away from Santana's, placing brief pecks down the other girl's chest and belly as she moved her way down to where she wanted to be.

Brittany had wanted to do this for so long, and Santana was finally trusting her completely. The Latina's legs spread easily and Brittany settled herself between them. She looked up, noting Santana's rapid breathing and she couldn't help but notice how unbelievably sexy Santana looked. Her girlfriend's eyes were hooded, her lips parted as she looked at Brittany with undisguised lust. Brittany's eyes locked with Santana's, silently asking if she was still okay with what was about to happen.

"Please, Brit," Santana begged as she nodded.

Brittany didn't need to be told twice, and she quickly brought her mouth to Santana's center. She ran her tongue eagerly through the Latina's slick folds, savoring the taste of the girl's arousal. She kept her eyes on Santana, and her heart thudded as the brunette's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she gulped in a shaky breath. She had seen Santana in many states of passion, but she had never seen Santana quite like this. It was truly the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

"Oohhhh, Brittany," Santana breathed out as her head rolled back. Brittany loved the way Santana said her name, and she loved that Santana was laid out like this before her.

Santana's hips started rolling against Brittany's mouth as she ran her tongue all over the girl's sex. Brittany grabbed the Latina's hips so she could hold them in place to control how much contact Santana got. She wanted to take her time, and she knew that she was going to love doing this over and over to Santana in the future. Santana's taste was better than she had remembered now that she was able to taste it directly from the source and not off of her fingers.

"You taste really good, baby," she couldn't help but moan against the Latina's flesh. She stiffened her tongue before thrusting it inside the brunette, feeling the walls tighten against her tongue.

"Ungh, Brit! Please!" Santana cried out, begging her for more. Brittany could tell Santana was getting close as the brunette's thighs were quivering around her head. "Brit… I- I'm gonna…"

She wanted to watch Santana fall apart, so she shifted her eyes up to see the Latina watching her. Their eyes locked, and Brittany wanted to send her lover to her peak. She removed her tongue from inside of Santana and moved so she could suck the other girl's clit into her mouth.

Brittany watched as Santana's face contorted in pleasure as her orgasm suddenly hit. Santana's back arched and her hips rocked erratically as she cried out incoherently in ecstasy. The brunette's eyelids fluttered as she fought against the natural inclination to close them, and they kept their eyes locked as Brittany continued to tongue her clit gently while Santana rode out her orgasm.

Brittany didn't want this to end, especially since Santana had come so quickly. So when the Latina started to relax, she quickly slid two fingers inside of Santana and tongued her clit hard.

"Brrriii-taaah!" Santana screamed as she was thrown rapidly into another climax, much harder and longer than the first. Brittany continued to thrust her fingers into the other girl's clenching core and flick her tongue against Santana's clit as the brunette's eyes rolled back in her head. Santana's body curled up, thighs clenching around Brittany's head as her muscles contracted hard, her body spasming.

The brunette finally started to relax, so Brittany stilled her fingers and gentled her tongue before finally sliding her fingers out. She turned her head to press wet kisses to Santana's thigh as she waited for the Latina's breathing to slow. Her heart thudded in fear when she heard the ragged breathing turn into soft cries.

Brittany quickly moved up, concerned she had hurt Santana somehow. She pressed kisses to Santana's cheeks and mouth while the brunette cried, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she waited for the other girl to stop crying.

"Santana?" Brittany finally asked when the brunette's crying had eased. Watery brown eyes met hers, and she felt her heart clench. She would die if she had hurt Santana in some way.

Santana's hands came up and pushed Brittany's hair behind her ears before cupping Brittany's cheeks. The brunette gave her a gentle smile as her eyes darted over Brittany's face before they finally returned to meet hers. Brittany's breath caught on the love shining from Santana's tearful brown eyes.

"I love you so, so much, Brittany," Santana hushed. "I don't know what I did to deserve someone so beautiful and amazing in my life. You make me so happy."

Brittany could feel each word sink into her heart and find a home there. She loved this girl more than anything in the world, and she wanted Santana to know it every single day. She smiled lovingly down at the Latina before giving her a soft kiss. Brittany pulled back a little so she could look into Santana's eyes.

"I love you, too, Santana," she said, pouring all of her feelings into her words. "You are the amazing one. And I could not be happier with you. I want to make you happy forever."

Brittany caressed Santana's cheek as they continued to look into each other's eyes. But a fear came shooting through Brittany's mind again, as Santana's wet cheeks reminded her of the girl's recent cries. She was still afraid she had done something wrong or hurt Santana, and she needed to know if she did so she never did it again.

"Are you sure that was okay, though? I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"

She held her breath after she got the words out. Santana's eyes widened a little in shock.

"BritBrit, that was beyond amazing," the brunette assured her. " _You_ were _amazing_. I have never felt anything more incredible in my life!"

Brittany sighed in relief and grinned at the fact that she had so thoroughly pleasured her love. Santana grinned back up at her, and she felt giddy. She was high on life and love and amazing orgasms, and she leaned down to press playful kisses around Santana's mouth. Santana started to giggle, which Brittany returned, before the Latina wrapped her arms around Brittany and pulled her down to kiss her fully.

Their mouths caressed each other, and Brittany rolled so they were lying on their sides. They kept their mouths together, continuing their lazy kisses as their hands roamed gently over each other's soft skin. The excitement of the night finally started to hit, and their bodies slowly started to relax as sleepiness hit.

Brittany never wanted this night to end, but, as Santana covered them up and snuggled into her body, she couldn't think of a better way for it to finish. Santana's head was lying on Brittany's arm, face pressed into her chest as Brittany's other arm lay possessively over the brunette's waist. Santana's eyes closed, and Brittany watched her face relax as sleep started to overtake her.

Brittany hadn't thought it was possible to love Santana more than she already did, but she found her heart grow just a little bit more as she fell deeper in love with the girl in her arms. She pressed a soft kiss against Santana's forehead, smiling as the Latina's lips twitched into a smile of their own. Brittany watched Santana sleep for awhile, amazed at how far they had come. She finally slipped into sleep, filled with dreams of Santana.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Things get a little serious with Santana getting outed and Brittany's troubles. But don't worry, there is definitely lots of Brittana goodness still! I kind of decided to show a different side to Brittany this chapter- one where she is assertive in a way we didn't get to see very often (really only a couple of times), so I hope it doesn't seem out of place.**

 **Anyways, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! Your comments keep me going to finish my next story, so I greatly appreciate it! Thanks to everyone else who is continuing to read my stuff and follow or favorite it. I am grateful to you as well.**

Chapter 11

Brittany had gone from an ultimate high to some of the hardest times of her life in a few short weeks. Santana had begged her to join the Troubletones with her and Mercedes, and she got pushed over the edge and abandoned the New Directions when Finn was mean to her. She was sad about leaving the New Directions, but she was tired of being looked down on by the people who were supposed to be her family.

So she went to the Troubletones to have fun and sing and dance with her girlfriend. But then the fighting started between the two glee clubs. Brittany hated conflict, but she also hated getting talked down to anymore. She was running for Student Council President, and she needed to stand up for herself and have confidence so people would stop putting her down. So she participated in the put-downs. But then things went too far, and Finn said something really mean to Santana.

Brittany tried getting Santana to back down, and the other girl had agreed. But something happened and Finn hurt Santana's feelings. Santana wouldn't tell Brittany exactly what he had said to her, but she knew it wasn't good by how hard the Latina had clung to her that afternoon. All Santana had told her was that he said something about how she should just come out of the closet. It didn't make Brittany happy to hear, because it wasn't any of Finn's business as to when Santana came out. He was really starting to piss her off even more than he already had.

The mash-up competition was supposed to be a fun way to get rid of some of the tension between them, but it turned into one of the worst moments of Brittany's life. When she had seen and heard Santana burst into the changing room sobbing as they were preparing for their performance, her heart hurt more than it ever had in her life.

She had never seen Santana that upset before. Not even when she had told Santana she couldn't break up with Artie last year. She had finally gotten what had happened out of her girlfriend, and she was heartbroken but tried to be strong for Santana. Santana was going to be outed on television. Santana was terrified of people finding out about her sexuality, and now everyone was going to know.

Brittany comforted Santana, easing the girl's tears as she promised that they would deal with it. They could still control how Santana's family found out, but it wasn't fair that Santana couldn't have handled her coming out in the way she wanted to and was comfortable with. Nobody should have to be forced into coming out before they were ready.

Santana had finally calmed down and insisted on still performing the mash-up. It was incredibly difficult to get through, because it hurt to see how much Santana was hurting. Brittany could tell Mercedes was worried, but they were able to get through it and the performance was still really good.

But then Santana flipped out on Finn and slapped him. Not that he didn't really deserve it, but Brittany still hated that Santana was hurt enough to attack him like that. Santana shouldn't have to go through that kind of pain anymore. She had already gone through so, so much.

Brittany took Santana home that night and held her through her sobs. Santana finally broke down and told her all that Finn had said to her the other day in the hallway. Brittany was officially mad when she heard that Finn insinuated that Brittany wasn't in love with Santana like Santana was in love with her.

"Baby, he was so, so wrong," she promised, pressing a kiss into Santana's hair as the Latina lay in her arms, her head pressed to Brittany's chest. "I love you more than anything. You have to know that, right?"

Santana nodded against her, breathing shakily as she was still trying to calm down from all of her crying. "I know, Brit. But he brought up an old fear from last year when I told you I loved you and you were with Artie and…"

Santana let her words trail off, and Brittany bit her lip as her heart broke a little more.

"Santana, look at me," she implored, pulling at the brunette's shoulders a little to get the other girl to sit up.

Santana pulled back, and both girls sat up on Brittany's bed facing each other. Brittany reached out, cupping Santana's cheeks as she looked pleadingly into the brunette's eyes.

"What happened last year doesn't matter," she stated. She saw a look of hurt flash in Santana's eyes briefly, but she continued. "It doesn't matter because I still loved you more last year than I ever loved anyone else, even Artie. And I continue to fall in love with you more every day."

Santana's eyes started to soften, and Brittany caressed her thumbs against Santana's cheeks.

"Santana, no matter what, I will _never_ love anyone more than I love you. I never have, and I never will," Brittany swore.

Santana's eyes filled with tears as she smiled at Brittany. "I've never loved anyone more than I love you, either, Brittany. And I never will."

Brittany pulled Santana in for a gentle kiss before pulling away and urging the Latina to lie back down. She lay on her side, facing Santana as she ran her hand lovingly through the other girl's dark locks. Santana's eyes started to close as she relaxed into the blonde's touch, the exhaustion from the day finally catching up with her.

"Get some sleep baby," Brittany whispered to her. "I'll be right here."

Santana smiled softly, eyes finally staying shut before her breathing evened out in sleep. Brittany lay there for awhile, stroking Santana's hair and watching her sleep. Once Santana had been out for awhile, she rolled over and quietly got out of the bed. She grabbed her phone and silently made her way out of her room so as not to wake her girlfriend with what she had to do.

She walked out to her backyard before pulling up her contact list and dialing.

"Brittany?" A confused voice answered.

"You were wrong," she stated, anger evident in her voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"About me not loving Santana," she bit out. "I've been in love with her since freshman year."

"Oh. Well, I- I'm sorry," Finn stuttered out. "I- I didn't really mean what I said. I just… I just thought it was another insult like she gave to me."

"Well, it wasn't," she muttered angrily. "You don't understand how much Santana truly cares about what you guys think of her. And what you said about that hurt her more than she would ever be willing to admit."

"But-" Finn started.

"No, I'm not finished," Brittany interrupted. She heard Finn gasp, startled at the force in her normally calm voice. "I wanted to let you know that you were wrong to tell her what you did and make her afraid that I loved her any less than I did. Because she does know how much I love her, just as I know how much she loves me."

Brittany paused to take in a shaky breath, fighting off her tears of both anger and sadness. "But I wanted to tell you that you were more wrong to even try to tell her how she should handle coming out. You have _no idea_ of the struggle she has gone through over the past few years, and it is absolutely none of your business. And now, because of you, she has no choice in how she gets to tell people. Because of you, she has to come out before she was ready. Because of you, people who shouldn't even know something so personal about her are going to."

"Brittany, I really am sorry," Finn implored. "I had no idea that anything like this was going to happen. If she hadn't have been so mean lately, I woul-"

"No!" Brittany interrupted again, her anger getting the best of her. "It doesn't matter what she said to you, Finn. No matter her insults, Santana cares about you, just as she cares about everyone else in the New Directions. You know her, Finn, so you know that. And even if she said something mean to you, it couldn't even compare to what you have done to her."

Finn was quiet for a moment. "I know. You're right. I had no right saying anything to her, and I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?"

Brittany sighed, closing her eyes as her anger finally fled and she relaxed for the first time in hours.

"I don't know, Finn," she said quietly. "But you better figure out something, because you owe her more than you know."

"Okay, I'll think of something," Finn promised. "And Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for thinking you might not have loved her. I'm glad she has you, and I think you guys make a really great couple."

Brittany smiled a little, pleased that someone else could see how good she and Santana were together. "Thanks, Finn."

"Now go get back to your girl, I'm sure she's waiting for you," Finn teased.

"I will. Goodnight."

"Night, Brit."

Brittany disconnected the call before shaking her arms to try to loosen up some of the kinks she felt that had taken root in her shoulders. She really wanted to dance to get some of her feelings out through her body, but she knew she wanted to get back to Santana more. She hurried back into the house, quietly making her way back into her room.

Santana didn't stir as she softly climbed back onto the bed. It wasn't until she sidled up to the brunette, putting her arm around her as she pressed a kiss to her hair that Santana moved.

"I love you," Santana mumbled as she snuggled into Brittany further.

Brittany tightened her arm around her girlfriend, hugging her close.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

* * *

Santana and Brittany had come up with a plan as to how to handle Santana's coming out. Brittany figured that, since their relationship was going to be public knowledge soon, she should probably go ahead and tell her parents as well. Her parents took it easily, as she figured they would. Brittany figured her mom already knew she liked girls as well as boys, and she suspected that her mom had known something was going on between her and Santana. Brittany's dad just told her that he was happy if she was happy and that was all that mattered. Both of them liked Santana, and neither of them had any concerns about them being in a relationship.

Brittany had asked Santana if she wanted Brittany to be there when she told her parents. Santana had told her no, that she wanted to do it by herself just in case they weren't okay with it. But she told Brittany to have her phone on her so she could let her know how it went right away. Thankfully, Santana had called her as soon as she could and told her happily that her parents were okay with it and they were glad she had found happiness with Brittany.

Brittany was more worried about how the students at McKinley were going to handle it. Since there had been so many bullying incidents with Kurt, she was afraid that Santana was going to get hurt by someone at school. She hoped that her presidential campaign helped make the student body more tolerant and that her and Santana's popularity at the school would provide some protection. There were only a couple of incidents, and Brittany was glad when their friends had no problem standing behind Santana and supporting her.

Brittany was used to people saying disparaging things about her, so she wasn't too worried if people talked about her. Plus, she had always been pretty open about her attraction to both boys and girls, so she wasn't too concerned about what people were going to say about her.

She was concerned about Santana. It made her happy that Santana seemed to be handling it well for the most part. Santana was prickly to begin with after Finn had come up with his idea to celebrate her and show his contrition by doing a themed week for both glee clubs. But she had finally opened up when she realized that their friends still loved and accepted her.

Things had been going better than Brittany could have hoped. Santana only had her abuela left to tell, and though the Latina was nervous, she seemed pretty happy with the way everything was going. Santana had promised to call her after she talked to her grandmother to let Brittany know how it went.

When she heard the pounding on her front door, she knew something was wrong. She started out of her room and she heard her mother's voice, which confirmed that Santana was there. She hurried down the stairs as she saw Santana standing just inside her front door, her heart breaking as she saw the tears streaming down her girlfriend's cheeks.

"Santana? What happened? Are you okay?"

Brittany needed to know what had happened. Was it her abuela? Was something wrong with her? Did she hurt Santana? Or was it something else? Santana latched onto Brittany once she reached the Latina's side, burying her face into Brittany's shoulder as she cried.

"Sweetie," her mother got her attention. "Why don't you take her upstairs so you can talk. I'll make sure your father doesn't bother you."

Whitney rubbed Santana's back soothingly before Brittany led the brunette up the stairs and into her bedroom. Once they got there, Brittany made sure to shut the door for privacy before she guided Santana to the bed so they could lie down. Brittany pulled the Latina into her arms and Santana rested her head on the blonde's shoulder for comfort.

"What happened, hon?" Brittany asked quietly after Santana's tears had finally slowed. "Did you tell your abuela?"

Santana breathed out shakily as she fought off more tears.

"She kicked me out, Brit," Santana said, devastated. "She told me that it would have been better had I never said anything and kept it all a secret. But since I told her, she wants nothing to do with me anymore."

Brittany could tell Santana was starting to get angry, and she didn't want her girlfriend to get worked up like that. She pushed away her own sadness at the thought of anyone not being able to love and accept the beautiful girl in her arms for any reason.

"I'm so sorry, baby," she murmured as she pressed a loving kiss to Santana's forehead. Her arms tightened around the brunette. "I'm sure she will come around someday. I mean, how could anyone not want you in their life?"

Santana pulled away, sitting up and looking at Brittany. Her tears were done now, and the frustration was still there.

"Thanks, Brit, but I don't think she is going to come around," she said. "She was a total bitch to me. If she wants nothing to do with me, then I want nothing to do with her!"

Brittany didn't want Santana to give up on her grandmother. She was Santana's family, and you shouldn't give up on family.

"Santana, don't say that. I know you love her."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, trying to offer comfort.

"I do love her, but she apparently doesn't love me," Santana said angrily. "How could she do that? How could anyone who claims to love a person just eliminate them from their life like that, just because they don't agree on something?"

Brittany's heart sank a little more at each question. She really didn't know how someone could do that, especially not to Santana. It was something she could truly not fathom.

"I don't know," she answered. "I am not smart enough to figure out why anyone could do something like that." Santana opened her mouth to interrupt.

"No, let me finish," Brittany continued, causing Santana's mouth to snap closed. "I know it hurts right now, but you have so many people around you who _do_ love you and care for you. I know _I_ love you more than anything, so it really makes no sense to me how she could do that."

Brittany frowned as she thought over her words as she spoke. She was sad for Santana, but she was also sad for Santana's grandmother, who would not know the amazing things her granddaughter was going to accomplish if she refused to be part of the girl's life.

"But you know what? It is her loss," she told Santana. "If she can't see how amazing you are, then that is sad for her. I think that in a few years she will realize what a mistake she made. But for now, just concentrate on the fact that you are surrounded by people who love you and want you to be a part of their lives."

Brittany watched as Santana's face softened at her words. Her girlfriend's beautiful eyes looked at her with love as she smiled at Brittany.

"You are the smartest, BritBrit," she said quietly. "I really don't know what I would do without you."

Brittany grinned. "I don't know what you would do, either. Probably Puck," she joked.

Santana rolled her eyes as she groaned. "Ugh, don't make me think about it," she said as she shuddered. "I would much rather think about you."

Brittany laughed as she pulled Santana to her for a kiss.

"I would rather you think about me, too. I love you," she murmured against Santana's lips.

"I love you, too," Santana whispered. She pulled Brittany into a hug, squeezing her tightly. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Brittany promised. She would do anything for Santana. She hoped the other girl knew that.

* * *

Brittany was struggling. Not with Santana. Things were perfect with Santana. But there had been so much drama with her girlfriend's coming out and everything else that Brittany was falling behind in school. She had spent so much of her time making sure Santana was okay and that Santana was happy that she put off doing her homework and her studying.

She didn't want to ask Santana for help, though, because Santana had enough to deal with. And Brittany really didn't have anybody else to ask for help from because they were all wrapped up in their own lives. Nobody but Santana really cared about her, but Santana was more important right now than getting her schoolwork completed.

Brittany ended up winning the election for Student Council President. With everything going on with Santana and their relationship and her issues with her coursework on top of the Cheerios and Troubletones, however, she didn't to really have any time to concentrate on doing anything she wanted to in office. The biggest goal that she had, which was to get people at school accepting Santana and other gay or bisexual or whatever kids, was pretty much already accomplished. She wasn't sure what more she wanted to do in office, so she just didn't bother with it.

Santana was proud to be in an open relationship with Brittany and it made her so happy that the brunette was finally accepting of herself. There was still so much that Santana was dealing with, however, such as her abuela's continued lack of contact and a plan for the future.

Brittany was scared to talk to Santana about what was going to happen after graduation, because she was afraid that Santana was going to leave her behind. Brittany was hoping she could bring her grades up before the end of the year, but if she couldn't then she wasn't going to hold Santana back. She promised that she would always be there for her girlfriend in any way she could, and she wasn't going to stop Santana from achieving her dreams.

The Troubletones ended up losing Sectionals to the New Directions. Brittany tried cheering Santana up after their loss, but it was Quinn who really saved the day. Without the help of their blonde friend, she and Santana would likely no longer have been singing and dancing with a glee club for the rest of the year. Quinn had amazingly gotten Mr. Schue to let them rejoin the New Directions and even got the agreement from him and Rachel to let the Troubletones perform a number at each of the future competitions.

Brittany was just kind of along for the ride at this point in time. She was being pulled in so many directions that she was afraid she was going to fall apart. The only thing she knew for sure, however, was that she was going to go wherever Santana went. When they found out the Warblers were their big competition for Regionals and that their new leader, Sebastian, was a bully, Santana was all about defending her glee club family. Brittany was so incredibly amazed at how far Santana had come after coming out. She was a significantly happier person, and that happiness allowed her to be open about her feelings toward their friends.

The fact that Santana wanted to fight to protect their glee family made Brittany happy. The fact that the Latina wanted to use violence to do it did not. Thankfully, Santana decided on a more clever form of action against the leader of the Warblers. Although her girlfriend had told her that she was driving nearly two hours to Columbus to go to the fashion mall because she was afraid Brittany would stop her, Brittany had figured Santana was up to something involving their competition. She knew she was right when Santana told them all that she had gotten Sebastian to confess to nearly blinding Blaine by taping a recorder to her boob. Although Brittany was a little disappointed that she didn't get to help Santana with the taping part, she thought it was pretty awesome plan, even if the others didn't really agree.

Santana was still upset that the other New Directions members didn't appreciate her plan to get the Warblers disqualified from Regionals that night when they were cuddling on Santana's bed.

"I don't get it, BritBrit," Santana complained. "That was a really clever plan. We can nail his ass with this confession, but nobody seems to want to go after him."

Santana's head was in Brittany's lap, and Brittany couldn't resist running her fingers soothingly through her girlfriend's dark tresses.

"Well I thought what you did was awesome," she stated, trying to comfort her girlfriend. "I never would have come up with that plan. And we can still use it to help stop this fighting between all of us. We just don't have to hurt other people in the process."

"I know," Santana sighed. "That is a really good idea, too. I just don't know why nobody else wants to get revenge after what that smirky little freak did to Blaine."

Brittany smiled at Santana's obvious affection for their friends. Her smile widened as Santana's brow furrowed up at her in confusion.

"What's that look for?"

"It's just that I am really proud of you," Brittany said softly as she continued to stroke Santana's hair.

"Well you are the only one who thinks my plan was any good," Santana huffed.

Brittany was still smiling as she shook her head. Santana still didn't understand.

"No, I mean I am proud of you for standing up for your friends," she clarified. "You have finally accepted the glee kids as your family. I know that you only stand up for the people you really care about, and you obviously care about them."

Santana averted her gaze, fingers playing with her comforter. "I just want to win Regionals."

Brittany couldn't help but laugh a little, and Santana looked back up at her with a small pout. She was too adorable, and Brittany wanted to kiss her senseless when she looked like that. But she really wanted her girlfriend to know just how amazing she thought she was.

"You care about them, Santana," she said. "I know you do. And it's okay, because I care about them, too. We are all different, but we all mash-up really good together. And that's awesome."

She cupped Santana's cheek, smiling big as she looked into the Latina's dark eyes. "And I am proud of you because not that long ago, you went out of your way to call them all losers and act like you hated them all, but now you make plans to protect them from mean people and are there for them to help if needed."

Santana averted her eyes again, suddenly shy, before her gaze fluttered back up to meet Brittany's. Brittany could see the corners of her mouth tug a little as she fought a smile.

"Yeah, well, most of them are pretty cool even if they are losers," she said, trying to sound nonchalant. "But don't tell them I said that. And don't go acting like I want to be besties and hug Berry or anything. That is never going to happen."

"Of course not, I am your best friend!" Brittany said, mocking a horrified expression. "Rachel can't have you! Plus, there is no way I could even stand being around her much outside of glee, so I don't see how you could ever hang around her enough to have her take my place."

"Relax, babe. You have nothing to worry about, no one would ever take your place," Santana laughed, her face splitting into a grin as her dimples appeared.

"Better not!" Brittany grinned back playfully, before her voice lowered a few octaves as she nearly whispered, "Besides, I don't think Rachel would make you as happy as I can."

"Mmmm," Santana hummed, smirking. "Definitely not."

"I mean, no one knows your tickle spots better than I do," she whispered evilly.

"Don't you dare! You will regret it, Brit!" Santana's eyes widened, her hands coming up to fend off Brittany's attack, but it was too late.

Brittany grinned, digging her fingers into Santana's sides. The Latina started giggling and squirming, attempting to get away from Brittany's unrelenting onslaught. Santana was laughing so hard and Brittany was laughing with her until she was nearly breathless. Santana kept struggling, and when it became obvious that she was having a hard time breathing from laughing so much, Brittany finally relented.

She moved away enough so she could lie down, facing Santana who lay sprawled on her back trying to catch her breath. Brittany was overcome with a large wave of emotion in her chest as all of her love for Santana came crashing down on her at once. She still couldn't believe that she was finally able to call this beautiful girl hers.

"You are a really awesome person, Santana," she gushed, wishing she was able to put in words just how she felt about the brunette. "I'm happy I get to be your girlfriend."

Brittany saw love shining back at her from Santana's beautiful brown eyes as the Latina turned her head to look at her.

"Me, too," Santana replied softly.

Brittany brought her hand up to cup Santana's cheek, caressing it with her thumb. Santana's eyes fluttered shut at the touch, her face softening as a contented smile spread over her face. It lasted a moment before Brittany watched the Latina's eyes spring open, startled, with a slightly horrified look on her face.

"For real, Brit," she pleaded. "Don't tell anyone from glee that I actually like them. I don't know what I would do if they weren't at least a little afraid of me still."

Brittany threw back her head as she laughed, amused at how afraid Santana was of people finding out she wasn't as tough as her image portrayed. Her laughter subsided into soft chuckles as she moved her hand from Santana's cheek to her girlfriend's stomach. She linked their pinkies together.

"I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The end of Senior Year. More ups and downs for our girls as I'm sure you all know.**

 **I hope everyone is continuing to enjoy this story :)**

 **Thanks to everyone who is still reading and following this, and particularly those who take the time to review!**

Chapter 12

Winter break was really nice for Brittany. This was the first Christmas she was actually with Santana as a couple, and she wanted to make it special. It was really fun doing the taping of the Christmas special and decorating the glee club tree and dancing with Santana. Brittany couldn't remember being this happy for a Christmas since she was little. Santana spent the night at her house on Christmas Eve so she woke up to her girlfriend Christmas morning. That was one of the best Christmas presents she could have ever gotten. Well, that and the Christmas sex. Having sex on Christmas was a really, really nice present.

When they returned to school after the break, things had calmed down pretty well. They didn't have to deal with catcalls from any stupid boys or dirty looks. Brittany was pretty happy that McKinley High had learned how to tolerate her and Santana and Kurt and Blaine as couples. Santana was feeling really comfortable about being affectionate in public now, and Brittany was beyond ecstatic when her girlfriend started wanting to kiss her in the hallways. They had come such a long way from whispered confessions and hiding.

Brittany was really excited about Valentine's Day, too, because it was the first time she was celebrating the holiday with someone she was truly in love with. She spent hours making a playlist of songs that reminded her of Santana and she had planned on spending that night making love to her gorgeous girlfriend.

Then Principal Figgins had to put a damper on her day by calling them into his office to tell them they had to stop kissing at school. Brittany was so upset. She thought that the students had come so far in accepting them, but it turns out that she was wrong. Somebody had complained and Santana was crushed. Brittany hated seeing how upset the other girl got when she found out that it was okay for straight couples to kiss at school, just not the gay ones. It wasn't fair. Brittany really couldn't understand why everyone couldn't just accept them and leave them alone. They weren't hurting anybody.

She fought not to cry in front of Figgins, and then Santana stormed out of the office. Brittany went to find her, needing the Latina to know that she hated not being able to make at least McKinley High a safe environment for the girl she loved.

"Santana, I'm so sorry about this," she said sadly as she caught up with Santana in the hallway. She couldn't meet the Latina's eyes.

"It's not your fault, Brit," Santana promised, frustrated. "It's the ridiculous double standard we now get at this school due to a few religious freaks. I mean, it's apparently okay that the troll and Lumps can examine each other's throats with their tongues, but if our lips so much as touch each other then we get in trouble. God, I want to find out who complained and go all Lima Heights!"

Brittany looked up then, hoping Santana could see how much she didn't want the brunette to use violence.

"No, don't do that," she implored. "It would only make things worse, and you know that. I am just sorry that I can't use my power as senior class president to mandate that it is okay for us to kiss in public. I asked Principal Figgins, and he said that even if I showed up to the meetings I couldn't make that rule. I just don't understand why we even elect somebody as president if they can't do anything to fix problems at this school. That's why I ran in the first place, to make things better here for us."

Brittany was really upset now, fighting off the tears that were threatening to fall. She felt like such a failure. She couldn't be president right, she couldn't pass her classes, and she couldn't even protect her girlfriend from bigots no matter how hard she would try. Her eyes dropped to the floor until she felt Santana's hands grab hers. She looked up, meeting Santana's eyes which were no longer flickering with rage.

"Babe, you can't fix everybody's opinions," Santana told her. "No matter what, we are going to deal with people who don't like us and our relationship. The only things we can do are stand up for ourselves or ignore them, but the fact is they will probably still hate us."

Brittany's heart sunk at the words. Why did people have to be so mean?

Santana squeezed her hands as she continued speaking. "I know you wanted to use your presidency to get the kids at this school to accept the people who are different and amazing, and you are doing that. You are the most awesome president this school has ever had."

Brittany rolled her eyes as Santana scrunched her nose up when she smiled at her, but she couldn't fight the smile that started to form at how adorable Santana was being as she tried cheering Brittany up.

"Come on, it's Valentine's Day," Santana said. "Let's just spend the rest of the day basking in the fact that you and I are more in love and are hotter than any other couple in this dump. And when we leave, I can give you your present."

Santana sing-songed the last words, and Brittany got excited at the thought of what her girlfriend could have possibly gotten her.

"What did you get me? Is it the parts I need for my time machine?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head, laughing. "You will just have to wait and see."

Brittany pouted, knowing it would weaken her girlfriend. "But I want to know now! Pretty please?"

Brittany's pout grew as Santana shook her head again with a smile. No amount of pouting worked on the brunette. Brittany wondered if she was going to have to come up with a new way to get things out of her girlfriend.

* * *

Despite the events of Valentine's Day, Brittany realized how much more of an accepting environment McKinley High was compared to other schools when Karofsky was outed and bullied to the point where he attempted suicide. She was terrified after hearing the news. She felt so bad for Dave, but she couldn't help but think about all the things that could have happened had Santana not been so strong. If anything would have happened to Santana, if she had lost her, Brittany didn't know what she would have done.

Brittany was so glad that Santana had her and her family, both the glee family and her real family, to help her get through her public outing. She knew Santana relied on her a lot when it happened, and she was more than happy to provide the kind of support her girlfriend needed to deal with everything. But just the thought of something so horrible happening to the girl she thought was so perfect made her kind of sink into herself in sadness.

Santana was angry instead. Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine all went to meet Sebastian to try to end their fighting due to all of the stuff going on with Karofsky, the Latina with the intention to put a smackdown on the Warbler if she had to. Thankfully, Sebastian was just as approving of the idea of making a truce, and they decided to dedicate the upcoming Regionals performance to Karofsky.

But then Santana saw all of the kinds of hateful things people were writing on Dave's Facebook page, and she got so enraged. Brittany was mad, too, but she was mostly sad at how hateful people could be. So instead of concentrating on all of the bad, Brittany convinced Santana to focus on helping Karofsky. Santana agreed to help Brittany make a get well card for the boy so Kurt could give it to him when he went to visit him in the hospital. It helped calm Santana down and put Brittany's mind on something other than the hate ignorant people could spew.

Brittany knew Santana was deeply affected by what happened with Karofsky, even though she tried to play it off that it didn't. Brittany knew that Santana thought about what it would have been like for her if she didn't have so many people who loved and accepted her in her life. She knew that Santana thought about what it would have been like if she didn't have Brittany there to hold her every night, to kiss her and love her and make her forget about everything with her touch. So Brittany did the same thing again, showering all of her attention and affection on her girlfriend, making sure Santana knew exactly how important she was and how much she was in love with her.

It was a really hard time to get through, but they did. And the New Directions did end up winning Regionals. So it was back to Nationals for the glee club, and Brittany and Santana were happy they had another chance to win the top prize doing something they absolutely loved.

Preparing for Finn and Rachel's wedding was fun, even though they were still really young. Brittany couldn't help but think about what it would be like to marry Santana. The thought made her head swim with happiness. She hoped that one day she would be able to marry the love of her life, and she hoped that Santana wanted that, too. Then the wedding was called off when Quinn got into a car accident and ended up in a wheelchair.

Brittany was tired of all of these sad things. There were too many overwhelmingly depressing moments throughout this year. Brittany thought that her senior year was going to be awesome. She had Santana and they were in love, but then everything kind of blew up in their faces. Yeah, she still had Santana and they were more in love than ever and their relationship was stronger than ever, but how long would it last?

With people almost dying and the future still up in the air for so many of them as graduation approached, thinking about what tomorrow may bring kind of freaked Brittany out. Not to mention the fact that Brittany was pretty much officially failing all of her classes. Santana had so much going on that she didn't even remember to try to help Brittany with her studies. And when she did, Brittany either changed the subject or told Santana not to worry about it. At this point, Brittany wanted to do everything in her power to be there for Santana. Santana had done so much to help her over the years that Brittany wanted this year to be about being there for Santana.

Brittany was worried about her girlfriend. Santana had no definite plans for the future. Brittany avoided talking with Santana about her own plans for the future, because she figured that she most likely wasn't graduating this year. She had screwed up pretty badly, and she didn't want to drag Santana down with her. So she tried not to talk about what plans Santana had for their future. Brittany wanted to know what Santana wanted to do for her own future.

When Santana acted like she wanted to become famous at any cost, Brittany was a little disappointed. If that was truly Santana's dream, she would do whatever it took to help the Latina achieve it. But she really didn't think that it was. She knew Santana was just as scared of the future as she was, and was trying to put out up a confident mask so people wouldn't see it. So she decided to help Santana try to figure out what she truly wanted to do by making her realize that becoming famous without caring how she did it wasn't her real dream.

That's why Brittany released their sex tape. She thought she did a pretty good job of editing it so that it was mostly clips of Lord Tubbington cleaning the house spliced with some hot scenes of her and Santana making out. People couldn't even see them naked or anything. But she may have gone a little too far with it, she could admit that.

Santana was definitely not happy with Brittany for releasing the tape and for pushing her to join a reality show. Brittany knew Santana wouldn't want to do any of those ridiculous shows, she just wanted to make Santana see that path wasn't for her. She needed to show Santana that there were better options for her out there.

That was why she worked with Sue to get her girlfriend that scholarship to the University of Louisville. Brittany wanted Santana to know that she had a path she could follow, and she didn't have to be lost. Brittany definitely didn't want Santana to be stuck in Lima with her when she could go on to do so many great things. Santana was grateful to her for going through all of that trouble, and even if the brunette decided to do something else instead of Louisville then that was fine with Brittany. She just wanted to help Santana achieve her dreams the best way she could.

* * *

As the end of the school year approached, it became pretty clear that Brittany wasn't going to be graduating. She had gotten excited for a moment thinking she had gotten into college when she got an acceptance letter from Perdue, until she realized she had mistakenly applied for a position at the chicken company instead of Purdue University. They shouldn't make different things sound the same, it was confusing.

Once Principal Figgins called Brittany into his office and berated her for shirking her presidential duties on top of failing her classes, she realized how far she had let everything other than being there for Santana slide. Since she hadn't wanted to put any more stress on her girlfriend's plate, she had still avoided having the Latina help her with her schoolwork. She realized now that it was a mistake. She couldn't help but get upset that none of her teachers ever offered to help her with tutoring or extra credit or anything, and instead just shook their heads every time they handed back another bad grade. And she felt frustrated that she didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to any of her friends about maybe helping her, because they all still treated her as if she were stupid.

Brittany just didn't know what to do at this point, so she tried to concentrate on the happy things in her life. She concentrated on spending as much time as she could with Santana, since she knew her girlfriend would be leaving her in Lima in the fall. She concentrated on the glee club and preparing for Nationals. She concentrated on spending time with her friends and having fun, and she loved the fact that Santana was starting to open up more with them, too.

When Brittany heard that Rachel made Santana put a picture of her in her locker and hugged the Latina, she about died from laughing. She found it amusing that her girlfriend had to be subjected to something she swore she would never do. But Brittany was still proud of Santana for letting more people into her heart, even if it was people Brittany didn't necessarily like all that much.

Brittany threw all of her effort into organizing the prom. Since this was the last prom that she and Santana were ever going to attend, and it was the first one they were going to be able to go to together, she wanted to make it the best prom she could. Brittany wanted to do something completely unique and fun, instead of all of those boring, romantic prom themes.

That was why she decided to do the Dino-Prom. It gave everyone the opportunity to have a good time, even if they didn't have dates or weren't in a relationship. Even though she and Santana didn't win prom king and queen, she was happy. She loved getting to watch her girlfriend be so openly happy and carefree. And they were still so awesomely in love with each other.

Prom was great. Brittany and Santana got to dance all night long. Quinn showed everyone that she could stand again. Everyone had a great time dancing and laughing and singing. And at the end of the night, Brittany and Santana had gone back to the hotel room Santana had rented and had really great sex. A lot of really great sex. It was most definitely the best prom ever.

* * *

Nationals had finally come upon them, and Brittany couldn't remember ever feeling happier. It seemed that everything for the glee club was going well. There wasn't all of the drama or fighting going on, and the connectedness of the New Directions showed. It was kind of panic time when Mercedes got sick and they had to rearrange stuff for last minute rehearsals, but they usually waited until the last minute to decide on their numbers and routines anyways so it wasn't that new for them.

The glee club did what they always did and got through it all, this time with complete flawlessness. The New Directions finally won Nationals! Brittany was ecstatic. Despite all of the trouble with her schoolwork, she had ended up having an amazing senior year. And Santana had one as well. The Latina had wanted to win Nationals with the Cheerios and the New Directions, and she had achieved that. Brittany was so glad she was a part of making some of her girlfriend's dreams come true.

She felt so connected to Santana after the win, and they were both still riding the high of their success that they didn't realize how hot and heavy they had gotten in the hotel room they were sharing with Quinn, Mercedes, and Sugar. Santana had practically attacked Brittany's mouth when they walked through the door, and Brittany couldn't help but respond just as enthusiastically. She had a hard time not responding to Santana when her girlfriend's mouth made her mind block everything else but Santana out of it.

Santana had pushed Brittany back onto their bed before climbing on top of her. They made out passionately, things progressing quickly as they rolled around the mattress. Santana was straddling her, stroking her tongue deeply into Brittany's mouth when suddenly the brunette broke away on a startled gasp.

"What the fuck?" Santana yelled, squirming. That was when Brittany felt something cold hit her bare chest and she inhaled a sharp breath at the uncomfortable feeling on her overheated skin.

The shock caused her mind to clear and she saw Quinn standing next to their bed. The blonde held an empty bucket meant for getting ice from the machine in the hotel, and she smirked at them with her eyebrow raised.

Brittany finally realized what had happened as Santana quickly climbed off of Brittany with a curse, pulling up the bed sheet to cover up their naked torsos.

"Sorry to break your little tryst up," Quinn began, clearly unhappy. "But Mercedes is out in the hallway refusing to come in and Sugar is hiding in the bathtub. I was volunteered to be the one to get you two to stop since apparently hearing you make out during sleepovers and seeing you naked in the locker room means I am the 'best suited to the task'. Everyone just wants to get some sleep without getting to know you guys too intimately."

Brittany heard Quinn's exasperation as she finished. This was really uncomfortable and embarrassing. Brittany thought she had seen Quinn looking at them a couple of times when she and Santana had snuck back in after going off somewhere to make out at sleepovers, but their friend had never said anything to them so she figured she had been wrong. Now they had nearly had sex in front of the other girl, which was definitely something none of them wanted to happen.

"Sorry, Quinn," Brittany said quietly, apologizing not only for what just happened. She could feel her face heating up as a blush spread across her face. Things usually didn't embarrass her, but she really had never wanted anyone to see her and Santana like this. She searched around for her top, wanting to get dressed quickly so they could hide under the covers and pretend it didn't happen.

"How much did everyone see?" Santana asked, clearly uncomfortable.

Quinn sighed. "Well, Mercedes went into the hall once we realized you guys weren't hearing us telling you to cool it down. Sugar hid in the bathroom once you pulled Brittany's shirt off and the moaning started. She demanded that I put a stop to it before she was scarred for life."

"Shit," Santana groaned, embarrassed. "We kind of got carried away. Sorry, Q."

Quinn laughed at the understatement. "Just get some clothes on, and we will never speak of this again."

Brittany found their clothes and handed Santana her top. They both quickly got dressed and hid under the covers as Quinn let the others know it was safe to come back in. Brittany offered a muffled apology under the sheets to the other girls, who just grumbled back.

Santana played with Brittany's fingers until everyone had settled into bed. Brittany knew her girlfriend was embarrassed because they had never been very open about their intimate relationship with anybody. Not like they had been about having sex with boys. This was special for them, this kind of intimacy. Once it seemed like everyone had fallen asleep, Santana scooted closer to Brittany.

"Sorry, Brit," she whispered, her breath hot against Brittany's lips. "I didn't mean to let things get that far."

"It's okay," Brittany whispered back. "It wasn't all your fault."

Santana squeezed her hand before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Brittany's lips. She could tell that the Latina wanted to kiss her more, but, after what happened, was afraid to do more. So Brittany wrapped her arm around her girlfriend, pulling her tighter into her body to give them that closeness they craved.

"Let's get some sleep, baby," she whispered.

Santana nodded against her chest, and they finally settled into sleep, wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

* * *

Santana was not happy when she found out that Brittany wasn't graduating. She started blaming herself for not helping Brittany out with her homework, but Brittany told her it wasn't her fault. It was all on Brittany, and she made that clear to Santana. They fought about it, but Brittany was adamant that it wasn't Santana's responsibility in the first place to help her graduate. She knew Santana was a little mad at her, and that was okay because she was mad at herself.

The only problem now was that the Latina threatened to stay in Lima with Brittany, which was Brittany's biggest fear. Thankfully, both Brittany and Maribel convinced Santana to not go with that option. Brittany really wanted Santana to follow her dreams, but she also really kind of wanted Santana to go to Louisville because it wasn't that far away and they could see each other more often. But when Santana got all that money, she was kind of afraid that the brunette was going to go to New York. She would support Santana if that was what she wanted, but it was going to be really hard. She was selfishly glad when Santana decided to go to Louisville with the cheerleading scholarship.

Brittany had planned on them having the whole summer together before Santana had to leave. She wanted to get in as much time together before her girlfriend was gone for nine months. She wanted to cry when Santana told her they had less than a month together before she had to report to campus to start cheerleading practice. Santana looked so upset when she told her, so Brittany held it together so neither of them would cry. She didn't want Santana to think she didn't want her to go, because she was afraid Santana would stay. And as much as she really wanted to not have Santana leave, she knew that Santana needed to.

So Brittany and Santana spent almost every moment together that they could after graduation. They went shopping together for stuff Santana would need on campus. They went on dates practically every night. They went to bed together so they could wake up together every morning. And the time passed too quickly for Brittany.

It seemed like it was only a few days before it was time for Santana to get ready to go. Santana spent the night at Brittany's house the night before she had to go to Louisville because Brittany's parents and sister had gone out of town.

Brittany ordered in dinner for them, and they tried to pretend that it was just another normal night. At least until they got ready to go to bed.

Brittany took Santana's hand as they walked into her bedroom. She turned to look at her girlfriend, who looked back at her a little timidly. Brittany felt an overwhelming desire to take Santana into her arms and make her forget about their impending separation. She wanted to make them both forget. They hadn't really been apart since they had met freshman year. They had some tough times and went without talking for awhile, which were some of the hardest times for both of them. But they had still always been able to see each other or be near each other, and now they wouldn't even have that. Brittany didn't know how she was going to handle it.

She pulled Santana into her body, bringing a hand up to cup the Latina's cheek as she let her eyes dance over her girlfriend's beautiful face as if she was trying to imprint the features into her brain. They were already there. She knew every dip, every curve, every fleck of color. She knew the spots that would make Santana gasp, the ones that would make her moan, and the ones that would make her shiver. She knew where to touch to make Santana smile, where to touch to make her laugh, and where to touch to make her feel loved.

She knew every single thing about her lover's body, and she knew that she would never forget it. She just needed Santana to know it.

So she caressed Santana's cheek before bringing her fingers under Santana's chin to tilt it up to bring their lips together. The kiss started out soft, but Brittany breathed deep, catching Santana's scent and she couldn't hold back anymore. She quickly deepened the kiss, her passion getting the better of her. Santana responded in kind, opening her mouth to let Brittany in and their tongues dueled.

Brittany felt as if she wanted to absorb Santana into her body so she could never leave. She wanted to be as close to Santana as possible. She quickly brought her hands to the hem of Santana's shirt, lifting it and breaking their kiss long enough to pull it off and drop it to the floor. They were already back to kissing while Brittany unclasped the Latina's bra and slid it off her shoulders to the floor. Santana moaned into her mouth when she cupped her girlfriend's beautiful breasts and began to knead the soft flesh.

Brittany backed Santana up until the back of her knees hit the bed. Santana fell back, and Brittany quickly followed. They both scooted up so they were fully on the bed, Santana propping herself up on her elbows as they continued to kiss hungrily. Brittany's hands made their way to Santana's shorts, and she pulled back to remove them along with the brunette's panties.

Santana was now completely naked before her, sprawled out on her bed, panting with lust. Brittany took a moment to just take in the sight before her. She felt even more wetness pool at her core. Oh, all the things she wanted to do to that gorgeous body. It was almost too much.

Santana seemed to read her thoughts, because the brunette suddenly fisted Brittany's shirt and pulled her back down to bring their mouths clashing together. Santana kissed her hard, and Brittany whimpered at how turned on she was. She wanted release, but she wanted, no _needed_ , to get her fill of Santana's body.

She pulled away from Santana's mouth, causing her girlfriend to whimper in displeasure. Brittany quickly moved her mouth down to Santana's neck, kissing up to the Latina's ear. She took the lobe into her mouth, sucking gently, before releasing it.

"Let me love you, baby," she whispered into Santana's ear, causing the girl beneath her to shiver.

She felt Santana nod slightly, and she started kissing down the girl's neck. She nipped and sucked, pressing soft, wet kisses to soothe hot skin as she made her way down to Santana's breasts. She absolutely loved playing with Santana's boobs. She loved watching Santana as she squeezed the firm mounds, pinching and teasing the nipples. So she took one nipple into her mouth, sucking hard and flicking her tongue across it as she started massaging the other breast, alternating hard squeezes with soft caresses of her thumb over the hardened nipple.

"Fuck, Brit," Santana moaned, her body falling back as her arms could no longer support her weight.

Brittany followed her down, never removing her mouth from the delicious taste of Santana's skin. The brunette's hands came to tangle in Brittany's hair as she continued to lick and suck, occasionally using her teeth against the sensitive tissue. She finally released the nipple with a pop, kissing her way across Santana's chest to pay the same attention to the other nipple while her hand took up squeezing and kneading the breast she just abandoned with her mouth.

Santana was whimpering beneath her, rolling her hips up as she tried to gain friction against her center. Brittany held herself up, away from the searching hips, preventing her girlfriend from coming into contact with her anywhere but where Brittany was currently touching her.

"Babe, please," Santana begged. "I need you."

Santana started tugging at Brittany's shirt, wanting it off. Brittany pulled back from Santana's breast, looking up into her girlfriend's face. Santana was getting desperate, her eyes hooded in desire, lips held open as she panted. Brittany loved teasing her, but she wanted to watch her fall apart. So she sat up, pulling off her shirt as she straddled Santana's thighs.

Santana's hands automatically went to Brittany's stomach, caressing the skin as she slid them up the dancer's toned body toward Brittany's breasts. Brittany caught her hands and laced their fingers together. She leaned down and kissed Santana again, quickly thrusting her tongue inside the Latina's mouth. She let their tongues play for a moment before she pulled back again.

Brittany slid down Santana's body, inserting herself between her girlfriend's legs. Santana quickly spread them, and Brittany was able to see just how wet her lover was. She bit her lip at the sight, inhaling sharply and smelling Santana's arousal. She wanted to taste it.

"I want to taste you, Santana," she practically growled. "Can I?"

Santana nodded frantically. "Please, Brit! I need your mouth on me."

Brittany didn't need to be told twice. She quickly dove down, dragging her tongue through Santana's folds and savoring the taste in her mouth. She moaned in pleasure, causing Santana's hips to rock into her.

Brittany brought their still linked hands to rest on Santana's lower stomach so she could hold her hips in place. Santana squeezed her hands tighter as Brittany continued to lick and suck at her center, flicking her tongue over her clit.

"Oh, God," Santana panted. "Fuck- that feels… _shit_ … that feels so good."

Brittany knew Santana would come pretty quickly if she kept it up, and as much as she wanted to send Santana over the edge, she didn't want to do it that fast. So she slowed her tongue down, running it teasingly along the folds before running it lightly over her clit once and then returning further down.

Santana's hips tried to rock into her mouth again, seeking that contact to drive her over the edge. Brittany dipped her tongue inside Santana briefly, causing the Latina to moan and shiver. But she removed it just as quickly as she had entered, and ran it through Santana's folds once more. She licked her lover's clit one final time before she pulled away. She wanted to make Santana come, but not with her mouth. At least not this time with her mouth. She wanted to be as close to her lover as possible when she shattered.

"What?" Santana asked, flustered as Brittany moved away. "Why are you stopping?"

"I'm not stopping, baby," Brittany promised huskily. She removed her bra and stripped off her pants and underwear before she crawled back up Santana's body. She straddled Santana's thigh, pressing her own up against the brunette's dripping center. Santana's hips began to grind against her leg as Brittany started to rock her own hips against the thigh Santana pressed up into her. Brittany lay her body down so their breasts pressed together, and she brought her mouth back to Santana's to kiss her deeply, letting her girlfriend taste herself.

Brittany and Santana kept rocking together, driving each other higher. Brittany wanted to feel Santana come beneath her, but she wanted to be inside her when she did. So when Santana broke their kiss, panting and moaning as her body started to quiver, Brittany quickly brought her hand down and slid it between them. She swiftly entered Santana with two fingers, and Santana cried out.

"Babe, I'm so close," Santana breathed. Brittany thrust in and out with her fingers, using her rocking motion against Santana's thigh to aid her. She could feel Santana's hands grasp at her back as her body started to tense, and she watched as the Latina's brow furrowed and her eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you. Come for me now," Brittany demanded.

"Fuck!" Santana's back arched, pushing herself into Brittany's body as her body spasmed. Her fingers dug into Brittany's back as her walls clamped rhythmically down around Brittany's fingers while she came. Santana's eyes squeezed tightly and her face contorted in pleasure as she cried out, and the feeling of her lover coming apart combined with the sight of it was enough to send Brittany over the edge after her as she continued to rock against Santana's thigh.

"Mmmmm, S-tana," she groaned as she came, shuddering over her girlfriend's body.

She felt Santana's hands caressing up and down her back as she finally started coming down. Brittany dropped her head, burying her face in Santana's neck as she pressed kisses to the skin. Their breathing slowly returned to normal, but it wasn't long before Santana's caresses turned from soothing to passionate and they made love again.

Brittany and Santana made love several more times that night before Santana finally fell asleep in her arms during the early hours of the morning after crying. Brittany couldn't sleep, trying to savor every moment with Santana before she had to leave. She fought off her tears as she held Santana comfortingly until it was time to get ready for her to leave.

She couldn't hold back anymore when Santana was getting ready to walk out of the door. Brittany broke down, sobbing harder than she ever had in her life. It was hitting her hard now that her girlfriend was going away, leaving her behind. And it was her own fault. If she could have just passed her classes, they could be leaving together. She couldn't stop her tears, just as she couldn't stop from telling Santana that she didn't want her to leave.

Santana held her, murmuring promises of seeing her soon and how they would talk every day. Finally, Santana had to pull away otherwise Brittany knew she wouldn't be able to go. And Brittany was glad she did, because she still didn't want to hold Santana back. She watched Santana struggle with the decision to drive away, and her heart broke as her girlfriend left. It didn't feel like a parting with the promise of a quick reunion.

It felt like goodbye.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: A fairly short chapter, sorry. It is really hard to write Brittana apart. And it was sad writing about how sad Brittany was. At least Glee did show that Brittany was really affected by her girlfriend being gone, unlike some of the other characters whose significant others went away after graduation.**

 **Anyways, have to get through the bad stuff to get back to the good stuff, and then the story picks up a lot from there! Let me know what y'all think!**

Part 5- Senior Year Again and MIT 2012-2013

Chapter 13

Brittany was miserable. It wasn't so bad at the beginning of the summer when she and Santana talked every day. But then Santana started getting more busy and didn't have as much time to call or text or Skype, and it was so hard for Brittany to deal with being away from her girlfriend. She had only seen Santana in person once since the Latina had left for Louisville, and that was for a short weekend trip back to Lima. It was hard letting her go back.

Brittany pretended that everything was okay and that her second attempt at her senior year was going to be awesome. She planned to concentrate on her studies and be a better president and kick some serious ass on the Cheerios and with the New Directions again. But being away from Santana made it nearly impossible for her to make it through the day.

Brittany started to break down. All she thought about was how much she missed Santana, and, when she did talk to Santana, all she thought about was how much she wished she could touch her or kiss her. To make matters worse, not only was Brittany missing her girlfriend, she was missing her best friend. It was like when she was dating Artie in junior year, only worse because she couldn't even see Santana or be in the same room as her or touch her like she could then.

Brittany had no one at McKinley who understood her like Santana. When she started to get more and more morose she didn't know what to do. Santana did what she could, but she was hours away and had her own busy life. She couldn't drop everything to come take care of Brittany, and Brittany didn't want her to. Well, not really anyways. There was still a selfish part of her that wanted Santana to be with her always, but that wasn't realistic at this point in time.

School wasn't going well for her, at least not how she had planned. She wasn't doing great in her classes and Sue wasn't happy with her. The glee club noticed Brittany's downward spiral and decided to try to cheer her up by doing a Britney Spears week again. Doing Britney in junior year had helped her gain confidence in herself, so she could see how they thought it might break her out of her funk. But Brittany knew that the only things that could do that were Santana or herself.

The more Santana wasn't able to be with her or talk to her, the more Brittany realized she was going to have to try to get over it on her own. So she tried to make things worse, hoping that it meant she could start feeling better about Santana being gone. If she hit bottom, the only place to go would be up. The problem with that was people thought she was going crazy, but not one single person understood what was going on with her.

Except for Sam. Brittany was glad Sam decided to reach out to her. Santana would have understood the problem the second she was in the same room with Brittany. But if Santana was in the room, then Brittany wouldn't have a problem. Brittany missed her girlfriend and best friend so much. Sam couldn't bring Santana back, but at least he could be her friend and be there for her when she needed someone to talk to those times Santana couldn't.

Being friends with Sam helped. He was able to make her laugh again and take her mind off of missing Santana constantly. She always missed Santana. It felt like there was a piece of her constantly out of place. But Sam helped to ease the pain a little so it didn't hurt so badly.

Santana came back to visit again about a month after school had started. Brittany was so excited to see her and kiss her and hold her. But things were weird. Brittany could feel that something had changed between them. Brittany still loved Santana more than anything and knew that her girlfriend felt the same way. It was just that things were a little uncomfortable.

They had such an ease around each other before, but it wasn't like that now. They were both glad to be with each other again, but both of them were hurting from being apart and knowing that their time together was short-lived. It all came to a head when she took Santana to the Left Behind Club meeting and she couldn't hold it back anymore from her girlfriend at how much it hurt for Santana to leave her.

Brittany understood that Santana had to go. Brittany had wanted Santana to go. But it still hurt more than anything she had ever felt before, and she didn't know how to make it stop. It was so hard just to function anymore without Santana. It was getting better, but she loved Santana too much to be able to be okay with their separation. And the fact that she had such little contact with Santana anymore made things that much worse. If she had the same level of communication they had at the beginning of summer, she would be able to handle it.

But Santana couldn't or wouldn't devote that kind of time to her. That was part of the biggest reason for her freak out at Breadstix. And when Santana was driving her home that night, her girlfriend was really quiet. Brittany kind of got worried that Santana got scared about what happened, and she didn't want that.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you back at the restaurant," she told Santana softly.

"No, babe," Santana said, looking away from the road briefly as she gave Brittany a sad smile. "Don't be sorry. I understand."

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, intertwining their fingers and giving it a small squeeze. "This whole thing has sucked. But I promise I will find a way to make things better for you."

Brittany felt tears threatening to fall, knowing that her girlfriend would do her best to try to make it up to Brittany. But Brittany didn't know how she could.

"I really hate being apart from you, Santana," she said, her throat closing up as she fought not to start sobbing.

"I know, BritBrit. I hate it, too," Santana said, her voice showing her own sadness. Brittany could see the Latina's eyes start to shine with tears, but Santana blinked rapidly to fight them off and cleared her throat before speaking more evenly. "It is a really hard adjustment to go from being super close to someone and seeing them nearly every day for 4 years to being separated by hundreds of miles and barely getting to talk to them. It is hard enough not being around my best friend, but when you add in the fact that she's my girlfriend, it makes it that much harder to deal with."

Brittany started crying then. Santana was voicing the same thoughts and fears that Brittany had been feeling for weeks now. She hated that the girl she loved felt as miserable as she did, but she didn't know how to fix it.

"Tell me about it," she muttered through her tears. "I really hate not being able to kiss you or hold your hand. Long distance relationships suck."

Brittany let out a sob, and Santana brought their joined hands up so she could kiss Brittany's fingers. The Latina held her lips there, pressing her kiss to Brittany's fingers to try to comfort her.

"I will make it better, okay?" Santana whispered onto her fingers.

"How?"

"I don't know yet," Santana said softly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she dropped their clasped hands to her lap.

Brittany continued to cry until they pulled up to her house. She didn't like the way things were going between them. She was getting kind of worried. As bad as things were with Santana being gone, she didn't think it could get worse. But she had this fear bubbling up that she was wrong.

Brittany started to get out of the car when Santana parked at the curb, but she realized that Santana wasn't turning the car off. Now she was really worried. They had planned on Santana spending her last night with her.

"Are you not coming in?" Brittany asked timidly.

Santana wouldn't look at her. "I don't know if it's a good idea. I should probably get an early start in the morning to make it back to campus."

Brittany did not want her girlfriend away from her tonight. She just felt that if she could keep Santana with her right now then everything would be fine. She needed to be as close to Santana as she could, even if it just meant sleeping.

"Please, Santana?" Brittany begged. "I want to sleep next to you one more time before you have to go. We can just sleep, too, if you have to get up early."

Brittany gave a pout for good measure, needing to convince Santana to stay. Santana gave her a small smile and turned the car off. Brittany was relieved, but she didn't feel happy.

They went to bed, sharing long, lingering goodnight kisses. Brittany fought off sleep as much as she could, not wanting to miss a moment of being with Santana. But she couldn't and eventually succumbed, the safety of her girlfriend's arms relaxing her into a deep slumber.

She awoke to find Santana gone and her heart started to crack. Brittany knew that something wasn't right. Santana hadn't left her alone after a night together in years. She was dreading the day, and it only got worse when she saw that Santana had texted her asking her to meet her in the choir room later. Brittany didn't know why Santana wanted to meet, but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Brittany had thought that there wasn't anything worse than being hundreds of miles away from her girlfriend. She couldn't have been more wrong.

Santana had started by giving her such words of love and singing her feelings to Brittany. But she did so with tears falling and heartbreak in her eyes. Brittany knew Santana couldn't handle the separation as much as Brittany couldn't.

But Brittany truly never thought that Santana would break up with her. Even though Santana said it was a break, Brittany knew it was really a break up. Brittany understood Santana's fears. She knew what it felt like to worry that another girl would take an interest in Santana and put a strain on their relationship. But she knew that Santana wouldn't cheat on her, just like she would never cheat on Santana. She was too much in love with her to even consider being with anyone else.

Santana told her that long distance relationships were just too hard, and she didn't want them to hurt their relationship to the point where it was unsalvageable. Brittany couldn't understand how Santana could do this, though. They loved each other. They were in love. Why break up when you loved someone as much as they did?

Brittany had thought their issues during junior year were bad, but nothing compared to this. Brittany never felt more broken than she did now. She promised to be Santana's best friend, but how could she still be best friends with someone she was in love with that had just broken up with her? It was hard to deal with, and she wanted Santana back in every way.

Santana tried maintaining their friendship. They tried talking and texting, but their conversations were awkward. And Brittany always told Santana how much she missed her. She wanted to get back together because she never thought they should have broken up in the first place. Brittany was sure they could find a way to make the long distance thing work. That was better than just not being together at all.

Santana was adamant about them not being together. It hurt too much to tell Santana that she loved her anymore, because she couldn't do anything about fixing their relationship. Santana had stopped saying it, too. It hurt just as much not saying it though, because, even if they didn't say it, it was still there.

Santana told Brittany that it was okay to date other people. Brittany didn't want to date anyone else, though. She only wanted Santana. She knew Santana wasn't really trying to date anyone, either. Santana hadn't talked to her about it, but Brittany knew Santana and she knew that Santana wasn't ready to move on.

Every time Santana came back to Lima to visit, Brittany would make sure the Latina knew that she was still waiting for her. It hurt every time Santana told her no. Brittany was starting to understand why Santana did it, though. Being separated from her girlfriend was beyond depressing. Being broken up was still depressing, but it was something she could work to overcome. Their break up freed them up to do other things instead of trying to spend so much time waiting for one another to be able to talk, which helped take their minds off of missing each other so much.

Just because she was beginning to understand why Santana did it didn't mean she agreed with it in the first place. She would give anything to be with Santana again. Brittany really thought that, if they fought hard enough, they could make it work. So when Santana came back to help them out with Grease, Brittany wanted to try again to reunite.

Santana once again told her no, even though she said she still wasn't dating anybody else. But Santana did say it was okay if they did, because they were just friends now. Santana was still sticking to her guns, even though Brittany could see how hard it was for her to do. Brittany knew Santana loved her just as much now as she did before. But she was going to do what Santana wanted, which was be broken up and try to move on and be happy without each other. Brittany wasn't sure how she was going to do that, but she was going to make sure she could do her best to get Santana to be happy again.

Most of the New Directions members went out to celebrate at Breadstix after the opening performance of Grease. Brittany was having fun, spending most of her time hanging out with Sam who was doing impressions to make her laugh. She had told him how sad she was that Santana still didn't want to get back together, but that she was going to stop trying to reunite with her now. He was being a good friend by trying to cheer her up.

Brittany saw Santana sitting alone in a booth eating one of her beloved breadsticks as she scowled at Kitty. She didn't know why the Latina was giving Kitty that look, but Brittany didn't blame her. Kitty wasn't exactly the nicest girl, but she could be okay sometimes. Brittany just wanted to get that scowl off of Santana's face so she went over and slid into the booth next to the brunette.

"You were really good tonight," she said as Santana turned to face her. Santana wasn't surprised to see her, seeming to always know when Brittany was nearby. Brittany smiled at the thought of Santana still having that connection with her.

"Naturally," Santana said smugly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. The Latina couldn't hold onto her smug look as Brittany smiled at her, and her face split into a grin. Brittany really missed seeing Santana smile like that. She really just missed everything about Santana, but she couldn't keep telling the other girl that she missed her all of the time. So she did the next best thing.

"I miss getting to perform with you," she said, her smile softening. "The other kids are great and all, but the best thing about glee club for me was singing and dancing with you."

Santana's grin faded and she smiled sadly. "I miss it, too. Cheerleading at Louisville isn't even as good as the Cheerios was because you aren't there to make it better."

Brittany studied Santana, realizing that Santana wasn't happy in Louisville. If Santana wasn't happy there, then there was no real reason for her to stay there. She needed to follow her dreams, not be stuck somewhere she didn't want to be. And Santana had mentioned before that she might want to go to New York and try her hand at performing. Santana loved performing, and Brittany saw more evidence of that tonight during the musical. So that might be what Santana needed to do to be happy again.

"You know, if you aren't happy there you can always go to New York," Brittany told her.

"We talked about this, Brit," Santana said with a little frustration. "I don't have anything for me in New York. I wouldn't even have school in New York because I didn't apply anywhere there."

Brittany shrugged, not really concerned. "You could always figure something out. I mean, Kurt went out there without having gotten into NYADA and he is making it."

"That's because he somehow got a once in a lifetime internship to miraculously fall into his lap and is willing to live with Berry. I wouldn't even have a place to live."

Brittany could tell Santana was afraid to take the chance on New York. She was giving excuses because she was scared. But Santana had nothing to be scared about. She was the most awesome person Brittany had ever met. Santana needed to give up her excuses and take the chance.

"Maybe Kurt and Rachel would let you live with them for awhile," she suggested. "At least until you found your own place and figured out what you wanted to do."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Brit, you know me and that mustachioed dwarf could never cohabitate," Santana said derisively. "I could probably stand Lady Hummel as long as he kept his gay porn stash out of my sight."

Brittany laughed, imagining Santana's reaction if she found any gay porn Kurt may have. But she didn't want Santana to think that she had to keep being afraid and coming up with reasons why she shouldn't try to follow her dreams. She realized now that she had been afraid to hold Santana back in her life, but Santana was the one holding herself back. Santana needed to gain some confidence in herself, and if Brittany was any part of the reason why Santana was afraid to go to New York then she needed to fix that. Brittany really understood now why Santana had wanted the break up.

"Well, I just don't want you to sell yourself short," she said, shrugging a little as she turned serious. "I understand what you were trying to get through to me before. About us needing to be apart for now. You don't want to hold me back from living my life here while you are gone." Santana smiled a little at her for understanding her wishes. "But I want the same thing for you, Santana. If you decide that cheerleading in Louisville is what you want, then that's fine. But if it isn't, then you need to start living your life how you want in order to get to where you want to be."

Santana looked down, uncomfortable.

"What if I still don't know where I want to be?" Santana's voice was practically a whisper.

Brittany hated the lack of confidence Santana was showing in herself. Santana should know that she could do anything, and she had time to figure it out. She just needed to not be afraid to take a chance. She reached both of her hands over to Santana's lap, grasping one of the Latina's hands between her own. Santana looked up and met her eyes.

"It isn't a race, Santana," Brittany emphasized. "You can take your time to figure out your dreams. Even though we aren't together, you are still my best friend and I just want to see you happy. And right now, I don't think you are very happy."

She paused, watching Santana's eyes dart down again. The Latina's gaze returned back to her. "Just promise me you will keep thinking about it?"

Santana nodded, smiling a little. Brittany squeezed her hand, smiling back. She really hoped that Santana would do a lot of thinking, because Santana needed to figure out what was going to make her happy. Right now, what she was doing wasn't doing that. If moving to New York was what Santana needed to do, then Brittany hoped she would do it. She would find a way to deal with it.

All Brittany wanted was for Santana to be happy. It was really all she ever wanted, ever since Santana had made her a promise to be her best friend back in freshman year. So Brittany would do whatever it took to make it happen. Even if it meant they weren't together.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Some more sadness :( Sorry guys, but that's the way it has to be. We get to see just what Brittany was thinking when she decided to date Sam and the aftermath of the night of the failed Wemma wedding.**

 **Don't worry though, because we will get back to the good stuff soon! Anyways, let me know your thoughts!**

Chapter 14

Brittany tried moving on. It wasn't easy, because she still loved Santana. But she had school and glee and Cheerios to throw herself into. She didn't have the presidency anymore, but that was okay. Brittany figured it was better to try to concentrate more on passing her classes than trying to run the school.

It was just that her second attempt at her senior year wasn't really going how she planned. She had planned on being happy and acing her classes and winning with the glee club and Cheerios and being insanely, happily in love with Santana. Instead, she was still struggling in her classes, the glee club was all drama filled and lacking the same fun as before, Cheerios practice was hard without Santana, and even though Brittany was still in love with Santana, they weren't even together.

Brittany was moving on slowly though, and concentrated on having fun and learning to live without Santana. Sam really helped by being a good friend. And glee helped, too, because preparing for Sectionals provided something to distract herself with. It was kind of hard being in the choir room though, because it brought back so many memories of Santana.

Good memories, like Santana professing her love for Brittany through song and all the times they would sing and dance together and Brittany realizing she was in love with Santana.

And bad memories, like watching Santana hurt when she was with Artie or watching Santana throw herself at boys she didn't like or Santana breaking up with her.

The choir room was just full of so many moments with Santana. It was such an important place for them. But being in that room and making new memories with new people helped with her moving on and learning to make it without the Latina.

Brittany tried staying in contact with Santana. Their conversations were getting a little better now that they both were on the same page about not being together. It was still hard, though, and sometimes they didn't really know what to say to each other. Brittany would often just tell Santana about what was going on with Cheerios or the New Directions, and Santana would talk about her own cheer practices and her classes. Neither talked about their social life, although Brittany didn't have much of one at the moment.

Brittany still couldn't bring herself to start dating anyone. She wanted to be with Santana. Going without sex was really hard though. She hadn't had sex in months, which was the longest she had gone since she had started doing it. Brittany knew she couldn't go back to casual hook ups with anyone because she knew what sex with feelings was like, and sex with someone you loved was the best kind. So she just spent a lot of time taking care of her own needs, but she felt kind of guilty because she could never stop thinking about Santana when she did it.

Santana came back to Lima on her Thanksgiving break to help the glee club prepare for Sectionals. Some of the other former New Directions members returned also, and it was nice being able to see everyone again. But Brittany really just liked being around Santana again, even if it was just as friends. And being able to perform with her and Quinn was awesome. Brittany had really missed performing with Santana.

Unfortunately, Marley had passed out during their Sectionals performance and everyone freaked out and left the stage. This meant that they lost. This was the first time the New Directions had lost at Sectionals. It was embarrassing. This year was turning out to be the worst year ever.

Then Sam decided he wanted to be more than friends. Brittany didn't really want to be with Sam. He was a nice guy and he was cute and all, but he wasn't Santana. She was still in love with Santana. That hadn't changed and probably never would. So Brittany didn't think it was fair to be with Sam. It wasn't fair to him, it wasn't fair to her, and it probably wasn't really fair to Santana.

Then she got to thinking. Santana had told her to date other people and move on. Santana was probably dating someone else, and once that thought entered her head it was all Brittany could think about. She didn't like the thought of Santana being with someone else. But Brittany knew that it was probably time to try herself. She didn't want to think about missing Santana anymore. She didn't want to think about Santana being with someone else and hurting for it.

So Brittany finally agreed to go out with Sam. He made her laugh and he made her feel good at a time when she needed it. She knew she wasn't going to love Sam the way she did Santana. But it was a relationship she could enjoy for the time being. And so she finally started to really move on from her ex-girlfriend.

As Christmas approached, Brittany got sad thinking about how great the holidays were last year when she was with Santana. The Latina had told Brittany that she wasn't coming home to Lima for the holidays and was going to go to New York instead. Brittany was sad that she wouldn't be able to see Santana, so she threw herself into her relationship with Sam to try and forget it. Sam got into some apocalypse theory and thought the world was going to end, so Brittany went along with it to get her mind off of going through Christmas without Santana.

She realized afterwards that she might have gone a little too far with agreeing to marry him and everything, but she since they didn't go get a marriage license or anything she was pretty sure it wouldn't be legal. She was pretty glad when Coach Beiste told them it wasn't real though, because she really didn't want to be married to Sam. He was nice and sweet and the sex was pretty good (though not nearly as good as with Santana), and she did love him, but she wasn't in love with him the way she should be to get married.

Brittany definitely couldn't push Santana out of her thoughts. And when Christmas Day arrived, she couldn't resist texting the Latina to wish her a Merry Christmas. Brittany had bought a present for Santana because they had always gotten each other something ever since they met, so she told the brunette that she would give it to her the next time she saw her. Santana was still her best friend, regardless of everything else going on, and Brittany still wanted her in her life. So Brittany was going to keep doing the same stuff they did before when they were best friends. Minus the sex, of course.

Santana had texted her back returning her Christmas wishes, much to Brittany's delight. And the Latina had even said that she hoped to see Brittany soon. Brittany really hoped that they were working their way past their awkwardness after their break up. She needed Santana in her life, even if they couldn't be together anymore.

Brittany was surprised when she found out that she aced her SATs. She had forgotten to take them last year with all of the stuff going on with Santana getting outed and everything. She had remembered this year, but had taken them back when she was in a bad place with missing the Latina so much. She figured she was going to bomb the test with as little as she could concentrate on it, since all she could really think about was Santana. So she just put down the first answer to come into her head. That's why she was so surprised when she got her scores, because she really wasn't even thinking about what she was doing.

School still wasn't going very well for her, despite her SAT scores. She hated her classes, she didn't like her teachers, and no one really wanted to help her learn. Sam tried helping her with her homework and stuff, but he wasn't Santana and he struggled enough learning the material that it was hard for him to even teach Brittany. Brittany was frustrated with it all, and decided to just have fun. If she passed, she passed. If not, she would deal with it later.

Santana surprised her by coming back shortly into the new year. Brittany had just talked to the Latina a few days before, but the girl didn't mention coming for a visit. She showed up for a pretty sweet performance in front of the glee club, which thankfully was able to move onto Regionals after Sam and Blaine proved the Warblers cheated at Sectionals.

Brittany was kind of hurt that Santana didn't tell her she was coming. She thought that things were getting better between them after Christmas. They were talking a little more, and Brittany was working up the courage to tell Santana about being with Sam. She knew Santana wasn't going to like it, so she didn't want to just come out and say it. Then Santana hurt her by saying that she was dating someone on her squad and she hadn't told Brittany about it. Santana even kissed the girl in front of her.

It hurt watching Santana do that. Yes, Brittany hadn't told her about Sam, but she was going to. She was just waiting for the right time because Santana and Sam had history so it would be difficult for Santana to accept. Brittany was pretty upset that Tina had ratted her out to the Latina, but she knew she should have told Santana after it happened. So it was her own fault. And if she could start dating someone, then it was only fair that Santana was.

Brittany tracked down the new girlfriend, Elaine, after Santana's group performance. She found the cheerleader outside the school, texting on her phone.

"I just wanted to say your performance was pretty good," Brittany said, causing the girl to look up from her phone, startled.

"Thanks," Elaine said, a little confused.

"And I wanted to say I'm glad Santana has someone new," Brittany said quietly, looking at the ground. "She deserves to be happy, so I hope she is with you."

She heard Elaine sigh. "You're the ex I take it?"

Brittany nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm not like gonna beat you up or anything for being with her."

Elaine laughed, causing Brittany to look up at her. "Look, I really shouldn't be saying anything to you because Santana would kill me, but you look so utterly miserable."

Brittany's brow furrowed in confusion. What was this girl talking about?

"I'm not with Santana," Elaine said.

"What?" Brittany asked, completely lost now. "But Santana said you were her girlfriend. And you guys kissed and everything."

Elaine chuckled, clearly amused. Brittany wasn't sure she liked this girl. If Santana actually liked her, Brittany was concerned about her getting hurt.

"She paid me," Elaine stated.

"She paid you for what?"

"She paid me to pretend to be her girlfriend. She said something about making it look like she had moved on or whatever. But we aren't together."

"You aren't?" Brittany asked, trying to let everything sink in.

Elaine shook her head. "Nope. She isn't even going to school anymore so I'm not exactly interested in someone who isn't going anywhere in life."

"She is going somewhere," Brittany defended. "She is an amazing person and she is so talented. She is going to do awesome at whatever she does decide to do, it just doesn't happen to involve cheerleading at some stupid school in Kentucky."

"Whatever," Elaine said, rolling her eyes. "I just figured you should know. But the other girls and I need to get back to campus, because we actually do have classes to attend."

"Have fun with that," Brittany deadpanned.

She walked back into school, more confused than ever. Why would Santana say she was dating someone when she wasn't? Was she trying to make Brittany jealous? Or was she just afraid that Brittany had moved on and she hadn't? Brittany was really concerned about Santana. She wasn't going to classes and she wasn't dating anyone. Santana was supposed to be following her dreams. That was the biggest reason why they broke up. So Santana was free to find herself and discover what it was she wanted to do in her life.

It didn't take long for her to find out what was going on. She found Santana and Sam having a singing duel in the auditorium about her. Santana told Sam that she was never going to let Brittany go. The thought made Brittany both happy and sad.

Happy because she still loved Santana and liked that Santana still loved her, and it gave her hope that maybe they would find their way to each other again one day. But sad because Santana was supposed to be moving on and finding happiness without Brittany, but the Latina appeared stuck and lost and clinging to a life that was dragging her down.

Brittany knew she needed to give Santana a kick in the pants to get her to take a chance on something new. So when she met the Latina later in the auditorium and discovered that the other girl was considering taking an assistant coaching job with the Cheerios to stay in Lima, she put her foot down. Brittany told Santana that being a cheerleading coach wasn't what the brunette wanted. She told Santana that the girl needed to let go of her, because she wasn't going to break up with Sam. Brittany told Santana that she knew about Elaine and dropping out, and that Santana needed to take a chance on her real dreams and not be held back anymore. She thought that Santana finally understood what she needed to do, and she was glad.

Brittany swore to Santana that she would always be her best friend, and made sure Santana knew that no one could ever replace her. Being around Santana made her feel so much better, and when Santana kissed her she forgot about anything else. But she knew Santana had to go, and that was the best thing for everyone.

She was out to dinner at Breadstix with Sam when her phone rang. Her display showed it was Santana, and she excused herself quickly to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Santana's raspy voice came over the line. "I hope I am not interrupting your date with Sam."

Brittany smiled, knowing Santana cared about her having a good time and not Sam.

"No, it's okay," she said. "You missed out, though. Sam's British accent really confused our waitress, and when he asked for more coke she brought us a whole chocolate cake, so that was pretty nice."

Brittany had wished Santana had joined them. She really missed spending time with her best friend.

"Looks like I did miss out," Santana said as she laughed. "Unlimited breadsticks and a chocolate cake is almost like heaven."

Brittany got a little sad then, because to her, being with Santana was like heaven.

"Almost," she told the Latina softly.

"So, listen," Santana continued. "I just wanted to thank you for what you said earlier. You helped me figure a lot of things out. I am heading to New York tomorrow. I don't really know what I am going to do there, but I am going to get a job and work my ass off to get my life started doing something that I am passionate about."

Brittany grinned, glad that Santana was finally following the path she was meant to.

"That's great, Santana! I am so proud of you, hon."

"I wouldn't be doing any of it if it weren't for you," Santana told her, and Brittany could hear the sincerity in her voice. "So when I am famous one day, just know that it will all be because of you."

"When you are famous it will be because everyone is finally seeing how totally awesome you are, not because of me." Brittany was still grinning. She couldn't believe Santana felt that she was in any way responsible for the Latina's amazingness. Santana was the one doing it all.

"But without you pushing me to pursue my dreams, I wouldn't be getting ready to get on a plane tomorrow," Santana argued. "So thank you."

"Well, you're welcome," Brittany told her. She paused for a moment as the whole reality of Santana moving to New York hit her. Santana being in Louisville was hard enough. But now she was going to be even further away. Brittany knew she had pushed Santana toward this because it was what the brunette really wanted, but now that it was really happening she wasn't totally prepared how much it was going to suck.

"I'm going to miss you," she said quietly.

"I'm going to miss you, too," Santana said. "But I will call you tomorrow when I get settled in and let you know how it goes when I tell Berry and Lady Hummel that they have a new roommate."

Brittany laughed, imagining the looks on her friends' faces when they see Santana at their door. "Rachel is going to freak out that you actually decided to take her up on her offer. Do you think she even remembers it?"

"Probably not," Santana snickered. "But it's too late now! She would be way too guilty refusing me if I am already there, that's why I am not giving her a head's up that I'm coming."

Brittany smiled, shaking her head at her best friend's plan. She knew Santana, and she knew that it was going to be a rough adjustment for all three of them.

"Just try to be nice," Brittany scolded. "We don't need you homeless. And don't go through all of their stuff when they're out!"

"No promises. But I'm going to let you get back to your dinner."

Brittany rolled her eyes at Santana's inability to resist snooping through peoples' things. She didn't really want to get off the phone either, but she knew she should probably get back to Sam.

"Okay," she said reluctantly. "Have a good night."

"You, too. Enjoy your cake."

"Oh, I will," Brittany promised, her excitement already growing at the thought of the big chocolate cake that was still awaiting her.

"Night, BritBrit."

"Santana?" Brittany didn't want Santana to get off of the line yet. Not without telling her one final, important thing.

"Yeah?"

"I know you're going to do great in New York," Brittany said emphatically. "I still believe in you."

"Thanks," Santana said quietly. Brittany could hear the emotion in the Latina's voice, knowing that the other girl appreciated her unshakeable faith in her.

"Bye," she whispered. It was time to get back, even if she hated it.

"Goodbye."

Brittany ended the call and took a deep breath to center herself. She hated that she was going to continue to miss Santana so much. She needed to concentrate on living without the other girl. So she went back to Sam and their chocolate cake, intending to throw all she had into learning to be happy without Santana.

* * *

Santana did end up telling Brittany how things went when she showed up unannounced at Rachel and Kurt's doorstep. Brittany couldn't help but laugh as Santana recounted their friends' reaction, but was glad that they had agreed to let the Latina stay. Santana needed some friends around her out in New York, and since Brittany couldn't be there she would take whatever was available to help her best friend out.

It was hard to see Santana at Mr. Schuester's and Ms. Pillsbury's wedding. Brittany couldn't help but imagine a wedding day with her and Santana, but that kind of made her feel guilty since she was with Sam. So she threw herself into having a good time with her boyfriend, even though the wedding ended up getting called off. She and Sam had fun dancing and laughing with each other, and Brittany did her best not to let her eyes drift over to her ex-girlfriend too often.

Brittany was grateful that Quinn had come and decided to hang out with Santana for the reception. Both of her friends could use someone to rely on since neither of them was coupled up, unlike the majority of the rest of the former and current New Directions members. It was always hard to go to something romantic when you didn't have a significant other, so at least Quinn and Santana could have fun together to take their mind off of not dating anyone.

The party was pretty fun, even if she didn't really spend any time with Santana. She had heard from Tina at the end of the night that Santana and Quinn had decided to spend the night in the hotel and got a room to share. Brittany thought that it would be fun to get together with the other two members of the Unholy Trinity before the other girls went back to the east coast, so she decided to see if they wanted to go out for breakfast the morning after the cancelled wedding.

 _I heard u & Q got a room last night- Brit_

Brittany sent the text to Santana, hoping to catch both girls together before they left. It was still pretty early, and Brittany had noticed both Quinn and Santana had been drinking quite a bit last night, so she figured they hadn't made it up for the day yet. She was surprised when she got a response after only a couple of minutes.

 _Yeah. Is that ok?- Santana_

Brittany was a little confused by Santana's question. Why wouldn't she be okay with Santana and Quinn sharing a hotel room?

 _Y wouldn't it b?- Brit_

 _Thought u maybe didn't like that we hooked up- Santana_

It took Brittany a moment to realize that Santana meant that she and Quinn had sex. She was kind of surprised at how much the realization hurt her. Brittany didn't fool herself into thinking that Santana hadn't at least made out with other girls since they broke up. She kind of had a taste of dealing with that pain when Santana showed up with her fake girlfriend. But she had been able to push it out of her mind because she didn't have to be around it. Before she made any definitive conclusions, however, she needed to make sure.

 _Wait u guys had sex?- Brit_

 _Yeah I thought that's what u txtd about- Santana_

The knowledge that Santana indeed did have sex with someone else, much less someone Brittany was friends with, sent a pang deep into her heart. Brittany didn't want it to hurt as bad as it did, especially since she had no right to be upset by it. She had sex with Sam, and she had told Santana to move on. It shouldn't matter if Santana had sex with someone, no matter who it was. But it did hurt, and she honestly couldn't stop it. Now she knew what Santana felt like when she found out about her and Sam.

She didn't want to let Santana know that it bothered her though, because she really had no place getting upset. So she decided to pretend that it was fine with her. She would have to learn to make it be fine with her.

 _I just thought if u guys were still in town we could do breakfast…- Brit_

 _So u guys really had sex?- Brit_

Brittany figured the best course of action was to act like a best friend instead of a jealous ex-girlfriend. She and Santana were trying to go back to being best friends, so that's what she was going to do. And best friends would talk about this without it being a big deal, right?

 _We were drunk. It seemed like a good idea at the time- Santana_

The fact that they were drunk kind of helped. But at the same time it didn't. Brittany wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. The thing that jumped out at her the most though, was that Quinn actually slept with another girl. That was a huge change from the girl she knew in high school. So instead of thinking about the fact that it was Santana that had sex with Quinn, she decided to concentrate on the fact that Quinn decided to try lesbian sex.

 _LOL I can't believe Q had sex with a girl- Brit_

 _I can't believe it either lol. She even went for round 2- Santana_

 _Oh God_ , Brittany thought. That hurt again, even though she tried to ignore it. Brittany knew how great Santana was in bed, so she didn't blame Quinn for wanting to go back for seconds. Brittany knew she could never get enough of the Latina, so she understood. But the fact that the blonde went back for more meant that it was more than they were just drunk. It meant that they both wanted to do it again. Did this mean that Santana was going to get with Quinn? Or was it really just a one night thing?

She really needed to stop dwelling on her own thoughts and think about how to stop acting like Santana's ex-girlfriend and more like her best friend. And a best friend would tease the Latina about the situation.

 _Not surprised. U know how 2 treat a lady ;-) – Brit_

That definitely wasn't a lie. The thought of Santana's skill in bed made Brittany smile even as it sent a shiver of arousal through her.

 _Lol glad to know- Santana_

At least Santana didn't seem to think Brittany was acting weird about everything.

 _Is it ok we did?- Santana_

Or maybe she did think Brittany was acting a little weird. _Guess I should do a better job_ , Brittany thought.

 _Yeah. I wan happy. Moving on with other girls will help- Brit_

That was true, too. Mostly. Brittany did want Santana to be happy. It was what she wanted most in the world. It was why she told Santana to follow her dreams and go to New York. And moving on with other girls would help make Santana happy. It just didn't mean that Brittany could handle it very well. But that was Brittany's problem, not Santana's. So she would force herself to be okay with it, because it was the fair thing to do.

 _Ok. Glad 2 know- Santana_

Brittany decided it was time to move on and get back to why she had texted in the first place. She wasn't sure if breakfast would be awkward with all three of them after what happened, but she still did want to see Santana. And she could handle seeing Quinn if they were okay with meeting her.

 _So did u want 2 do breakfast?- Brit_

 _Q left sometime in the night so it's just me. I'm game if u r- Santana_

Brittany was relieved that it was just Santana. That was who she really wanted to spend time with anyway, although she wouldn't tell them that.

 _Of course :-) – Brit_

Brittany hoped breakfast turned out to be good for them. She wanted to learn to be okay with just being Santana's best friend again, and that meant learning to be okay with Santana moving on from her. There was something comforting in knowing that Santana still wanted her over everyone else. But it wasn't healthy for either of them to live that way forever. Brittany told herself that it was time to let Santana find someone else. Her heart just didn't want to agree.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So this is a long one. The end of second senior year for Brittany and her time at MIT. A bit more sad stuff, but it is all worth it in the end! Then we move onto much happier times :)**

 **Thank you to everyone for sticking with this story and reading what I've written! Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 15

Brittany and Santana started doing better at the best friend only thing. They talked a lot more than they had been before, and Brittany enjoyed hearing about all that was going on with the Latina in New York. And she told Santana all about how she was getting contacted from these super smart colleges after her SAT scores were released. She loved that Santana told her that she always thought Brittany was a genius and she wasn't surprised about it. Brittany still wasn't so sure about the whole thing. She still thought it was a fluke, but if they wanted to talk to her or whatever then that was fine with her.

Brittany was having a lot of fun with the glee club. They tried to help Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury get back together and she had a particularly fun time learning that Kitty's guilty pleasure was the Spice Girls on "Fondue for Two". Performing a Spice Girls song with the other glee girls was totally awesome. Things seemed to be improving for Brittany. And then the unthinkable happened.

She was supposed to be in the choir room for glee practice, but she really had to pee. So she was in the bathroom when the shots rang out. Brittany couldn't remember ever being more scared in her life. At first, all she could think about was if anyone was hurt and she hoped and prayed that Sam and the other glee kids were fine. She hoped that nobody had been hurt in the school. And then, as she continued to hide and cry and pray that the shooter wouldn't come in the bathroom and find her, Santana popped into her head.

It really shouldn't have surprised Brittany that she thought of Santana. She should have been thinking only of Sam. But the longer she hid, the more she thought of Santana. She thought of when they first met and how happy Santana made her being her friend. The memories of how their relationship progressed passed through her mind, and she couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted to hear Santana's voice at that moment. If she were going to die, she wanted to do it telling Santana how much she loved her and hearing the Latina's voice one more time.

Thankfully Mr. Schuester came and rescued her and the other girls hiding in the bathroom. She was grateful to get back to Sam. He made her feel a little safer when he held her in his arms, but the guilt started crashing down on her when all she could think about still was her raven haired, chocolate eyed ex-girlfriend.

After the school had been cleared and they were okay to go home, Sam took her back to her house and cuddled with her in her bed for a few hours. She knew he wanted to be close to her after everything, and she figured he wanted sex. But she gave him an excuse that she was too traumatized to do anything, and she lied and said that her parents would probably want to have a family night after hearing the news. Sam reluctantly left then, and Brittany immediately called the one person she wanted to hear.

"What's up, BritBrit?"

Brittany immediately started crying at hearing Santana's beautiful voice over the line. She really thought she would never get to hear that sound again, and now that she was, she couldn't hold back her emotions anymore. She couldn't even respond to the Latina, and she kept trying to fight off her tears so she could talk to Santana.

"Brit? What's wrong?" Brittany could hear the concern in the brunette's voice. She knew that the happiness Santana had when the answered the phone was gone now, and Brittany was mad at herself for making Santana worry.

"Santana," Brittany managed to say, her throat closing up on her before she could get anything else out.

"Brittany, what happened? You're starting to scare me, babe," Santana said, her voice shaky with fear. Brittany started to calm at hearing the term of endearment from the Latina. Santana hadn't called her 'babe' since they broke up, and now Brittany wanted to comfort the other girl after clearly scaring her so badly.

"I just needed to hear your voice," Brittany whispered.

"I'm here, BritBrit," Santana said quickly, still concerned. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Brittany took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. "There was a shooting at school today, and…"

"Oh my God, Brit!" Santana interrupted. "Are you okay? Are you in the hospital? I can be there by morning, just let me find a flight."

Brittany could tell Santana was now in panic mode, and she had to defuse the situation. The last thing she had wanted was to make Santana freak out, not after having to deal with her own freak out earlier.

"No, Santana," Brittany said, trying to get her attention. "Santana! I'm fine, I'm okay. You don't need to come, I'm okay."

She kept repeating that she was fine until she heard Santana stop freaking out.

"Thank God, Brittany. Oh, thank God," Santana said softly, and Brittany could hear the tears in the brunette's voice. "Wait, is Sam okay? Tina? Was anyone else hurt?" The panic was back, although not nearly as bad as before.

"Nobody was hurt, sweetie," Brittany reassured her, calming down herself so she could try to calm Santana down so she could explain the situation and get to the purpose of her call. "There were a couple of shots somewhere, but no one was hit. We don't even know who did it."

"Oh, Brit," Santana said sadly. "I am so, so sorry you had to go through that."

Brittany lay back on her back, grabbing her pillow and tucking it under her chin. She couldn't help but wish that it was Santana that was in her arms, the Latina hugging her back as hard as she wished she was hugging her. She wanted Santana to be with her to comfort her, to comfort each other.

"It was so scary, Santana," Brittany told her, the tears coming back but not as heavy. "I was supposed to be in the choir room, but I had to go pee so when the shots went off I had to hide in a stall in the bathroom. I didn't have my phone with me, so I couldn't text Sam and see if he was okay. All I could think about was everyone in glee and how I wasn't there and how I knew Sam would be worried about me."

"I know, babe," Santana said comfortingly. "You must have been frantic to get back to everyone, but you did the smart thing hiding."

Brittany knew Santana would understand that one of her biggest concerns during the whole ordeal was not knowing if everyone else she cared about was okay. This was why she had needed to talk to Santana. The Latina knew her better than anyone else.

"I know, but it was scary because I couldn't see anything and I couldn't talk to anyone to find out what was going on," she explained. Then she paused, unsure if she should reveal her biggest fear from the incident. But it was the reason why she called, so she knew she should do it. She knew Santana would understand.

"And then I thought about you and I was so scared that I would never get to see you or talk to you again," she confessed softly, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "I couldn't stand that, and I just prayed so hard to get out of there okay so I could hear your voice again."

Brittany started sobbing, fighting to get all of the words she needed to say out. She had been so scared earlier, and her emotions were still all over the place. She was just so grateful to be able to hear Santana's voice again. Even if she couldn't explain all of her feelings, she needed at least her best friend to be there for her.

"It's okay, Brittany. Everything is fine," Santana cooed. Brittany barely heard the Latina through her sobs, but she could tell that the other girl was doing her best to be strong for her. "Nobody was hurt, and you can listen to my voice for as long as you need to, okay?"

Brittany wiped her face, taking a deep breath to try and stop her crying. She needed to calm down if she was going to have any success of Santana helping to soothe her.

"Thanks," she whispered, grateful to Santana for being there for her exactly how she needed.

"Do you want me to tell you a story? Do you want me to sing? Do you want me to tell you about what I found in Lady Hummel's drawers the other day? What do you need me to do? Tell me and it's yours."

Brittany started to smile at Santana's enthusiasm to help her. Santana was exactly what she needed. "It doesn't matter," she told her. It didn't matter what Santana talked about, as long as Brittany could hear her. "Just talk about anything."

And Santana did. She calmed Brittany down with stories of her day and her life in New York. She told Brittany about the antics of her roommates, but Brittany was grateful she didn't tell her about what she found in Kurt's drawers. Although she wanted to tell Santana that she really should stop going through Rachel's and Kurt's things, she wanted to let Santana talk even more, so she kept her mouth shut and just listened.

Santana talked for hours. Her voice soothed Brittany as she told her stories from her childhood. Brittany had finally started to calm down and was starting to get sleepy when Santana told her about the stuffed unicorn she gave Brittany for Valentine's Day last year. Brittany hadn't known that Santana spent hours on a claw machine game just to win the toy for her, and the thought made her smile. She was content, and the sound of Santana's voice surrounded her and seeped into her body and mind.

She didn't know how long it had been since Santana had started talking, but Brittany felt herself starting to drift off. She was in that halfway state, where she was semi-asleep but still conscious of what was happening. She could still hear Santana talking, but she wasn't really understanding what the other girl was saying anymore. One thing sunk into her mind, however.

Santana whispered, "I love you so much."

No matter how close Brittany was to drifting off, it was only natural for her to respond to her love.

"I love you, too," she mumbled.

Santana paused for a moment before launching into a story about Lord Tubbington stealing her panties, and Brittany finally relaxed into sleep, the sound of the other girl's voice soothing her into a deep slumber.

* * *

The phone call after the shooting at school had really helped repair Brittany's and Santana's relationship. They started talking every day, whether it was actual phone calls or text conversations. And Brittany felt better than she had in a long time.

She was happy that Santana was starting to do a little better in New York. Brittany wanted Santana to take the opportunities the city offered her and become the amazing woman she was supposed to blossom into. Not that Brittany didn't think Santana wasn't already amazing, but the Latina's fear was holding her back from the future she deserved. So hearing that Santana was taking some dance classes and getting out in the city more was good.

Then Brittany was asked to go to MIT for a visit and an interview. She was actually pretty surprised by it, and didn't think much was going to come from it. Santana told her that it was amazing, however, and that she wouldn't be surprised if Brittany was going to be expanding her genius brain at the university. Brittany was still amazed at how much confidence Santana had in her intelligence, but she couldn't help but get a little giddy whenever the other girl openly gushed about it. She was the only person who ever thought Brittany was smart and told her so. It made Brittany love Santana even more.

The meeting with MIT honestly scared Brittany. She didn't want to be made fun of for being stupid. She just knew that she didn't belong there. And when she went and they told her that she broke their Scantron and got like every question wrong, she just knew it was a waste for her to have even gone. She knew the SAT scores were just a fluke.

But then they talked to her about the scribbles she made on the paper. It was the numbers that always danced around in her head and itched to get out. The feeling was really strong when she was taking their test and it was distracting her really badly. It was even stronger than it was when she took tests in school before, so she just had to get it out. She was flabbergasted when they told her that it was something special. She was blown away when they told her that she actually was a genius. Santana had always been right.

When they made the offer for her to leave McKinley early and come matriculate at MIT as soon as possible, Brittany got scared. The offer was incredible, and she couldn't believe they were extending the opportunity to her. Brittany still hadn't thought she was even going to graduate high school this year. Now a prestigious university was willing to overlook her failing grades and lack of high school diploma in order to get her working on helping solve some of the world's most complex mathematical equations.

The thought of leaving everything she ever knew behind to have that kind of pressure put on her really freaked Brittany out. This was not how her second senior year was supposed to go. She was supposed to pass her classes, win Nationals with the Cheerios and the New Directions again, and graduate high school. Then she was supposed to go to New York with Santana and work on getting back to the way things were supposed to be before she completely screwed everything up by failing in the first place.

So Brittany had a little melt down. If she was going to be leaving everyone and everything she cared about behind, then she needed to go ahead and start disconnecting herself so it hurt less when it happened. The pain Brittany had gone through when Santana had left was unbearable, and she couldn't go through any of that again. So she tried to prepare herself and instead started freaking people out. She dropped the New Directions. She dropped the Cheerios.

And Brittany broke up with Sam. He didn't really deserve it out of the blue like that, but she knew that a long distance relationship with him wasn't going to work. If she couldn't make a long distance relationship work with Santana, whom she loved more than anyone, then it definitely wouldn't work with Sam. So she ended it. She wasn't lying when she said she missed her sweet lady kisses, but it was the thought of her failure doing the distance thing with Santana that drove her to say that to Sam and not actually her thinking that she was going to reunite with Santana. Although she really, really would have loved that.

Brittany wasn't counting on Sam calling Santana in to talk to her. Brittany figured she could try to deflect the questions she knew were coming from the Latina by making her do an episode of "Fondue for Two" with her. She should have known that Santana wouldn't stand for that. Santana demanded to know what was going on with her, and the concern Brittany saw in her former lover's face was enough to wear her down.

"I got an early acceptance into MIT," Brittany explained.

Santana grinned at her, pride in Brittany evident in her expression. "Brit, that is so awesome for you! I am so proud of you!"

Brittany wanted to be happy, but she gave a sad smile instead. "They want me to go out there immediately."

"Oh," Santana said quietly, her grin fading. "That's a lot of change really quickly. Are you scared about going out there right away?"

Brittany nodded, tears starting to pool in her eyes. Santana knew how to read her so well. She was really glad Sam called Santana, even if she didn't want to talk about what was going on to begin with. Santana would know what to do.

"It is just really fast," Brittany explained, frustrated. "Like, my senior year the second time around was supposed to be my chance to fix everything I messed up the last time. And I didn't even get to do that. I didn't get to be the senior class president McKinley deserved, I didn't get to really fix my grades, and I didn't get to graduate high school. Again. It is awesome that I am like a super genius and really smart schools want me, but I have to leave the people that I love without really getting the chance to say goodbye."

And that confession brought it all to a head. She regretted not being able to do anything right this year. Not being able to do all of the things she had planned was bad enough, but not being able to do proper goodbyes was the worst. It was so hard when Santana had left. They hadn't really gotten to say goodbye, because it wasn't supposed to be goodbye. And when it turned out that it was more of a separation from each other than they had intended, it was too hard for Brittany to deal with. She really didn't know if she could handle leaving everyone without really being able to do the kind of parting she wanted and felt she needed to do.

Santana took Brittany's hands into her own, caressing the backs of them with her thumbs comfortingly. "BritBrit, I know that things didn't go the way you wanted this year. I know I didn't help with things when I went away and then we broke up, and nobody was there to help you with your schoolwork or your campaign or anything else. I am so sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed it and no one else would." Santana paused and looked down at their hands briefly before meeting Brittany's eyes again. "As much as it pains me to say it, I am glad Sam could at least provide you the companionship you needed. But you have a huge opportunity with MIT. People are finally getting to see how much of a genius I always knew you were. And you deserve the chance to prove to the world how awesome you are."

Brittany could hear the sincerity and truth in Santana's words. She appreciated the brunette's faith in her, and wanted to be the woman that Santana thought she could be. But MIT wasn't what Brittany had wanted. Brittany had wanted to spend the rest of her life with Santana, making her soulmate happy and filling their days with love and family. Brittany had never wanted to be a math genius.

She looked down at Santana's hands joined with hers, and mourned the loss of the life they could have had if she had only graduated high school last year. Things still may not have worked out the way she had wanted to, but they didn't even have a chance and it was her fault. She let out a shaky breath, fighting off her tears.

"This is just not the future I had imagined for myself," she confessed.

Santana squeezed Brittany's hands, trying to comfort her. "I know," Santana told her. "And we both know that what I am doing now was not the future I had imagined for myself before I left Lima. But it is what is best for me right now. Just like going to MIT is best for you."

Brittany knew Santana was right. These were the paths their lives were taking them down right now. She knew they needed to follow them. They needed to learn to grow as individuals if they ever had a chance of coming back together. They had been the most important thing in each other's lives for so long that they needed to discover themselves more, and if their dreams led them back to each other then that was what was meant to be. It didn't stop her from being sad about it, though.

She looked up at the ceiling, fighting off her tears again by taking a deep breath. "I just really hate leaving everyone. And I can't even be close to anyone I know. I won't even get to be near you."

"I know it is scary leaving everything and everyone you love behind," Santana said, her voice tearful. "It sucks more than anything. But it is part of growing up. And you know that no matter what, I will only ever be a phone call away. I will always be there for you when you need someone to talk to. You are still my best friend, and I've still got your back."

Brittany looked at Santana then, watching the girl she loved let tears roll down her face. She could see the love Santana still had for her in the Latina's brown eyes, and the other girl's words brought back the memory of the promise she made to Brittany at the beginning of freshman year. The promise made in the locker room to always be there for Brittany, sealed with a linking of pinkies. It was the moment when Brittany had started to fall in love with Santana Lopez.

Brittany was amazed to realize that now, after all of this time. She had started to fall for her best friend before she ever really was her best friend. It was only really ever Santana for her. She had always kind of known that, in the back of her mind. But now that she fully realized it, she knew that, somehow, some way, they would find their way back to each other. The thought made her excited, and she couldn't help but smile despite her tears.

"Promise?" Brittany asked, just as she had that day after Cheerios practice so many years before.

Santana laughed a little, smiling back at Brittany. She pulled her right hand out of Brittany's left only to immediately link their pinkies together, just like that day. Brittany knew Santana was remembering it, too.

"Promise," Santana swore.

Brittany pulled their other hands apart so she could wrap her now free arm around Santana's neck. She pulled the Latina in, hugging her tightly to her body. Santana put her arm around Brittany's back, running her hand up and down soothingly. Their pinkies remained linked tightly between them, neither girl wanting to give up that connection to each other and that reminder of where they started.

* * *

Brittany was not enjoying MIT so far. The people there treated her as if she were a lab experiment, and she was constantly tested and hooked up to machines to measure her brain activity and all kinds of things. Brittany had thought going there would mean she would get a good education so she could make a difference in the world. She felt like a guinea pig instead of a student.

She was glad that they were able to work it out that she would receive high school credit so she would still be able to get her diploma while she started attending classes at MIT. They also got her a tutor so she could have someone help her learn the proper way to study and take notes and how to actually absorb all of the material she needed to know. Santana had done a great job in high school, but the tutor MIT gave her really helped make the information click.

That was the only good thing that was coming out of the time she had spent on campus so far. Mostly Brittany just felt lonely and overwhelmed. She talked to Santana as much as she could, but with the schedule she was put on at school and Santana's busy work schedule at the diner she started working at was putting a damper on their time to keep in touch. They did talk a few times in the weeks since Brittany moved away from Lima however, and she was glad to hear that the Latina was doing better in New York.

Santana had started getting work doing commercials and Brittany was incredibly proud of her. Brittany knew that Santana was finally starting to make it in New York, and she was happy that the other girl was starting to live her dreams. Santana also told her that she had started dating a girl that worked at the diner with her. Brittany couldn't deny that it hurt to hear it, but she knew that Santana needed to try and be with someone else since they still couldn't be together. It was only fair that the Latina experience a real relationship with someone else who could care about her. Besides, they had been broken up for about six months now, so it really was time for Santana to try a new relationship.

Brittany had been at MIT for a few weeks when she found herself in her dorm contemplating all of the possible outcomes that could have happened if certain things had been different during the big moments in her and Santana's relationship. She found herself doing that a lot lately. She wanted to give college a real chance, but she wasn't happy and she spent time daydreaming more than concentrating on really studying. Now that she understood most of what she was learning, she didn't need to do as much studying anymore anyways.

She was thinking about the time Santana sang to her after Artie broke up with her, and pictured what would have happened had the brunette showed up for "Fondue for Two" and accepted her invitation to prom when her phone rang. She grinned at the name on the caller ID.

"Santana!" Brittany said, excited to hear from her friend. "I was just thinking about you."

"Brit-" Santana said, unable to get out more than that before she sobbed.

Brittany's grin immediately faded, and her heart started pounding in fear. Santana didn't like to cry, and if she was crying already then something bad had happened. Something really bad.

"Santana? Honey, what's wrong?" Brittany asked, sitting down on her bed in preparation for whatever the other girl had to say.

"Brit," Santana said quietly through her cries. "Finn's dead."

Brittany closed her eyes, her heart breaking at the loss of one of their glee family members. "Oh my God," she said, tears thickening her voice. "How? Are you with Rachel and Kurt?"

"I don't know," Santana said, her voice sounding a little stronger now as her sobs eased. "Kurt got a phone call and just started crying before he passed the phone to Rachel, and she just collapsed after she heard. He was able to tell me that Finn died before I ran out."

There was a pause as Brittany heard Santana take a shaky breath before saying, "I just needed to get out of there."

Brittany knew exactly how Santana was feeling. Santana didn't handle heartbreak well and, as much as she liked to complain about Finn, she really did care for the guy. The fact that he was gone now meant that the Latina was hurting and didn't know how to deal with it.

"I understand, I know," Brittany comforted, fighting off her tears in order to be strong for Santana. "I wish I was with you right now. I know you didn't always get along with Finn, but he was still our family and you cared about him."

She heard Santana breathe deeply. "Yeah, I did," Santana admitted. "And I know you did. I wish you were here, too. I could really use one of your hugs right now."

Brittany squeezed her eyes tightly shut, more tears escaping. She really wanted to be with Santana at this moment. Not only to comfort the other girl, but so she could get comfort herself. She knew Santana needed her. That's why the Latina called her. But she couldn't be with Santana the way they both wanted and needed. And she hated it.

"Me, too," she sniffed. "I can't believe this happened."

Brittany knew she was referring to more than Finn's death. There was a quiet moment as both girls thought about what happened and what was going to happen as a result.

"Will I see you at the funeral?" Santana asked quietly.

Brittany looked down at her hand in her lap as it traced patterns on her pants. She wanted more than anything to go back to Lima and be there for everyone, especially Rachel, Kurt, and, most importantly, Santana. But she had been at MIT for barely any time at all, and if she were to leave she would probably never come back. She didn't want to be here, but she hadn't given it a fair chance yet. She knew that she and Santana would be kind of upset if Brittany didn't try to give it more time, even if she really didn't want to.

"I don't think I can," Brittany finally said, dejected. "I mean, I want to be there. For you and for Finn and for Rachel and Kurt and everyone. But I have only been here for a couple of weeks and I am so behind on everything and if I leave I will be that much further behind and-"

"Brittany," Santana interrupted her ranting. "It's okay. Really, I understand. And everyone else will understand, too."

Brittany felt the tears start to fall again. She hated lying to Santana about anything, much less about why she couldn't come to support her family and friends at a funeral none of them were prepared for. She just wanted to go to the one place she always felt safe. She just wanted to be with Santana, in the brunette's arms.

"This sucks, Santana," Brittany got out through her tears.

"I miss you," Santana whispered, and Brittany could hear the tears in the girl's hushed voice.

"I miss you, too," Brittany confessed. "I wish I could be there. I want to be there."

She wanted to be there more than anything else at the moment. But she couldn't. She couldn't, or she would never come back.

"I know," Santana replied. "I just wanted to let you know what happened, and to hear your voice. I am going to miss you at the funeral."

Brittany could hear the change in Santana's voice. The Latina sounded more distant and reserved, and Brittany hated herself for not being able to be there to wrap her arms around the girl and bury her nose in Santana's neck, pressing comforting kisses to the soft, sweet skin. Santana always preferred physical comfort, and Brittany was always more than willing to give it to her. But she couldn't now, and she didn't know how to fix anything without it.

"I'm sorry," Brittany said softly, conveying more in those two words than just sympathy for a lost friend.

"Yeah. Well I will let you go, I know you are super busy," Santana said. Brittany could tell the brunette was pulling back from her. Brittany couldn't give her what she needed, and she was going to try to find it somewhere else. The thought of Santana finding comfort in Dani's arms was almost enough to make her cry again.

"Okay. You know you can call me if you need to talk later. You don't have to try to keep everything inside," Brittany told her, wanting Santana to know that she would still be there for her no matter what. She didn't want Santana to try to deal with this on her own. She wanted to still be the one Santana turned to when she needed help and comfort.

"Thanks, Brit. I might just call you later."

Brittany knew Santana wouldn't call. "I will be here. Bye, Santana," she said sadly.

"Bye."

Brittany looked at her phone, the display flashing the ended call after Santana had disconnected. She had thought that coming to MIT would be a mistake, and now she felt that more than ever. Her heart was breaking, not only because of Finn's death, but because she couldn't even be there with her friends and family to share in their grief. She didn't have anyone in Massachusetts who could understand and comfort her. And she didn't have Santana.

Dani had Santana.

Brittany hated it. She wanted her life back, but she didn't know how to get it.

* * *

Brittany went through the motions at school in the weeks after Finn's death. She went to her classes, she worked with her tutor, she completed her work, and she let them strap electrodes and wires to her and study her for hours on end. She felt like she was disconnected from everything. She was disconnected from her friends and family and all of the things she used to love to do. Brittany felt like she was kind of just outside of her body, watching everything happening to her without really experiencing it.

The last time Brittany had felt this depressed was when she was without Santana at the end of last year. She had just gone through the motions back then, trying to get through the day and make it to the next and the next. Now, she was even more lost. She didn't have glee club or dancing or anyone on campus to help take her mind off of things. She lost her passion for dancing now that her mind and even her body were taken over by academics.

Brittany just wanted to leave. She just didn't know how to escape. If she left MIT, where would she go? She couldn't go to New York, not when Santana was dating someone else. And she couldn't show up on Kurt and Rachel's doorstep looking for a place to stay like Santana did. Not only did they not have the room, but she couldn't live with Santana and watch the other girl be with someone else. And Brittany couldn't go back to Lima. There was nothing and no one for her there.

Sure, Sam was still there, but both of them had already moved on from their relationship. Brittany had cared for him, and he for her, but both of them knew that they weren't meant for each other. And Brittany's parents and sister were there, but she knew that they had more important things to do than to take care of a nineteen year old.

Brittany talked to Santana a couple more times, learning that Santana had joined the band Kurt started with Rachel, Dani, and Elliott. She also found out that Santana was having trouble with Rachel after the Latina scored the role of Rachel's understudy in "Funny Girl". Brittany knew Santana was incredibly talented and wasn't surprised that the girl landed a spot in a Broadway production. She just didn't understand why Santana had to go after Rachel's role.

Well, actually, she did. Santana knew she had talent and when Rachel got upset, Santana got mad that Rachel saw the worst in her. Not only did it make Santana doubt herself as a performer, but it made Santana doubt her friendship with Rachel. And when Santana doubted herself, she lashed out. The best way for Santana to lash out at Rachel was to go after the diva's role.

Brittany was mad at Rachel for her attitude, but she knew that Santana didn't really want the starring role. Santana was going after it because it was hurting Rachel the way Rachel hurt Santana. Brittany heard from Kurt that the tension got both girls kicked out of the band, and she hated that Santana wasn't talking to her about any of it. Their conversations, when they did get to talk, were pretty quick because both girls were so busy.

Plus, Brittany didn't know what to really talk about anymore. She wanted to be with Santana more than anything. But Santana was with someone else. And every time they talked, she wanted to tell Santana how she felt, but she couldn't. So she kept their conversations light and short.

Brittany needed a break from school, and she found the perfect opportunity to get away when the glee club was going to have a final hurrah after getting disbanded. They had lost at Nationals, and Sue wasn't going to back down on ending the New Directions this time. So all of the former glee clubbers were going back to Lima for another reunion to say goodbye. It had been a few months since Brittany had seen any of them, so she was looking forward to catching up and seeing her former classmates graduate.

Brittany wasn't prepared for how different she felt when she walked into the choir room. So much had changed over the past couple of months. She had changed a lot. She was no longer that carefree girl who spent more time dancing and having fun than completing her schoolwork. She was now kind of a mess. She hadn't danced since shortly after she left Lima, and her mind was constantly focused on solving the math equations her professors at MIT had been throwing at her. She had really kind of forgotten to have fun.

Santana realized that she was no longer the Brittany everyone knew. The Latina spent their time back in Lima convincing Brittany that she needed to go back to doing the things she loved instead of the things she felt obligated to do. Only Santana could have brought Brittany back from the funk she was in.

Just being around Santana had started waking Brittany up from that kind of disconnected sleep she had felt like she was in over the past several weeks. Brittany knew that she had to get away from MIT, and she knew that she wanted to be with Santana. They were meant to be. They were always meant to be together, ever since that first moment they met at Cheerios tryouts freshman year.

So Brittany told Santana how she felt. She told her that she knew she wanted to be with Santana. She had lived life without the Latina and it wasn't worth it. Being with Santana was the thing she wanted most in the world. After all of the experiences she had after their break-up and all of the stuff they had both gone through, Brittany knew she would always love Santana more than anyone. And if she didn't go after what she wanted, she was sure she was going to regret it for the rest of her life.

Brittany knew Santana still loved her. Even though the other girl was with Dani, the way she kissed Brittany back was enough evidence that she loved Brittany the most. And Dani couldn't compete with what she and Santana had and still have. Santana was hesitant, so Brittany knew she would do everything in her power to woo Santana back.

So as she walked away after laying everything out on the line, she planned on winning Santana with some grand romantic gesture. She hadn't had much of a chance to do anything big like this before, so she went all out. Brittany got hundreds of lilies and arranged them in the choir room, asking Santana to meet her there. She presented Santana with her plan to run away to Lesbos and live happily ever after.

She had to do some convincing, but she did end up getting Santana to realize that her dream wasn't to be in "Funny Girl". Brittany had been after Santana for so long to follow her dreams, and Brittany really wanted the brunette's dream to be living life with her. She had thought that was both of their dreams at one point in time, and she hoped she hadn't been wrong.

Brittany was ecstatic when Santana told her that she had called Dani after their last conversation and broke up with her. She maybe kind of felt a little sorry for the girl, but not really. She knew how great Santana was, and she knew how hard it was to lose her. But she also knew that she and Santana really were meant to be together, and nothing else was going to ever get between them again. Not even a girl Brittany figured was pretty nice.

Santana chose Brittany, and now they could finally start their future together, the way it was supposed to be. They had gone through so much, both together and apart, and Brittany understood that everything only made them stronger. They had needed to learn to grow as individuals before they could really come back together, stronger than ever. And when Santana had called in some favors with Sue to let Brittany participate in the high school graduation ceremony and made some changes to their vacation plans, followed by asking Brittany to move to New York with her, she knew that Santana still loved her as much as she loved Santana. She was finally starting to get all of the things she had wanted for so long.

"I can't believe you got Sue to let me graduate," Brittany gushed to Santana as they cuddled on Santana's old bed. She was still on a high from earlier, with everything from Santana recommitting herself to Brittany to getting her high school diploma. She absolutely refused to remove her cap and gown as they snuggled, afraid that the good luck might disappear if she took the garments off.

"You know I would do anything to make you happy," Santana told her sincerely. "Even dealing with that spawn of the devil."

Santana's arms squeezed her tighter, and she shivered a little as the Latina pressed a kiss to her neck. She had missed being like this with Santana so much. She was happier than she had been in a long time.

"You have made me the happiest girl in the world," Brittany enthused. "I can't wait until we go on our trip and go to New York. I am so, so happy you said yes."

Brittany started running her hand up and down Santana's arm that was resting across her stomach. She loved being able to touch Santana like this again. It had been almost nine months since she had been able to caress Santana's skin, and her body both calmed down and heated up at the same time. As it always had, touching Santana relaxed her and soothed her mind, but also sent tingles shooting through her and made her heart beat faster. It had been so hard not being able to hold Santana and have that near constant physical connection they shared with their touches.

"I am so happy you wanted me back," Santana said, the emotions deepening her voice. "I still can't believe you wanted us to get back together. And I can't wait to start a new life with you."

Brittany was surprised that Santana wouldn't have believed that she wanted to get back together. She had never wanted to break up in the first place, and she had never, ever stopped loving Santana. She had loved her for nearly five years. But she couldn't wait to start their new life together either. So when Santana lifted her head off of Brittany's shoulder, Brittany eagerly returned the kiss the brunette gave her. She looked lovingly at Santana when the Latina pulled back, seeing her feelings mirrored back at her in the other girl's beautiful brown eyes.

"I never stopped loving you, Santana," Brittany confessed. She tucked some of Santana's dark hair behind her ear before she caressed the other girl's cheek. God, she really missed being close like this. She frowned a little when Santana's eyes looked down, and she sensed the brunette was uncomfortable about something.

"Even when you were with Sam?" Santana asked her before looking back up at her hesitantly.

Brittany understood now that Santana was afraid that Sam had actually replaced her in Brittany's heart, even if it was only for a little bit. She continued to look at Santana, pouring her love and honesty through her eyes.

"I loved Sam, but not the way I love you," she stated honestly. "I could never love anyone the way that I love you, Santana. Sam was there when I needed him, but he could never be you."

Brittany watched as Santana's face lit up, despite the tears that started to pool in her chocolate eyes. Santana blinked rapidly to clear them away, never looking away from Brittany. Brittany's heart started to flutter a little more as she could see all of the love Santana was giving to her right now.

"I love you so much, Brittany. It's always been you."

Brittany's heart went from fluttering to flying, and she smiled at her girlfriend. She put her fingers underneath Santana's chin, pulling the smaller girl's mouth up to meet hers on a soft kiss.

Brittany had intended for the kiss to be gentle and brief, but all of their feelings started to overwhelm them. The kiss deepened almost as soon as it started, and Brittany found herself cupping Santana's face to hold the Latina in place as she swept her tongue across Santana's lips. Santana eagerly opened, granting Brittany her desire and their tongues started their dance. Brittany swallowed Santana's moan, and she wanted more.

She pouted, confused, when Santana pulled away on a laugh.

"You're going to have to lose the cap, babe," Santana explained, her voice amused. "Your tassel is making my nose itch."

 _Oh_. If taking off her cap and gown meant she was going to keep kissing Santana, then she would risk losing any good luck the outfit had brought her. She quickly took off the cap, throwing it across the room and grabbing Santana. The brunette was still giggling, but quickly stopped when Brittany's mouth met hers again.

Their kiss was hungry and desperate, their teeth biting gently before tongues and lips caressed over the spots to soothe the burn. Brittany lost herself in the kiss, her mind concentrating only on Santana and the things the girl made her feel. She soon found Santana on top of her, her legs straddling Brittany's hips as her center started to grind against Brittany's stomach.

Brittany felt desire shoot through her and settle low in her belly, concentrating just about the spot where she felt her girlfriend's heat pressing into her. Santana gasped against her mouth, and Brittany nearly lost it. She grasped Santana's hips and pulled them down against her, pressing the Latina's hot center harder into her as she took Santana's lower lip between her teeth and tugged it gently. She started kissing her way down Santana's neck after she released her lip, and the brunette tilted her head so Brittany could explore even further. Santana held Brittany's head to her, her fingers tangling in blonde hair.

Brittany could keep doing this all night, but when Santana started to moan she came back to her senses. She wasn't ready to have sex with Santana. Well, she was _ready_ , but in her head she knew they needed to wait. They had jumped into a sexual relationship before they were ready emotionally before, and it led to a lot of complications.

As much as she wanted to make love to Santana (which was a lot. A LOT.), she knew now wasn't the right time. They had just gotten back together, and Santana had just broken up with someone else. They had forever to rekindle their physical intimacy, so there was no real hurry.

Brittany reluctantly stopped kissing Santana's neck and pushed the other girl back gently by the shoulders. She wanted to smile at how adorable Santana looked as she looked down at her in confusion. Brittany couldn't resist leaning up to give her girlfriend a brief kiss before she pulled back again.

"We should stop," Brittany said, panting a little.

"What? Why?" Santana's brow furrowed even deeper as her confusion grew.

Brittany watched her hand as she smoothed some of Santana's hair over the other girl's shoulder, trying to give herself some time to calm down after getting so worked out from their make out session. She knew Santana was just as turned on as she was, and she knew that Santana didn't understand why Brittany wanted to stop when they were always pretty physical in their relationship before. Brittany met Santana's eyes again, trying to show the Latina that she loved her and didn't want her to feel rejected.

"We just got back together, Santana," Brittany explained. "We've been apart for almost a year. You just broke up with someone else. We should probably not jump right back in bed. Not that I don't want to, because I really, _really_ want to. But I think we should probably take it a little slow."

She bit her lip, a little nervous that Santana wouldn't like her reasoning. Santana sighed, frustrated, before leaning her forehead against Brittany's. Santana's eyes closed as she took a deep breath in and pulled back, looking at Brittany again.

"You're right," she said, laughing a little. "As usual. It is going to be hard, because I _really_ missed being able to touch you."

Brittany nodded knowingly. She felt exactly the same way, and she knew how much Santana enjoyed touching her. It was almost as much as she enjoyed touching Santana.

"I missed it, too," she reassured Santana. "But we will be going away soon, and we will have all the time in the world to make love again and again. And we can make our next first time be really special."

Brittany couldn't help but think of the first time they had made love after confirming they were girlfriends. It was the night after their date at Breadstix, when Santana went down on her for the first time. Every time with Santana was special, but there were certain moments that were just a little more… everything.

Santana grinned at her, her dimples appearing in her cheeks as her eyes sparkled with joy. "It will be perfect, BritBrit," she said lovingly. "I know that we will have the rest of our lives with each other, so I can wait a little longer to make love to you."

Brittany grinned, grateful that Santana understood her. As hard as it was going to be for both of them to not make love, they were both willing to sacrifice that so they could learn to be close again the way they used to.

"We can still cuddle and make out, but no scissoring yet," Brittany said, unwilling to concede touching Santana completely.

Santana rolled her eyes, still smiling, as she swung her leg back over Brittany and lay back down next to her. Santana put her head on Brittany's chest, draping her arm over Brittany's abdomen as she got comfortable. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana, holding her gently.

"Fine, no scissoring," Santana sighed, sounding more defeated than she actually was.

Brittany smiled, knowing that Santana wasn't happy about the no sex rule, but she also knew that Santana was just as content to wait.

Brittany placed a kiss into Santana's hair, breathing in the scent of her girlfriend's shampoo, then leaned her cheek against the Latina's head. She was at peace and more in love than ever, and she couldn't contain it anymore. She was glad she didn't have to.

"I love you so much, Santana," Brittany said softly.

"I love you, too, Brittany," Santana returned. "More than anything."

Brittany's arms tightened a little around Santana at the other girl's words, and her eyes closed in bliss. She heard Santana breathe deeply and felt the brunette start to relax in her arms. She knew Santana was going to fall asleep before long, and Brittany was going to be shortly behind her. She was so amazingly happy to have this again, and she could tell Santana felt the same. Her dreams were coming true again, and she promised herself that she would do whatever was in her power to make Santana happy and bring both of their dreams to reality.

Nothing was going to get in the way of them ever again.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Another update already? Good news guys! I finished my other story, so since all I need to do is finish editing it, I decided I will try to post updates to this story a bit faster so I can start posting that one maybe a bit sooner than I planned. Sound good?**

 **Anyways- here is the beginning of the next part. When things get extremely happy and fluffy and unrealistic since two teenage girls from the middle class would probably not have the kind of money to travel for months on end, but it's Glee so what do you expect? Hope you enjoy! ;)**

Part 6- Summer 2013 to Spring 2014

Chapter 16

Summer was amazing for Brittany and Santana. Even though they decided to postpone their trip until the fall, Brittany was still practically floating on a cloud of happy. Brittany understood that they needed to take care of things before they were able to take off around the world. And it was best that they took some time to get used to being around each other all of the time again, since it had been nearly a year since they had been that close. That part didn't take too long, however, and they fell into the same comfortable closeness they had always had remarkably quickly.

Santana went back to New York in order to get back to work and get things settled for Brittany's arrival. Brittany, unfortunately, went back to MIT by herself so she could formally withdraw and get all of her things. While she was there, however, she was approached by several of her professors who tried to get her to reconsider her decision.

She was adamant in her refusal. Brittany had been so completely unhappy at MIT. It wasn't the school itself or the learning she had to do that made her unhappy. It was how she felt used and that they made her feel that they only wanted her for her brain. It was also how she was so far away from the people she loved, especially Santana. She knew for a fact that she didn't want to continue her education there. She just wanted to be wherever Santana was and she would be happy.

Before she left Massachusetts to take her stuff back to Lima, one of her old professors approached her with an offer. It was really intriguing, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to do it. But the money was really tempting. Brittany wanted to be able to start her new life with Santana without fear of not being able to bring something to the table. She had never had a job before, and Santana had been working so hard with all of the work she had gotten over the past several months to make money, so she wanted to be able to help take care of Santana, too. At least her professor told her the offer was always open, and she could think about it and get back to him at any time if she wanted to do it.

Since they hadn't wanted to let her go, Brittany's withdrawal process took longer than she had planned. After about a week, she was finally able to go back to Lima for a couple of weeks and spend time with her family that she hadn't been able to in months. She had really missed Lord and Lady Tubbington, too. She took advantage of the opportunity to shower her cats with love and catch them up on what was going on in her life, and why she wouldn't be able to see them again for awhile. And it was really great to be able to hang out with her parents and little sister before she left again.

Brittany was incredibly anxious to get back to Santana though. She had spent too much time apart from Santana already, so she was so glad when she was finally able to join her girlfriend in New York. Sharing the loft space with Rachel and Kurt wasn't great. Blaine had come to stay for a little while to get used to the city, so it was getting crowded. Brittany and Santana crammed themselves onto the couch to sleep every night, but that was okay with Brittany. She preferred to sleep tangled up and as close as possible to the woman she loved.

Naturally, that closeness led to sexy times. It was inevitable that they were going to start having sex again, but having sex on a couch was not really how Brittany wanted their intimate relationship to start again. Not that she was complaining, because making love with Santana was always amazing. But she really wanted to take the time to appreciate Santana's body in a way that she couldn't when they were rushed to get it done while their roommates were out. Brittany just couldn't resist physically expressing how she felt about Santana, particularly when they were so close now after being apart for so long. She knew Santana felt the same way, so it ended up being perfect anyways.

At least it was perfect until that one day. Brittany was on top of Santana, thrusting her hips as she ground herself against her lover trying to drive them both to their peak. Their heated make out session had quickly turned into stripping each other's clothes off since they were alone in the apartment, but knew that they didn't have long since Kurt and Rachel had only gone out for dinner.

So Brittany was being a little more aggressive, trying to get them both worked up quickly so they didn't get walked in on while they were in such a compromising position. She shifted to get a better angle with her thrusts, causing Santana to start moaning louder. Her legs were at a weird angle since they were on the couch, and one leg was hanging off the side. Suddenly, she heard a loud popping noise and felt a sharp pain in that hip. She immediately stopped moving, inhaling sharply at the pain.

"Oh my God, Brit," Santana breathed, her eyes wide in surprise and concern. "Are you okay?"

"No," she squeaked, and moved to roll off of Santana toward the back of the couch. Santana helped her, wincing in sympathy when Brittany whimpered as she moved.

"What happened, babe?" Santana asked, rubbing Brittany's arm soothingly.

"My hip popped," Brittany said, face scrunched up at the pain. "It'll be okay, I just need a minute."

Santana pouted at her, hating that she was in pain. "I'm so sorry, Brit. But you are like super flexible, how did you pop your hip?"

Brittany buried her face in Santana's neck, breathing deeply and trying to relax to stop her muscles from tensing up from the injury. "It was the angle and the force," she explained. "It's happened before, so I know it will be fine in a little bit. It would just really help that we didn't have to have sex on the couch all the time."

Santana kissed her forehead. "Well it won't be much longer and then we will be able to have all the space we want to get our sweet lady kisses on."

Brittany smiled, then started kissing Santana's neck as her hand started its way down her girlfriend's stomach. Santana gasped, but stopped her hand before it could reach its destination.

"But you didn't come," Brittany pouted.

"Babe, after hearing that sound I am kind of more worried about you being okay than getting off," Santana chuckled.

"I'm fine, and I really want to take care of you," Brittany whispered.

She saw the temptation in Santana's eyes, but could tell her girlfriend wasn't going to budge. "Regardless, Brit, I want you to take it easy. Besides, we should probably get dressed because Kurt and Rachel will be back soon."

So, yes, sexy times in the loft were not ideal. Needless to say, Brittany was glad when Rachel's show got postponed and rehearsals were put on hiatus. It meant that the future Broadway star decided to go back to Lima for a little while, which made more space in the apartment. It was amazing how much more space it felt like there was when the diva was gone. Even though Santana had promised that they wouldn't use Rachel's room, they moved their stuff in pretty much as soon as Rachel walked out of the door. Brittany took major advantage of their newfound space, and both she and Santana were grateful for it.

Brittany loved reconnecting with Santana on every level, but she also loved New York. Santana took pleasure in taking her around the city when she wasn't working. They hadn't had that much time to sight-see when they were here for Nationals junior year, so Brittany really liked being able to see more of the city where she planned on living with Santana.

Santana took her to the diner when Dani happened to be working. The Latina introduced Brittany to her ex-girlfriend. Brittany wasn't thrilled to be meeting the girl who had recently been with her lover, but she acted nice since she knew how easy it was to fall for Santana and that Santana was with her now. She knew that Santana had never stopped loving her, so she could fight down her jealousy to be pleasant for both Santana's and Dani's sakes.

Dani was nice enough to her, but Brittany could see that the other girl was still a little hurt by the whole situation. Brittany wanted to make sure Santana knew who she belonged with though, so she was incredibly thorough in their lovemaking that night. She didn't want Santana thinking about anyone else but her ever again.

The summer went by too fast for Brittany, and yet not fast enough. She was increasingly looking forward to their trip, but she had such an amazing time so far. Brittany could only feel like things were going to constantly get better. Her relationship with Santana had never been better, despite the less than ideal living arrangements.

The loft was becoming overcrowded as Rachel returned, and Blaine and Sam were moving to New York to start the next chapter of their own lives. They were going to stay at the loft, so Santana talked with Elliott from Kurt's band to see if he would let her and Brittany crash at his place for a few weeks until they flew out to Greece. Thankfully, he agreed so the girls didn't have to be crammed into that apartment with four other people.

Santana had worked really hard over the summer to save up money, and had even shot another Yeast-I-Stat commercial and got paid real money this time. Brittany felt really bad that she was kind of just hanging around doing nothing, but she didn't know what else to do. So she just made sure to help Santana with whatever she needed, and acted as almost a housewife. She kind of liked the domesticity, but she was ready to get away and finally be truly alone with her girlfriend.

All she could really think about as they boarded the plane was how much fun they were going to have and how much time they were going to be able to spend alone. They hadn't ever been able to truly be alone together for any length of time during their whole relationship. They had nights here and there when either one of their parents were gone, but they hadn't had weeks or months. And even when they were living together in the loft they had never been alone. Brittany was looking forward to it being just the two of them and not worrying about people coming home or hiding what they were doing.

Brittany was so excited to be starting the next chapter of her life with Santana. She knew it was only just beginning, but this trip was going to change a lot of things for them for the better. She just knew they were going to come back closer than ever before. Brittany fell more in love with Santana every day, even though she didn't know how it was possible to love Santana even more than she already did. She just knew that her love for her girlfriend was going to be infinite, so there was no way to properly measure it. So she didn't even try. She just accepted it.

Brittany didn't sleep the whole plane ride. She knew she should have and she even tried. But she was too excited, for the trip and for being with Santana. She let Santana sleep on her shoulder and held her lover the whole time instead, resting her head against Santana's. She absorbed everything about her girlfriend: the touch of her body against Brittany's, Santana's scent, the taste of her skin as Brittany pressed a kiss to her hand, the sight of her beautiful face as she peacefully slept, and the sound of her deep, relaxed breaths.

Her girlfriend took over all of her thoughts during the whole flight to Greece, which wasn't anything new when the Latina was cuddled up to her like she was. Santana was her everything. She was the reason why Brittany existed. Brittany firmly believed that, without Santana, she wouldn't have been born. And Santana wouldn't have existed if Brittany hadn't. Brittany knew that they were meant for each other. They were made for each other. They were soulmates. And it was magical.

Santana was heaven to her, and she would do anything to make Santana feel the same.

* * *

Lesbos turned out to be beautiful. Brittany was glad that she had chosen to come to the island, although she was disappointed that it wasn't an island dedicated solely for lesbian lovers. She had never been somewhere more beautiful, and looked forward to doing nothing but sunbathing, swimming, sightseeing, and sweet lady kisses with Santana.

Brittany could tell Santana was nervous about going to a foreign country where she couldn't understand the language and didn't know if they would be okay with two openly affectionate women in a relationship. Thankfully, Santana seemed to calm down about the language thing once they arrived and everyone had no issue speaking English. The apprehension over the tolerance of the people of Greece, however, didn't fade as fast.

Brittany wasn't nervous about any of it. She was there to have a good time and enjoy every single moment with her girlfriend, not to worry about anything. She pushed all of her worries out of her head and concentrated on Santana only. And since Santana was nervous about being affectionate around others, she held back on the caresses and kisses. Instead, she linked their pinkies or arms as if they were just friends as opposed to holding hands. Brittany could not, however, stop the way she looked at Santana. It was impossible.

She figured some people could tell that they were more than friends. Especially the people in the hotel, since Brittany knew the walls weren't all that soundproof. And the hotel staff should have put two and two together since there was only one bed in their room. But Santana wanted to keep things a little more on the down low, and Brittany was fine with that. She knew it wasn't because Santana was uncomfortable about their relationship and wanted to hide who she was. It was because Santana didn't want anything bad to happen to them. And Brittany understood her concerns, even if she didn't fully share them.

All of their holding back during the times they were out sightseeing or at the beach built up their sexual tension. Brittany wasn't used to not being able to caress Santana's skin or give her kisses now that they were back together. It was so hard to hold herself back out in public, and she could tell Santana felt the same way when she saw the Latina gazing at her with lust in her eyes. They would practically pounce on each other when they would get back to their hotel room, unable to hold back once they had privacy.

Brittany definitely couldn't complain about their sex life now. They had privacy in their room every day like they never had before. They could make love to each other all day and night without fear of someone coming home and interrupting them. They explored new positions and played with toys. They could walk around naked or in their underwear and just enjoy being close in an intimate way that didn't necessarily involve sex. They often slept barely clothed, and Brittany loved being able to feel the bare skin of Santana against her own.

They were definitely growing closer than they ever were, and Brittany had already been closer to Santana than anyone else in her life before. She loved making love with Santana, but she often had to force them out of the hotel room to actually go explore the island. It was hard to do, but sometimes it was necessary.

Brittany loved spending time with Santana at the beach. Brittany loved seeing Santana in her skimpy bikini, and couldn't deny that it turned her on. She knew Santana had a hard time holding herself back seeing her in a bikini, and she couldn't resist teasing her girlfriend sometimes. She always asked Santana to put sunscreen on her, trying to get her lover worked up a little bit. And she loved the little torture she put herself through when Santana's hands started to roam a little more than they should. She always repaid her girlfriend in kind, running her hands all over Santana's smooth skin.

She got to the point where she couldn't hold herself back anymore, and one day she let her hands travel a little farther than they should have. Brittany was straddling Santana's legs as she rubbed the lotion onto Santana's back while the Latina was lying on her stomach, and Brittany let her hands dip into Santana's bottoms, caressing the top of her lover's ass before bringing them back up her back. She watched as Santana clenched her thighs and her body tightened a little, fighting her arousal. Brittany got seriously turned on then, and her breathing picked up as she let her hands travel down again into her girlfriend's bottoms.

"Babe, you're going to have to stop," Santana warned huskily, "otherwise we are going to get arrested for public indecency because I won't be able to prevent myself from doing what I am thinking about doing right now."

Brittany groaned, her arousal spiking, and she dug her fingers into Santana's lower back to prevent them from going somewhere that was going to get them in trouble. "You can't say something like that to me and expect me to want to stop," she breathed.

Santana started to roll over onto her side, so Brittany got off and kneeled next to her. She was already so turned on, and seeing Santana's boobs barely covered in her bikini top and her luscious curves was so tempting to her. She fought the urge to reach out and run her hand along Santana, but it was hard. She bit her lip and forced herself to meet Santana's eyes, and she saw her own desire mirrored back.

"Brit, you wanted to come spend the afternoon at the beach instead of me making use of some of the accessories we brought with on you like I wanted to do," Santana whined.

Brittany couldn't resist smiling at how adorable her lover was when she was pouting about not getting what she wanted. Although she completely understood how Santana felt.

"It isn't like I didn't want to do that, too," she conceded. "I just thought that we could have used a little break from the hours we spent in bed this morning. Not to mention last night before we fell asleep."

"And I understand that. But you wanted to come out here where we can't get our cuddle on, so you are going to have to deal with it," Santana said resolutely.

Brittany pouted. She couldn't help it. She really, really wanted to touch Santana, and she was sad that she couldn't. But she also knew that Santana had a hard time denying her anything when she pouted, so she hoped her lover would cave. She could see Santana fighting with herself. The desire was clear in the Latina's eyes, but her mouth set in a hard line as she tried to remain firm in her stance to stay at the beach.

Brittany wanted to push Santana's desire to win out, so she pouted more and started running her fingers along her girlfriend's hand.

"I really want to kiss you right now, baby," she whined. It was true, she really did want to kiss her. She knew Santana was relaxing about the no touching in public, but the brunette wasn't quite comfortable with that yet.

She was surprised when Santana leaned up toward her. Her eyes widened in surprise, thinking that she had driven Santana too far and the Latina was going to kiss her out here on the beach in front of everyone. She was disappointed when Santana veered to the side to bring her lips to Brittany's ear.

"Well," Santana whispered, her hot breath against Brittany's ear giving her goosebumps, "if you can wait a little longer, we can get in the beach time that you wanted so badly earlier. And then we can go back to the room and I can break out the one toy we haven't tried yet and let you ride to your heart's content."

Brittany gasped, her eyes involuntarily closing and her body shuddering in desire. Santana was talking about the strap-on they had bought a few days before they left. They hadn't used it yet, content to use their own bodies mostly in their lovemaking. The thought of Santana putting it on and laying back as Brittany rode her was one of the sexiest images Brittany had ever pictured.

But then she thought about putting it on herself and taking Santana that way, her hands and mouth able to caress every other part of her body as her girlfriend was driven to her peak. She knew she needed to do that soon, otherwise she might go crazy now that the image was in her head. Santana started to lean back, but Brittany stopped her. She grabbed Santana's shoulders and pulled her back so she could whisper teasingly in her girlfriend's ear as well.

"That sounds like heaven," she admitted, pausing briefly. "But only if I get to use it on you after."

She smirked as she felt Santana shiver with desire. Brittany knew that they were going to have a great time when they got back to the room. Santana went to lean back again, and this time Brittany let her. She saw the desire written all over her girlfriend's face, as well as the frustration that they wouldn't be doing anything about it anytime soon.

Santana lay down on her back, sighing. Brittany laughed a little at her girlfriend's exasperation, loving that she could tease her so well. She lay down next to Santana on her back, content to be next to her if she couldn't be making love to her. She smiled, eyes closing in peaceful bliss when Santana reached over and linked their pinkies. They were so comfortable with each other, and Brittany could feel herself starting to relax. She was still turned on, but not nearly as bad as before. Mostly she was just happy.

"I have had a really good time," she told Santana, wanting to let her girlfriend know how much she was enjoying their vacation together. "Seeing all of the ruins and the beaches and being with you. I couldn't have imagined anything better. It really is beautiful here."

"It is beautiful here," Santana agreed softly. "But _you_ are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Brittany smiled big in pleasure. She loved when Santana said things like that. But she didn't agree with Santana, even if it made her feel good. She opened her eyes and turned her head to find Santana already looking at her reverently.

"Well, now I know you're lying," she said teasingly. "Because I know you've looked into a mirror before."

Santana rolled her eyes, laughing at her. "You are so cheesy, BritBrit." Brittany shrugged, not caring if it was cheesy or not, and giggled a little at Santana's reaction to her words.

"Regardless of my own hotness, however," Santana continued, "you are definitely the most beautiful girl in the world."

Brittany saw how sincere Santana was being, and her heart expanded a bit to let just a little more love in for her girlfriend. She was still smiling a little at the Latina's words, but she shook her head, disagreeing with them. "Nope, _you_ are the most beautiful girl in the world, Santana."

Santana grunted in frustration. "Are we seriously going to argue about this? Because you are never going to convince me that there is anyone more beautiful than you."

Brittany felt Santana tug on her pinky, and she tightened her own in response, loving their link to each other.

"We can agree to disagree, then, because I know that I will never think that anyone or anything is more beautiful than you," she said quietly. Then she was struck by a thought that made her heart flutter. "I mean, at least maybe until we have kids, but even then I don't think they will be able to surpass you."

Brittany watched Santana's eyes widen a little before her face softened in pleasure. Santana's lips turned up in a hint of a smile, and her eyes sparkled with thoughts of their future. Brittany let her eyes hungrily take in everything about her lover's face, loving that she was able to do so. She could tell Santana was happy in this moment. She was happy to be here with Brittany, but she was happy that they were talking about the future they had never really been able to plan before.

Santana gave her a loving smile, and Brittany's eyes finally traveled up from the Latina's plump lips up to her chocolate eyes. Brittany was surprised for a second at the intense emotions she saw in Santana's gaze. She felt all of the love and hope and joy Santana was giving to her through her eyes. It hit her straight in the heart and settled there, making her feel all of the same things as she imagined how things would be for them in several years. She smiled lovingly back at Santana, letting her girlfriend know she felt all of the same emotions.

"I love you so much, Brittany," Santana said, still looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, too," Brittany replied.

They continued to lay there, eyes locked onto each other's as they let all of their feelings flow between them. Brittany felt so completely connected to Santana at that moment. She felt the shift between them as they finally started looking toward a future for them instead of just the present. Then she saw that Santana was starting to look at her with a little lust again, and she started to get aroused again.

Brittany bit her lip, trying to hold herself back from leaning forward and kissing Santana heatedly. That was a mistake, since Santana's eyes locked onto her mouth and the Latina licked her lips. That caused Brittany to release her lip from her teeth and wet her own lips in response. She could tell Santana's desire was starting to grow, and when Santana's eyes met hers again all she wanted to do was make love to her beautiful girlfriend. She wanted to convince Santana that was what they should do, so she started caressing Santana's pinky with her own, making her lover's breath catch at the gentle contact.

"So, you still want to stay at the beach?" Brittany asked, her voice deepened with desire.

"Nope, I think I've had enough sun for today," Santana said eagerly, sitting up quickly. She started to grab their things and throw them into their bag, rushing to get them back as fast as possible.

Brittany almost wanted to laugh at how eager Santana was, but she couldn't because she was just as eager. Especially since all she could think about now was what Santana said they could do when they got back to the hotel.

"Good. Because I seem to remember you promising me a ride," she teased, running her hand down Santana's thigh.

Santana's eyes widened, momentarily stunned, before she started grabbing their things faster. Brittany giggled, sitting up to help so they could get back to the hotel and take advantage of their toy.

They rushed back to their room, and they barely even made it into the room before Brittany started ripping Santana's clothes off. It wasn't long before Santana was splayed on her back, Brittany bouncing up and down over her quickly as she drove herself to an intense orgasm. Once she recovered, she put the toy on herself and took Santana, thrusting in and out slowly before picking up her pace and making her lover shatter beneath her so beautifully. Brittany knew they were going to have so much more fun with their new toy.

She couldn't argue again when Santana wanted to stay in their room instead of going out to sightsee for the rest of their vacation in Greece. Their sweet lady kisses were much more important than time at the beach or whatever else they may have done instead. Brittany had known their trip was going to bring about big changes for them, and she could feel them becoming more connected as the days went on. She knew that nothing was going to tear them apart again. They were stronger than ever, and they could get through whatever life decided to throw at them.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Another long chapter. A little bit of drama, but still a lot of Brittana goodness, and some sexy times ;)**

 **Appreciate all of the follows and favorites, but I would really love your thoughts! I should start posting my next story in the next couple of weeks, too :)**

Chapter 17

Their two weeks in Greece were amazing, but their time in Hawaii was even better. Although their departure for the next island was put into a little snag when Brittany thought she lost her passport. She could have sworn it was in the zipper part of the suitcase, but after tearing through everything and still not finding it, she was freaked out that she was going to get stuck there until she could get a new one. Thankfully Santana thought to look in a zipper pocket of Brittany's purse that she never uses. She had no clue why she put it in there and didn't remember doing it, but at least they found it.

Hawaii was incredibly beautiful. Brittany was enjoying it even better than Greece, but mostly because Santana felt more comfortable being open about their relationship. She held Brittany's hand and gave her sweet kisses on her cheek or lips whenever the mood struck her. So Brittany returned the favor, becoming more affectionate and all the more glad for it. She loved being able to kiss Santana or lace their fingers together without her girlfriend panicking about it.

Because they seemed to be more relaxed, Brittany felt that she was having an even better time. They went to different beaches every day and did some touristy things like learning to hula dance (which Santana loved watching Brittany do) and going to a luau. They were staying on the big island, but decided to travel to some of the other ones over their two weeks. Brittany couldn't believe how beautiful everything was, and it was so different from Greece! She loved snorkeling there. She had never seen so many different colors of fish before. Santana would give her a goofy grin every time she would pop out of the water to tell her what she had seen. Brittany loved making that look on Santana's face. It meant that Santana was completely carefree in that moment.

Brittany did her best to keep her mood up as the days went on, but as their two weeks in Hawaii were starting to come to an end, she started becoming sadder. She didn't mean to get sad at the thought of going home. It was just that, the thought of going home made her think about what her professor had talked to her about. She had hoped that she would have come to a decision by now on whether or not she wanted to accept the opportunity he offered, but she wasn't any closer now to making up her mind than she was months ago.

The money that went along with the offer was really tempting, but it would mean she would have to be away from Santana again. And after being so close with Santana for these past few months made her realize that she didn't want to leave her again anytime soon. Brittany knew that, if they did have to live apart for awhile, they wouldn't end up where they did last year. She knew that they were stronger now and would end up remaining together no matter what. She just didn't want to not be able to wake up to Santana every morning and go to sleep next to her every night like she had gotten used to.

She knew that Santana could tell that something was wrong. She watched the lines of concern etch themselves into her girlfriend's face when Santana looked at her when she was thinking about going home and what it might bring. She hated doing that to Santana, but she was afraid to talk to her about it. They hadn't been back together for very long, and she didn't want Santana to think that she was planning on abandoning her or anything. Brittany still had that fear at the back of her mind that, if Santana knew they were going to be separated by distance again, Santana would break up with her like she did before. She knew it was irrational, but she couldn't help it.

Brittany tried to be cheerful, and at the beginning it wasn't hard. But then there were only a few days left before their trip was to end and she was getting worse. She was so happy with Santana- so incredibly happy- but the thought that she might have to leave her soon was really dragging her down. It all came to a head after dinner one night.

The dinner was extremely romantic, and Santana was being so attentive and loving, trying to draw her out of the shell she had withdrawn into. Brittany knew Santana was trying to cheer her up, and she really did try to participate in the conversations and everything, but all she could think about was the possibility she wouldn't see her girlfriend's beautiful face for months.

Brittany was mad at herself for ruining Santana's night, and when they got back to their hotel room she immediately went to the bed to take off her high heels so she could get into something more comfortable to relax. She expected Santana to start changing as well, but instead the brunette leaned up against the dresser opposite her. Brittany's nervousness spiked. She could tell Santana was going to ask her what was going on. She had been lucky that she had avoided this conversation so far.

"Brit, what's the matter?" Santana asked, her voice almost a whisper. Brittany could hear the fear in it, and it made her heart break knowing that she put it there. But she didn't want to tell Santana what was going on. If Santana was afraid that something was wrong, Brittany didn't want to add to that fear by telling her she might be going away for a little while.

Brittany couldn't look at her. She couldn't face the concern and fear she knew was in Santana's eyes. So she avoided it. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that you seem to be getting unhappier the closer we get to going home. Do-" Santana's voice broke, and Brittany heard her take a breath to steel herself. "Do you not want to move to New York with me?"

Brittany's head snapped up in surprise at Santana's question. She saw that Santana was looking down at her hands as she played with them, a nervous habit of the Latina's. She couldn't believe that she had made Santana think that she didn't want to be with her when the complete opposite was true. The whole reason why she was in this mess was because she wanted to be with Santana too much. She could kick herself.

"What?! No!" Brittany exclaimed, trying to ease her girlfriend's fear. "I absolutely want nothing more than to move with you! Why would you think I wouldn't want to go with you?"

Santana had looked up and met her eyes at Brittany's initial surprised exclamation. Brittany watched the relief settle in as Santana sighed and her body relaxed slightly. But then Santana's face scrunched a little, the concern returning since she still hadn't figured out what was wrong with Brittany.

"Well like I said, you just seem to be getting more sad the closer we get to leaving to go back home," Santana explained, her eyes searching Brittany's. "I just thought that maybe it was because you were having second thoughts about being with me."

Brittany laughed a little at how ridiculous the thought of her not wanting to be with Santana was. She understood Santana's fear though, so she wanted to make sure she reassured her girlfriend so she knew without a doubt that she wanted to be with her. She got up off of the bed and went over to Santana. She took the Latina's clasped hands into her own, pulling them apart and wrapping their fingers around each other. Her eyes stayed locked onto Santana's and she smiled gently at her lover.

"Baby, I know that I want to be with you more than I want anything else in the world. I mean, we've been all over each other ever since we got back together, and I still can't seem to get enough of you," she teased, glad when Santana smiled and chuckled. Brittany wanted Santana to know her next words were from the heart, so she looked at Santana imploringly, putting all of her feelings into her words. "Please, never doubt that I love you with every part of me, and know that I never, _ever_ want to be anywhere else but with you."

Brittany told Santana the truth. She didn't want to be anywhere Santana wasn't. She knew that, realistically, it wasn't possible to be with Santana all of the time. They would have to separate to go to work and the bathroom and stuff. But she just loved being around Santana all of the time. She could tell Santana believed what she had said when the last remnants of fear faded away from the Latina's brown eyes and was replaced by love and devotion.

Santana brought Brittany's hands to her waist and Brittany rested her hands on Santana's hips as her lover looped her own hands around Brittany's neck. Santana pulled Brittany closer, bringing their bodies into contact to reaffirm their connection. Brittany could feel the love flowing between them, so she placed a kiss on Santana's cheek before she rested her forehead against her girlfriend's. Santana looked up at her, pleading in her eyes.

"I love you so much, babe. I was scared I did something to make you unhappy. Please, tell me what is wrong," Santana begged.

Brittany still didn't want to tell Santana exactly what was going on. Not yet. Not until she knew for sure what she even wanted to do about the offer. She pulled her head back a little, biting her lip and looking down briefly as she hesitated. She figured she could tell Santana most of the truth without bringing anything up about her professor from MIT. Brittany looked back up, meeting Santana's concerned gaze.

"You've done nothing wrong," Brittany promised. "You've been perfect and everything has been so perfect and I just really don't want to leave yet. I want to spend more time here with just me and you and having fun in paradise where we don't have to worry about anyone else and their problems."

"Is that all? You just don't want to go home yet?" Santana asked, her eyes lighting up as she gave a relieved laugh when Brittany nodded. "Why don't we just stay longer then?"

Brittany's excitement grew. Why didn't she think of that? "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

Santana placed a quick peck on Brittany's lips before pulling back and looking up at her with a smile. "Of course I wouldn't," she said happily. "Like you said, it has been so perfect and I would love to spend more time here with you."

Brittany couldn't contain her joy, and she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, lifting her up off of the floor in a tight hug. She loved hearing the sound of Santana's giggles when she did that, so when she put her girlfriend's feet back on the floor she immediately started kissing Santana. Santana enthusiastically kissed her back, and after a minute Brittany placed a final peck against the Latina's mouth before pulling back and giving a huge grin.

"I love you, Santana." Brittany was so incredibly happy.

Santana smiled back at her, humming happily in her throat. "I love you, too."

Brittany felt Santana start pushing her back over to the bed, so she followed, sitting down and facing her lover who had sat next to her. Santana was looking at her, her face slightly serious as she thought.

"So I figure that since it is already mid-October we can go ahead and stay here for like another month," Santana began. "We can easily change our plane tickets, and we should have enough money to cover the extra days here. Then we can head back to Lima to visit our families for Thanksgiving and hang out there for the holidays. That way you can be there to give Lord Tubbington his yearly tuna fruitcake since I know how much you love that tradition. How does that sound, babe?"

Brittany couldn't believe how amazing Santana was. How anyone could have thought Santana was a bitch was truly beyond her, especially when she saw Santana like this. Her girlfriend was so thoughtful and caring and generous.

"It sounds perfect. Just perfect. You are the best girlfriend in the world, baby," Brittany gushed, crinkling her nose as she smiled big. Santana leaned into her, giving her a soft kiss, but Brittany didn't want her to pull back. She wanted to let her lover know just how freaking amazing she thought she was. So Brittany brought her hands up to bury themselves in Santana's hair, cupping her girlfriend's head to pull her closer and deepening the kiss. She pushed her tongue past Santana's parted lips, immediately starting to massage the Latina's tongue with her own.

Santana moaned into her mouth, and Brittany's growing arousal spiked. Santana's hands grabbed at her waist as the brunette leaned further into her body, trying to get even closer. Brittany wanted to get closer, too, so she tilted Santana's jaw with her right hand, giving her a better angle to deepen the kiss even more. Her left hand tangled even more in Santana's hair to hold her in place. Once she was satisfied that Santana was where she wanted her, Brittany moved her hand from her lover's jaw and down her neck, until she rested it against Santana's breastbone. Brittany could feel how hard Santana's heart was pounding against her hand, and she knew her own was beating just as fast and hard.

Her mind started to blank when she felt Santana's thumbs start to rub in small circles at her waist. She wanted to feel Santana's hands on her skin. She wanted to feel her hands on Santana's skin. Finally, the need for air became too much and Brittany pulled away, gasping for breath. She smirked a little at Santana's whimper as she pulled away, and she moved her hand down from Santana's hair to the zipper at the back of her lover's dress.

"Honey, I need you out of that dress," Brittany husked.

Santana reached back to help as Brittany started unzipping the dress, and it was mere seconds before Santana slipped her arms out of the dress and it pooled around her waist. Brittany's hands immediately went to unclasp her girlfriend's bra, and she slid the straps down Santana's arms before throwing it to the floor.

Brittany could never get enough of Santana's breasts. Her hands moved as if they were drawn by magnets directly to Santana's newly exposed flesh, cupping and squeezing them firmly. She ran her thumbs over Santana's hardened nipples, hearing the Latina gasp in pleasure at the contact. She was a little surprised when Santana started desperately grabbing at the hem of Brittany's dress, trying to pull it up but getting frustrated when it wouldn't go any farther due to Brittany sitting on the mattress.

"Naked. Now," Santana demanded, abruptly standing and pulling Brittany with her. Brittany couldn't help but chuckle at how desperate Santana was. Her chuckle died when Santana's dress fell all the way down to pool at her feet, leaving her in only her lacy panties. Santana was so beautiful. She was too distracted to notice that Santana had started pulling her dress up again until she got high enough that Brittany needed to lift her arms to get it the rest of the way off. Santana dropped the garment quickly, then slid down Brittany's panties while Brittany unclasped her bra and slid it down to the floor.

Brittany was now completely naked, standing unashamed before her lover's hungry gaze. She could feel Santana's eyes dancing over her body in appreciation, and she knew exactly how her lover felt. Because she could never get enough of looking at Santana's body. She was getting even more turned on now, and her arousal grew as Santana pushed her back onto the bed.

Brittany scooted back, moving up to the middle of the bed and loving the sight of Santana crawling up her body. Santana kissed her passionately, her teeth nipping at Brittany's lips before sucking them between her own. When Santana's tongue slid along her lips, she eagerly parted them. Santana's tongue met hers, caressing heatedly and Brittany moaned into her lover's mouth.

Brittany loved it when Santana was aggressive. She felt herself getting even wetter as Santana straddled her waist and started to massage her breasts with both hands. Santana had rested her weight back, pressing her wetness onto Brittany's stomach. Santana moaned as she rolled her hips, trying to increase the contact on her center.

To Brittany's surprise, Santana suddenly broke their kiss and moved down to suck on Brittany's boobs while she continued to knead and tweak the nipples with her hands. It felt so amazing. Santana was really working her up fast. Her back arched up, pushing her breasts up into Santana to increase the pressure as she moaned.

"You feel so good, baby," she breathed. "Don't stop." Brittany's hands went to Santana's back, running up and down the smooth skin. Her nails started to scratch the skin when Santana started to suck and knead her breasts even harder. She couldn't remember the last time she was this aroused. Santana was being really dominant tonight, and it was so freaking hot. Brittany felt Santana's left hand move down her stomach before sliding through her soaked folds, causing her hips to rock up to increase the pressure.

"Mmmm, you're so wet babe," Santana murmured against her boob.

Brittany was desperate now. Her core was throbbing, and she needed relief. Santana was driving her crazy.

"Please, Santana," she begged, panting. "Fuck me!"

Santana growled against her skin, the vibration shooting through her mouth wrapped around Brittany's nipple which caused shockwaves of pleasure to shoot through the blonde. God, she was seriously going out of her mind. She watched as Santana released her nipple, making a pop, and was met with lust filled brown eyes that looked almost black.

"Oh, I don't think I'm quite ready to do that yet, BritBrit," Santana said teasingly, shooting Brittany a devilish smile.

Brittany's eyes widened in surprise as even more arousal shot through her. Santana wanted to be really dominant tonight. Usually, even if Santana was being more aggressive, the Latina would still give in to Brittany's begging and do as she asked.

But there were times when Santana refused Brittany's pleas and requests and did as she wanted. Santana would tease her mercilessly, working her up to a point where she never thought she would come down again. Those times were some of the best, most intense orgasms of her life. As much as she loved being the more dominant one, those times when Santana took control like this were the best.

Brittany's desire to be dominated quickly won her over, and she bit her lip in anticipation. She lay back, silently letting her lover know that she had free reign over Brittany's body. Her body was practically humming as she waited for Santana to do as she willed.

Santana's hand moved away from her center and rested on her hip, her thumb caressing Brittany's skin there. Brittany's breath caught as her lover started to place soft kisses from the corner of her mouth, over her cheeks and jaw, then ran her tongue down Brittany's neck, scraping her teeth lightly along the skin as she moved. She moaned when Santana bit down and sucked hard at the junction of her neck and shoulder. She knew it was going to leave a mark, and the thought turned her on even more.

Brittany threaded one of her hands in Santana's dark locks, her fingers tugging it as her they tangled into the silky strands. Her other hand ran her fingernails down her girlfriend's back, delighting in the feeling of Santana sucking her skin harder at the sensation. Santana released the skin in her mouth, pressing a kiss to the pleasantly abused flesh, and she moved her lips down and across Brittany's collarbone. Her gentle nips and licks were driving Brittany slowly out of her mind, and she became confused when Santana suddenly sat up and pulled her mouth away.

It wasn't until Santana grabbed one of Brittany's hands and brought it to her mouth that she understood that Santana wasn't stopping her assault with her luscious lips. Her lover kissed her fingertips one by one until she sucked Brittany's index finger into her mouth. Brittany couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath she took as the pleasure overwhelmed her when Santana swirled her tongue along the digit as she slowly pulled it out of her mouth.

Santana was definitely aiming to tease her mercilessly before giving her any sort of release. The Latina pressed a soft kiss to the pad of Brittany's index finger, then turned Brittany's hand so she could kiss along the palm and up to the inside of Brittany's wrist. The tingles kept shooting through her body as Santana continued her way up her arm, giving light nips, licks, and sucks along the flesh. Her breathing picked up until she was panting while Santana gave her other arm the same attention.

All of a sudden, Brittany realized Santana's mouth was on hers again, and her lover's tongue was thoroughly dominating her own. She just started to really respond into the kiss when Santana pulled her mouth away again to pay attention to Brittany's chest. Santana became engrossed in the flesh around her boobs, avoiding contact with her actual breasts. Instead, she sucked, bit, and kissed all around them, causing Brittany to become frustrated.

She moaned when Santana's tongue finally caressed the underside of one of her boobs, and her hands automatically went up to try to press Santana's mouth exactly where she wanted it. She shouldn't have been surprised when her girlfriend's hands quickly stopped hers and pinned them up above her head. Santana held both of her hands there with one of her own while her other hand trailed her fingertips teasingly soft across Brittany's stomach. Brittany's skin twitched at the barely there contact.

All the while, Santana's mouth kept on teasing around her breasts, only giving a kiss or lick to the side or underneath of the mounds every once in awhile. Brittany was thoroughly out of her mind now. She was undulating under Santana, trying to increase the contact between them and hoping her girlfriend would take the hint and start relieving the immense pressure in between her thighs. She heard constant whimpers, but was too out of it at first to realize that they were coming from her own throat.

Once she realized how desperate she was becoming, she knew she was going to beg. She couldn't stop it.

"Please, Santana," she moaned. "I need you."

Her back arched and she released a curse when Santana quickly wrapped her mouth around one of Brittany's nipples, rolling her tongue around it as she sucked it hard. She wanted to grab Santana's head and hold it there so she would never stop, but the Latina's hand held hers fast. Santana stopped sucking on her nipple and took it between her teeth instead, gently holding it as she flicked her tongue against it. Brittany's eyes rolled back and closed as she groaned and her hips started to involuntarily rock, looking for something to press against her aching center.

Santana's hand continued its caresses along Brittany's abdomen, slowly going higher and lower with each pass. Brittany's breath caught when Santana's hand dipped dangerously low to the junction between her legs, but her disappointment when her lover's hand changed direction was short lived when the hand moved up, dancing over her ribs before taking Brittany's boob not receiving attention from her mouth into her hand. Santana squeezed the flesh, rubbing her thumb across the hardened nipple, all the while teasing the other nipple with her tongue and teeth.

Brittany was beyond desperate now. All she could think about was Santana. Santana was her sole purpose in life at the moment. Nothing else mattered but Santana's hands and mouth and body on her. She wasn't even really aware of exactly what her lover was doing to her. She felt every touch all over her body, and as erotic as it all was, it still wasn't enough to drive her over the edge. She was so out of it that she wasn't even aware of the pleas streaming from her mouth.

"Please. Please. Please touch me," she begged. "Please, I need- God, please…"

Santana kissed her way down Brittany's stomach, and Brittany was too consumed with pleasure to realize that Santana had released her hands. She left them above her head, breathing heavily, heart threatening to pound its way out of her chest while Santana's mouth worked over her hipbone. Brittany's thighs unconsciously parted, giving Santana access to settle between them.

Brittany almost came when Santana's tongue licked so close to her soaked core. Her hips canted up, hoping she could make contact with her lover's tongue. Instead, Santana moved away, her mouth teasing down the inside of one thigh. Once she got to Brittany's knee, she pressed a final kiss there before she moved to the other one and worked her mouth up that thigh. Brittany had finally realized her hands were no longer bound, so she brought one down to squeeze her breast. The other arm she draped over her eyes, trying to hold herself back from looking at what Santana was doing. If she saw what her lover was doing to her, she knew she would snap and the game would be over. She didn't want it to end yet.

Brittany's inner walls clamped slightly when Santana pressed a soft kiss to her wetness, making her moan and shiver. She was disappointed when Santana pulled back, but the Latina's mouth no longer on her skin allowed her to calm down briefly, for which she was grateful.

"Look at me, Brit," Santana demanded.

Brittany clearly heard the command in her lover's voice, so she immediately removed her arm from her face. When she lifted her head and met Santana's desire filled chocolate eyes, her arousal spiked even higher, which she hadn't thought was possible.

"Oh, God," she moaned, breathless. Santana looked so fucking hot. Her hair was messy from Brittany's hands, her mouth was swollen from all of the kisses, her pupils were blown, and her eyes were hooded with unadulterated lust for Brittany. Only Brittany. Yet the Latina also had a resolute look in her eyes, one that meant that Brittany was in for a good ride.

"Don't take your eyes off of me," Santana commanded. "Nod if you understand."

Brittany quickly nodded, showing her lover that she would do what Santana said. She knew she would be rewarded greatly if she could follow the demand.

It was incredibly hard not to close her eyes when Santana's tongue gave a slow lick from her entrance to her clit. She forced her eyes to remain locked on the Latina, her body twitching and a long, loud groan forcing its way from her throat. Santana then settled her arms underneath Brittany's legs, wrapping her arms around them as she quickly buried her face into Brittany's folds.

"Fuck, Santana!" Brittany yelled. Her eyes almost rolled back and her head twitched, but she was able to keep her eyes on Santana. It was so insanely sexy watching Santana go down on her, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she came, especially when Santana started sucking on her clit.

Brittany's hips were grinding against Santana, who moved down to put her tongue inside of Brittany. The Latina's nose was pressing against her clit while her tongue was exploring deep inside of Brittany. Brittany was getting really close now, and her whimpers started to grow.

She groaned, frustrated, when Santana removed her tongue from inside of her and started licking around the swollen tissues, avoiding contact with her clit. Santana really was trying to drive her insane. Her lover flattened her tongue and licked her clit once, teasingly.

"Baby, please," Brittany begged again. She felt like she was going to die if she didn't come soon.

Santana's mouth pressed another kiss to Brittany's wetness, then suddenly she found herself filled with two of Santana's fingers. She screamed, her walls clenching down a little on her lover's fingers at the pleasurable invasion. She couldn't resist her head rolling back this time. The pleasure was just too great and she no longer had any control over her body.

Santana held her fingers still, preventing the friction Brittany knew would drive her over the edge. Santana moved, laying herself over Brittany, placing her hips behind her hand. Brittany wrapped her legs around the Latina's hips, holding her close, their bodies crushing together.

Brittany felt Santana's free hand cup her chin and force her head gently down. "Look at me, Brit."

Brittany forced her eyes to open, but could barely even make out Santana's face in front of her. She was so close to the edge, and her lust was in control. Santana just held still, laying her forehead against Brittany's, keeping her eyes locked on the blue eyes beneath her while Brittany slowly calmed down enough to focus on her lover. She saw Santana's eyes full of lust and love gazing at her, and she couldn't stop the smile from taking over her face as her heart swelled.

"I love you so much, Santana," she breathed, her chest still rising and falling rapidly.

Santana's nose rubbed against her own softly. "I love you, too," Santana replied quietly.

Then, she pressed her mouth hard against Brittany's and her hips pulled back to withdraw her fingers a little. Then she thrust her hips forward, driving her fingers back into Brittany, causing Brittany to moan into Santana's mouth. Brittany's gaze went black, and she realized her eyes had shut again so she snapped them back open quickly to keep watching the beautiful brown orbs above her.

Santana continued to pump in and out of her, using her hips as leverage. Brittany could feel herself getting driven higher than ever, and she knew her orgasm was going to be intense. Brittany gasped as Santana curled her fingers, hitting that spot inside of her. Santana kept hitting that spot as she thrust, the heel of her hand hitting Brittany's clit every time she pumped in. Brittany knew she was going to explode any second when Santana picked up the pace.

"Come for me, Brit," Santana demanded.

Brittany complied.

"Fuuuuuck, San… tanaaa!" Brittany screamed out.

Her head automatically started to roll back as her orgasm crashed down on her, but Santana's hand held her face to keep it in place. Brittany somehow was able to keep her eyes locked on Santana's as her back arched up and her hips rocked against Santana's hand. Her breath was stuck in her chest as all of her muscles clenched, her body shuddering with the intensely powerful climax. Her legs tightened against Santana's hips, holding her lover to her as the Latina continued to thrust, and her fingers clawed into the sheets as her orgasm continued.

Finally, Brittany started to come down. Santana's movements slowed once her body started to relax, and when Brittany could take a breath again, her lover stopped her motions completely. Brittany struggled to catch her breath, and Santana pressed soft kisses all over her face as she calmed down. Once she could breathe normally again, she unhooked her legs from Santana's hips at the same time she brought her arms up to wrap around her lover's back to hold her. The Latina gently removed her fingers from Brittany, making her whimper at the loss. Santana soothed her with soft kisses to her lips, relaxing into Brittany and wrapping her arms around her sated girlfriend.

"You are so beautiful," Santana told her softly. "Watching you fall apart like that is one of the most amazing things I have ever seen."

Brittany understood what Santana meant, knowing that she absolutely loved watching Santana's face when she came. She smiled at her girlfriend, caressing the Latina's back in exhausted bliss. She knew Santana was probably still insanely turned on, however, so she knew she didn't have much time to rest.

"Give me just a minute and I promise I will return the favor."

Santana gave her a proud grin. "You don't have to, babe," her lover said. "We can just sleep if you're too worn out."

Brittany definitely wasn't too worn out. Especially since she really, really wanted to make Santana feel just as good as she had. She shook her head at her lover.

"No, I definitely don't want to sleep yet. I want to watch you come first," she said with lust.

Brittany brought Santana's mouth to hers, kissing her slowly. Their lips barely grazed. But Brittany wanted to take back some of the control she had given up to her lover. She loved when Santana was dominant, but she wanted to get even for the teasing she had been put through. So she took Santana's bottom lip between her teeth and pulled it gently before she ran her tongue along it. She released it when Santana inhaled sharply. Brittany's hands found the back of Santana's head, pulling her down for a deep kiss.

Their slow kiss quickly grew more passionate, and Brittany knew she was fully recovered. She flipped them over so she was now on top of Santana. She started to suck on Santana's neck as she straddled her, causing her lover to moan. Her hands came up to start kneading Santana's boobs, and she pinched and rolled the nipples between her fingers. She smirked when Santana's back arched, thrusting her chest harder into Brittany's hands. She wanted to drive her girlfriend as crazy as she had been driven just moments ago, but she really knew Santana wouldn't stand for it.

"Brittany. No teasing," Santana said forcefully, confirming Brittany's suspicions.

Brittany understood that Santana still wanted to dictate the rest of their encounter. So she nodded, giving Santana a hard kiss before she moved her mouth down Santana's body. She wrapped her fingers in the waistband of Santana's panties, then slid them down the Latina's legs before throwing them to the floor. She quickly moved back between Santana's parted thighs and settled herself down, taking in her lover's soaked folds.

Brittany paused, still wanting to give a little payback. So she waited, watching until Santana lifted her head up to see what was taking so long. Once Santana's eyes met hers, she licked slowly up her lover's center.

"Ungh, Brit," Santana moaned as she threaded her fingers into Brittany's hair, pulling her face closer to where she wanted Brittany's tongue. Brittany quickly wrapped her lips around Santana's clit, sucking it and tonguing it rapidly.

"Oh, fuck!" Santana cried out, her hips grinding against Brittany's mouth. Brittany felt Santana's fingers tighten in her hair, tugging it as she pulled her mouth harder into her. It hurt, but definitely not in a bad way. Brittany moaned, causing Santana to groan from the vibration against her sensitive tissues.

Brittany kept going when Santana's head rolled back. She watched her lover's chest rise and fall rapidly as her breathing became more erratic. She could tell Santana was already close. Brittany knew she had to have been insanely turned on after getting Brittany off. She knew that Santana didn't want to be teased, so she figured she should go ahead and give her the release she knew her lover craved. The whimpers that were coming from Santana were sexy, and Brittany really wanted to watch Santana come, so she slid a finger inside of her girlfriend's tight core. She began pumping it in and out at a fairly quick pace as she continued to suck and tongue Santana's clit.

"God! I'm so close, babe," Santana moaned loudly. Brittany slid in a second finger, curling them both as she thrust. She started licking Santana's clit at a furious pace, and it only took a couple of thrusts before Santana was coming hard around her fingers.

"Briiittttt! Oohhhh, shhh-itttt!" Santana yelled, her hand pushing Brittany's face even harder against her clit. Brittany was a little disappointed that she couldn't see Santana's face when she came, since her lover's back arched up and her hips rolled, preventing her from seeing much of anything but her lover's center which was clamping down rhythmically against her fingers. She held her fingers still as Santana continued to orgasm, licking her clit gently to bring her girlfriend back down. Santana's body started to relax, and she pulled Brittany's mouth away from her clit.

Brittany gently pulled out her fingers, kissing the inside of Santana's thigh making Santana shudder.

"Come here," Santana whispered, holding her arms open.

Brittany crawled up into Santana's arms eagerly, settling comfortably down against her girlfriend's body. Santana kissed her forehead, making her smile against Santana's chest as she burrowed her head further into the soft skin. Their legs were tangled together as they lay contently in each other's arms, their bodies still calming from their pleasure and exhaustion finally starting to settle in.

Santana shifted and pulled the blankets up over their naked bodies, then lay back down and making sure Brittany's head cuddled into her shoulder. They wrapped up in each other again, sleep starting to make their bodies heavy. Brittany could feel Santana's breathing starting to deepen, and she placed a soft kiss against the collarbone beneath her cheek as her lover fell asleep.

Brittany was so unbelievably peaceful and content. Santana made her happier than anyone else ever could. She knew that nothing else would ever be better for her than the girl in her arms. The thoughts comforted her as she slid into sleep.

* * *

Brittany was still in awe at how amazing her girlfriend was. Santana had easily arranged everything so they could stay another month in Hawaii all because Brittany hadn't wanted to go home yet. Santana was so great to her.

And the greatness of her lover continued as their time flew by in paradise. Santana took Brittany out around the island and did a bunch of sightseeing as well as being beach bums. One day, Santana took Brittany horseback riding on the beach. She knew that her girlfriend wasn't into that kind of thing, so she had done it solely for Brittany. Santana was such a romantic, and Brittany was so glad that she was the only one who was getting to see this side of her lover.

There were times, however, when they weren't on the same page. One day, for instance, Brittany wanted to go snorkeling and Santana wanted to lounge by the pool instead, and they ended up getting into an argument over it. It wasn't anything serious, just some irritation with each other that their plans didn't match up. Everything worked out in the end though, since they compromised with each other. Brittany loved that they were able to work out any of their issues openly now instead of Santana getting mad and ignoring her or Brittany getting frustrated and snapping at Santana. They had grown up a lot over the past couple of years.

The more time Brittany spent with Santana like this, where they were pretty much living together, the more she pictured their future together. She could easily see them married with kids, navigating the winding path that is marriage and parenthood side by side. Brittany hadn't really allowed herself to imagine their life together before because once they actually got together, Brittany knew they were going to be separated due to her failing senior year. Before that, she couldn't imagine their future because Santana refused to let her. But she knew now that Santana was thinking of their future together, too. And she knew that Santana was thinking the same kinds of things that Brittany was.

The only problem was that Brittany knew she wanted to help bring about this picture perfect life she imagined. She wanted to be able to contribute to their relationship instead of making Santana slave the days away to pay the bills and put food on the table. Brittany wanted to be able to give Santana whatever she wanted in the world. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she wanted to take the opportunity that was presented to her months ago. It was the best way for them to be able to take the next big step for their future.

Brittany kept putting off talking to Santana about it though, because she knew that her girlfriend wouldn't like it. They had been together pretty much constantly for nearly five months now, and when they had tried to do the distance thing before it had been a disaster. Sure, things were completely different now, but Brittany couldn't help but fear that Santana would be too worried about them being separated again to give it a shot. If it came down to choosing the money or Santana, she would choose Santana without a doubt.

Brittany woke the morning before the day that they were going to fly home when she felt Santana's arm around her waist pull her tighter into her body and pepper her back with soft kisses. She came to consciousness with a smile on her face, knowing that she would gladly wake up to this every morning for the rest of her life. She loved the girl holding her so, so much.

"Mmmm, good morning baby," she murmured in greeting, her voice raspy from just waking up.

"Good morning, BritBrit," Santana mumbled against her skin, her hot breath heating up Brittany's shoulder before pressing a final kiss to the skin.

Brittany wanted a proper good morning kiss, so she rolled over in Santana's arms to face her. Once she was on her other side, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her into her body. She brought their mouths together in a slow, lingering kiss. It wasn't much more than a meeting of their lips, some gentle friction as their mouths slid a little against one another. The kiss sent warmth straight into her heart, though.

But as soon as it did, the realization that they were going home tomorrow crashed into her. They were going home and she still hadn't talked to Santana about her plans. The guilt started to creep in then, and when she pulled back from the kiss she knew she had to talk to her girlfriend.

She couldn't meet Santana's eyes when she pulled back, and she bit her lip as she worked up the courage to bring up the subject she had avoided for months. She felt Santana's arms tighten around her, and she knew that she was making her girlfriend nervous again. So she knew it was past time.

"I need to tell you something," Brittany finally got out, looking up to meet Santana's eyes nervously. She could see some trepidation in Santana's brown orbs, and she hated making her lover look and feel like that. It made it harder for her to say, but she knew it would be worse if she didn't say anything.

"Okay," Santana said, clearly preparing herself for something she wasn't sure she was going to like.

Brittany took a breath to calm herself, using Santana's eyes looking into hers to help settle her nerves.

"You know when I went back to MIT after graduation to withdraw and stuff and it took longer than I thought it would?" Santana nodded, her brow furrowing a little in confusion. "Well, the reason it took so long is because one of the researchers there wanted to talk to me."

Brittany paused, her heart starting to pound a little at the thought of telling her girlfriend the next part. She distracted herself by tucking Santana's hair behind her ear then twisting a lock of it around her finger. She really wanted to snuggle into her girlfriend, but it wasn't the right time for that.

"Brit, I'm not really sure what you're trying to tell me here," Santana said nervously. "Please just say it."

Brittany kept her eyes fixed on her finger that was still twisting Santana's hair as she spoke rapidly, "He was telling me that he works as a consultant with some big companies and the government and stuff sometimes, and that when he works through those contracts he makes some pretty good money. He said that he knew of some projects coming up soon that he thought I would be a really good fit for. He said that it didn't matter if I had a degree since I was a genius, and all these people would want me to do is help do some complex calculations and work with some other people to give my ideas on whatever they're working on."

"That's really awesome, babe!" Santana enthused. "See, I'm not the only one impressed by the genius of Brittany S. Pierce."

Brittany returned her eyes to Santana's face to see her girlfriend grinning at her with pride. She gave a little smile in return, glad that Santana still had so much confidence in her. But she hadn't even gotten to the bad part yet, and she realized Santana was confused by her still subdued response.

"I don't understand what the problem is," the Latina continued. "I mean, you said you didn't want to go back to MIT, right?"

"No, I don't," Brittany confirmed, shaking her head. "But he said I could make like $10,000 for like a couple months of work. And with us going to be moving in together in New York and everything, I knew we could really use money and we need to try to save a lot so we can afford a nice place. So I told him that when I got back from our trip that I would get in touch with him so he could set up a meeting with me and the people he knows so I could start doing consulting work."

Brittany felt like she was rambling, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Okay," Santana said, and Brittany could tell she was still a little confused as to what was going on. "That is a lot of money, and we could definitely use it to start our new life together. But Brit, if you don't want to do math all day long, you don't have to. We will be fine without it. If it is something you want to do, then that's okay. I mean, it would just be like you have a job. We can come home to each other after work every evening and tell each other about our days and be like an old married couple."

Brittany smiled, glad that Santana was concerned with whether or not she would be happy doing the work. And she smiled bigger at the thought of Santana and her being like an old married couple. But as quickly as her smile appeared, it disappeared. Because Santana still didn't know why she was so hesitant about it, as evidenced by the Latina's idea of them coming home to each other every evening.

"He said I would have to work at MIT to begin with, since most of the places he works for rely on the facilities there for their work," she said guiltily.

"Oh." She watched Santana turn her head away from her, fixing her gaze on the ceiling.

Brittany almost wanted to cry at the disappointment she heard in her girlfriend's voice. She knew that Santana had been looking forward to them moving in together in New York in a couple of months. She had been looking forward to it, too. But she needed to be able to do something to be able to give the kind of life she wanted for Santana and herself, and this was the first step in that direction. It might not be the best step or the right direction in the end, but it was a step that could really help, and she wanted to make Santana see that.

"It would only be for a couple of months," she pleaded, nearly desperate for Santana not to shut her out. "He said that getting my foot in the door would get my name out there and then I could take jobs as I wanted to and I would probably be able to set my own schedule and stuff. I promise that it will only be for a couple of months, then I will be in New York and we can afford a place and everything."

She cut herself off before she started sounding like she was pushing it. If Santana wasn't okay with it, she wasn't going to do it so she didn't want to make the brunette feel like she was pressuring her into letting Brittany go. She searched Santana's profile, watching as the Latina blinked rapidly and let out a slow breath through her pursed lips. Santana finally looked back toward her, meeting her worried gaze. Santana looked a little upset, but mostly determined.

"Okay," Santana said with a small smile. "I mean, it is a good idea. If it is something you want to do, you should do it. It isn't like a couple of months are too long to wait. But just so you know, I do still have money from my college fund so we could afford to get by with that and my paycheck from the diner. And if I book any more commercials I would get more money from that, too."

Brittany knew that Santana was trying to convince herself that it was a good idea, but she was grateful that the Latina would change their plans for her again. She was also amazed that Santana would be willing to take care of her like that, but she didn't want to be a burden to her. She wanted to be a partner.

Brittany untangled Santana's hair from her finger and brought her hand to Santana's face. She cupped her lover's cheek, using her thumb to caress it soothingly. She wasn't sure who she was trying to soothe more, herself or Santana, but she knew she just needed to feel Santana's skin.

"I know, but I don't want you to feel like you have to take care of me," she explained. "I want to be able to contribute to our life together and help support the both of us. And right now, this is the best opportunity. Besides, my brain never shuts off as far as math is concerned, so I might as well make the most of it, right?" Brittany chuckled a little.

Santana nodded soberly, and Brittany's smile faded at her failed attempt to lighten the situation. Santana grasped Brittany's hand on her cheek and pulled them to her mouth, placing a kiss to the back of Brittany's fingers.

"I am just really going to miss you," Santana mumbled as she tucked their joined hands underneath her chin.

Brittany frowned, upset that Santana was still clearly upset. "Don't pout, baby. I am going to miss you just as much, if not more. And I will be thinking about you every second of every day and counting down the time until we can be together again."

"You'll be thinking about me even when your genius brain is doing all of these ridiculously insane math equations?" Santana asked jokingly.

Brittany nodded, absolutely serious in the truth of her answer. "I always think about you, even when my brain is doing something else," she confessed. "My mind is usually always constantly thinking about a lot of different things at any certain time, but math and you are pretty much always a given to be in the mix."

"Seriously?" Santana asked, surprised. Brittany nodded again in confirmation. "God, that must be exhausting. I mean, I kind of figured that you had a lot going on up in there, but I never thought it was like that. I don't even know how you can handle all of that."

Brittany smiled at the look of awe on Santana's face. "You helped a lot," she told her lover.

"How did I help?" Santana's face scrunched up in confusion. Brittany thought Santana was totally adorable in her confusion, but she really did want to know how big of an impact the Latina had on her.

"Well, you helped with my schoolwork when it was hard for me to concentrate. But just being around you helps calm my brain down." She paused, smirking at Santana. "For instance, right now, with you lying naked next to me and your skin pressed up against mine, you are really all I can think about."

Santana grinned at her, tilting her head coyly. "Glad I can be of service, my lady."

Santana slid closer to her, pressing their bodies together more and brought their mouths together for another lingering kiss. Brittany quickly responded, and their lips glided across each other until they gave each other a final firm kiss and pulled back.

"So are you really okay with me going back to Boston for a couple of months?" Brittany asked hesitantly.

Santana looked into her eyes and nodded. "Since I know that it will only be a couple of months and then we can start the beginning of the rest of our lives together, then yeah. I'm okay with it. And I am really proud of you, too." Brittany smiled at Santana's pride in her, loving the fact that Santana was just as confident that they will be able to get through this just as strong as Brittany thought they would.

"Do you know when you are going to have to go to Boston yet?"

Santana's question broke her out of her thoughts. "Not yet," Brittany answered. "He said that he will get in touch with the companies after I let him know when I get back. So it depends on when they need me to start."

"So we may have awhile before you have to go?" Brittany nodded in answer. "At least we should get to spend more time together before you have to go. We should have some time to prepare for it at least. And maybe we can spend some more time in New York before you have to go or something."

"I promise we will be together in New York soon," Brittany said, looking deeply into Santana's eyes to show her girlfriend she meant her words. "I want that so much for us. I love you more than anything, Santana."

Santana smiled lovingly at her. "And I love you more than anything too, Brit."

Brittany tucked her head down under Santana's chin and burrowed into her girlfriend's chest. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany tighter, holding her as if she never wanted to let go. Brittany knew that it was going to be hard to get through the couple of months she was away, but she also knew that they were going to be just fine. Nothing would tear her apart from Santana ever again. They were forever.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The end of the explanation for where the hell the girls were for all of those months. I depart a bit from canon, but you should already know that! Not too much longer before we get to the really good stuff! :)**

 **Love hearing from you all! Let me know how you like this chapter!**

Chapter 18

Brittany couldn't remember having a better holiday season before. The one senior year wasn't bad, but was clouded over by the drama of Santana's outing and Brittany's declining grades. This year, however, was practically perfect.

They had gone back to Lima after they finished their time in Hawaii just in time for Thanksgiving. Brittany was thrilled to see her family again, as well as Lord and Lady Tubbington. It had been so long since she had seen them, and Lord Tubbington was a little upset with her. He wouldn't even tell her what he had been up to while she was gone. He started to warm up to her when she told him about everything she had been doing while she was away.

Santana was glad to visit her own family as well, and Brittany was happy to see her girlfriend so happy to be back in Lima. The only black cloud came when they weren't able to see the Lopezes on Thanksgiving since Santana's abuela was going to be there and wouldn't be willing to see Santana and Brittany. So they had a small dinner the night before with Santana's parents and spent Thanksgiving Day with Brittany's family. Santana's parents were excited to hear about everything they had done while they were gone and Brittany could tell that they were thrilled to see how happy their daughter was with Brittany.

Brittany loved spending time with her parents and sister, but sometimes they could be so embarrassing. Her dad kept giving them a hard time for being gone for so long on vacation, and her mom teased Santana about the Yeast-I-Stat commercials. Brittany knew that her mom was really proud of Santana for having landed the role in the commercials, but her mom was the type of person that she couldn't resist making fun of the subject. Brittany knew that her parents loved Santana because Brittany did, and they wanted her to be happy. She was so thankful that her parents were so supportive of her in whatever she decided to do and who she decided to be with.

Brittany and Santana spent time at both of their parents' houses during the weeks before Christmas. It felt like they were back in high school again, splitting time at one another's houses and spending the night together in their old rooms. They had spent so much time with just the two of them though that it was a little weird when they started spending time apart. It was a good thing, however, because it was going to prepare them for when they had to live apart for awhile. So Brittany spent time catching up with her parents and playing with her little sister and Lord and Lady Tubbington while Santana spent a lot of time with her mom. They always spent the night together, and fell asleep cuddled in each other's arms.

Even though Brittany was really excited for Christmas this year, she and Santana had decided not to spend a lot of money on gifts for each other. Brittany hadn't started earning any money yet and Santana hadn't had a paycheck in months. They had spent a couple of months vacationing and used up a nice chunk of money and they still needed to be able to save for when they finally did move to New York. Brittany really was just happy to be able to spend the holidays with Santana. She didn't need expensive gifts or anything, just her girlfriend, and she had that.

Their time away was so amazing for them, so Brittany wanted to give Santana something special to commemorate their trip. So she got a t-shirt made with a picture of them in Greece on it and put 'Brittana World Tour 2013' below the picture. She knew Santana would wear it when they were alone together, which was perfectly fine with Brittany because Santana did a lot of special things when it was just the two of them. Santana was delighted with her gift, and Brittany loved the crayons and picture from Hawaii that Santana gave her. Christmas had been wonderful.

Brittany knew their time in Lima was starting to become limited, however. She had called her former professor shortly after they had gotten back to Ohio but had yet to hear anything back. She knew it could be any day, but they were already past New Year's and they had been living with their parents for over a month, so she brought up moving back to New York while they continued to wait. Santana was on board with the idea but said that if they didn't hear anything within the next couple of weeks then they would go.

It was nearing the end of that timeline when Brittany finally heard something. They were at Santana's house, cuddled on the couch watching a movie when Brittany's phone started to ring. Brittany didn't recognize the number, so she figured it could be someone about the consulting job. She went into the kitchen so Santana didn't distract her while she needed to listen, which was a good thing because the person who called had a lot of information to give. When she finally hung up the phone, she went back to the living room to find Santana waiting anxiously on the couch with the movie paused. She knew Santana would want to know right away what was going on, so she sat next to her girlfriend and faced her to talk.

"So that was the company my old colleague at MIT had recommended me to," she started, both a little nervous and a little excited. "They are really interested in having me do some work for a big project they are working on. Apparently they are some sort of aerial space company or something."

"I think you mean aerospace, Brit," Santana said with a little smile.

"Yeah, that. Anyways, they want me to help them on their new project doing some calculations and stuff. They won't exactly tell me all what it would involve, because it is a big secret I guess and they don't want me to know the details if I won't take the job. But they want to meet with me at the end of next month," she finished, looking down at her lap where she had clasped her hands nervously.

She didn't know why she was so nervous. They had discussed all of this before, but she was still a little wary of Santana getting upset that they would be apart. But she also realized that she was a little nervous that she would be taking such a big step in her life and that people would actually be relying on her to do some really important things for them. It was kind of a big deal, but it did seem like it could be interesting.

"Okay," Santana said, her voice soft. "That makes sense. Does it seem like a job you would want to do?"

Brittany nodded. "From what they could tell me, yeah it seemed pretty interesting. It definitely seems like something I could do. I mean, they're not asking me for the meaning of life or anything." She looked up at Santana with a smile, and Santana gave her a laugh.

"I would never doubt that you could do it, babe," Santana told her with a smile. "You are a super genius, after all. I just don't want you to feel like you have to take the job if you don't want to."

Brittany loved that Santana was so concerned about her doing something she wasn't happy doing. Santana had been the one to bring her back from her low when MIT was draining her. But that was a totally different situation, and her biggest concern had nothing to do with doing calculations. She took Santana's hands with her own and caressed them with her thumbs, wanting a physical connection with her lover and wanting to soothe the brunette at the same time.

"I know, and I won't do it if it doesn't seem like something that I would like to do," Brittany told her, then pouted a little. "I still just don't like the thought of leaving you for any length of time."

Brittany still couldn't get over that irrational fear that their separation was going to cause another rift between them. She knew- she _knew_ \- that nothing was going to tear them apart again, but she just couldn't stop that part of her from hurting from when Santana had completely broken her heart before. That had been a completely different situation because neither of them knew exactly when they would be able to be together the way they wanted to again, where as this time Brittany knew their separation was only going to be for a short period of time. That was the biggest reason why she knew they could make it through this.

Santana frowned at her, not liking Brittany's pout. "I don't like it either, BritBrit. But it isn't a bad thing for you to do. And it won't be for that long," she said comfortingly. Then Santana hesitated and Brittany saw a thoughtful look come over the Latina. "Do you know when the job would start?"

Brittany nodded, curious as to what Santana was thinking about. "They said the project starts in mid-March. I would need to be in Boston for the meeting, and if they like me and I decide to take the job then I would probably just end up staying until the work starts since I would be working with people at the labs at MIT. And the project would last for about two months, but maybe a little more."

Santana turned her head to look at the paused TV screen, and Brittany was worried her girlfriend was a little upset at the fact that their separation was becoming more of a reality. If Santana wasn't happy about this, then she wouldn't do it. She really wanted to earn that money, but her girlfriend was more important.

"I don't have to do it if you really don't want me to," she began, "but I wouldn't be away for too long. I would be done and in New York before you know it."

Santana turned back to Brittany quickly, giving her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hands still clasped with Brittany's. "No, it's fine Brit. I wasn't upset, I was just thinking."

"What about?" Brittany was relieved Santana wasn't upset, but wasn't sure what Santana was so deep in thought about. Santana leaned forward to give her a quick peck, causing her to smile a little.

"Well," Santana began as she pulled back, "I was just thinking that we have about six weeks before you have to be back in Boston. And if you are most likely going to take the job, because, I mean they would have to be insane to not want you, then maybe I should just plan on going to Massachusetts with you for a little while."

Brittany couldn't believe what Santana was saying. She would give up going back to New York to stay with Brittany? Santana had nothing in Massachusetts; no job, no apartment, no friends. Just Brittany. Brittany couldn't help the grin that started to spread across her face, and she felt the love for her girlfriend start to make her chest feel tighter.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to New York?" Brittany asked, wanting to make sure. "Don't you want to get back to the diner and stuff?"

Santana grinned at her, her chocolate eyes sparkling with joy and love. "The only place I want to be is wherever you are, Brittany."

Brittany's grin threatened to split her face, and she grabbed Santana into her arms to squeeze her tightly. Santana was absolutely perfect.

"You are the best, most awesome girlfriend ever!"

Santana laughed, returning the hug just as tightly. "Don't you forget it."

Brittany felt the press of Santana's lips against her neck, followed by the tickle of her hot breath on Brittany's skin as she said, "I love you."

Brittany closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold onto her emotions.

"I love you, too," she replied, then opened her eyes and pulled back from their tight embrace. She kept her hands on Santana's shoulders, still wanting to maintain contact with the Latina, and Santana's hands settled at Brittany's waist. She knew that they still had more to talk about, though. "So what exactly did you have in mind to do for the next six weeks?"

Santana's eyes sparkled a little before she spoke. "Since neither of us wants to stay in Lima much longer and there isn't really any point in going back to New York for a little bit before going to Massachusetts, I was thinking we could maybe take another little trip."

Brittany started getting excited, her joy at Santana's willingness to come to Boston with her making her enthusiasm even greater. "Where are we going? Where are we going?" Brittany asked as she bounced up and down on the couch like an over-eager child.

Santana laughed at her, tightening her grip on Brittany's hips to get her to stop bouncing. "My body hasn't adjusted to this winter weather after spending so long in warmer climates, so going south sounds good to me," she explained, her eyes glittering with mischief. "I was thinking maybe we could go down to Disney World for a week or so."

"Oh my God, really? That would be awesome, baby!" Brittany squealed, beyond excited at the thought of going to Disney World with Santana. "We could see Minnie and Mickey and Goofy and the princesses and go to the castle!"

Santana nodded at her, her smile getting bigger and making her nose scrunch up in that adorable way that made Brittany want to squeeze her. So Brittany threw her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her into her again, hugging her tightly. She kissed the side of Santana's face enthusiastically, pressing loud smacking pecks along the Latina's cheek.

"Best. Girlfriend. Ever," Brittany said between kisses. She pulled back again, trailing her arms down Santana's to the brunette's forearms, caressing them gently as she smiled at Santana. She knew Santana had more plans, and she was eager to find out what her awesome lover had in mind. "So what is the plan for the other five weeks?"

"I thought we could drive down there and take our time," Santana explained. "Maybe stop a few different places and sight-see. Then we could do Disney for a week and hit any other spots in Florida we may want to go before making our way back up here. Then we could get us set up with a place to stay in Boston and go ahead and fly out there and get you settled in and prepared for your meeting. Then I could just stay with you until you are done or until I am needed back in New York."

Brittany loved the plan, but she got a little worried hearing Santana talk about doing all of this stuff. They were trying to save money for New York, and they had already spent so much. She bit her lip nervously, unsure if she should bring it up when Santana had been so enthusiastic about it. She noticed Santana tense as her girlfriend saw her apprehension, so she knew she had to say something. "Are you sure we are going to have enough money to do all of this stuff? I don't want us to blow through our savings just so you could take me to Disney."

Brittany watched as Santana thought about it, and she could see that it was probably a good thing she had brought it up. Santana seemed to come to a conclusion pretty quickly, however. "Well, maybe we don't spend so much time sight-seeing on the road," Santana said. "We could go down to Disney next week and then come straight back. Then maybe we could fly out and visit Quinn for a couple of weeks since we haven't seen her in a long time. And head up to Boston after that."

Brittany smiled at Santana, happy with this plan, and Santana smiled back. "I think that sounds perfect, Santana. And I think it would be really nice to go see Quinn."

"Sounds like a plan then," Santana stated, and Brittany nodded. "Okay, well let's get back to this movie now that we've got our future figured out. I wants to get my cuddles on."

Brittany giggled at Santana's adorableness, and she moved so she could cuddle up against Santana's side. She rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist while Santana restarted the movie. Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's shoulders and snuggled until she started either running her fingers through Brittany's hair soothingly or running her hand lightly along Brittany's arm.

The caresses and touches, combined with being so close to her lover and smelling Santana's delicious skin, started to turn Brittany on. So she lifted her head up and turned Santana's face to bring their mouths together. They made out for the rest of the movie, content to miss whatever was happening on the screen.

* * *

Brittany absolutely loved their time down at Disney World. Her parents had taken her once when she was little, but she didn't remember much of it from that trip. Being there with Santana was so much better. She got so excited every time they saw a new character or went to a new park, and she watched Santana's enthusiasm grow from being around her own.

Brittany knew Santana was having just as much fun as she was when the Latina spotted Minnie Mouse and practically dragged Brittany over to meet her. Brittany couldn't wait until they went there with their kids. She could picture Santana's face lighting up whenever their children met a new character, and she really wanted that picture to come true someday.

Brittany was also really glad that they went out to see Quinn. They had lost touch a bit after the other blonde went off to college, and she knew that Quinn and Santana had always been a little bit closer than she was with the former head Cheerio. But Quinn was still her friend, and had been one of her first friends at McKinley, so she always would hold a special place in Brittany's heart. Quinn was living in an apartment so they could all stay with her there, and it was great seeing how much happier she was now. She and Puck were doing really well with their relationship, even with the distance, and Yale was really good for her, too. Brittany was happy for her friend, particularly after all she had been through in high school.

After spending a few weeks visiting with Quinn, Brittany and Santana went to Boston so Brittany could meet with the people about the job. They seemed really excited about working with her, and she was thrilled when they offered her the position. They told her that they would pay her $8,000 for the work, which would last about two months, and they would give her a $4,000 bonus if the project was successful in the end. Brittany couldn't believe how much they were paying her, but she wasn't going to complain. The whole point of doing this was so she could help support herself and Santana.

Brittany had met with her old professor who had recommended her for the job, and he was really excited for her, too. He was a really nice man, and he was one of the ones who concentrated more on teaching Brittany as opposed to using her for her brain. She mentioned that they would need to find a place to stay, and he said that he had a friend who had a furnished apartment over his garage that he would be willing to let them stay in for the duration of the project. The best thing was that the guy offered to let them stay there for nothing! He just told them to be respectful and quiet, and if they damaged anything they would have to pay for it.

Brittany couldn't have imagined how well everything was turning out. When she had pictured taking this position, she had imagined being by herself and missing Santana. Instead, she was coming home every evening to her girlfriend and spending weekends going out and learning the city. It was an adjustment from the living together they had done previously because it was just the two of them in an apartment where they didn't have other people to cook and clean for them.

But it was a surprisingly easy adjustment. They divided up chores pretty evenly, and since Santana did most of the grocery shopping and cooking since Brittany was working, Brittany made sure to do the dishes and clean up after dinner. It was kind of the reverse of when they had been living in the loft in New York, but it was perfect practice for when they finally did get a place of their own together. Brittany loved it, and couldn't wait to make their living arrangements permanent.

She was disappointed when Santana got a phone call asking her to come back to New York about a month after they had settled in Boston. Apparently Rachel was freaking out about her upcoming debut on Broadway and none of their other friends had been successful in breaking her out of her funk. So they called Santana to snap Rachel out of it. Brittany understood that Santana felt the need to help out their glee family, but she was still disappointed that Santana was going to leave.

Brittany knew Santana didn't want to leave either, but she knew that her girlfriend's heart was too big to refuse a friend in need. Even if none of them had even bothered checking in with them since they had left New York nearly seven months ago. Not that Brittany and Santana had really bothered checking in with them, either, but they were more concerned with being with each other than what their friends were doing. Brittany could understand that maybe they had enough stuff going on in their own lives to not think about seeing how Brittany and Santana were doing. They probably all thought Brittany and Santana were still in Greece or Hawaii or something.

Regardless of their friends' lack of contact until they needed something, Santana went to help. They both pouted as Santana left, but were comforted by the knowledge that Brittany would be returning to New York soon to be with her. Santana went and fixed Rachel and resumed her work at the diner while Brittany continued her own work. The days at work were okay and they helped to keep her mind off of missing Santana. But when she came home to an empty apartment in the evening and had to go to bed alone was really hard. So she started working longer hours to put off coming home to no Santana.

Brittany talked to Santana every day, and she knew just how hard it was for her girlfriend to be apart from her as well. Santana told her all of the drama that was going on in New York with Rachel and the show, and how Santana had to fill in for the star on Broadway when Rachel got stuck in LA while auditioning for a television show. Brittany was sad that she couldn't make her girlfriend's last minute performance, but she was so proud of her when Santana told her how great she did. Brittany knew Santana would be great, but she was still upset she couldn't see it.

Santana also told her about the offer Mercedes gave her about recording a song with her. She tried to talk her girlfriend through her insecurities about not being good enough, but Santana kept saying that she wasn't sure if performing was something she really wanted to do with her life. Santana had learned that Broadway definitely wasn't what she wanted for her life, but she was questioning whether or not she really even wanted to perform at all as her career. Brittany knew that Santana loved to perform. She had seen the utter joy in Santana's eyes when they sang and danced in glee club. But she could understand that just because she loved it, didn't mean that it was what she really wanted to do for a living.

Brittany promised to support Santana with whatever she wanted to do, just as Santana had supported her. She told Santana to try more acting or maybe take Mercedes up on her offer, but also to see if she really liked doing the publicist thing like she had done for Rachel. She really wanted Santana to find something that made her truly happy. It was what she had wanted her to do for years, and she would do whatever it took to help her girlfriend figure it out.

Brittany discovered that she actually enjoyed the work she was doing. She liked the challenge of doing the complex calculations and helping to solve problems that could make a difference in the world. Once she learned that her brain just operated differently and learned how to use it properly, she really did like learning. She could see herself doing research or maybe even teaching or something.

Brittany also knew that she couldn't let herself become so consumed by her brain like she was before, however, so she kept up with her dancing. She figured she maybe wanted to start teaching a dance class or do some choreography in the future, too. The biggest thing she knew she wanted for her future, of course, was Santana. She could be happy doing pretty much anything as long as she had Santana.

Brittany pushed through her work, trying to get done as fast as possible so she could get back to Santana. Santana was booked for another Yeast-I-Stat commercial which was shooting in Iowa, so she really wanted to get done before Santana left for it so they could see each other soon.

Brittany working extra hours had put the project ahead of schedule, and she was able to finish a couple of weeks early. So she packed up her things and prepared to leave to meet Santana so they could spend some time together before she had to leave for her shoot. She got a little delayed when she couldn't find her phone anywhere. She had no idea where she had put it, and she even went back to campus to search for it. Brittany couldn't find it anywhere, and after searching for hours she just decided to give up and planned on getting a new one. Besides, she was planning on surprising Santana anyways, so it wasn't like she needed to call her to let her know she was coming.

Brittany ended up at the loft later than she had planned, but still excited to see everyone. She was really surprised to find that Santana wasn't there, because she thought the shoot wasn't until next week. Everyone acted like they were surprised she wasn't still in Greece, and she couldn't believe that they had even thought that she wouldn't have come back when Santana did. So she pretended she had gotten stuck there, and somehow they actually believed that Santana would have left her there on her own until she could come back. For some reason, she didn't really want them to know what she had really been doing. They looked down on her enough, so she felt like they wouldn't really believe her if she told them what she had done for the past couple of months and she didn't want that.

Brittany was really actually mad at herself that she missed Santana. If she had left sooner or maybe finished the day before she could have seen her. Or if she hadn't have lost her phone then she could have found out about the change of plans and just gone straight to Iowa to be with her instead of coming to New York first. She knew Santana had probably tried telling her that she had left and was probably worried that she hadn't talked to her all day. She wanted to call her first thing, but they were interrupted by the weird screenwriter that was going to work on Rachel's pilot script.

Brittany found the woman incredibly amusing, and she knew that the writer was going to drive Rachel insane. She absolutely loved it, and knew she would enjoy seeing her friend's reactions to what she could tell was going to be a great script. Well, great to Brittany. Not so great for Rachel.

Finally, Mercedes invited Brittany to come back to her apartment for the night, which Brittany was grateful for. She didn't want to deal with Rachel's crazy, and she really wanted to talk to Santana. Particularly after Mercedes talked to her about her idea, which sounded really exciting to Brittany. So she asked Mercedes to call her for her, since she still didn't have a phone. And she wanted to surprise Santana, so she didn't want to use Mercedes' phone to call her herself.

She sat next to Mercedes anxiously on the couch while her friend dialed. She really, really wanted to talk to Santana.

"Hi, Santana," Mercedes said once Santana picked up. "How's Iowa?"

Brittany nearly lunged forward to grab the phone out of Mercedes' hand knowing that her girlfriend was on the other end. She wanted to hear her voice and find out what was happening.

She heard Mercedes chuckle at something Santana said. "I can imagine," the girl said, then caught Brittany's pointed look and understood that Brittany couldn't wait much longer. "Well, the reason I was calling is because I have someone in my apartment who would really like to talk to you."

Mercedes paused as Santana said something, then burst out into laughter while she handed Brittany the phone and walked away to give her some privacy. Brittany eagerly brought the phone up to her ear, excited to hear her lover's voice.

"Hey, sexy," she said.

"Brittany?" Santana asked, and Brittany could hear both surprise and relief in her voice. "Oh my God, I have been trying to get in touch with you all day. What happened to your phone?"

Brittany cringed at the harsh tone in Santana's voice, knowing that she had made the Latina worry and she felt guilty about it. "I kind of lost it, sweetie," she explained guiltily. "I'm sorry. I know I had it last night after we talked, but when I got up this morning I couldn't find it anywhere. I think fairies might have taken it in the night."

She did have it last night when they talked, but Brittany had been finishing up stuff at MIT for work at the time. So she really wasn't sure where she lost it. It didn't matter now, so she tried to make light of the situation, and Santana did laugh a little. She was glad she could get rid of her girlfriend's worry.

"We need to make sure we get you a new one. I need to be able to talk to you or I might go insane, babe," she said, and Brittany could hear the smile in her voice. Brittany grinned, knowing exactly how her girlfriend felt since she was feeling exactly the same just moments before.

"Wait," Santana suddenly blurted, "how are you calling from Mercedes' phone? And why did she say you were in her apartment?"

"Well," Brittany began teasingly, "I kind of finished my project early and thought I would surprise my girlfriend by coming to New York a couple of weeks early. Only I got here and she was nowhere to be found."

"Shit, Brittany," Santana breathed. "I really wish I was there with you right now. I miss you so much."

Brittany heard the sadness in her girlfriend's voice, and she really wished she were with her and upset at their bad luck. Instead, she settled back onto the couch, drawing her knees up under her as she leaned into the armrest.

"I miss you, too," she said. "But I have to say I am a little surprised you're gone."

Santana sighed. "That's because you lost your phone, Brit. I got called early this morning by the Yeast-I-Stat people that I needed to catch a flight out a day early instead of tomorrow. That's why I was trying to get in touch with you all day, so I could let you know about the change in plans."

Brittany paused, feeling kind of stupid. She had been so caught up in trying to finish work that she had completely gotten mixed up about when Santana was supposed to leave. Here she was, thinking that she would have had a week with Santana when she would have only had like a day.

"I totally forgot you were supposed to leave tomorrow," she said sheepishly. "I got my days confused and thought it was supposed to be next week. I really should learn how to use the calendar."

Santana laughed at her joke. "I guess it was partly my fault. I didn't remind you last night when we talked because I didn't think I would have to leave today. Go figure we had a last minute change of plans," she groaned in frustration. "And now production has been delayed because apparently the best wheat fields are in Kansas or something, and not Iowa. So I might have to stay out here for a few days longer than originally planned."

Brittany closed her eyes in disappointment, murmuring her agreement to Santana's dejected sigh. "I really wish you were here," she said sadly before joking, "I mean, I love Mercedes but she doesn't cuddle as good as you."

"You better not be cuddling with anyone else, Brittany S. Pierce," Santana growled. "The only arms you can have wrapped around you are mine."

"I promise I won't cuddle with anyone but you," Brittany said on a laugh.

"Good," Santana said, causing Brittany to smile more as she settled down further into the couch to get comfortable. "So what are your plans for the next week while I'm gone?"

Brittany started to giggle, remembering what had happened earlier that evening. She couldn't wait to tell Santana what was going on. "Oh my gosh, Santana," she enthused. "You are really going to wish you were here when I tell you about the screenplay writer they sent out to write Rachel's pilot script for her show. She is even weirder than me. She is going to drive Berry crazy.

"She can't be that bad, Brit," Santana laughed.

"No, she really is," Brittany confirmed. "I can't wait to read her script. I had a connection with her right away, and I could tell she is going to write some awesome stuff. I'm afraid Rachel is going to hate it, though, because she won't really understand the genius of it all."

Brittany couldn't stop the laughter bubbling up from her belly. Rachel really was going to hate it, which meant Brittany was going to love it. She liked when Rachel got worked up when things didn't go her way.

"Damn, I really wish I didn't miss that then," Santana said, amused. "But you can tell me all about it when I get back next week."

Brittany got quiet, wanting to tell Santana about Mercedes' plan but unsure if she should because things weren't set in stone yet.

"Brit?"

Brittany's attention got snapped back to the conversation when she realized Santana was afraid the call was lost.

"Yeah, I'm here. But I might not be in a week," she said mysteriously.

"What do you mean? I thought you said your project was done? Did you get another one?"

Brittany could kick herself for making Santana panic. "No, no, no! It is done, and no I am not starting a new one," she reassured her girlfriend, sitting up on the couch, tense now that she made Santana freak out.

"Then what are you talking about? Why won't you be there?"

"I said I _might_ not be here," she said, still being sneaky. She still kind of wanted everything to be a surprise, but she knew she couldn't hold it all back. "Mercedes has to hear back from her label first if everything is okay."

"Brit, what does Mercedes need to hear from her label about?" Santana asked her hesitantly.

Brittany knew that Santana was still scared about anything to do with Mercedes' record label since she was afraid that she wouldn't be good enough. But Brittany knew that Santana was amazing at anything she did, so she needed to make that clear.

"So she mentioned that she was trying to get you to sing on her new album, and that you were a little reluctant to do it but you still wanted to try it out. And I told her that she just needed to tell you that was what was going to happen and then you would get over your ridiculous nerves and do it because you are awesome and would knock everyone over with your talent. And she said that she was getting ready to launch her mall tour around the country and she could use some more back-up singers. So she is going to talk to her label to see if she can get you added onto the tour to sing with her." Brittany knew she was rambling, but she was both excited and nervous that Santana would be upset with her for pushing her into performing.

"Are you telling me that I might be going on a national concert tour with Mercedes?"

"Uh-huh," Brittany confirmed, getting a little excited since Santana seemed like she was interested in the idea.

"That doesn't explain why you won't be in New York," Santana said accusingly.

Brittany smiled, knowing that she was getting Santana on board. She knew she could seal the deal with what she said next. "Well, I kind of told Mercedes that I didn't want to be away from you anymore if you did go, and she said that she would see if she could get her label to add me as a dancer on the tour, too. That way we could all go together. It would be like the Troubletones on tour. How awesome would that be?"

Santana laughed in amusement. "That would be totally awesome, babe. But do you really think it is going to happen?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Brittany asked. "We are all super talented and would be a good addition to the tour. Plus, Mercedes shouldn't have a problem getting the label to do what she wants since they want to keep her happy and have a successful debut. And she said we would get paid for it, too."

Brittany really was getting excited about the opportunity. She knew Santana wasn't sure still whether or not she wanted to be a singer, and this was a good way to find out if it was something she wanted to do or not. Brittany had promised to help Santana figure out her dreams, so she was pretty sure this was a good way to do it. Plus, she really wanted to perform with Santana again. She missed it.

"I hope it works out, then," Santana said and Brittany pumped her fist in the air in triumph. "And maybe I could meet up with you guys somewhere as soon as I am done shooting this damn commercial so I can see you next week."

Brittany settled back into the couch again, peaceful now that she could look forward to seeing her girlfriend again soon. "I can't wait for that, baby. I have missed you so, so much!"

"I've missed you, too. I love you, Brit," Santana said softly, making Brittany smile.

"I love you, too, Santana," she replied, then paused as she suddenly was overcome with arousal at the thought of touching her lover again soon. Her voice was lower as she said, "And I really, really miss scissoring with you."

"God, babe," Santana groaned, her own voice husky with desire. "You have no idea how much I wish I could touch you right now."

Brittany whimpered, frustrated at their bad luck. If only she had left sooner from Boston! "I really, really wish you hadn't had to leave today."

"Me either. I really wish I could just hold you in my arms. I don't want to be kept away from you anymore."

Brittany felt her heart flutter, understanding that Santana didn't want to be separated at all anymore. Their days of being miles apart were something they both wanted to put behind them for good. They wanted to start building their future together, and really wanted it to be in the same place.

"Me too," she said softly. She looked up as Mercedes came back in the room.

"Hey, Brit," the other girl said quietly. "Sorry, but I really should call my people to try to work this stuff out with the tour. I know you want to talk to Santana more, but if I don't talk to them tonight then it might not get taken care of in time."

Brittany nodded to her friend before turning her attention back to the phone. "Hey, I'm really sorry but Mercedes wants her phone back so she can try to get in touch with the people from her label tonight," she told Santana.

Santana whined in disappointment. "I don't want you to go."

Brittany pouted, upset she had to end her conversation with her girlfriend as well. "I know. But I will talk to you tomorrow, I promise."

"You better get up early and go get a new phone so we don't have to use somebody else's to sext," Santana demanded.

Brittany laughed, knowing that Santana totally would start sexting her on Sam's phone or somebody else's if she didn't get a new one soon. "I will," she promised. "I will text you as soon as I get one. Have a good night and sweet dreams. I love you more than anything."

"I love you more than anything, too. Goodnight, Brit," Santana replied.

Brittany disconnected the call and handed Mercedes back her phone.

"Everything okay with your girl?" Mercedes asked her, smiling knowingly.

"Everything is perfect," Brittany smiled back. "And it would be even better if you can work this tour out with us. I really appreciate what you're doing for her."

"It's no problem," Mercedes replied. "She has a lot of talent and she deserves the chance."

Brittany nodded in agreement. "I think I am going to try to get some sleep here soon," she said, looking forward to getting to the morning as soon as possible. She really wanted to get her own phone ASAP in the morning so she could talk to and text Santana whenever they wanted to. Plus, they had gotten really good at phone sex and she didn't want to use someone else's phone for that.

"Okay, I am going to go call my label. I'll see you in the morning," Mercedes said as she walked out of the room.

Brittany got herself ready for sleep, looking forward to the near future when she could fall asleep in Santana's arms once again.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Season Six! The proposal :) I also included a little interaction between Brittany and her dad, because I just absolutely love Pierce Pierce.**

 **Hope you guys like it :)**

Part 7- Summer 2014 to Spring 2015

Chapter 19

Doing the mall tour with Mercedes and Santana was pretty fun for the most part. After meeting up with Santana in Reno, Brittany felt complete again. She was looking forward to the tour a lot since she would be performing with her friend and girlfriend again. She really had missed it. But not nearly as much as she had missed Santana.

When she saw the Latina again she ran into her arms, lifting her up and spinning her around tightly as Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist. They spent the next few days pretty much touching each other's skin constantly in one way or another. And the sex was out of this world good! Even though the distance had made seeing Santana again that much better, Brittany knew for sure that she never wanted to be apart from Santana for that long again.

The tour was a rush. Both with the constant rushing they did with the traveling and the rush Brittany got from dancing in front of big crowds again. After the first couple of weeks though, Brittany started to get burned out. It wasn't like glee, when they only travelled for big performances and didn't do such big productions every day or every other day.

Brittany still loved to dance, but she definitely didn't want to do this for a living if it was always like this. She could see Santana getting worn down, as well. She saw how much her girlfriend enjoyed singing and performing, but the constant travel and repetition wore down on the Latina just as much as it did Brittany.

Brittany missed living in the little apartment together with Santana like they did in Boston. They had been living in hotels or other peoples' places for nearly a year, and both of them discussed how much they wanted to settle down and start their life together.

The stress of touring was getting to them, and, like any normal couple, they had some arguments here and there. Brittany hated when that happened though, because she knew it was because they were both so worn out. They always made up quickly, but neither of them liked the strain of the constant touring on their relationship. Even the rush of performing didn't make up for that in Brittany's opinion.

The good thing about touring with Mercedes was that Brittany and Santana both discovered that this was not the life they wanted to lead. Brittany would follow Santana wherever she went, but she didn't want to be out on stage in front of everyone every single night. She wanted to spend time at home with her girlfriend and hopefully one day start a family together.

Thankfully, Santana said she felt the same way. Santana learned that she didn't want to perform for a living. She told Brittany that she hated being away from her so, if her life consisted of touring or location shoots, she couldn't live like that.

They discussed what they wanted to do for a future instead. Santana mentioned that she might want to be a publicist. She said that she had enjoyed doing that kind of stuff for Rachel earlier in the year, and it still kept her in the entertainment world without having the same kind of stress as performing.

Brittany had already figured out that she would be fine doing what her brain was best at, and she figured she could do that wherever Santana was. And Santana still wanted to live in New York. Plus, New York did give them opportunities to perform on a smaller scale if they wanted to. Brittany couldn't find fault with Santana's ideas. All she really wanted to do was find a home somewhere with Santana so they could really start their life together.

Santana started to act a little strange as the tour started winding down at the end of summer. She seemed to want to go off by herself more instead of spending all of her time with Brittany or other members of the crew. Santana told Brittany that she just needed a little space because being around all of the same people for months was starting to wear her down. Brittany could understand it, but didn't get why Santana included her in the same group as everyone else. Especially since every time Santana went off by herself she always came back and was extra loving to Brittany afterwards. Brittany would almost be concerned that Santana was cheating on her, but she knew for a fact that the brunette would never do that to her.

Brittany couldn't figure out what Santana was doing though. She thought maybe her girlfriend was organizing somewhere for them to live when the tour was finished at first. But when she brought it up to Santana, she told Brittany that she wasn't sure yet about their living situation. Santana said she figured they could decide on a place together. So that obviously wasn't it.

Then Brittany thought maybe Santana was organizing a surprise for her. She just couldn't think of what it might be. The only thing she could do was wait and see if anything happened, and if it didn't then maybe Santana was actually telling the truth about needing some space.

Brittany didn't feel like she needed any space from Santana though. She felt like they had been growing closer than ever over the last year. Brittany knew that she wanted to be with Santana forever. She couldn't wait for the tour to be over so they could really start planning their future together.

Right before the end of the tour, Rachel called and asked all three of them if they could come back to Lima to help with the glee club they were restarting at McKinley. Santana and Brittany figured that it was the least they could do for their friends. Besides, it wasn't like they had any jobs to get back to or even had a place to live yet or anything. They arrived at McKinley in time for the Homecoming celebrations, and it really did feel like a coming home for everyone.

It was really awesome to see all of their old glee friends again. And it was nice to visit with her and Santana's families again, too. Brittany was glad to reconnect with everyone and revisit McKinley and perform with the glee kids again, but she was even more glad when Santana decided to discuss their plans for the future. She already knew she would follow Santana anywhere, but she was happy to hear that her girlfriend wanted to go back to college and have Brittany join her.

She loved the fact that Santana had finally found a path she was passionate about, and she would follow her down it eagerly. Not only would it give Santana the right foundation to start a career she could enjoy, but it would also help Brittany get what she needed in order to start her own official career. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to do research or maybe teach, but she could at least figure it out in school. And she knew she wouldn't drop out now because she would have Santana and her other friends in New York.

Brittany couldn't have been happier about the direction they had chosen for their future. At least until Santana proposed. She honestly hadn't seen that coming. She finally figured out what Santana had been up to those weeks before, and it made so much sense. But it truly was not something that she ever pictured. She was so surprised when Santana started giving her that beautiful speech in the choir room after their mash-up performance, and when her girlfriend got down on one knee in front of everyone and asked her to marry her, her heart truly felt like it was going to have a heart attack from all of the love she felt.

Of course she eagerly accepted. Brittany had wished for this for so long. It was something she never could have pictured happening all of those years ago in high school when Santana repeatedly rejected her and denied that there was something more between them than just friendship. And to have Santana propose in the same place where they first could truly be accepted for their love, where she realized she was in love with Santana for the first time, where Santana first started to reveal her feelings in a song, and where she sang Brittany one of the most powerful love songs she had ever heard, was one of the most magical moments of Brittany's life.

Even Kurt's harsh words after their engagement couldn't bring down her high. Brittany was only upset because she knew how upset it made Santana. But she really wanted to concentrate on the good parts of the day, because no matter what, there would always be people who would have things to say about their relationship and their choice to get married. If they let all of those people bring them down, then they would never be happy. She knew Santana was going to have some words with their friend when the Latina told her she would meet her at the car after their friends had finished with their enthusiastic congratulations.

Brittany said her goodbyes and her thank yous and headed out to the car, knowing she would be waiting on a pissed off Latina to storm out of the doors soon. She really didn't like that Kurt had opened his mouth. She understood that he was hurting about his failed engagement to Blaine, but he had no right to compare his relationship to hers and Santana's. She knew she was going to have a talk with him about it later, and maybe give him a little punishment because he had upset her fiancée.

She decided she was definitely going to have to get back at him somehow when she finally saw Santana storming her way out to the car.

"I'm sorry, babe," Santana said, looking guilty as she approached the car.

Brittany could almost laugh at the fact that Santana was just now realizing that she had left her right after their engagement to go yell at their friend. But she understood that it was just how Santana was, and she loved who she was exactly how she was.

"I am guessing you went to yell at Kurt?" Brittany asked with a smirk.

Santana rolled her eyes a little. "I couldn't just let him think he could get away with ruining my proposal to you," she said vehemently. "I know you probably don't like that I went after him, but I hate the fact that he put a dark spot on what should be one of the happiest times for us."

Brittany really didn't want Santana thinking that this wasn't still a perfect day, so she took Santana's hands in hers and gave her a loving look. "Don't be sorry, sweetie," she said. "He was wrong for what he did, but he was just hurt that we have found happiness when he and Blaine couldn't."

"That doesn't give him an excuse to act like he knows what is best for us," Santana complained. "I mean, we supported him and Blaine when they got engaged even though we were broken up at the time and unhappy ourselves."

Brittany finally figured out that Santana was more upset about the fact that Kurt didn't seem like he supported their engagement more than she was upset about the fact that he said something when it happened. She knew that Kurt was speaking out of hurt than any real objection, but it still wasn't his place and it really upset Santana. That was the biggest problem in Brittany's book, but she didn't want Santana to stay upset with him because she knew Kurt would come around quickly.

"I know," she said soothingly. "And you are totally right. You know that I love it when you stand up for yourself and for us, and Kurt did deserve a little bit of a talking to for saying what he did. I just don't want you to stay mad at him for it. He is still part of our family, and even though you don't like him very much at the moment, I know that you don't want to lose his friendship."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Santana said, still a little angry.

Brittany just looked at Santana, waiting for her lover to admit that what she said wasn't true. It only took a few seconds before Santana rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Fine, you're right," Santana admitted. "As usual."

Brittany gave her a teasing smile, glad that she could still make Santana back down with a look. Santana just laughed a little in return at her grin, but then Santana's look grew serious again.

"He just really upset me, Brit," she said quietly. "I can't believe that someone who should know what it is like to be in our situation could be so hateful for us wanting to celebrate our love and spend the rest of our lives together. I thought the choir room would be the perfect place to propose because we would be around people who would support us and be happy for us, and because it would give us one more happy memory of our relationship from that room."

Brittany's heart fluttered at Santana's words. Her fiancée was truly the most romantic, generous woman in the world. And she was all hers!

"Aww, baby, it was a perfect proposal," Brittany soothed. "I will cherish the memory of this for the rest of my life. Forget Lady Hummel and just concentrate on the good parts. We sang an awesome mash-up, you gave a really beautiful speech about how great we are together and how much we love each other, and you asked me to marry you and I said yes! And we are going to get married and start a wonderful life together."

Santana looked at their clasped hands and the hint of a smile started to cross her face. Brittany started to smile in response, knowing that Santana was thinking about all of the awesome things that did happen. Santana squeezed her hands and looked up to meet her eyes, smile widening as she saw Brittany's smile. She let go of Brittany's hands only to rest them against the back of Brittany's neck, so Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, holding her loosely.

"You are perfect, Brittany," Santana stated, looking deeply into her eyes. "I am so happy that I have you and that I am going to get to marry you soon. I love you."

She knew she was probably giving Santana the goofiest look right now, but she was just so crazily in love with the brunette that she couldn't control it. "I love you, too, Santana," she returned, then pulled Santana in for a soft, loving kiss.

Once they pulled back, Santana's arms wrapped tightly around Brittany's neck, pulling her in tightly. Brittany returned the embrace just as tightly, and she leaned her head against the side of Santana's and breathing in the scent of her shampoo as the Latina buried her nose into her neck. She was so blissfully happy at the moment.

"Babe, how would you feel about hurrying up and planning our wedding and getting married here in the next month or so?" Santana surprised her when she asked that, as she pulled back to look at Brittany again.

Brittany couldn't help the grin that threatened to split her face, the excitement of being Santana's wife finally sinking in. She would marry her tomorrow if she could. "I can't wait to marry you, Santana," she enthused. "I say absolutely, yes! Let's plan a beautiful wedding and get married as soon as we can."

Santana smiled, her eyes filling up with happy tears. Brittany's eyes started to fill themselves. This was actually happening. She was going to marry the love of her life, the girl she had been in love with for nearly six years. She brought her hands up to Santana's cheeks to wipe away the tears that had started to escape from her beautiful fiancee's eyes.

"Ugh, okay, I'm not crying," Santana said, her voice thick with emotion. "We are both going to take deep breaths and get in the car and go home and make love to celebrate our engagement. No more tears."

Brittany laughed a little at Santana's attempt to stop their mushiness, but both of them took a deep breath and released them slowly. Then Brittany realized what Santana said, and bit her lip a little guiltily. She would like to do just what Santana said, but she really wanted to have that chat with Kurt for upsetting Santana. She needed to fix it as soon as possible. Plus, she had the perfect idea to cheer Santana up and get back at Kurt at the same time.

"As good as making love to you sounds right now, I can't go home with you yet," she explained.

Santana looked at her with surprise before her brows furrowed in confusion. "Why not?"

"There is something I need to take care of first," she said with a little mischief.

Santana gave her a suspicious look, and Brittany knew the Latina was trying to figure out what she was up to. "And what do you have to take care of that is more important than me?"

Brittany wanted to laugh at that, but rolled her eyes a little instead. Honestly, nothing was more important than Santana, but Santana didn't need to act like she was the queen or anything. Not to mention that Santana didn't need to know that what she was going to do was actually about Santana.

"It's a surprise," she told the brunette with a smile. "Well, part of it is at least. The other part is that I want to have a little talk with Kurt myself for making you feel bad. So I am going to rope him into helping me with the thing I need to take care of."

Brittany figured it couldn't hurt that she told Santana that she was going to talk with Kurt, too. It would only serve to show Santana that she was just as willing to stand up to their friend for their relationship and that she wasn't happy with what he said either.

Santana gave her a coy look. "Does it just so happen that this surprise thing you have to take care of is for me?"

"Guess you will have to wait and see," she teased.

Santana pouted. "You are so mean," she said playfully.

Brittany laughed and pressed several pecks to her pouted lips. "I promise you will find out what it is soon." Brittany gave one final, lingering, seductive kiss to Santana's lips. She pulled away a little to whisper against Santana's mouth, her lips brushing teasingly across the Latina's. "And I also promise that we can make love all night to celebrate."

She smirked as she felt Santana shudder and close her eyes at her words. "I am going to hold you to that promise, babe, so you better be prepared to deliver."

Brittany chuckled, loving that Santana was so eager already. "Oh, I will deliver alright," she promised.

Brittany kissed Santana deeply, caressing her fiancée's tongue languidly with her own. Santana whimpered into her mouth, and Brittany knew that if she didn't stop this soon she really would end up going back with her lover instead of doing what she needed to do. So she reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled back.

"I really should go now, though," she said a little sadly. "And you should go home and relax. Why don't you take a nice long bath and get all cozy, hmm? I will see you in a little bit."

"Okay, if I have to leave you I guess I will," Santana pouted.

Brittany started to pull away, only to be stopped by Santana linking their pinkies together. She felt so guilty now for planning to leave Santana, but she really needed to do this. She wanted to give Santana a big gesture to show her love just like Santana had done.

"Santana, I really do need to go," she said, pouting herself.

"Fine, I will let you go. I love you so much," Santana said, looking deeply into Brittany's eyes as she gave her pinky a final squeeze before releasing it.

"I love you, too," Brittany said, smiling softly.

Brittany reluctantly started walking away, knowing if she didn't do it now she definitely wouldn't do it at all. She looked back over her shoulder, giving a final wave and a pout. She had big plans for her surprise for her fiancée. And it was just fitting that she would force Kurt to help her do all of the work and give him her own little version of a verbal smackdown. Nobody was going to upset Santana if Brittany had a say about it. It was her job to protect Santana and give her everything she could possibly deserve. And she would gladly spend the rest of her life doing just that.

* * *

Brittany and Santana put in their applications for college. Brittany wasn't that worried about getting in after already having some time at MIT to put on her application. She figured that gave her a leg up, along with the recommendations from her old colleagues. Brittany knew she would be fine studying wherever as long as Santana was there. And she planned on maybe taking some dance classes in New York or perhaps teaching dance to kids, too.

Brittany went back to New York with Santana for a couple of weeks to look at the campuses of both NYU and Columbia, where they had put in their applications. They liked both schools and both offered them great opportunities to build stable careers. They also spent their time there looking at apartments. Brittany was super excited that they found a place that they both liked that they could afford. She could not wait to move in with her soon to be wife and settle down.

They tried to do some wedding planning, but being in New York was so hectic and busy that they didn't get much accomplished. Brittany reluctantly went back to Lima a few days before Santana so she could get some planning done for their upcoming nuptials, and Santana stayed in the city in order to complete everything they needed to get the apartment and to do some window shopping for furniture and other necessary items they would need. Brittany hated leaving her fiancée in New York, but knew that if she didn't get back to Ohio then they would be that much further behind on planning their wedding, which was coming up in a few weeks.

She was anxiously awaiting Santana's return when her parents came to talk to her about the fact that her real father was actually Stephen Hawking and not the man who raised her. Brittany was surprised they finally told her, and was incredibly shocked to discover who her biological father really was. She was a little upset that they did tell her because it really didn't matter. To Brittany, Pierce was her real dad and would always be her real dad.

It was a little overwhelming to discover that her father was one of the most intelligent people in the world. She really thought that she may have been adopted or that her dad had married her mom after Brittany's real dad walked out or something like that. At least Brittany knew now why her brain was so confusing growing up and why she was a math genius and all. But honestly, she kind of would have preferred that they never told her.

But since they had told her big news, she figured it was only fair that she finally told them about her engagement. Brittany had wanted Santana to be there with her, but things hadn't worked out that way over the past couple of weeks so she just kind of blurted it out to change the subject. Her parents were naturally thrilled, even though her dad joked that he didn't even know who Santana was because she wasn't there to make the announcement with her.

After her talk with her parents, she called Santana to tell her and hoped that her fiancée would help to soothe her after the surprise. Of course Santana helped to make her feel better. But just the thought of the Latina being home in a few short hours to hold her again helped, too. And when Santana did arrive she did just that.

Since Santana was back, they could really get to work on wedding planning. Brittany asked Artie to be their wedding planner because he was really good at bringing visions to life being a film director and all. She was kind of worried he wouldn't agree at first so she was glad when he had no qualms about accepting. Having help would really make the wedding planning so much easier, especially since it was coming up so fast!

When she and Santana were going over the invitation list, she got sad when the Latina refused to let Brittany invite Santana's grandmother. It wasn't as if Brittany didn't understand where Santana was coming from, but she also knew that her fiancée always dreamed of having her grandmother at her wedding. So Brittany wanted to do whatever she could to make that dream come true. And maybe at the same time help them to repair the rift that had developed between them.

Brittany just wasn't sure how to go about it at first. She debated about asking Lord Tubbington for advice, but didn't think he would give her a good solution. She was walking through her parents' living room and she must have had a strange look on her face because her dad stopped her and asked her what was wrong.

"It's just that I think we should have Santana's abuela at the wedding but she says she doesn't think we should even though I know she really does," Brittany told him.

"Whoa, now maybe you shouldn't be having lizards there," Pierce said worriedly. "I think it would scare some people away."

Brittany should have remembered her dad didn't know Spanish and would have no clue what 'abuela' meant. "No lizards, dad," she explained. "I am talking about her grandmother."

"Brittany, it isn't nice to call an old woman names," her dad scolded.

"I'm not," she defended. "I know Santana wants her grandmother at the wedding even though she says she doesn't. And I want to make that happen for her, I just don't know how."

"Why wouldn't her grandma come?"

Brittany frowned, sad at the fact that Santana had to go through what she did because of her grandmother's old fashioned views. "She thinks that Santana being in love with a girl is wrong."

Pierce looked confused. "Why would that be wrong? Love is never wrong, and I see how happy you girls are together. You have always been happiest with each other."

"I know, and I am so glad you feel that way," Brittany smiled a little before becoming serious again. "But her grandmother is really religious and thinks being gay is a sin and she totally stopped even talking to Santana."

"That's really sad," Pierce said, his expression mirroring his words. "Maybe she just needs to see how good you and Santana are for each other and that family is more important than anything."

"But how would I do that?"

"I am sure if she could relegate to the love you and Santana share then she would come around," he told her. "Just find a way to talk to her and show her it isn't wrong."

Brittany understood what her dad meant despite his mix up of words. If she could find a way to talk to Santana's abuela and show her that her and Santana's relationship was just as real and right as one between a man and a woman then maybe she would come around. If she could relate the woman's own relationships to her and Santana's somehow, then maybe she could accept them. Brittany just needed to insert herself into the woman's life somehow first and get her to trust her and like her and want to get to know her. She recalled what Santana had said about her grandmother being ill, and she started to come up with the perfect plan.

Brittany smiled at her dad. "Thanks, dad. I think you helped a lot."

He grinned back at her goofily, not knowing exactly what he did but glad he made his little girl happy. "I'm glad Brittany."

"I'm really glad you're my dad," she said as she hugged him tightly, the love for this man swelling inside her chest. "I love you."

He hugged his daughter back, patting her back awkwardly through his own emotions. "I'm glad, too. I love you, Brittany."

Brittany was grateful to finally have a plan. She only hoped it would work and she could continue to make Santana's dreams come true.

* * *

Brittany kind of felt a little guilty about tricking Santana's grandmother and forcing herself into the woman's life like she did. To be honest though, Brittany loved Santana so much, and her fiancee's happiness meant more to her than anything else in the world. She would do anything within her power to make Santana happy.

So she lied to Santana's abuela to get close to her and made the woman interested in her engagement so she could become invested in Brittany's happiness in the hope that, when she found out Brittany was marrying Santana, she would put aside her dislike of homosexuality to be there for her granddaughter.

Brittany was actually pretty pleased with how everything went to start with. Santana's grandma was super interested in her love story and Brittany was trying to slowly ease the woman into maybe accepting that it was necessary to always be there for family regardless of disagreements.

Brittany even became more hopeful when she convinced Santana that it was worth a shot. Their argument and resolution just showed Brittany how much they had matured over the past few years. She knew they could make it through anything when a disagreement ended in an exchange of loving words instead of ignoring one another and walking away in frustration.

But then everything backfired. Santana's abuela refused to come to the wedding and said hateful things about their relationship. And Brittany had enough. Nobody, not even Santana's grandmother, had the right to upset her fiancée like that. So she lashed out at the woman, putting her down and in the end saying some mean things back to her. Brittany didn't really intend to be mean, she just hated seeing how upset Santana was by her grandmother's reaction to their engagement. It reminded her of how Santana had come to her crying after her abuela had rejected her when she came out.

Now that the woman had hurt Santana once again, Brittany finally had to put her foot down. She immediately felt guilty after what she said, but once Santana supported her and said she agreed with the fact that she stood up for Santana, Brittany was able to relax and put it behind her.

She still really wished that the woman would have a change of heart and come to the wedding, because she knew Santana would love it. But she was willing to recognize that she failed and concentrate on giving Santana the best wedding day she could without Santana's grandma being there.

Brittany was overwhelmed when all of their glee family rallied around them to help them try to put Santana's abuela's rejection behind them. Their friends were truly amazing people, and she was so grateful to have them in her life and grateful that they were so great about helping them plan and pull off their wedding. These people saw how much Brittany and Santana loved each other and supported their love fully to the point where they wanted to fight over who would fill the vacant seat at Santana's family table. Brittany knew how much it meant to Santana, and so it meant so much to her as well.

Later that night, after their former glee club members sang them a beautiful song, Brittany and Santana were cuddled in Santana's bed. Brittany was propped up on the pillows with Santana's head on her chest. Santana had her arms wrapped around Brittany's waist, and Brittany held Santana loosely around her shoulders while their legs were entangled. Brittany was still amazed by everything that had happened and couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Our friends really are awesome," she gushed to Santana.

"Yeah, they are. But not as awesome as you," Santana said sincerely, squeezing Brittany tightly.

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. She loved holding Santana in her arms, and she stroked her fiancée's back lightly as she thought about what Santana said. Santana had said she was awesome, which made her happy in a way. But it also made her sad, because she didn't feel like she was awesome sometimes. She tried to do everything she could to make Santana happy and make her dreams come true, but she couldn't even get her grandmother to come to the wedding. She wanted to give Santana everything.

But Brittany still kind of had the fear that she was holding Santana back, kind of like when Santana was afraid to go to New York because Brittany was still stuck in Lima. She knew Santana loved her and wanted to be with her, and Brittany wanted that, too. But what if Santana woke up one day and realized that she had really wanted to perform and felt that settling down with Brittany had prevented her from doing that?

"What are you thinking about, Brit?" Santana's question broke her from her thoughts.

Brittany hesitated. She didn't want to upset Santana, but she knew she needed to talk about what she was feeling.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way," she said, then paused. Santana lifted her head to look at her, but Brittany averted her eyes and bit her lip nervously.

"Take what the wrong way?" Santana asked quietly.

Brittany's heart pounded as her nerves started to get the best of her. She took a breath then let it out slowly through pursed lips to try to overcome her fear. She _needed_ to talk to Santana about this. She forced herself to meet Santana's concerned brown eyes.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing getting married?"

Her heart sunk as she watched Santana's face fall. She didn't want to upset her fiancée and that was exactly what was happening.

"Do you not want to get married?" Santana asked, her voice barely audible.

"Yes!" Brittany immediately reassured her before she started speaking quickly. "I do! I want to marry you so badly! That's why I didn't want to say anything, because I didn't want you to think that."

She was fighting off tears of panic now, afraid that she had made Santana freak out that she was having second thoughts or something.

"What do you mean then, Brit?" Santana asked, her voice more steady as her expression became more concerned than fearful.

Brittany started to calm down, knowing that Santana wasn't going to misunderstand her anymore. She knew she could express her concerns and Santana would listen to them. And maybe they could figure it all out and Brittany wouldn't be afraid anymore.

"It's just that, with everything that has happened this week, it got me thinking a lot about how outside forces can affect relationships," she began to explain. "Our relationship with each other is perfect, but we are young and have a lot of growing up to do. And you and I have so much left to do to work on ourselves as individuals, apart from each other. We have to start _and_ finish college and start careers."

Santana's brow was starting to furrow as Brittany spoke, but she couldn't stop the flow of words so she continued to express the feelings that had been swirling around her mind the past few days. "We saw how pursuing those things affected Rachel and Finn as well as Kurt and Blaine. I don't want our relationship to get in the way of anything, and I really don't want anything to get in the way of our relationship. The one thing I have always known is that you and I were supposed to be together. And if we have to wait to get married in order to pursue individual dreams then I know that it will still happen down the road. I know I will wait forever for you." Brittany paused and took a deep breath, knowing she had to confess her biggest fear.

"I guess I am just worried that by you marrying me, you won't be able to achieve the dreams you had for yourself," she said, nearly on a whisper.

Santana was quiet as she thought about what Brittany said. Brittany became more afraid the longer Santana didn't say anything, so she looked down away from the Latina's eyes. She didn't want Santana to agree with her, but she also knew she would put aside her own dreams of the wedding if it was what Santana wanted.

Santana shifted until she was sitting up on her knees and pulled at Brittany's hands to force her to sit up and face the brunette. Brittany still was afraid to look at her though, so she kept her eyes on their clasped hands until Santana's face came down into her view. She tilted her head up to look at the Latina fully, surprised at the look of utter calm on Santana's face.

"Brit, you do make some really good points," Santana said, and Brittany's heart sank a little. "You are the smartest person I know, so I would be stupid if I didn't take your concerns to heart. But I am going to tell you something." Santana paused then, and Brittany honestly had no clue where this was going.

"The reason why Rachel and Finn and Kurt and Blaine had problems was because being with each other wasn't their biggest dream," Santana explained. "Rachel wanted to be on Broadway since before she could talk. _That_ was her dream. And yeah, Finn became a part of her dream, but he wasn't her only dream, understand? The same thing applies to Kurt and Blaine. They all had plans for their future before the other one came along in their lives, and they all just kind of absorbed each other into their dreams."

The way Santana was talking made it seem like she was revealing some major thing. But Brittany was confused. She didn't know the point Santana was trying to make with all of that.

"I get what you're saying, but I don't understand what you mean," she told Santana.

Santana just smiled softly at her, and Brittany started to feel a little like maybe her fears were really kind of ridiculous. "Babe, I never had a real dream for my future before I met you," Santana said sweetly. "I had goals, like being a Cheerio and being popular. But I had never really thought about what my adult life would be like or what I wanted to do when I grew up."

Brittany still wasn't exactly sure what Santana was saying yet, but she thought she was going to like it.

"Then you came along, and the _only_ thing I knew I wanted for my future was to have you in it and to be with you for the rest of my life," Santana continued, her smile growing bigger causing Brittany to smile a little. "Brittany, you have always been my dream. Everything else is just background noise to me. I can find something to do for a career, that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters to me is that, no matter what I do, you are by my side."

Brittany's heart felt so much lighter as her fears flew away. She felt tears pool in her eyes, and she tried to blink them away but only caused a couple to fall down her cheeks instead. She was so happy that Santana's dream was to be with her, because she could easily make that happen.

"You have always been my dream, too, Santana," she confessed. "I was so afraid of holding you back from what you wanted to do, like when you were going to coach the Cheerios with Sue instead of going to New York so you could be close to me. I knew back in sophomore year that I would follow you anywhere you wanted to go in your life if you'd let me. The only thing I have ever wanted was for us to be together and for you to achieve your dreams."

Santana's eyes started to shine as her own tears pooled, but she laughed a little in happiness at Brittany's words. Brittany's eyes closed as Santana wiped Brittany's tears away with her thumbs as she leaned in to give her a soft kiss as her thumbs still caressed Brittany's cheeks. Santana was absolutely perfect, and Brittany knew now that her fears would no longer haunt her.

Santana pulled away and looked deeply into Brittany's eyes. "Then will you make both of our dreams come true by marrying me in a couple of weeks?"

Brittany's mouth broke into a smile and she nodded happily. She threw her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her into her body tightly.

"I will absolutely marry you. I love you so much," she said softly.

Santana's arms tightened around Brittany. "I love you, too," Santana replied. "You make me so happy. You are all I have ever wanted, Brit."

Brittany's heart fluttered and she felt like she could float away. "And you are all I've ever wanted," she whispered into Santana's ear.

Brittany pulled back only to bring her hands to Santana's cheeks, cupping them as she kissed the Latina. She only meant to show her fiancée how much love she had for her and how happy Santana made her, but their kiss quickly grew more passionate. She started to pour more into it as she felt Santana's own feelings through their kiss. Santana was her soulmate. Her other half. And it took Santana to truly complete her. They spent the night making love, showing each other just how much they meant to one another.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: We are getting closer to the end. This chapter includes the wedding and the honeymoon, and a bunch of adorable and sexy Brittana. I hope you all enjoy :)**

 **And look for the first chapter of my new story sometime next week!**

Chapter 20

Wedding planning was driving Brittany's normally busy mind into an even bigger frenzy. Santana had taken on the responsibility of planning their upcoming move to New York as well as honeymoon planning. That left Brittany with most of the work getting the wedding ready to go in a very short period of time.

The stress ended up getting to Brittany a bit and she kind of started freaking out. It wasn't necessarily the wedding planning that was causing the issues so much as she was scared that something was going to happen to ruin their big day or prevent her from marrying Santana. It was already bad enough that they couldn't get married in Ohio, but to have something else happen that may end up putting a stop to their dream coming true would honestly be the worst possible thing that could happen to Brittany.

Brittany really wanted their wedding day to be perfect. She was nervous that she wouldn't be able to pull off a fairly last minute dream wedding for Santana, but her fiancée seemed so laid back about the whole thing that it seemed like she kind of took on the extra worry that Santana wasn't doing. To make matters worse, Santana refused to let Sue at the wedding which Brittany wasn't too thrilled about.

Brittany was not a fan of Sue Sylvester. The cheerleading coach had made her life pretty much miserable at McKinley for years. But Sue did bring Brittany one extremely important and perfect thing in her life. And that was Santana.

Without Coach Sylvester, Brittany may never have even gotten to know the woman she was now marrying. All of Sue's mean comments only helped Santana and Brittany bond as the Latina tried to protect her from the harsh words. And Brittany most likely would have never gotten the chance to kiss Santana that night so long ago when they were naked in the wilderness on one of Sue's crazy stunts. So Brittany actually wanted Sue at the wedding, because she felt that they needed the person who played the biggest role in getting them together.

The stress of Santana being upset by Sue's possible presence at the wedding combined with Brittany's fear of something ruining their nuptials kind of sent her over the edge. She had a major freak-out. Then Sue came to her and asked if she could come to the wedding if she ended up doing something Santana really wanted. The former cheerleading coach wouldn't tell Brittany what it was, but she ended up telling the woman that she was welcome to try though the ultimate decision would be left up to Santana.

Sue only asked for one favor if she ended up pulling off whatever she was planning on doing. Brittany agreed to try to get Blaine and Kurt to join in their wedding. She didn't mind sharing their day, especially with another couple who she knew really loved each other. She was more concerned about Santana agreeing to it.

The day of the wedding saw Brittany still panicking. She was so looking forward to marrying Santana. She wasn't afraid of that. She just still couldn't help but fear that something was going to jinx their wedding, and knowing that Sue was up to something only made that fear intensify. Then Santana put her foot down and made Brittany see that absolutely nothing would stop them from getting married, and she could finally calm down. In the end, it didn't matter what happened on their wedding day, as long as they ended up being pronounced wife and wife.

Thankfully, everything worked out. Sue's big plan was revealed when Santana's abuela showed up at the wedding. Brittany was shocked that Sue was able to get the woman to come, but she was incredibly grateful. One more thing Brittany had to be thankful to her former coach for. Santana's dreams were coming true, and Sue was able to stay. And Santana was so happy that she easily agreed when Brittany asked if they could share their big day with Blaine and Kurt. Somehow, they were able to convince the guys to get married as well, and now they had a big gay double wedding to throw.

Brittany felt like she was in a dream during the ceremony. She almost wanted to keep pinching herself to check if she was awake. She couldn't believe that she was finally there. She was finally- after so much rejection and heartache and hiding of feelings and dating other people- _finally_ marrying her soulmate. Brittany had thought so many times before that she had come upon the happiest day of her life. She knew now that her wedding day to Santana was the happiest. And she looked forward to trying to top it with her beautiful wife in the future.

The reception afterwards was so much fun. Brittany had so much joy that she wanted to share with their friends and family, and being able to dance and perform with all of the people she loved really made her feel like she was really able to do that. She was glad that so many of their family and friends were able to attend their ceremony on such short notice. It meant that they truly loved and supported Brittany and Santana's relationship.

Mostly, Brittany loved celebrating with her wife. It still hadn't sunk in that Santana was now her wife. The whole day was amazing, but she wanted to make a special moment with Santana. So as everyone started to make their way to their homes or hotels for the night, Brittany took Santana's hand and snuck her out to the back of the barn. She took her new wife in her arms and held her closely as they swayed by themselves under the stars to the music created between their bodies. They moved slowly, arms wrapped around each other as they shared long, lingering, loving kisses. Brittany could dance with Santana forever.

As much as she would have liked to do that, she knew that the night must end. So they made their way to their hotel room for the night. Brittany wanted to stick with tradition, so she insisted on carrying Santana across the threshold of their room. It made her wife giggle in her arms, and the happiness that soared through Brittany's chest made her want to kiss the Latina senseless.

So when they made it into the room, Brittany kicked the door closed as she put Santana back on her feet before she pulled her close to bring their mouths together. Santana put all of her weight against Brittany, making Brittany lean back against the door as she absorbed the weight. Santana's hand buried in her hair while she deepened the kiss and their tongues began to dance. Brittany loved this kind of dance with Santana, too.

She groaned into her wife's mouth as Santana grabbed her ass and squeezed, pulling their hips tighter together. Brittany brought her own hands to Santana's hips, where her fingers tightened on the Latina's flesh as their bodies pushed harder together. She was so incredibly turned on right now, and she really wanted Santana's fingers in her immediately. But then she remembered that they just got married, and she wanted to slow down. This was their wedding night, and although hot and quick sex was great, she really wanted to make slow, sweet lady love with her wife.

Brittany reluctantly pulled her mouth away from Santana's to try to get her to slow things down, but Santana's mouth moved quickly down her cheek with soft kisses before reaching her neck where she began to suck. Brittany's head naturally fell to the side so Santana had more access to her skin and a whimper escaped her. She fought to regain control of herself, but it was so incredibly hard when Santana's amazing mouth was on her.

"Santana," she managed to get out. Santana ignored her and continued to kiss and suck on her neck. It was getting more difficult to get her words out, but she was determined to try. "Baby- _oh, God_ …"

Brittany's eyes rolled back and her head tilted even further as Santana started sucking on her pulse point. She felt Santana smirk against her skin as her wife continued to kiss on her neck while the hand that was in Brittany's hair started to massage Brittany's breast over her clothes.

Brittany couldn't stop a moan from erupting from her throat, and the wave of arousal that shot through her caused her hips to rock into Santana. Her hands tightened on the Latina's hips, pulling Santana's hips harder into her own as she moved. The motion caused Santana's breath to catch and made her pause her assault on Brittany's neck. This allowed Brittany enough time to regain some of her senses and gain the upper hand.

Brittany quickly turned their bodies and pressed Santana up against the door, pushing her weight against the brunette as she brought their mouths back together hungrily. Brittany pushed her tongue past Santana's lips and started caressing deeply. Santana was sufficiently distracted by Brittany's mouth, so she used her body weight to hold Santana against the door while she interlaced her fingers with her wife's. Once she had control of the Latina's hands, she broke the kiss and tilted her chin away from Santana's mouth which was seeking her own again.

Brittany rested her forehead against Santana's and watched her wife start to come back into herself. Santana's beautiful brown eyes fluttered slowly open and latched onto her own with a look of deep love and desire, but also confusion and disappointment. Brittany almost laughed at Santana's reaction to her breaking their kiss.

"What's the matter? Why are you stopping?" Santana's voice was breathy as she continued to pant. Brittany knew her own breathing was just as rapid.

"I'm not stopping," she promised. "I'm just slowing things down a bit."

"Huh?" Santana's brows scrunched up, and Brittany couldn't help but think she was the most adorable woman ever.

"We have all night. And I want to take advantage of that." Brittany pulled her head back so she could look at her wife's face fully. Her eyes caressed Santana's features lovingly before she returned her gaze back to the brunette's. She was overcome with her own lust, but the love she felt for her wife was more powerful at the moment. And she wanted this day to be all about love. "As much as I would love to have amazingly hot sex with you against a hotel door, what I really want to do is slowly undress each other and lie down on the bed and make love with my wife."

The grin that came over Santana's face caused Brittany to smile. She knew that she had made the right decision by slowing things down. This day had been practically perfect so far, and she was determined to make it even better tonight.

"I love hearing you call me your wife," Santana cooed softly, her eyes gazing at her lovingly. Brittany's smile grew larger at the Latina's words. "And I think _my wife_ has the perfect idea."

Brittany knew she was grinning like an idiot now at hearing the word come from Santana's lips. "And I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing _you_ call _me_ your wife. I am so, so happy we are married, Santana."

"I have never been happier, Brit," Santana said happily. "And I only know that we will get more happy as we grow old and have a family together."

Brittany needed to make love to her wife after that. She kissed Santana softly and slowly, their lips barely caressing against each other. She pulled her weight off of her wife and brought Santana with her, never breaking their kiss as she led the brunette over to the edge of the bed. Brittany removed her hands from Santana's then ran them up lightly along Santana's arms and shoulders. She cupped Santana's cheeks and used her thumbs to caress her wife's face as they kept their lips gently moving across one another's mouth.

The kiss remained gentle as their lips continued to linger longer and longer before breaking apart only briefly to come back together again. Santana's hands had settled on Brittany's hips while their mouths continued to make love slowly, and Brittany felt her heart swell even bigger with more love even as her arousal grew deeper and lower in her belly. Her body was tingling with all of the feelings coursing through her.

Then Santana brought her hands up to Brittany's back and began to slide the zipper of her dress down. Santana's mouth pulled away from hers, much to Brittany's chagrin. When she opened her eyes, she saw how aroused and beautiful Santana looked. Her wife's lips were swollen from their kisses and her pupils were enlarged. Brittany couldn't believe how amazing it felt to know that she was the one who could make Santana look like that. She watched Santana's gaze hungrily dance over her face and she knew that she was probably in a similar state to the other woman.

She was ready to feel Santana's skin on her own, so she let the Latina lower her zipper and she lowered her hands from Santana's face so her dress could slide off her arms and down to the floor. Santana took advantage of her state of undress eagerly, and her wife's hands slid up her hips and stomach. Brittany shuddered as Santana teased her, the Latina's hands refused to make contact with her breasts. Santana allowed her thumbs to lightly brush over Brittany's nipples as her hands moved to unclasp Brittany's bra.

Finally, once the item was removed, Santana's hands were on her. The brunette cupped Brittany's boobs and gently began to massage them. Brittany let out a moan as her head dipped back in pleasure and her eyes fluttered shut again. Then she felt Santana's mouth on her chest, pressing hot, wet kisses to her skin as her mouth made its way to Brittany's nipple. Brittany's hands shot to Santana's head, threading her fingers through dark locks as she cupped her wife's head while Santana licked and sucked the nipple in her mouth as she continued to squeeze both breasts with her hands.

Brittany's breathing was becoming more erratic as Santana moved her mouth over to the other nipple. She felt like she could pass out in pleasure from the attention the Latina was giving her chest. She frowned when Santana pulled away from her boobs and opened her eyes only to realize Santana was moving her hands down to remove the rest of Brittany's clothing. Brittany held onto Santana's shoulders for balance as she stepped out of her remaining clothes and she was soon completely naked. She felt her wetness grow as Santana's eyes danced over her body hungrily, her hands following her eyes' path over her skin.

As much as she loved Santana's appreciation of her body, she wanted to see Santana naked even more. So she cupped Santana's cheeks and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She swiped her tongue across Santana's lip, seeking entrance once again. Santana eagerly complied and their tongues stroked lazily for a minute. Her hands started moving down from her wife's face toward her body to begin undressing her, so she pressed her lips to Santana's one more time and pulled away.

She slowly removed Santana's clothes. Finally, her wife stood before her fully nude. Brittany stepped back and let her eyes wander. Santana's body was truly the most beautiful she had ever seen. Her legs were toned, her stomach flat with the hint of muscles showing beneath the soft skin, her breasts were amazing and one of Brittany's favorite things to play with, and her face with those sexy lips and beautiful eyes topped everything off. She truly was dumbstruck by the fact that she could call this incredibly perfect woman her wife.

"You are so completely beautiful, Santana," Brittany said with awe. "I am so glad you're mine."

Brittany's eyes stared intently into Santana's, and she could feel the love the Latina was sending her and she knew she was showing the same in her own eyes. Santana brought their bodies together, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist and pulling her into her. The moan Santana released as their bare bodies pressed against each other made Brittany lean down to kiss Santana again as her hands caressed the brunette's forearms.

She was starting to lose herself in the kiss until Santana started to move her down onto the bed. They broke their kiss long enough to get on the bed and lie down facing each other on their sides. Their hands caressed all of the available skin they could reach as they kissed. Their kisses grew deeper but remained slow. They continued to stroke each other's skin softly, occasionally moving their mouths down to sample the skin on necks or collarbones before returning to the other's mouth once again to resume their deep kisses.

Neither of them were in a hurry. They took their time, hands roaming over curves and soft skin as their let their closeness absorb them. Brittany knew she was growing more turned on, but it wasn't desperate. It was a low, burning arousal. She could stay in this state for a long time, but the longer they continued to feel each other's bodies and let their tongues caress each other, the closer she was getting to the point of needing to further things along.

By the sounds of Santana's increased whimpers and moans, she could tell her wife was getting pushed higher as well. After what seemed like hours and yet only mere minutes, Brittany needed to feel Santana's wetness and make her wife fall apart. So she gently pushed Santana's shoulder to roll the brunette onto her back and moved on top of her, settling her body in between the Latina's legs. She lowered her body to lie completely against Santana, and Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's back, hands holding onto Brittany's shoulders. Brittany moved her mouth toward Santana's ear as her wife pressed soft kisses along her jaw.

"I want us to come together while we are making love," she whispered and she felt Santana shudder beneath her.

Brittany couldn't resist anymore, so she arched her back to allow enough space so they could slide their hands between their bodies. Santana quickly moved her left hand from Brittany's shoulder, but before she could go any further, Brittany grabbed it to stop it. She intertwined their fingers and brought their clasped hands up to her mouth to place a soft kiss against the back of Santana's hand. Then she guided their hands between their bodies and down toward their centers.

Brittany felt the heat emanating from their cores as their hands got closer. She removed her hand from Santana's and immediately slid her fingers through her wife's wet folds. She barely put any pressure against Santana, her caress feather-light, but her fingers were immediately coated in the evidence of her wife's arousal. She rested her cheek against the Latina's as Santana's fingers ran through her folds, groaning at what she found between Brittany's legs.

"God, you're so wet, Brit," Santana moaned hotly.

"So are you," Brittany gasped into Santana's ear.

She circled Santana's clit a couple of times before she moved down to slide two fingers easily inside. Santana gasped, and Brittany tilted her head up so she could kiss her wife. She immediately started a deep kiss, her tongue stroking in the same rhythm as her fingers. She felt Santana's fingers still against her briefly before two fingers slid up inside of her.

The sensation of being filled caused Brittany to moan against Santana's mouth, and she couldn't keep up the kissing anymore. The pleasure was too much for her mind to tell her mouth what to do. She pulled away and rested her forehead against Santana's beneath her, and she locked her eyes on her wife's. The love and lust she saw in Santana's eyes drove her higher, and their hips started to rock as their hands continued to stroke slowly. Even though their pace wasn't hurried, Brittany knew that she wouldn't last long. They had driven each other's arousal so high already that she was already close, and she could tell Santana was the same.

Santana started to pump her fingers in and out a little faster, which made Brittany whimper. She really wasn't going to last long now.

"Santana," she breathed. "I'm so close."

"Me, too," Santana moaned, her breath hitting Brittany's mouth as she released it on a sigh.

Brittany increased her pace to match Santana's, and both of their hips started to rock even faster. Their eyes remained locked on each other's as they made love.

"I love you, Brittany," Santana whispered intently.

"I love you, too. So much, Santana," Brittany replied softly.

They whispered more words of love as they continued their movements, and it wasn't long before Brittany felt her body start to fall over the edge. Her muscles clenched and she moaned and cried out softly as she came. She watched as Santana tumbled right after her, her wife's face contorting in pure pleasure as she clenched around Brittany's fingers and moaned Brittany's name. Their hips continued to rock as they rode out their orgasms, murmuring endearments as they started to come down.

Once their bodies started to relax, they gently removed their fingers and Brittany adjusted herself so she was fully lying on Santana again. Brittany finally caught her breath and immediately brought her mouth to Santana's again, kissing her wife deeply and with such love.

Santana returned her kiss just as deeply, and she wrapped her arms around Brittany and held her tightly. Brittany cupped Santana's cheek and pulled back. Her eyes slowly opened as her fluttering heart calmed, and she looked deeply into her wife's eyes again. She would never get over the fact that she could look at Santana like this every day for the rest of their lives.

"You are so perfect," she murmured. "I can't believe you're mine."

She leaned down again to give her wife another soft kiss while her thumb caressed Santana's cheek lightly. She felt Santana smile into the kiss, and she pulled back again to look at the Latina. Santana stroked her back as she gazed up at her.

"I thank God every day for you, Brit," Santana confessed. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me, and I will never stop being thankful for your love."

Brittany's heart grew as she felt even more joy. This day became even more perfect. She smiled down at Santana before she rolled over onto her side. She cuddled into her wife and pulled her close to her body. Santana rolled over onto her side, facing away from Brittany so she could pull the brunette closer, fitting her body around Santana's. She had her arm wrapped around Santana's torso and she grasped Santana's hand, lacing their fingers together. She settled their joined hands into the center of Santana's chest and pulled her into her body even tighter. Brittany pressed her face against her wife's shoulder, kissing it softly as their bodies settled.

She was so content at the moment. But Santana's body pressed up against hers was already making the tingles of arousal begin again.

"Let's just relax here for a few," she said. "Then we can make love again."

Santana laughed a little. "We just barely finished making love a minute ago and you're already thinking about round two?"

Brittany hummed in her throat. "I am always thinking about making love to you," she murmured against Santana's skin as she pressed another kiss to the Latina's shoulder. "I don't think I will ever get enough of you, Santana."

"Good to know the feeling's mutual." Brittany could hear the smile in Santana's voice, and it made her smile to know that Santana was just as crazy about her.

Brittany continued to hold her wife closely as they cuddled for a long while. Her intermittent kisses to Santana's skin started to grow more frequent as her arousal started to grow, and they spread from her lover's shoulder to her back. The kisses went from light pecks to wet, open-mouthed kisses, and she could feel Santana's breathing start to pick up. Santana sighed happily when Brittany's mouth moved up to her neck, so Brittany took it as a sign to let her hand start to wander.

Santana eventually rolled over and they began to make love for the second time in the night. Brittany was telling the truth when she said she didn't think she would get enough of Santana. She was willing to spend the rest of her life proving to Santana every single day the sincerity behind her words. This had truly been the most perfect wedding day.

* * *

Brittany and Santana were both surprised when Sue paid for them to go on a month long trip to the Bahamas for their honeymoon. Brittany still didn't particularly care for the woman due to all of the mental and physical torture she had put them through during high school, but it was obvious that their former cheerleading coach did hold a special place in her heart for them. That made Brittany soften a bit towards Sue, and she was glad that everything worked out and the woman was able to come to their wedding. Sue Sylvester truly did help bring Brittany and Santana together in every way possible.

Just as their wedding day had been, their honeymoon was turning out to be perfect. Even though they had been having sex and making love for years, they still couldn't keep their hands off of each other. So for the first few days in the Bahamas, they barely even left their hotel room. They tried so many positions in so many places in the room in so many different styles. Sometimes it was slow and lazy, sometimes it was passionate and full of love, and sometimes it was just straight up fucking. They also got plenty of use out of the toys they brought, and both women were often left in a pleasured daze for hours afterward only to start up again.

Finally, after they had gotten their crazed lust out of their systems for the first few days, they actually left their hotel and did some sight-seeing and normal touristy things. They had seen so many beautiful places together over the past couple of years, but Brittany had to admit that the island and resort were gorgeous. She particularly liked that she got to experience all of the things the island had to offer with her new wife. Brittany loved getting to swim with a dolphin, and she enjoyed the joy on Santana's face as her wife got to experience the awesomeness of interacting with the beautiful creature.

Both women enjoyed the relaxation they got on their honeymoon. They knew that once they returned home things would get more hectic. They would be moving into their own place, settling into their new married life in their new home, looking for and starting jobs, and starting school. They took advantage of their vacation, spending their days travelling the island, relaxing on the beach or poolside, enjoying delicious meals with each other, and spending the night wrapped up in each other. They didn't even have to make love every night to enjoy one another.

Brittany loved falling asleep cuddled up with her wife. It finally really sunk in that they were married. They were going to be together forever and start a family in the future. There would be no more doubts about feelings or distance or anything to keep them apart. They were _married_. The ecstatic high Brittany felt could surely never diminish. Being with Santana had always felt right to her, but being married to Santana felt like her destiny was finally fulfilled.

Brittany loved their honeymoon, but she honestly couldn't wait to get home and start their real lives together. She was getting excited as the end of their time away was approaching. She awoke one morning to Santana's fingers lightly running up and down her arm that was wrapped tightly around the brunette, holding the Latina's body tightly to her. She realized that her naked front was pressed up against Santana's bare back, her body spooned around her wife, and the sensation caused her body to break out into goosebumps and arousal to spark.

She opened her eyes to see Santana's dark hair spread across the pillow in front of her and smooth, caramel skin tempting her to taste it. So Brittany leaned forward and started to press light kisses across Santana's shoulder blade as her hand searched for Santana's. Once she found it, she laced their fingers together and brought their joined hands up to rest against Santana's collarbone. She pressed her body into her wife's, inhaling the sweet scent of Santana's skin as she hummed against it.

"Morning baby," she mumbled, her lips still pressed against Santana's flesh.

"Good morning, BritBrit," Santana replied, her voice hoarse from sleep.

Santana turned in Brittany's arms to face her with a sweet smile on her face. Brittany smiled back and leaned in to give her a kiss. The kiss was soft and innocent, their lips pressed together for a long moment before they finally pulled away.

Brittany felt contentment settle over her, as well as the usual feelings of love for the woman in front of her. She brought her hand up to tuck a stray bit of hair behind her wife's ear, but not wanting to lose contact with Santana she let her hand caress the woman's cheek softly. Santana reached up to hold her hand steady, then turned her face and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of Brittany's wrist. Brittany smiled as Santana's eyes fluttered closed. Santana let go of her hand and turned her head back to lay her cheek against the pillow once again.

Brittany knew Santana was still sleepy. The Latina always looked so cute in the morning as she woke up, her eyes drowsy and her face snuggled against the pillow. It was one of Brittany's favorite things to do to watch Santana wake up.

"You're so adorable in the morning," she cooed, still smiling.

Santana just grunted at her, and Brittany's smile widened as her wife's face scrunched up in dismay at being awake or at Brittany's amusement at her cuteness. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but Brittany loved it. She thought Santana was still so beautiful, even when her face was still heavy from sleep and her hair flattened and messy from the pillow. She particularly loved the look in Santana's eyes when they opened. It was one of the moments when Santana was the least guarded and her true emotions shone out.

Santana's eyes fluttered open, and Brittany's heart skipped a beat as she saw the sleepy look of love and devotion in the soft brown eyes. She loved this woman so much, and she was so happy to have moments like these to look forward to for the rest of their lives.

"What time is it?" Santana asked sleepily.

Brittany lifted her head so she could peer over the brunette's shoulder at the clock on the bedside table. She was disappointed to see the time, knowing that it meant they should probably get out of bed. She didn't want to leave the comfort of the soft bed and her wife's body, but she knew they had to get up.

"It's almost 11," she told the Latina.

"Ugh, I guess we shouldn't sleep more then, huh?" Santana asked, exasperated. Brittany chuckled at her wife's morning grumpiness and lay her head back down. She booped Santana's nose and scrunched her own at how cute the brunette was.

"Probably not," she answered. "You hungry?"

Santana laughed as Brittany's stomach growled loudly in answer to her own question.

"I am a little, but not as much as you are apparently," she said, amused.

Brittany just shrugged, not offended. "What can I say? We burned a lot of calories last night after a really early dinner. I need to refuel."

Santana smiled at her. She was telling the truth. They did a very vigorous bit of love making last night, and it had been a long time now since she had put food in her stomach. Her body was demanding she fix it.

"Well, give me a few more minutes to lay here with you and then we can go grab some food."

Brittany smiled, willing to put off her body's discomfort to spend more time cuddled with her wife. "Okay, sweetie," she told Santana as she leaned in for another kiss.

She had intended to keep the kiss innocent, but Santana quickly deepened it. Arousal shot through her when Santana bit her bottom lip gently. She moaned as the Latina sucked the flesh into her mouth, then released it as she ran her tongue along it in a plea for entrance. Brittany parted her lips without hesitation, and Santana's tongue found its way inside so their tongues could stroke each other.

To her dismay, Santana pulled back. She was pleased to note that her wife was breathing a little harder, although she knew that she was in the same state. Santana's mouth always drove her crazy, and she really wanted more of it.

"We probably shouldn't start anything if you're as hungry as your stomach claimed you are. I don't want the lion in there to bust out and devour me instead," Santana teased her.

Brittany pouted playfully. "You are so mean. It wasn't that loud."

Santana just laughed at her, amused at her attempt to play off her body's demand for sustenance. "Yes, it was," she stated. "But I won't say anything else about it if it bothers you that much."

Brittany rolled her eyes, knowing that Santana still would tease her anyways. If she wasn't going to get the two things her body wanted most, then she was determined to get something else she wanted. So she tucked her face down as if she were embarrassed and hid it against Santana's chest, trying to garner some sympathy.

"If you're not going to let me go get food yet, and you won't let us scissor, then you have to cuddle me," she demanded on a whine.

Santana's arms tightened around her and Brittany smiled as she felt a kiss pressed against her head. "Anytime, babe," Santana promised. "I love getting the chance to cuddle you."

"Mmmm, good," Brittany mumbled, pleased. She snuggled further into Santana's chest and pressed a kiss to her wife's breastbone. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Brit."

Brittany lay there as happiness filled her up. She loved hearing those words from Santana. She remembered the feeling she got the first time she heard them come from Santana's lips. There was that soaring feeling as she finally realized that the Latina felt the same way. Unfortunately, it was quickly replaced by a sinking feeling when she realized she couldn't be with her. She pushed that thought quickly out of her mind.

Brittany thought about how she felt all of the times Santana told her that she loved her. She swore it got better every time. She wondered how things would have been if she had told her those words sooner. She didn't regret how things had happened, but she really was curious why Santana waited to say it when Brittany could have sworn she felt it a lot sooner.

"When did you know?" Brittany was a little surprised that she blurted that out. She wasn't really intending on getting into this conversation at the moment, but now that she had started it she found she really did want to know the answer. She was kind of scared that she was wrong about when Santana fell in love with her. She thought it was really early on, but Santana had pushed her away for so long so maybe she was wrong.

Santana pulled away slightly to look down at Brittany, but she kept her eyes averted from the Latina's.

"When did I know what?" Santana asked, clearly confused.

Brittany hesitated, still unsure if she wanted to know the answer to her question. She drew meaningless patterns over Santana's stomach with her finger as she gathered her courage. She finally looked up into her wife's eyes, knowing that the love she saw there now gave her all the courage she needed.

"That you loved me?" Brittany asked.

She felt Santana tense in her arms as surprise crossed her features. She could practically see Santana's brain processing and working out what she was supposed to say. Brittany really wanted to know if what she had felt from Santana since the beginning was what she thought it was, or if it was actually just close friendship. She wanted the truth.

"Well, you know I had some issues figuring myself out junior year," Santana said unsurely. "And with Ms. Holliday having that talk with us and us singing 'Landslide', well that was when I really admitted to myself that I was in love with you."

Santana paused then, and Brittany shook her head. She knew when Santana first told her she loved her. She wanted to know when Santana actually first _knew_ that she loved her. Brittany knew the moment when she realized she was in love with Santana. It was that day in glee club when she saw Santana watching her as she danced around with Mike. But she had also known then that she had been in love with Santana for awhile. She wanted to know if Santana had been the same.

"No, I know when you were able to admit it to yourself and to me," she said as she continued to trace random patterns on Santana's skin, her eyes following her finger. "But when did you _know_?"

She was still nervous that she was going to be wrong. Maybe Santana fell in love with her junior year or a little bit earlier. Maybe the brunette hadn't loved her as long as she thought she had. Maybe she had loved Santana a lot longer than she had been loved back by her. She wanted- no, _needed_ \- to know if she was wrong. She didn't know why it was so important to know. They were married now and it really shouldn't matter. But she couldn't help but feel that it was important to be honest about it.

Santana took a breath before she spoke. "I think I _knew_ sophomore year for sure," she explained softly. "I would watch you at glee and see how happy you were, and it made my heart soar to see you like that."

Brittany started to smile at hearing some confirmation of what she had suspected. She could tell Santana wasn't done yet though, so she bit her lip to stop the smile so her wife could continue.

"I couldn't care less about anybody else in that place, but the feeling I would get seeing you be so carefree in that choir room made me realize that you held a part of my heart that no one else ever could. I was too afraid to figure out what that meant then, but I think I knew what it was."

She heard Santana take deep breath as she paused, and Brittany looked up, concerned at what was making the other woman hesitate. She saw the little bit of fear in brown eyes looking at her, so she softened her gaze and looked at Santana with love. She wanted Santana to finish what she obviously needed to get off of her chest. She watched as the Latina's eyes fill with confidence and the fear was swept aside.

"But I am pretty sure I fell in love with you the first time I saw you at Cheerios tryouts freshman year," Santana confessed quietly, her voice filled with love. "I was so nervous, and then I saw this beautiful blonde girl dancing in the corner of the gym, and my heart stopped beating. I had never felt like that before, and all I knew was that I wanted to get to know that girl more than I wanted anything else. And once I did, I wanted to be around her all of the time. I got all these weird flutters in my chest and tingles on my skin when she would smile at me or touch me, and when she finally kissed me I knew what I had been missing in my life."

Brittany's lips had slowly been spreading into a smile as Santana spoke. She knew then that she had been right. She had felt the love from Santana from the beginning. It was comforting to know that Santana had always loved her, regardless of what she may have said or done to the contrary for years.

"So I guess the answer to your question," Santana continued, "is my heart knew the moment I saw you that you were the one. It just took my brain a little longer to catch up."

Brittany grinned at that, and Santana smiled sweetly at her in return. "I always thought you fell a little bit in love with me when you were watching me then," Brittany confessed.

Santana's smile quickly faded. "Wait, what? You saw me watching you dance?" Santana asked, surprised and a little worried. Brittany just nodded, her grin still in place. Santana groaned, clearly embarrassed as she tried to hide her face in the pillow. "God, I can't believe you knew all this time that I was staring at you. And you never told me!"

Brittany giggled at her wife's embarrassment, and Santana huffed at her amusement. Brittany wanted to kiss her adorable pout away, so she leaned in but Santana turned her face away.

"Awww, come on baby," Brittany pleaded, her voice still laced with amusement. "It was cute! Don't be mad at me."

Brittany couldn't get at Santana's lips, so she peppered the side of Santana's face with kisses instead, trying to cheer up her beautiful wife. Santana finally giggled at her antics and turned her head to bring their mouths together. They pressed several long, lingering kisses to each other's lips before Santana pulled back with a smile on her face.

"I'm not mad, just embarrassed I never knew that you saw me watching you."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Brittany said sincerely. Santana really didn't have anything to be embarrassed about. She was just as drawn to Santana the first time she saw her, too.

Santana smiled gratefully at her before her face sobered and she looked at Brittany a little hesitantly. "When did you know?"

Brittany smiled, happy to tell her wife when she knew that she was in love with her. She knew it would please Santana to know that her feelings were returned pretty much all along.

"Well, like you, I _knew_ sophomore year," she said. "One day at glee I saw you smiling at me, and I realized that I wanted to be the one to put that smile on your face every day. I knew then that what I had been feeling meant that I was in love with you, and not just that I loved you as a best friend. But I know that I fell for you freshman year."

Brittany paused, a little unsure if she should continue. Her face sobered, and she was a little worried that Santana wouldn't like what she had to say next. It wasn't that it was bad, she just wasn't sure if Santana would be upset that she hadn't felt the exact same way from the beginning like Santana had. But Santana had been so honest, so she knew she had to be the same. She was the one that started this, so she needed to see it through. It was only fair.

"I know I thought you were the prettiest girl I had ever seen when I first saw you and that I wanted to be your friend, but I don't think I fell in love with you then, I'm sorry," she confessed on a rush.

Santana just gave a small smile and shook her head slightly. "Don't be sorry, babe," she said. "I didn't think you were going to have fallen in love at first sight quite like I did."

Brittany smiled gratefully before she continued. "But it wasn't long after that when it started," she confessed. "I think I first started when you helped me with my locker after Sue had upset me in practice and you pinky promised me that you would always have my back. When your pinky touched mine, all the thoughts racing in my brain slowed down, which had never happened before."

Brittany saw Santana smile a little more at her words and she happily continued. "And I knew that you were special then, I just didn't know what it meant. I kept wanting to be around you all the time and I knew I liked it when we touched, but I thought that was just normal for a really good friendship. I knew for sure I was attracted to you later when I kept thinking about wanting to kiss you and stuff, and when we finally did kiss… my brain just, stopped… and the only thing I could think about was how good your lips felt. And that had never happened with anyone else before. I think that was the moment when I realized I liked you as more than a friend and I fell completely for you."

Santana's eyes started to fill with tears. "I'm so sorry I wasn't ready to be out back then," she said regretfully. "I wasted so much time being scared when we could have been together for so much longer."

Brittany's heart sank at Santana's words. She didn't want her wife to think that it was her fault for anything that happened. Brittany fully believed that things worked out the way they were supposed to. So she cupped Santana's cheeks and brushed away the tears that had started to trail down her wife's face with her thumbs.

"No, no, no, Santana," she cooed, hurrying to reassure her wife. "We were so young then, and neither of us were really ready for the kind of feelings we had for each other. The love we share is a lot of pressure to put on a couple of fourteen and fifteen year olds. Everything worked out and we ended up exactly where we were supposed to. We are married and starting a new future and we have so much to look forward to. There is nothing to be sorry for."

Brittany was fighting back her own tears, upset that she had made Santana upset in any way. Santana took a deep breath and her tears ebbed. She smiled at Brittany and nodded, and Brittany relaxed now that Santana was calm.

"You're right," Santana told her. "We ended up exactly where we were supposed to, and I know that we are going to be happily married 'til death do us part and have a beautiful family and a beautiful life together. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Brittany replied, her voice barely above a whisper as all of her emotions started to overwhelm her. She caressed Santana's cheeks with her thumbs as she leaned in and gave her wife a gentle kiss. Her feelings started to take over and the kiss quickly turned more passionate than sweet.

Brittany felt Santana's fingers bury into her hair, and just as Santana's tongue traced her lips the Latina's phone beeped with a text message notification. Brittany growled, annoyed at the interruption. She pulled away, knowing that Santana probably should check the phone because people had left them alone for most of their honeymoon so it was probably important. Santana grumbled at Brittany's mouth moving away from hers.

"Seriously? Who the hell is bothering us on our honeymoon?" Santana growled as she rolled over. She grabbed her phone and groaned as she saw who had texted her. "Why the fuck is the dwarf texting me?"

"Maybe they had Sectionals," Brittany said, a little excited that they might have some news about the glee club. "I mean, it is almost Thanksgiving."

She waited impatiently while Santana opened the message. She really hoped it was good news. "The won Sectionals last night, babe!" Santana told her excitedly.

"They did? That is so awesome! I hope they make it to Nationals this year, and if they win we could say we helped them get another trophy for McKinley because we are super amazing!" Brittany enthused, bouncing up and down a little as Santana laughed at her while she rolled back over.

"Not going to argue that we're super amazing, but I think if they win Nationals it won't have much to do with us," Santana said, bursting her bubble.

Brittany rolled her eyes at her wife's attitude and poked Santana's stomach, which immediately emitted a loud growl. Brittany looked down in surprise at the Latina's belly and then broke out into delighted laughter.

"Brit, don't laugh at me!" Santana complained, but she was laughing a little herself. She pushed at Brittany's shoulder, and Brittany rolled onto her back as she continued to laugh. Brittany held her stomach as she started laughing harder, amused that Santana was getting a little bit of her own medicine in return for earlier. She looked over at Santana and saw the pout on her wife's face, which made her stop laughing and her own pout appear.

"Aww, baby, don't pout," Brittany told her. She knew Santana wasn't really upset, but she didn't like seeing the pout on her wife's face at all. She ran her thumb along Santana's lips, trying to soothe the pout away. "Come on, we might as well get ready since apparently both of us are going to wither away into nothing unless we get some food soon."

Santana's pout disappeared and was quickly replaced by a smile. She leaned in and pecked Brittany's lips and pulled back to climb out of the bed. Brittany's eyes immediately went to her wife's naked body as Santana turned to face her. The arousal was back in full force now and food was the last thing on her mind. Santana smirked at her as she turned to walk to the bathroom.

"If we share a shower we can get ready that much quicker," Santana said over her shoulder, her voice husky with desire.

Brittany didn't need to be told twice. She quickly scrambled out of bed and hurried after Santana. "I'll wash your back if you wash mine," she told Santana.

Brittany grabbed Santana by the waist as she caught up to her outside the bathroom door. She pulled Santana to her and turned her so that their fronts pressed against each other. Brittany's mouth went down to Santana's neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the soft skin. Santana's head tilted, giving Brittany better access. Brittany took advantage of it and started to suck on her wife's pulse point. Santana moaned and her hands came up to Brittany's head, grasping it and pulling Brittany's mouth up to hers. She held Brittany's mouth teasingly away from her lips, not letting them touch.

"If you're good, I'll make sure you get something delicious to eat," Santana breathed against her lips before pulling her mouth in for a hungry kiss.

Brittany whimpered at the way Santana's mouth was moving over her own. She wanted more, so she deepened the kiss and brought their tongues clashing together. She squatted down slightly, not breaking their kiss, so she could grasp the backs of Santana's thighs. She lifted her wife up, and Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist as she carried the Latina into the bathroom so they could take a shower and do other things.

It ended up being a couple of hours before they ate any food. Neither of them had a problem with that. It was just another amazing day on their incredible honeymoon. Another beautiful memory made.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: The last chapter before the future! This story is wrapping up, so there are 3 chapters left, plus the bonus epilogue!**

 **I posted the first chapter to my new AU story called A Second Life. I hope you all will check it out and let me know what you think! :)**

Chapter 21

Brittany was a little disappointed that they couldn't move into their apartment until after the beginning of the New Year. After Santana told her that they could stay in Lima through the holidays, however, she cheered up. She got another Christmas to spend with her and Santana's families. Santana was a little frustrated that they had to live with their parents again for another month, but it didn't bother Brittany. They had done it before for awhile. Besides, it wasn't like they were going to stay there forever.

Brittany was glad that she got more time to spend with her family before she moved away for good. She had planned several times before to be moved away from Lima but it always changed. This time she knew it was going to happen for real. They would always come back to visit, but she would never live in Lima again for any extended period of time. She was sad to be saying goodbye to the place she had called home for her whole life.

Christmas was wonderful. Brittany's parents had gotten them a cute little ornament to commemorate their first Christmas as a married couple. And Santana's parents had given them a nice bit of money to help with the move and getting furniture for their new home. Brittany was grateful to everyone for their support of their marriage. She knew they were young, but not once did either her or Santana's parents question their decision to marry or tell them to wait.

Brittany and Santana had decided to do another small Christmas for each other. Even though Brittany had gotten a pretty decent check from Univision for the first bit of "Queso por Dos" neither one of them thought that wasting that money was a good idea. They decided to invest that money in stuff for the apartment and stash the rest away. They had also gotten so many presents at the wedding of things they would need and had picked up a lot of souvenirs on their travels that they didn't have much they wanted or needed to get each other.

Brittany knew exactly what she did want to get Santana for their first married Christmas. She wanted to commemorate the love she had for her wife and the amazing experience she had dancing with her at the wedding. It had combined two things she loved most in the world, and she wanted Santana to know how special their wedding dances were to her. So she got a really pretty silver picture frame and put a picture from their wedding of them dancing in it. She also had it engraved with the words "I wanna dance with somebody who loves me" with their names and their wedding date on it.

The picture she had chosen was so perfect. They were looking at each other so lovingly and with adoring smiles as they danced in each other's arms. And the words she had engraved brought back memories of glee as well as memories of their wedding dances. The words would always hold true for Brittany. She would always want to dance with Santana, who she knew would love her forever. Santana cried in happiness at her gift.

Santana had gotten Brittany a gorgeous charm bracelet with some charms. She got a dancer charm and a cat charm and a wedding ring charm and a songbird charm. Brittany was overwhelmed by the feelings she got as Santana explained what each charm meant and why she chose them. Her eyes became teary when Santana explained the bird charm. Santana definitely had the same idea as she did for their gifts. She wanted to celebrate their relationship as well as their wedding. Brittany fell a little bit more in love with her wife.

It was only a couple of days after New Year's that they finally arrived in New York to move into their apartment. Brittany had asked Lord Tubbington to move with them, but he had refused. She didn't blame him because he had only ever known that house in Lima, but she was still sad that he didn't want to go. And she didn't want to separate him from Lady Tubbington, so she left both of her cats behind. She was depressed about that, even though she was excited to finally be moving in with Santana, and Santana spent most of their trip trying to cheer her up.

It didn't take long for Brittany to push the sadness of leaving her cats behind, however, once they got into the city. The excitement took over as they got to closer to their apartment and it wasn't long before she was more focused on getting settled than anything else. Moving in was exhausting. They had to shop for all their furniture and other essentials, and get everything set up. She felt like they didn't have much time to really relax and feel like they were at home the first few days.

It was fun picking out furniture and decorations. They definitely had different styles, but they compromised easily. Brittany's parents made a trip out about a week after they had moved so they could bring all of their wedding presents and other things they needed from back in Lima. Once that happened, they finally felt like they had built a home for themselves.

They easily settled into a routine, and they both could tell how happy the other one was to come home every night to their wife and wake up every morning together in their home. It wasn't pure domestic bliss, but it was pretty darn close to it. Brittany was filled with joy at the fact that they were living their dream, and she knew Santana felt the same.

Santana was thrilled when they got their acceptance letters for NYU shortly after they moved. Brittany was happy that Santana was excited. Brittany did want to go back to school because she knew it was something that would be good for her and her future, but she was more excited for the fact that Santana was really looking forward to it. And going to school with her wife again would be kind of awesome.

Santana decided to go back to the diner for work, at least for a little while. Brittany was looking for a job. She still had the contract with Univision for "Queso por Dos" and was going to get paid for further episodes, but she needed something to do with her time while Santana was working. She found a dance studio not far from their apartment and applied to teach a class for kids. She also started to take a couple of classes herself to get back into it. She hadn't done as much dancing as she would have liked since the tour finished, so it was nice to do it again and learn some new things.

She got a call about a month after they had moved in offering her another consulting job. This one was much shorter and she could work from home. They were going to pay her a few thousand dollars so she eagerly accepted. She just needed to tell Santana, but she knew her wife would be thrilled for her.

Brittany decided to cook dinner that night to kind of celebrate and because Santana was working all day and would be getting off around 6. So she planned on making some pasta and garlic breadsticks that her wife would love. She went to the store and got everything she needed.

She had the pasta boiling and the sauce simmering when Santana walked in the door.

"Smells good in here, Brit," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

Brittany turned and smiled at Santana as her wife walked up to her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Thanks," Brittany said as they broke apart. "I just have to throw these breadsticks in the oven and then I can tell you about a phone call I got today."

"Okay," Santana said, confused.

Brittany just smiled at her and turned to grab the sheet of breadsticks and put them in the oven. She turned back to Santana and grabbed the Latina's hand and led her over to the table. She indicated that Santana should take a seat, and once she did so, Brittany sat in the chair next to her.

"What's going on, babe?" Santana asked, her eyes a little worried.

"Nothing bad, so don't worry silly," Brittany said playfully.

She could tell that Santana wasn't too relieved by her reassurance, so she knew she should just go ahead and get on with it.

"So I got a job offer today," she began.

"That's great, Brit!" Santana enthused, a smile breaking over her face. "Is it at the dance studio?"

"No, I haven't heard from them yet," she told the Latina. "It is a consulting job."

She watched the smile disappear from Santana's face and disappointment cloud brown eyes.

"So you're going to be leaving? Back to Boston, or somewhere else?"

Brittany frowned at Santana's desolate tone. "No baby, I am not going anywhere. I promise," she tried to soothe her wife.

"So you turned it down?" Santana asked, brows scrunched.

"No, I accepted it," Brittany said. She opened her mouth to continue explaining but Santana beat her to it.

"Then how are you not leaving?" Santana was definitely confused now.

Brittany gave a little laugh. "If you would let me explain then you would understand."

Santana looked sheepish. "Sorry, I was just a little worried you would have to leave. Please tell me about this job."

Brittany smiled, glad Santana was going to listen now. "I know you were worried, but I told you before I wasn't going to leave you again. I can do this consulting job from home, so I don't have to go anywhere," she explained.

"Really? You can stay here?" Santana still couldn't seem to believe it, although a smile did start to spread across her face and make her eyes sparkle as it started to sink in.

"I can stay here and do all of the work over the computer," Brittany said. "And it is only for about a month, and they offered me a few thousand dollars for the work so I couldn't really turn it down."

"Of course you couldn't," Santana said enthusiastically, now clearly on board and excited with the idea. "I'm so proud of my genius wife. And the money definitely is nice!"

Brittany giggled, pleased that she had made her wife happy. "So I got a bottle of wine to celebrate and we can share it over dinner."

"Sounds great," Santana hummed happily. "You are so amazing, Brit."

Brittany smiled and leaned forward to bring her mouth to Santana's. She hummed into the kiss as she felt Santana's soft lips caress hers, and she tilted her head to deepen it further. She had just felt Santana's tongue flicker across hers when a harsh odor hit her nose.

"Brit," Santana said, pulling away from her mouth. "I think something's burning, babe."

"Shit! The breadsticks!" Brittany jumped up and hurried over to the stove. She put on an oven mitt and opened the oven door. She started to cough at the smoke that erupted from the now burnt breadsticks as she pulled them out and set them on a pad. She turned off the oven quickly, making sure to turn off the burners since the sauce was now bubbling a bit too much and the pasta was starting to boil over. Thankfully Santana opened the window in the kitchen to let the smoke escape so the smoke alarm didn't start blaring.

Brittany turned to her wife with a pout on her face. Santana frowned back at her, clearly upset that Brittany was upset.

"I'm so sorry I ruined dinner," Brittany said sadly.

"Oh, baby it's okay," Santana soothed as she pulled Brittany into her arms. "It's just dinner. Besides, we could probably still eat the pasta. The breadsticks just might be a little too overdone, though."

"But you love breadsticks and they're ruined," Brittany whined into Santana's neck.

Santana rubbed Brittany's back as she pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you more than breadsticks, so I don't care that they're burned," Santana cooed in her ear. "We can still eat and celebrate with the wine, and afterwards we can go out and get some ice cream. That sound okay, BritBrit?"

Brittany started to calm down, relieved that Santana didn't think that their evening was now ruined. And the idea of ice cream did sound really good to her. Her wife had the best ideas.

"That sounds okay," she said softly, starting to smile into Santana's skin. "I do love ice cream."

Santana chuckled. "I know. And we can go get whatever flavor you want," she promised.

"Then can we come home and cuddle?" Brittany asked, her arms tightening around her wife.

"Absolutely," Santana said. "We can do whatever you want, Brit. Tonight is celebrating you getting a job, so what you want goes."

Brittany smirked at Santana's words as a lick of heat shot through her. "Anything I want?" Brittany asked, her voice deepened with desire.

She pulled back to look at Santana, whose eyes had darkened a little. Santana swallowed hard as her eyes focused on Brittany's lips. "Anything," she husked.

Brittany smiled then, and the burned breadsticks were forgotten. Tonight was still going to be a great night.

* * *

The consulting job ended up being pretty easy and didn't even occupy much of Brittany's time during the day. She got through with the job fairly quickly and she was glad when she heard back from the dance studio offering her a job teaching a kids' dance class. The pay wasn't very good, but that didn't matter to her. She was still getting checks from Univision and she was sure more consulting jobs would come up in the future.

Plus, it wasn't about the money for her. She wanted to be able to share her passion for dance with others, and being around the kids was awesome. It also gave her the opportunity to dance more than she would if she were doing a different job, and keeping dance in her life was almost as vital as keeping Santana in it. She really enjoyed seeing all of the kids dance around and have so much fun with it. She couldn't wait to see her own kids act like that, even if it wasn't about dancing.

Santana planned on working at the diner until they started classes in the summer. She enjoyed the performance aspect of it, and she said it gave her something to do until she found something better. She was really starting to get excited as the summer term was approaching, and Brittany found herself on the couch looking over the course offerings so they could register for classes in the coming week.

"Hey, BritBrit, what do you think about taking a music class together?" Santana asked her.

"Is it like learning to play an instrument? Or do we get to sing like in glee?" Brittany wasn't opposed to taking a music class, she just preferred it were singing and not learning an instrument.

They were planning on taking as many elective courses as they could together so they could at least spend time on campus with each other since they were majoring in different things. Brittany didn't care so much what they took as long as it was something they both enjoyed.

"I don't know," Santana said. "I am sure we can find something we both want to take. I know I would like to be able to sing with you."

"If we find something like that, then I definitely want to do that with you," Brittany said with a smile as she looked at her own packet of course offerings. "What do you think about taking like English and History classes together? You know you helped me through most of those in high school anyways, so it would help if we were in the same classes."

Brittany really did want to spend as much time as she could on campus with her wife. She knew it was what Santana wanted, too. It was one of the biggest reasons why she agreed to go back to school, especially because she knew Santana would help her through the classes she would struggle with.

"Sure, babe. We can try to schedule as many of those classes together as we can," Santana promised.

Brittany gave Santana grateful smile, relieved that her wife was willing to still help her out. "This is going to be so much better than when we were off at college on our own. We can be in classes together again, and we can meet for lunch on campus and walk to class together and stuff. And everyone will be jealous of how awesome and in love we are," she enthused.

Santana laughed and her eyes sparkled as Brittany spoke. "Of course everyone will be jealous. I have the most beautiful wife in the world," Santana said coyly.

Brittany gave her wife a quick peck before she pulled back. She was glad that they had the opportunity to take classes together, but knew that it wouldn't be like that for long. The thought made her a little sad.

"I don't like that we won't be able to take all of our classes together, though," she pouted. "Like, once we get all our basics done, we won't be able to take any of the same courses at all."

Santana gave her a soft smile as pride shone in her eyes. "That's only because I'm not smart enough to take all those genius level math courses you will be acing," she said teasingly. Brittany smiled a little at the Latina's words, and Santana squeezed her hand gently. "Brit, once we get to that point, it won't matter if we aren't in that many classes together. We will still be able to meet up on campus and we will always be coming home to one another every night. Plus, we can always do something non-school related together, like take a class at your studio or join a club or something."

Brittany lit up at Santana's suggestion. "That would be fun! I would love to be able to do dance classes with you. Or even do a musical or a play together!"

"That would be so much fun!" Santana enthused, clearly enjoying the idea of performing with Brittany as much as Brittany did. Brittany did miss it a lot. It was one of the things that helped to bring them together and open up even more to each other. And doing a musical combined singing, dancing, performing, and each other all in one thing, which were all things they loved.

"I really like the idea of us having something to do together like that, Santana," Brittany said sincerely. It really was a great idea, and she hoped they could make it happen. "I just feel like we need to have something outside of home and school where we can spend time with each other."

Santana nodded. "I understand, babe. Especially since we won't see each other as much once we start taking different classes. And with our jobs taking us away from each other more than we're used to, it would be nice to have something that we can do together for fun. Besides date nights, of course," she finished with a smile.

Brittany grinned at her, thinking of their routine date nights. "Of course," she agreed.

Santana bumped Brittany's shoulder playfully with her own, but before Santana could lean back, Brittany grabbed her arm and pulled her down as she lay back on the couch. Brittany pulled her legs up so she could lie down fully, and Santana shifted so that she could lay down snuggled up to her. Santana's legs were tangled with her own and the brunette's head rested on her chest. Brittany had her arms wrapped around Santana to hold her as they cuddled.

She heard Santana sigh in contentment, and Brittany rested her cheek against her wife's head.

"I know things are going to get a little crazy over the next few years as we try to get through school," Santana said softly. "But it is all going to be worth it. And before you know it, we will be graduating and starting our careers and starting a family."

Brittany smiled and hummed, happy at the thought of their future lives and kids. "I don't like the idea of being apart from you so much again," she told Santana. "But I know that we can make it through anything, and it will definitely be worth it when all we have to worry about is only being away from each other for our jobs or if one of us has to take one kid to dance practice while the other has to take our other kid to a soccer game or something."

She felt Santana smile against her chest, and her wife snuggled further down into her body. Brittany could tell the thought of kids made her happy, and Brittany loved that it did.

"What if both of our kids want to dance like their mommy, BritBrit?"

Brittany laughed softly at Santana's question. She knew Santana wanted their kids to perform, but she wanted their kids to do what made them happy regardless of what it was. She was amused at Santana's attempts to already plan their non-existent children's future, but loved it nonetheless.

"Even better," she said. "Because then we can all be in the same place and we don't have to spend as much time apart. Especially since I know you won't want to miss anything of our kids' lives if you can help it."

Brittany understood that Santana was going to be a very involved mother. Unlike their own parents, who were too busy to come to most of their performances or competitions. Brittany and Santana both wanted to be at every single one that they could, and they knew that their children came before their jobs or anything else. Brittany knew that her wife was going to be a great mom, and she truly couldn't wait for the day they had kids.

Santana lifted her head to look at Brittany. Brittany smiled at the Latina, and she knew the love she felt was showing on her face. She could tell exactly what Santana was feeling at the moment, because she was feeling the exact same thing. The utter joy and contentment they had in sharing their dreams for the future. Santana's eyes softened as she looked down at her.

"I love you, Brit. I can't wait for our future together," Santana told her softly. Brittany could see and feel the love coming from her beautiful wife. She could also feel the hope spring up between them for their future.

"I love you, too," Brittany replied. She reached up and tangled her hand into dark locks and pulled Santana down for a kiss. That kiss turned into another one, which then turned into a long caress of their lips. Santana sighed into her mouth before she pulled back to lay her head back down on Brittany's chest.

Brittany settled further into the couch, loving the feeling of holding her wife. She relaxed as she lightly ran her hand up and down Santana's arm that was wrapped around her. Visions of their incredible future started to play in Brittany's mind, almost like a movie. She smiled happily as she pictured their future kids, maybe a little girl that looked like Santana or a boy that had blonde hair and brown eyes. It didn't matter what they looked like though, because they would be hers and Santana's. The thought relaxed her further and she started to drift off with Santana falling asleep in her arms with dreams of her own flickering through her head.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: The beginning of the end. This is the first chapter in the last part. We begin our journey into the future with college graduation and starting a family. What exactly were Brittany's thoughts about wanting to have a baby and that desire for such a name for their baby?**

 **I posted the second chapter to A Second Life, so hopefully you guys will go check that out. Let me know what you think about that story as well as this one!**

Part 8- The Future

Chapter 22

Spring 2017

The past two years had been incredibly busy for Brittany and Santana. Both of them worked incredibly hard to get as many classes as they could each semester to try to get through school as fast as possible since they had already lost a couple of years from dropping out. Brittany kept her job at the dance studio because she loved it, and she picked up another class to teach. She also did a few more consulting jobs which paid well.

She was super proud of Santana when the Latina recorded an album with Mercedes' label. Brittany knew it was something that Santana really wanted to do, and the album was really good. It didn't sell that well, but Santana wasn't bothered by that. They both knew it was because she refused to tour to promote it because their school and their marriage were more important. Still, Mercedes helped to promote it on her own tour, so it saw decent enough sales and the money was a bonus.

School had been pretty tedious for Brittany. She forced herself through the basic curriculum with Santana and tutors to help her. She had been placed in the advanced math courses right away, so most of the rest of her time at school was the classes she struggled with. Her math classes were pretty much cake for her and didn't require a lot of thinking now that she understood how her brain worked. Study sessions with Santana often ended the way they did in high school, however, with them making out or having sex instead of studying everything they needed to.

Thankfully Santana did help her get through the core curriculum she needed to get her degree. She knew she wouldn't have been able to make it through college without her wife. She wasn't homesick like she was at MIT, and she was able to go to campus with Santana and come home to her every night. That was what got her through it all. And when their basic classes were finished and their degree courses became their primary focus, they did see a little less of each other.

Brittany was incredibly glad that they had promised each other that they would do something together outside of school so they could have a little more time for fun together. They spent time doing a couple of dance classes, since Brittany always loved dancing with Santana. They had even done a couple of plays and did some parts in some of Artie's films for his school.

They tried to keep their love of singing together alive by joining an acapella group, but Santana didn't get along with the group's leader. Brittany was not pleased at the way the woman insulted her wife, so she said the woman dressed like Lord Tubbington back in the days when he was addicted to ecstasy and not in a good way. Then she dragged her astonished wife out of the building and was rewarded by Santana propping her up on the kitchen counter and spreading her legs to go down on her. It was totally worth it.

Brittany was really proud of how Santana was doing in school. She could tell that her wife was really enjoying what she was studying and looking forward to graduating in a year. Santana was really pushing to get her degree so she could get to working. Santana was planning on interning at a big PR firm in the summer. She hoped to get a job there when she graduated, and Brittany figured she had a good chance since both Mercedes and Rachel promised Santana they would use her as their publicist once she graduated.

Brittany loved the fact that they lived in the same city as a lot of their glee family. They saw Rachel, Artie, Kurt, and Blaine on a regular basis. And Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, and Puck often came into the city to visit. Brittany kept in touch with Mike, Sam, and Sugar, too, and kept her wife informed on what was going on with their friends. They were sad that being in school wouldn't allow them to go back to celebrate Mr. Schue's promotion to McKinley's new principal as the school became a performing arts school. But they made sure that they made time to go back and visit the glee club's new coach, Sam, and Mr. Schue in Lima when they visited their families.

Brittany was still amazed at her marriage to Santana. Every day she woke up and couldn't believe that her wife was next to her and they were married. And their marriage really was great. They had settled into their married life easily, and even though they had arguments every once in awhile, they always resolved them quickly. Neither of them could stay mad at the other for very long, and they had amazingly hot make-up sex. Brittany could swear that she still fell a little bit more in love with Santana every day, and wondered if she would ever stop.

She knew it would be hard to do so when Santana got her a kitten for their first Christmas in the apartment. Brittany couldn't believe that Santana had done that for her. She had missed her cats so much, and Santana got her a kitten without her even asking for one. Her wife knew her so well. The little baby was so adorable, and Brittany named her Dame Whiskers. She treated the cat like their child, and was amused to see Santana do the same. She absolutely knew that Santana would be a great mother, and she knew she didn't want to wait to see that happen much longer. She was thinking about it a lot more lately, and the more she thought about it the more she wanted to do it. She just hadn't told Santana she wanted to yet.

Brittany was getting ready to graduate with her bachelor's degree in mathematics. She ended up with a minor in physics, and was able to use research projects she worked on with the researchers at NYU as credits toward her degree. Still, since she had tested out of so many math courses and breezed through the others, she was able to get her degree in only two years. She was planning on continuing her education to work on getting her Master's and PhD at the same time so she could continue to work in research and possibly teach at the college level if she wanted to.

Santana was so proud of her and bragged about her to whoever would listen. It amused Brittany to no end to watch her wife puff up and talk about how much of a genius Brittany was and how amazing she was. Santana would always be the amazing one to Brittany, but it still made her heart swell with love to hear her wife gush about her like that.

It was shortly before her graduation when Santana decided to ask what she wanted to do in celebration. Brittany was sitting on the couch, her feet resting on the coffee table before her. Santana was lying on her back, her head in Brittany's lap. Brittany wasn't even paying attention to whatever was playing on TV. She was too busy running her fingers through Santana's hair, reveling in the comfort of lounging around with her wife.

"Hey, BritBrit? What do you want to do to celebrate your graduation?" Santana asked, looking up at her.

Brittany shrugged, looking down to meet her wife's gaze. "I don't know," she replied. "I mean, I figured we would go out to dinner with our parents to celebrate since they are coming in for the ceremony. But I don't think we should do like a party or anything. It isn't like I'm not going right back in the fall to work on my Master's and PhD."

She smiled a little as Santana pouted at her. "Why don't you want a party? It is a big deal you're graduating from college. Besides, I like to show everyone how much of a genius my gorgeous wife is, and I can't do that if we don't have people around for me to brag to."

Brittany giggled at that. "Baby, you have bragged to anyone who will listen to you for the past month about me. I don't think there are too many more people you could brag to. I mean, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine are avoiding getting together with us since you've worn them out with it," she said with mock aggravation.

Santana huffed at being made fun of. "I can't help it if I'm proud of you," she defended. "We had to deal with Kurt bragging about Blaine being cast in that weird play off Broadway and Artie going on and on about how his silent film was up for some pointless school award and Rachel going on about whatever new accomplishment she supposedly made. Why can't they listen when we have something to brag about?"

Brittany rolled her eyes at her wife's dramatics and chuckled. "They do listen," she told Santana. "They just don't want to listen to you talk for 45 minutes about how hot I am going to look in my cap and gown when I accept my diploma."

Santana smirked at her. "Well you will be super sexy in your cap and gown, babe," she said lustily. "You're always sexy."

"No, you're always sexy," Brittany returned playfully. She brought Santana's hand up to kiss it, then laced their fingers together. She rested their clasped hands on Santana's stomach, which vibrated with her laughter at their near constant argument of who was more beautiful or sexy.

Brittany became distracted when Santana started playing with her hand on the Latina's stomach. Her mind still blanked when Santana's skin was on hers, particularly when Santana was touching her.

"Well if you don't want a party, what do you want as a present?" Santana asked, bringing her mind back on topic.

The one thing that came to her mind was the one thing she had been thinking about for months now. She tensed a little and her breath caught. Brittany knew she really wanted to discuss this with Santana now. She felt like it was the time for some reason. Although she was really nervous about it, because it wasn't something they had actually really discussed yet.

She felt Santana tilt her head back in her lap to look up at her, but Brittany had averted her gaze to the arm of the couch. She bit her lip, hesitating to answer her wife.

"Brittany?" Santana tried to get her attention nervously.

Brittany was nervous enough as it is. She didn't want Santana's nerves to make it that much harder to talk about this. But she really knew that she wanted to. So she turned her head back to look down at her wife, seeing the apprehension and concern in brown eyes. She pulled at Santana's hands, indicating her to get off of her lap.

"Sit up, sweetie," she requested. Santana did so, and turned to face her as she tucked her legs underneath her. Brittany turned to face Santana as well, and put her one leg under the other as it rested on the floor so she could face the Latina fully. She took Santana's hands in her own and looked nervously into Santana's eyes.

It was now or never, and it was going to be now. "There is something I would like, Santana," Brittany said softly.

"Okay," Santana said hesitantly. "What is it?"

Brittany was so nervous! Why was she so nervous? She knew Santana wanted it, too. Maybe not right now, but she knew that Santana did want it. And she knew Santana would be okay with it being now as long as Brittany explained why she felt like it was a good time. It still didn't stop the fear that Santana would shoot her down.

She looked down at their joined hands on the couch between them and sucked in a deep breath. "Iwannahaveababy," she let out in a mumbled rush.

"What?" Santana squeaked out.

Brittany knew Santana heard her. She looked up, meeting Santana's widened eyes and dumbstruck expression. It would have been enough to make her laugh if she wasn't still so nervous.

"I want to have a baby," she clarified, speaking slower.

Santana's eyes widened further and she gasped in surprised. Brittany became more nervous when Santana looked all around the room, avoiding her gaze for a minute. Finally, the brunette looked back at her and the look in her eyes made Brittany's heart sink a little.

"Brit, there is no way we can have a baby now," Santana said. "I'm still in school, and you are going back in the fall to work on your Master's and PhD. How would we have time to take care of a kid? Besides, neither of us really have a job so we don't have the money to have a baby."

Brittany gave a soft smile to her wife, realizing that the answer wasn't a 'no'. Santana was just a little freaked out, and the excuses she gave as to why they shouldn't have a baby were things Brittany easily had a plan for. She knew that Santana's reaction was more of a fear that she wasn't ready to have a baby and not that she didn't want to have one. Brittany knew she could easily assuage her wife's fears and maybe convince her that now really was the best time.

"Well, you know that I am going to be working at the university for the research department while I study," she explained patiently. "So I technically will have a paying job. Plus, I can still do some consulting work if needed here and there. Not to mention the fact that you still book commercials here and there, so you do work, too."

Santana's mouth opened as if to argue with her, but Brittany wouldn't let her. She gave Santana a look that snapped her wife's mouth shut so she could continue. "And we do have money. Even though Univision didn't renew "Queso por Dos" for another season, we have pretty much saved every dollar they paid for it. And we saved all of the money from your album sales. So we will have money for the procedures and the doctors and everything we will need."

She watched as Santana recognized that money wasn't an issue, but there was still an argument in the Latina's eyes. "But how will we have time to take care of a baby if we are both still in school and working?"

Brittany was prepared for that argument, too. "Well, you know we already agreed when we talked about having a family before that we wanted me to carry first. And the odds of me getting pregnant right away and having the baby during this coming school year are pretty slim," Brittany explained confidently. "I should be able to finish my Master's without a problem by the end of the next school year since I already have completed a lot of graduate level work."

She could tell Santana still wasn't convinced, but her logic was starting to make an impact so she kept on. "And my PhD won't take much more after that, realistically, since I can work on it while I am working," Brittany said. If I have the baby over the summer, I won't have to worry about taking a break, just taking a maternity leave from work. Plus, you will be done with school next year and you will just have to worry about work, so our schedules won't be so crazy."

Santana sat there in silence, and Brittany could see her wife's mind churning. Brittany knew that Santana was out of arguments, but the fear was still there. She didn't understand why Santana was afraid. She knew Santana would be a good mom. I mean, Brittany was a little nervous about having a family, too. But she also just had an overwhelming feeling that it was time.

"Are you sure you don't want a kitten instead?" Santana asked meekly.

Brittany giggled at Santana's attempt to appease her. "Well, I won't argue against a kitten," she said, amused. "I'm sure Dame Whiskers would like a playmate."

She sobered a little and looked at Santana a little more seriously. "But I think it's time for us to have a baby, Santana."

"But Brit, we're only 23 years old. How are we even old enough to take on that kind of responsibility?" Brittany could hear the panic start to creep into Santana's voice, and her wife's eyes shot down to their still joined hands as the Latina swallowed hard.

Brittany hated that Santana was so scared about having a baby. She knew Santana wanted it just as much as she did. She removed one of her hands from Santana's and cupped the brunette's chin.

"Santana, look at me," she said as she tilted the Latina's head up to look into her eyes. She smiled sweetly as Santana's brown eyes met her blue. "It is scary to take this step, I know. It is scary to me, too. But it's the right step, baby. And deep down you know it. We're ready for this. _You're_ ready for this. You are going to be a great mom."

Brittany watched Santana's face soften and the panic flee from her eyes. She saw the fear replaced by love and then hope and then joy. Santana started to smile at her, and Brittany knew that she was imagining a little baby boy or girl they could hold in their arms. She finally relaxed fully and grinned, knowing that Santana agreed that it was time to expand their family.

"Do you really think I will be a good mom?" Santana asked quietly. Brittany knew Santana needed reassurance, and was more than happy to give it.

"I know it," she stated. "Remember, I am an expert when it comes to you, and I can tell you without a doubt that you will be a wonderful mama."

Her heart expanded as Santana grinned at her, her eyes shining with love. "You are going to be great, too," Santana told her.

The hope in her chest started to grow. "Sooo, is that a yes?" Brittany asked teasingly, pretty sure of what the answer was going to be.

Santana gave her a huge grin, her nose scrunching up as her dimples appeared. The Latina nodded at her. "It's a yes," she said excitedly. "Let's have a baby, Brit."

Brittany's excitement took over and she squealed. Her arms wrapped around Santana's neck and she hugged her wife hard. "I am so happy, Santana! I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Santana said against her neck.

Brittany felt the need to be as close as possible to her wife right now. She wanted to show Santana how much she loved her and how happy she made her. And she wanted to make this moment special. She knew Santana couldn't make her pregnant, but she wanted to do something to make it feel like that level of connection that existed when a baby was made was there between them at this moment.

So she pulled back from the embrace and pulled Santana's mouth to hers for a passionate kiss. Santana kissed her back with enthusiasm, and their kiss quickly deepened as arousal took over. Brittany felt Santana's fingers tangle in her hair and sighed as Santana deepened the kiss even more.

Brittany wanted to take this further, and she didn't want to do it on the couch. She had something particular in mind. She grasped Santana's elbows and stood up, pulling the brunette with her as their mouths remained locked. Once Santana was standing with her, her hands went to her wife's hips and she began to walk backwards, leading Santana toward their bedroom. They refused to pull their mouths from each other, so they ended up banging into the walls and doorways a couple of times. But they did end up making it to the side of their bed.

Once they were there, Brittany broke their kiss without warning. Santana whimpered and tried to pull her back, but she held the Latina at bay and turned to their nightstand. Brittany found what she was looking for and turned back to her wife, holding their strap-on in her hand. She watched as Santana's eyes sparked with more arousal, and her own desire grew at her wife's reaction to what was in her hand.

"Let's make a baby," she said huskily.

Santana licked her lips and took a shuddering breath before she smirked a little. "You know I can't actually get you pregnant with that, right babe?" Santana asked teasingly.

Brittany rolled her eyes, knowing her wife was giving her a hard time. Normally she wouldn't mind Santana's teasing, but this was more of a serious moment between them. At least it was to Brittany.

"As much as I wish you could so we could have a baby that is a little bit of both of us, I know that isn't possible," she said, a little sad at the words. "I just kind of want to pretend a little that we can though, so it kind of feels like we are making a baby together, you know?"

Santana's expression softened, and the teasing light went out of her eyes. Brittany saw the love and understanding in Santana's gaze, and she knew that Santana got what she was saying. Santana pulled the toy out of her hand and waited until Brittany met her eyes again before she spoke.

"Let's make a baby, Brittany," Santana said lovingly.

Brittany's mouth started to curl up in a smile and she bit her lip in anticipation of their love making. She was glad that Santana understood that she wanted this to be special. As much as she wished they could have a baby that was biologically both of theirs, she knew that any baby they had would be part of both of them regardless of genetics. Brittany just wanted to feel like maybe it was possible, at least for one night.

Santana cupped her cheek and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. Brittany didn't want to take things slow, however. So when Santana's lips met hers, she wrapped her arms around Santana and pulled her body into hers, pushing their lips together harder.

Santana moaned into the kiss, and Brittany deepened it to let their tongues play. Brittany's hands went to the bottom of Santana's shirt to start tugging it up. Her wife got the hint and they quickly undressed each other. Brittany soon found herself lying back on the bed as Santana knelt between her legs with the toy strapped around her hips.

Santana pressed wet kisses along Brittany's neck and chest as she worked her way down to her boobs. Brittany moaned and arched in pleasure as Santana started to suck and nip at her breasts, taking the nipples into her mouth one by one to flick her tongue against the hardened buds and suck.

Brittany was so turned on right now. She felt the wetness dripping down her thighs. She was more than ready, but Santana snuck her hand in between her thighs and slid her fingers through her center. She quickly entered Brittany with two fingers and they slid in easily. Brittany's hips canted up and she groaned as she felt her wife fill her up. Santana pumped her fingers in and out a couple of times before removing them and placing the head of the dildo at Brittany's entrance.

Santana leaned up and started to kiss Brittany deeply as the toy slide inside of her. It went in a little ways without much resistance, but it felt a little big as it stretched her deliciously. Santana pulled her hips back a little bit then moved them slowly forward as she inched in a bit further. Brittany whimpered against Santana's hot mouth as her wife repeated this action a few more times. Finally, she was buried completely inside of Brittany.

Santana held still, giving Brittany a moment to adjust to the invasion. Her wife moved her lips away from her mouth and placed sweet kisses down Brittany's jaw as she headed down to her ear.

"I love being inside you like this," Santana whispered, her hot breath tickling Brittany's ear. Brittany shuddered at the words and her inner walls clenched a little as her arousal spiked. As much as she liked slow with Santana, now was not one of those times. She needed her wife to move, and she needed her to start moving now.

She hummed deep in her throat. "Me too. I need you to fuck me now," she moaned.

Santana groaned into her ear before she tucked her face into Brittany's neck and sucked on her pulse point. The action made Brittany's eyes roll back in her head, and when Santana's hips pulled back only to thrust forward again deeply, she let out a gasp and her head rolled back.

Santana kept thrusting at a steady pace, her thrusts going deeply into Brittany every time. The Latina nipped and kissed Brittany's neck as she moved, and Brittany couldn't stop the whimpers from escaping her. Santana pulled away from her neck, and Brittany tilted her head back down to watch her wife's face as Santana propped herself up with her arms to thrust even deeper. Brittany brought her hands down to her wife's ass, digging her fingers in as she pulled Santana's hips into her harder.

Brittany started to moan as Santana picked up the pace and thrust even harder into her. Her eyes were hooded, but they refused to leave Santana's face. Her wife looked so fucking sexy above her as she thrust in and out. The Latina's brow was furrowed in pleasure, her lips parted as she breathed heavily and her hair started to stick to her brow from the slickness of sweat that started to appear. She could see the pleasure growing in Santana's eyes and knew her own face was in a similar state to the brunette's.

Brittany was getting closer, and her hips started to rise up to meet Santana's thrusts. Then Santana adjusted again to get a better angle and started to hit that special spot.

"Santana," Brittany groaned as her eyes rolled back again. She couldn't even open them back up as the pleasure overtook her. Her fingers dug in harder to Santana's firm cheeks and she wrapped her legs around Santana's hips to encourage her wife to continue fucking her.

Santana obliged her, keeping up her pace. When Santana's fingers started to stroke Brittany's clit, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Shit, Santana!" Brittany cried out.

"I'm almost there, babe, are you?" Santana breathed.

Brittany nodded. She couldn't even speak as her breathing became even more rapid as the pleasure grew. Every exhale was a whimper which only grew when Santana started thrusting even faster.

"Come for me, Brittany," Santana demanded.

Brittany's hips rose up one more time, allowing Santana to thrust into her deeply. Her back arched up and her head flew back as her legs clamped around Santana's hips. She screamed out as her muscles tensed up with a powerful orgasm. Santana's pumping continued erratically as the Latina's orgasm crashed into her.

"Ff-uuuck, Br-ittt!" Santana cried out as she came hard.

Santana continued to thrust erratically as she rode out her orgasm before she collapsed onto Brittany. Brittany had already started to come down from her own orgasm, and was always amazed at how beautiful Santana looked when she climaxed. The love she felt for her wife warmed her and she wrapped her arms around Santana and released her legs from her hips. She ran her hands soothingly up and down Santana's back to help calm the Latina down from her peak. Brittany's body started to relax, and she felt Santana's breathing start to even out. Santana slid the toy out, making Brittany whimper a little as the brunette pulled away.

Santana didn't leave her for long, however. The Latina quickly removed the strap-on and was soon back in Brittany's arms, her mouth easily finding Brittany's. They lay entangled together, Santana slightly off to Brittany's side so she didn't have to take all of her weight and they kissed each other lazily. They loved being close like this.

Brittany felt Santana's hand trail down to rest over her belly. Brittany's heart expanded as she felt Santana's kiss soften into more loving caresses. She knew her wife was picturing her belly growing with their baby. Brittany was glad she had brought up expanding their family to Santana. Now was the perfect time to have their love bring another beautiful person into their lives. She couldn't wait to meet their future daughter or son. Brittany could tell that Santana felt the same way. She was happy she could make another dream come true for herself and her beautiful wife.

* * *

Spring 2018

Things moved pretty quickly once they had decided to have Brittany try to get pregnant. Brittany had already kind of been doing some research on her own, so she knew which clinics were the best to check out and from there everything just kind of fell into place. She was lucky they found a donor they both liked right away. Brittany was adamant about the donor being Latino and looking a little like Santana, as well as sharing some of the same characteristics as her wife.

They found one who matched what Brittany was looking for. He was in his late twenties and a lawyer, with dark hair and brown eyes like Santana. He also was athletic and musical. Brittany told Santana that she wanted a baby who looked as much like the both of them as possible, so that was why she wanted a donor like that. Santana understood, and so they had the perfect guy to help them make their baby.

It took a few procedures before Brittany did become pregnant though. She was prepared for it to happen, although she couldn't stop the disappointment that happened each time it failed. She tried to act nonchalant the first time it didn't work, but seeing Santana's disappointment only made her that much more upset. The next day Santana came home with a kitten to cheer her up. Her wife was so sweet, and she made an effort to try to not be as disappointed when the next couple of attempts didn't work.

Finally, in the fall, the pregnancy test came up positive. She and Santana were both ecstatic. She couldn't believe she was going to be bringing a new little member into their family. Brittany started to catch Santana watching her with a look of awe every once in awhile. It made her chest swell with even more love, and she was happier at the fact that she was helping another dream come true for her wife.

Brittany was due in July, which worked out perfectly. Santana would be done with her degree, and Brittany was on track to be finished with her Master's by then. She struggled with some bad morning sickness at the beginning, which she was afraid was going to put her behind. But thankfully it only lasted for a month and then everything was smooth sailing from there.

She was incredibly surprised at how easy her pregnancy was. There was no more nausea, no cramping or back pain, and no real discomfort at all. She didn't even have any strange cravings, although she was sad about that. Brittany was kind of looking forward to making Santana get her pickles covered in barbecue sauce or something. Instead, her wife was supplying her with strawberry milkshakes on a regular basis.

Santana was being so great throughout the pregnancy. The Latina was always quick to be by her side if she needed anything, and Santana would give her foot massages or back rubs without Brittany even asking for them. Santana was extremely over-protective and would constantly check in with her throughout the day while they were at school or work, either by calling, texting, or dropping by.

Brittany thought it was adorable though, and she knew that Santana loved both her and their unborn baby so much that she was terrified of anything happening, so she obliged her in her actions. Brittany honestly didn't know how she was going to react when Santana was pregnant, so she wasn't about to be harsh to Santana for something she may be doing herself in the future.

Once she started to put on some weight as her baby bump popped, Brittany became a little more self-conscious. She had always been extremely fit from cheerleading and dancing and just being incredibly active in general. So her changing body was something new to her. Even though it was an amazing thing happening, she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't as attractive anymore. Santana made sure to quash those feelings by telling her how sexy she was all of the time and by eagerly tending to Brittany's increased sexual appetite from her pregnancy.

Brittany could tell that Santana definitely loved her bigger pregnancy boobs, and as long as they weren't too sensitive she let her wife have her fill of playing with them. For some reason, Brittany's turn-ons changed a little as her pregnancy progressed. As her belly got bigger they had to do some experimenting to find good positions, and once they tried Santana taking her from behind that became her favorite position. So most times when she needed her wife to help her out, she found herself on all fours while Santana pounded into her from behind with either her fingers or their strap-on.

Some days she couldn't stand penetration and she made Santana go down on her instead, leading to incredibly powerful orgasms. She loved Santana so much for the fact that she never complained doing it even though Brittany was usually too tired afterwards to return the favor. She knew her wife was a little frustrated afterwards but the Latina never said a word, so Brittany made sure that she took care of Santana first thing the next time. Santana truly was a great partner during the pregnancy.

Things had progressed so well and they agreed so easily on the things they wanted for the baby. They liked the same baby furniture and clothes, and they both agreed that Brittany should breastfeed and that they wanted to find out the sex of the baby. Neither of them had a preference of whether it was a boy or a girl, and when they found out they were having a boy they were both just as excited as the other. Brittany couldn't wait to see their little son and put him in his cute little clothes and watch Santana play with him and hold him.

And then they decided to discuss names for their baby boy. Brittany was surprised that they were having such a difficult time coming up with something they both liked. She had a name that she had been thinking about for awhile, but she was hesitant to bring it up to Santana. She knew Santana's first reaction was going to be rejection, but Brittany couldn't help but feel that it was a perfect name for their son. So she kept it at the back of her mind while she kept suggesting names she didn't really like and knew Santana would hate in the hopes that maybe she could convince the brunette at some point that the name she really wanted was the best one.

As May rolled around and they had yet to come up with a name they liked, Brittany knew she was going to have to bring it up. She could tell Santana was getting a little frustrated and a little worried that they hadn't agreed on anything yet, especially since they had been trying for a couple of months. They were once again discussing it, and Santana was getting annoyed at another one of Brittany's suggestions, even though Santana was still kept massaging Brittany's feet on her lap while they relaxed on the couch.

"Brittany, we are _not_ naming our son Prince," Santana sighed in frustration.

Brittany fought off her laugh. She didn't really want that name, but it was kind of fun to mess with Santana sometimes.

"But it would go along with Dame and Sir Whiskers," she said, faking her liking of the name. "Plus, you know as bad as he is going to be spoiled, he is going to be our little prince."

The corners of Santana's mouth twitched as she shook her head at Brittany. Brittany could tell Santana was amused but trying to stay serious just in case Brittany really wanted that name.

"Our son is not a cat, so his name doesn't need to go along with theirs," Santana argued. "And, yes, he will be our spoiled little prince, but that doesn't mean we need to name him that. He needs a real name, babe. I still don't understand why you don't like the name Adrian."

"I do, but not as a first name," Brittany explained. "I would be fine with it as a middle name." She paused, thinking that it might be time to bring up her idea to Santana. "I just want his first name to have meaning."

"And 'Prince' has meaning?" Santana scoffed.

"Well," Brittany said hesitantly as she bit her lip. She knew it was going to have to be now. "I do have another idea. Something that really does have meaning."

"Okay," Santana said encouragingly. "What is it?"

Brittany brought her feet off of her wife's lap and sat up, resting her back against the arm of the couch. She didn't like that it took her so far away from Santana, however, so she brought her knees up and patted the couch cushion closer to her to have the Latina scoot toward her. Santana moved over so she was resting next to Brittany and put her hand on Brittany's knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Brittany was nervous about saying her suggestion because she had been thinking about this name for a long time. It really was special and commemorated her and Santana's relationship, and she thought it would be a fitting name for their firstborn. She really wanted her wife to like it, too.

"Like I said, I really want his name to have meaning, particularly to us," she explained, looking at Santana imploringly. "So… I want to name him McKinley."

Santana's face scrunched up in dislike at first before it smoothed over as she tried to give herself time to think of an appropriate response that wouldn't piss Brittany off. Brittany's heart sank a little in disappointment, knowing that Santana didn't understand the name yet and why it had meaning. She only hoped she could explain it to her in a way that made Santana realize why it was perfect.

"Brit, why do you want to name our son after our high school?" Santana asked, her voice even in a way that Brittany could tell was forced. "I mean, it isn't like either of us particularly liked that school. It was full of bullies who slushied us and didn't even want us kissing in public."

Yep, Santana definitely didn't understand it yet. She was a little hurt by the fact that Santana was so quick to reject it and focus on the bad instead of all of the good. She only hoped that she could get Santana to understand. She saw the flicker of guilt in Santana's eyes when she realized she hurt Brittany's feelings, but before Santana could apologize she cut her off.

"Well, there was some bad there, as there is usually some bad in anything," she began. "But there was also a lot of good. McKinley was where we first met. It was where we fell in love. It was where you first told me you loved me, and where I told you I loved you. Without it, we probably wouldn't have met and be where we are today."

Santana's face softened as Brittany spoke passionately. She could tell that Santana was starting to get why Brittany would choose it, but then Santana's brow scrunched a little.

"Okay, but why McKinley?" Santana asked, a little confused. "I mean, it was _William_ McKinley High, so why not William? It is at least more of a traditional name."

To be honest, Brittany hadn't really even thought of that. She had thought of McKinley right away and when it popped in her mind everything she thought about it was perfect. But as she thought about William, she realized why it never registered as a possibility.

She nodded once to acknowledge that Santana did have a point. "It is, but it is also Mr. Schue's name," she explained. "And as much as I like Mr. Schue and as much of a role as he played in our lives and relationship, he wasn't all that supportive of us." She realized that wasn't exactly what she meant and rephrased. "Us as individuals I mean, not that he was against our relationship because he wasn't. He just had his favorites and we weren't it. He was a great glee director, and I love him, but I also don't want to name our son after him."

Santana nodded as she realized Brittany was right, and she stroked her thumb softly across Brittany's bare knee. "You're right, I definitely don't want to do William. But still, babe… why McKinley?"

Brittany couldn't stop the grin that appeared on her face. She truly loved the name and the reason why she chose it. And she thought that maybe she was starting to convince Santana a little. She only knew that the next explanation would be the make it or break it moment. Santana would either fall in love with it or still not like it.

"I figured we could name him McKinley after where we met and fell in love," she said. "But we could call him Mac for short." Santana's furrowed brow indicated that she didn't get it right away, so her grin faded as she hurried to explain. "Because you sang Fleetwood Mac songs both times you sang a song to me specifically to tell me how you felt before we got together. I know we didn't sing the Fleetwood Mac version of 'Landslide' but it was still originally their song, and 'Songbird' was definitely theirs. And by calling him 'Mac' we can honor the love we have for each other because it would make us think of those songs that hold a special meaning for us."

She knew she was rambling a bit as she explained, but she really, really did want her wife to agree to it. She wanted their son to be a constant reminder of their love in a way that showed how much they had meant to each other for so long. She watched as Santana let the words register and the emotions crossed her wife's face. First there was confusion, then there was understanding, followed by a softening of Santana's face as love appeared, and then finally joy and acceptance. Brittany's heart lightened as hope filled it, and when Santana met her eyes she could see that her wife had finally realized how perfect the name would be for their perfect son.

"So, McKinley Adrian then?" Santana asked her with a smile.

Brittany grinned as joy spread through her. Her eyes clouded with happy tears and she nodded enthusiastically to her beautiful wife. "Yes! That's perfect!"

Santana's eyes pooled with her own tears and she gave a little laugh. "We finally have a name for our son, Brit. It makes it feel so much more real."

Brittany took Santana's hand that was resting on her knee in her own and squeezed it, knowing exactly how the Latina felt. "I can't wait to meet him, Santana," she said, voice thick with emotion. "I love him and you so much."

Tears started to fall from her eyes, and the same happened to Santana. Santana gently pushed at Brittany's knees to try to get closer, so she put her legs down, straightening them so Santana could reach her. Santana scooted toward her and leaned forward to wipe away Brittany's tears with her thumbs as she kissed her.

"I love you, too," Santana murmured when she pulled back. Brittany's throat felt tight with emotion again when her wife bent down to press a sweet kiss to her growing stomach, caressing it gently. "I love you, Mac. Your mommies are excited for you to get here."

Brittany honestly felt more loved at this moment than she had ever felt before in her life. And she felt more loving, too. She hadn't thought it was possible to love someone as much as she loved Santana, but she already knew that she felt that way about their son. As Santana lay herself down next to her, squishing herself in between Brittany and the back of the couch to cuddle her, Brittany knew her wife felt exactly the same. Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany, cradling her and their unborn baby and they delighted in the dream of their soon to be bigger family.

* * *

Summer 2018

Things kind of became a little more stressful as Brittany's due date approached. Her exhaustion was starting to take over. It was definitely not something she was used to. She was used to having boundless energy. It was part of the reason why she had danced. Apparently the toll of carrying around a baby inside of her made her a little more tired than she expected to be, and it was hard for her to adjust to. She was having a harder time keeping up at work, and so she talked to her fellow researchers. They agreed to let her go on maternity leave when the school term was over, which gave her plenty of time to rest before Mac arrived.

Santana graduated with her Bachelor's degree finally, and since Brittany was getting her Master's as well, both the Lopezes and Pierces flew out to New York to celebrate. They had a party, but nothing too big since Brittany was getting more tired earlier in the night. Their friends even came to celebrate, but they all understood that Brittany and Santana's priority was Mac, so they didn't complain when the couple went home earlier than expected.

Brittany was so proud of Santana when she got the job at the PR firm. She started right after graduation. Mercedes immediately signed on with her and even got a few other recording artists from her label that Santana had met. Rachel also signed on with Santana since she had graduated from NYADA and was working on auditioning for many different Broadway roles. Since she had already made a great debut in 'Funny Girl' before, Santana was confident the woman would land a role soon and she would need her. So Santana was put to work right away, and even though she hated to leave Brittany at home alone during her advanced pregnancy, Brittany was adamant that she work.

Brittany had to admit it was hard being at home alone while Santana was at work. She hadn't had to deal with it quite like this before in the past. Being pregnant and tired a lot didn't help, but at least she took a lot of naps to make the day go faster. She tried to be up to make dinner before Santana got home, but often she found herself woken by soft kisses from her wife who had just walked in the door. Santana told her she didn't mind, and Brittany knew the Latina was telling the truth, but she couldn't help but feel guilty that she couldn't even make dinner before her wife got home from work.

Brittany went into labor a few days before her due date in mid-July. Brittany became a little panicked. She thought she was going to have a little more time to prepare, so when the contractions started to hit she kind of freaked out. Santana also panicked at first, but since Brittany was in no state to take charge of things the brunette calmed down enough to get their things and get them to the hospital.

Brittany had not been prepared for the kind of labor she endured. Both of them had been expecting an easy delivery since her pregnancy was so uncomplicated. But Mac had other ideas. It was honestly the most physically exhausting thing she had ever done, and that was with Sue Sylvester as her cheerleading coach. Brittany did get a little scared since it was taking so long, but Santana was so amazing and strong for her, and she got through it.

Finally, after 24 hours of hard labor, McKinley Adrian was born before dawn. Brittany was so exhausted that she wasn't sure she could even bring her arms up to hold him. She watched as Santana held their son, and her chest felt like it was going to burst with love as she saw the look of awe and pure love on her wife's face as Santana looked at their baby.

Santana brought him to her as he cried, and suddenly Brittany found she wasn't tired anymore. She took her son into her arms, and she and Santana laughed a little at how mad he was at joining the world. Their faces were streaked with tears of joy, and they both felt content as Mac started to calm as Brittany held him.

She looked at their son with awe. He had dark hair like Santana, but his eyes were a bright blue like her own. He was so incredibly beautiful. She felt Santana press a kiss to her forehead, but she needed to be closer to her wife. She turned her head so Santana could kiss her lips, and after she did so she pulled back to speak.

"Isn't he the most handsome baby?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded, her gaze full of love. "He is, Brittany. You did great, babe. I can't believe you made him."

Brittany shook her head at Santana. She hated that Santana said that Brittany had made him. Mac was Santana's, too. Without Santana, he wouldn't even exist.

" _We_ made him Santana," she told her wife sincerely. "Our love made him. He is just as much yours as he is mine."

Santana's tears started to flow faster and Brittany saw the grateful look in the Latina's eyes at her words. "Yeah, he is," Santana agreed. "God, Brit, I love you so much. And I love him so much."

"Me, too," Brittany said. "How is it possible to love someone this much that you just met?"

Brittany really was kind of astonished at how immediate her love for their son was. She knew she had loved him when he was growing inside of her, but this was completely different. The moment she saw him, she just felt this complete connection settle into her and her heart felt like a missing piece had been found.

Santana laughed a little, which surprised Brittany for a moment. "Well, I did it once before, so I guess I had some preparation this time."

Brittany smiled knowingly at Santana, understanding that her wife was referring to the first time she had seen Brittany. She loved the fact that Santana fell in love with their son the same way she had fallen in love with Brittany, which was immediately. Santana gave her another lingering kiss. Brittany felt amazingly happy. Everything she had ever imagined about this moment paled in comparison to reality. Starting their family together was better than either of them had even dreamed, and Brittany couldn't wait to see how much better it got.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Second to last chapter. This is bittersweet for me, since this is almost completely over. It has been a long journey, but thanks to everyone who has been along for the ride!**

 **The third chapter to A Second Life is posted, so go check it out if you haven't already :)**

Chapter 23

Summer 2020

Brittany's and Santana's lives changes dramatically after their son was born. Their whole world pretty much centered around their beautiful boy. Santana's job made her work some strange hours occasionally, but she worked her hardest to be home every night at a decent time so she could be there to help Brittany and so she could spend time with Mac. Brittany could tell that Santana hated leaving their son every day, and her wife's face lit up every time she came home and saw Mac in the evening.

Brittany bounced back quickly after he was born. She was still tired more than she had been before her pregnancy because taking care of a baby and nursing him really wore her out, but she had more energy than she had at the end of her pregnancy. After she had a few weeks to adjust, Santana agreed to let her teach a dance class a couple nights a week so she could start working on getting back to her pre-pregnancy body. The classes also let her get out of the house for a bit and gave her wife ample one-on-one time with their son to bond with him and have her own special mama and Mac time.

Once her maternity leave was over, she went back to NYU to work and finish up her PhD. She took care of Mac when she wasn't in school or at work, apart from those few nights during the week when she taught dance class. Her life certainly was very busy, but she wouldn't change it for the world. She knew that once she finished up her PhD, she would be able to slow down a bit.

Brittany and Santana's marriage was still wonderful. Their bond seemed to have gotten stronger when Mac was born even though Brittany hadn't thought that was possible. And even though they were both busy women, they made sure they had plenty of time to be with each other. Although their date nights went more from a weekly to monthly thing, since neither of them really wanted to leave their son any more than they had to.

Mac had really turned out to be more handsome than Brittany or Santana could have imagined. Brittany was so incredibly grateful that the donor they chose looked so much like Santana because their son ended up looking like he came from both of his mommies. His hair was like Santana's, and Brittany could swear he inherited the Latina's cheekbones. His complexion was somewhere in between both of the women's. Combined with his bright blue eyes, he made quite the little charmer.

He was such a sweet little baby, too. At least most of the time. He was so laid back and happy, but the times that he did end up getting upset he was just as vocal as Santana was when she would get mad. He also had a very generous heart, much like her wife, as he would always be willing to give up his toys to someone else to make them happy. He held Brittany's heart in his hand much like Santana did, which was just one more way he was like his mama. Brittany loved that he had some of Santana in him as much as she loved that she could see some of herself in him.

Brittany ended up finishing her PhD as Mac's second birthday was approaching. She had continued her work at the university in the research department and she really enjoyed the work. She hadn't taken anymore consulting jobs since she was kept busy enough with her son, her studies, and her regular work plus teaching the occasional dance class here and there. But now that Santana was working pretty steadily and Brittany had a steady job, she didn't feel the need to do any consulting if she didn't want to.

Santana was kept pretty busy. Her clients were, for the most part, pretty easy to handle. Some of the people that came from Mercedes' label gave her some trouble every once in awhile, and Brittany listened to her wife complain about them with a sympathetic ear. The one constant complaint from her wife, however, was of Rachel Berry.

Brittany knew Rachel would give Santana a hard time being a client. But even Brittany could never have predicted the level of stress that the woman would put her wife through. She was really tempted at points to tell Santana to drop Rachel as a client as she heard her wife rant some nights. She hated seeing Santana so worked up like that, and knowing Rachel caused it irritated Brittany. But despite all of it, Brittany knew Santana would never drop Rachel because she was a friend. They both cared about Rachel, even if she did get on their nerves most of the time.

Since Rachel was nominated for a Tony Award and she was carrying a baby for Kurt and Blaine, the press was having a field day with rumors and speculation. Rachel had, of course, become quite a star on Broadway and Santana had done her job perfectly to make her a beloved one by America. Brittany was proud of the fact that her wife could make America fall in love with Rachel Berry's annoying attitude. But Santana was just that good.

Rachel had invited Santana and Brittany to her apartment to have a viewing party for the awards ceremony. They had every intention of going, but the night before Mac ended up getting pretty sick. He got a nasty cough and runny nose in the night that kept both women up trying to soothe and medicate him. It morphed into vomiting the morning of the Tony's and, by that point, neither of them had the energy to go to a party. Not to mention the fact that Brittany and Santana would never leave their son when he was sick.

Brittany hoped that Santana was getting a little bit of rest as she tucked Mac in for his own nap. He had gotten sick on Brittany not even a half hour earlier, and she had to change her tank top before she had to take him back in her arms. Mac loved his mama, but he kept demanding his mommy after he vomited. He had finally become relaxed enough after another dose of medicine that he fell asleep in her arms as she rocked him.

Brittany wanted to watch over him just in case, but she knew she needed to take the opportunity to get some rest herself before she became too worn out. She stood over her son for a few minutes, admiring how adorable he looked in his puppy dog jammies. Even when he was sick, he was still the cutest little thing she had ever seen.

Looking at him made her want another baby. She and Santana had talked a little about it here and there, mostly every time their son did something super adorable. But they hadn't really talked too seriously about it. Mostly they had agreed that they were going to wait a little while because things were still pretty hectic. Plus, they wanted Santana to carry next, and with her workload with Rachel and everything else, Brittany was worried the stress would be too much for her and the baby.

But she really couldn't help but picture another little boy or girl that maybe looked like Santana, and the desire for another baby was definitely there.

Brittany could hear Santana talking to someone in the living room. As she heard her wife's voice raise a little, she could only deduce that Santana was on the phone with Rachel. She grabbed the baby monitor and made sure both units were on before she left Mac's room to find out what was going on with Santana.

She walked into the living room to find her wife reclined on the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table with her head leaning back on the back cushions. Santana was dressed in much the same state as she was after being up most of the night with a sick toddler, which was to say they were dressed more for comfort than anything else. But even dressed in sweats with no make-up and her hair up in a messy ponytail, her wife was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her heart fluttered and her stomach swooped as she felt the love for the Latina take over.

Santana was definitely on the phone, but she turned her head a little and gave Brittany a tired smile as she walked into the room. Brittany walked over to the couch and put the baby monitor on the table before she plopped down next to her wife.

"Is that Rachel?" Brittany whispered, since Santana was evidently listening to someone ramble to her on the other end of the line.

Santana rolled her eyes and nodded, but grabbed Brittany's arm to pull her into her. Brittany cuddled up to Santana and rested her head on the Latina's shoulder. She was so tired, she could easily fall asleep like this. Santana's arm came around her shoulders to hold her, and she sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Sorry, Rachel, but Mac is really sick so I'm a little distracted," Santana said into the phone. "That's why we can't come tonight."

Brittany felt herself start to drift a little as she listened to Santana's side of the conversation. Santana's voice and her body cuddled up to hers were so soothing. She knew she hadn't fully fallen asleep because she could still hear Santana's voice, but she didn't really hear what the brunette was saying.

She felt Santana press a kiss onto her head and she settled further down into her wife's body as Santana's arm tightened around her shoulder.

"Mmmm, I'm so sleepy," she mumbled, becoming a little more alert now that Santana was paying more attention to her. "Who knew taking care of a sick kid would wear you out this much?"

"It's only because we both worry about him so much," Santana said. "You know we could have taken turns with him so one of us could get a little sleep."

Brittany could hear the teasing in her wife's voice and she chuckled a little. "I know," she replied, her own voice playful. "But I seem to remember a certain someone adamantly refusing to leave our son's side when I suggested that very thing. I wonder who that might have been?"

"It certainly wasn't me," Santana replied, all innocence. "You must be thinking of someone else."

Brittany lifted her head off of Santana's shoulder at that to look at the Latina. She lifted her eyebrow in disbelief as Santana struggled to keep a straight face.

"You're so stubborn," Brittany told her, laughing. "If you were a little less stubborn, then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess and we would have at least gotten a little sleep."

Santana laughed at her, her eyebrows raised at Brittany's accusation. "I'm stubborn? You wouldn't leave him just as much as I wouldn't!"

Brittany shrugged, knowing her wife was right. They both couldn't have left him even if they really wanted to sleep. "I can't help it," she defended. "He's our baby and I can't stand not being able to be there to help him."

"And you know I feel the same way, babe," Santana replied.

"I know," Brittany said as she nodded. And she did know. Santana felt exactly the same way about Mac as she did. They both hated to see him suffer in any way. "And that is why I didn't argue with you about it."

Santana gave her a smile. "You know me so well," she said sweetly. Then she frowned. "I just hope he starts feeling better soon."

Brittany snuggled back into Santana's side, her head returning to the Latina's shoulder as she got comfortable. She wanted some comfort from her wife at the pain she felt at seeing their little boy so sick and them not being able to do much about it.

"Me, too," Brittany said. "But he settled down to sleep pretty quickly this time, so I think he is starting to get over the bad part now."

At least she was hopeful he was. She wasn't sure how much more they could go through with this. Not just with the exhaustion, but with the fact that any more of it and they were going to start panicking that he wasn't getting any better and a trip to the emergency room was not something either of them wanted.

Santana hummed in response to her and Brittany felt the brunette lean her cheek against her head as they cuddled. Brittany really loved moments like this with Santana. Just when it was the two of them and they could lie together just holding one another. She loved Mac so much and loved when they spent time with him. But she loved being with just Santana just as much. She just loved her family so much.

"As exhausting as having to take care of a kid is, sick or not, I wouldn't change it for anything in the world," Santana said. It seemed like the brunette was thinking the same kind of things she was.

"Me either," Brittany said, happy as Santana's hand caressed her arm lovingly.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, and Brittany felt herself starting to drift off again. Santana's skin on hers and her scent was helping her mind to relax, and her body was starting to demand rest.

"Babe?" Santana's voice brought her back.

"Hmmm?" Brittany hummed sleepily.

She felt Santana turn a little, so she lifted her head up to face Santana. She saw a little nervousness in her wife's brown eyes, and she wondered what was going on in the woman's head.

"I know we talked about moving into a bigger place before we were going to have another kid, but I don't really want to wait to find a place first," Santana said on a rush.

Brittany blinked, surprised. Was Santana really thinking about having another baby, too? She sat up so she could fully pay attention. She was definitely awake now.

"You want to have another baby?" She had to make sure she understood Santana correctly. Her heart started to beat a little faster in the hope that she was right and that Santana wanted the same thing she did.

Santana looked down at her lap where her hands were fidgeting nervously. Brittany wanted to take them into her own to help calm her, but Santana started to speak first.

"Yeah, I do," she said, taking a deep breath. "It's just that Mac is almost two now, and everything is so great with him and with us and we're doing so well in our careers that I think it would be the perfect time to have another baby. Plus, we were planning on looking for a bigger place soon anyways. This would just help us get to looking a little faster."

Santana was kind of rambling, and it was adorable. She just sat there, absorbing what Santana said. And she just started to smile. How Santana could have thought she would say no to another baby was beyond her. She wanted it just as much as Santana did. But she found it incredibly amusing at Santana's timing.

Her wife still wouldn't look at her, and Brittany didn't like that Santana was till so nervous about the whole situation. So she brought her fingers to Santana's chin and tilted her face up so Santana would meet her eyes.

She could see Santana's shoulders relax as she saw Brittany's smile. It only made Brittany's smile grow bigger.

"You seriously are asking to have another baby when we were up all night long with a sick toddler?" Brittany asked, amused.

Santana's mouth twitched as she fought off a smile. "What better time to find out if we really want to go through all of this with another one?" Santana asked as she gave a little laugh and she stopped fighting her smile.

Brittany grinned and laughed a little herself at her wife's logic.

"That's true," she agreed. She felt her amusement fade as love and adoration spread through her chest. She moved her hand from Santana's chin to her cheek and rubbed her thumb across it. She knew they had discussed it before, but she wanted to make sure Santana was meaning what Brittany thought she was meaning.

"Are you wanting to carry this time?" Brittany asked to clarify.

Santana nodded as she bit her lip. The love she had been feeling felt like an explosion as it grew and spread throughout her. Her wife was absolutely perfect. Brittany couldn't believe she was married to Santana and that Santana was going to give them another little one to love and cherish. Brittany grinned in utter joy, and she leaned in to give Santana a peck.

"I can't wait to see you pregnant, Santana," Brittany told her as she pulled back, looking deeply into the brunette's eyes.

Santana grinned as happiness filled her eyes. "Are we going to have another baby?"

Brittany nodded happily, giving a loving smile. Santana leapt toward her and threw her arms around her neck, pulling her in tightly. Brittany wrapped her own arms around Santana's back and buried her face in Santana's neck. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. It was almost too good to be true.

The smell of Santana's skin combined with the feel of the silky smoothness against her lips caused a flicker of arousal to settle deep in Brittany's belly. She wanted to show the Latina how much she loved her and just how special she thought Santana was for giving them this blessing.

Santana pulled back from the hug after a minute and pressed a sweet kiss to Brittany's lips. Santana's mouth on hers fed the flame of her arousal, so Brittany deepened the kiss. Santana moaned into her mouth as their tongues caressed, and she knew that her wife was starting to get aroused as well. So she brought her fingers down to the hem of Santana's shirt and slipped her fingers up to run them along the brunette's abs.

Santana broke the kiss on a gasp. "Babe, what are you doing?"

"Trying to make love to my wife," Brittany said with desire. Santana's eyes flickered with lust. "Let's make a baby."

Santana smirked at her, and Brittany knew exactly what she was thinking. "You know that having sex with me won't make me pregnant."

Santana's teasing words only confirmed Brittany's suspicions. Brittany just nodded seriously in return, knowing that it was their love that made their babies, even if it wasn't the physical act of their love that did it, much to her dismay. But she could still pretend that it did.

"I know, but I sure as hell can try," she told Santana. She leaned in toward Santana's ear and lowered her voice. "Over and over and over."

She felt Santana shudder against her, and she knew she was going to get her way.

"Are you sure you aren't too tired?" Yep, she was going to get her way alright.

"Not anymore," Brittany whispered. She ran her tongue along the shell of Santana's ear, causing the Latina to whimper. She loved that Santana reacted to her like that. She gave a light chuckle at Santana's response to her tongue, and she moved down to press kisses to the brunette's sensitive neck.

Santana tilted her head to give Brittany better access to her neck. She felt Santana start to tug at the bottom of her tank top, so she pulled away long enough to pull it off and throw it to the end of the couch. She hadn't put on a bra, so Santana's eyes immediately locked onto her bare breasts. Brittany smirked at Santana's lust-filled gaze. She knew her wife loved her boobs, and she loved that Santana loved them.

Santana's hands came up to cup Brittany's breasts, and Brittany couldn't stop the moan from coming as the Latina's hands expertly kneaded the soft mounds while she teased and pinched the hardened nipples. Santana's mouth quickly found hers, and they began a passionate kiss.

Brittany's tongue found its way into Santana's mouth and dominated the Latina's. She wanted control right now. She wanted to make love to Santana. She wanted to show Santana how much she worshipped her. She wanted to show her just how much she appreciated what she was going to be doing for them. And she wanted to show her just how much she was going to love every single thing about her when she was carrying their child.

Sure enough, her tongue distracted Santana enough to stop the Latina's attention on her boobs. So Brittany grabbed the bottom of Santana's top and yanked it up. She pulled away from the brunette's mouth only long enough for Brittany to remove the top and throw it to the end of the couch with her own.

Brittany returned to Santana's mouth for another brief, hard kiss then she trailed wet kisses down her wife's jaw and neck as she made her way down to Santana's chest. The Latina hadn't put on a bra today either, so her mouth quickly found one of Santana's hardened nipples and sucked it into her mouth. She brought her hand to the other breast and rolled that nipple in between her thumb and fingers, teasing the brunette. She really did love Santana's boobs. And she knew she was going to love a pregnant Santana's boobs.

Santana's hands threaded into her hair to hold her head in place as she suckled her wife's breast. She was so turned on right now, but she wanted Santana to know how freaking sexy she was. She released Santana's nipple with a loud pop and looked up to meet Santana's hooded brown eyes. She grinned at the way Santana was looking at her, and she knew that her own desire was written all over her face.

"I can't wait to play with your tits when you're pregnant," she confessed, her voice deepened with lust. "You are going to be such a sexy pregnant woman, baby."

Santana moaned at her words and her hips rocked toward Brittany involuntarily. Brittany knew how sexy Santana had found her during her own pregnancy, and she understood now just how Santana felt. She was going to be all over her wife when she was pregnant. Brittany was definitely hoping Santana's sex drive became like her own was when she was carrying Mac.

Brittany gave a final squeeze to Santana's boobs and then moved herself to the floor. She pulled Santana's feet from off of the coffee table to rest them on the floor and spread the Latina's knees so she could move between them. Once she settled herself on her knees between Santana's thighs, she ran her hands up Santana's bare torso. She would never get enough of Santana's body.

Her hands trailed up the Latina's abdomen and teased over her nipples before she brought them slowly back down. She leaned forward to place kisses in the trail behind her hands as they moved down Santana's beautiful body. Once she reached the waist of Santana's sweatpants, she hooked her fingers in the band and started to tug. Santana quickly lifted her hips and Brittany removed the rest of Santana's clothing so she was sitting before her completely bare.

She could see Santana's wetness on her sex, and it made her mouth water. Brittany's hands ran softly up Santana's thighs, and she reveled in the fact that her touch made Santana's flesh break out into goosebumps. She wanted to taste Santana so badly. So she grabbed Santana's hips and pulled her until her ass was on the edge of the couch. Santana leaned back, but was propped up enough that she could still watch what Brittany was going to do to her.

The new position gave Brittany an even better view of Santana's soaked center. She felt her arousal spike, but she knew this was about Santana right now. She wanted to make her wife fall apart. She looked up to meet Santana's gaze and saw the love and desire written in the brunette's eyes. She couldn't wait anymore.

"Try not to wake Mac up," she husked and then brought her mouth down to Santana's sex.

"Oh, shit," Santana moaned loudly. Brittany chuckled at her wife's clearly unsuccessful attempt to remain quiet. The vibrations caused Santana to whimper, and Brittany smirked against her wife as she watched Santana grab a pillow off the couch and bring it to her mouth to try and muffle her moans.

Santana's eyes stayed locked on her and she felt Santana's free hand tangle in Brittany's hair to hold her in place. Brittany had no intention of leaving that spot anytime soon, however, and she grabbed Santana's right leg with her left hand to pull it over her shoulder and held it in place. She pushed Santana's left leg further to the side, spreading her even further open to her.

Brittany's tongue flicked over Santana's clit repeatedly, and she kept her eyes on Santana's as they kept fluttering open and closed at her ministrations. Santana was continuing to muffle her cries and moans with the pillow, and Brittany could tell that Santana was getting rapidly pushed toward her peak. Brittany broke her gaze and tilted her head down so she could push her tongue inside her wife, causing a loud, though muffled, groan as Santana's head rolled back.

Santana's hips canted up to try to grind against Brittany's face, so she tightened her grip to hold her still. Santana's head tilted back down to watch her and the pillow was pushed even harder against her mouth to quiet her moans. This was so freaking hot to Brittany. And the taste of Santana was driving her crazy.

Santana's whimpering grew, and Brittany knew that her wife loved this just as much as she did. But she wanted to drive her even higher. So she moved her tongue out of Santana and wrapped her mouth around Santana's clit to suck on it as she brought her right hand off of Santana's thigh to thrust two fingers into her. Santana's walls clamped down on her fingers slightly which caused Brittany to groan against her. The vibrations caused Santana to groan again into the pillow.

The sound spurred Brittany on and she set a rapid pace with her thrust. She sucked on Santana's clit as she flicked it with her tongue. She tilted her head enough so she could look at Santana's face again, and what she saw made her whimper. Santana was so incredibly sexy. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail as her head thrashed around in pleasure. Her eyes were half-lidded as she watched Brittany, and her chest was heaving as she breathed in and out into the pillow covering her mouth.

The sight of Santana so worked up by her mouth and fingers made her own wetness pool and she needed her own release. She kept her mouth on Santana's clit and kept her right hand thrusting her fingers in and out, but she brought her left hand down from around Santana's thigh to slip into her bottoms and underwear until she slid her fingers through her own folds.

Santana's leg remained wrapped around Brittany's shoulder as she began to stroke her own clit with her left hand. She couldn't help but moan against Santana's clit as she felt the tingles of pleasure spread through her. The combination of eating her wife out and fingering her while playing with herself was really driving her high quickly.

"Shit, babe, are you touching yourself?" Santana whispered hotly as she pulled the pillow slightly away from her mouth.

"Mhmm," Brittany moaned in reply, watching Santana's face contort in pleasure at her answer.

"Fuck, that's so hot," Santana groaned as her eyes fluttered shut.

Brittany agreed with Santana's sentiment, but about Santana herself. She wanted to watch Santana come, so she curled the fingers inside of Santana and picked up her pace. Santana started to whimper loudly and brought the pillow crashing back to her mouth to try to silence her cries. Santana's hips were rocking faster and Brittany could tell she was getting close.

It only took a few more seconds before Santana fell apart. She watched in rapture as Santana's back arched off of the couch. Santana's muscles clenched around her fingers as her leg tightened around her shoulder and her fingers gripped her hair as she thrust Brittany's face harder into her clit. Her screams were muffled only slightly by the pillow as she came hard.

The sight and sound of Santana's orgasm caused Brittany to soon follow. Her fingers circled her clit until she moaned loudly against Santana's center. She had slowed her thrusts and licks against her wife as Santana started to relax, but apparently the contact was too much for Santana because the Latina pushed her face away from her center. Brittany stopped her thrusts and turned her head to the left and pressed her mouth hard into Santana's thigh to muffle her own pleasured cries. She thought she may have bit down a little, too, but she was too out of it to pay attention.

She rode out her orgasm and then she finally started to come down. Her breathing started to even out as she slipped her fingers slowly out from her wife. Brittany pulled her mouth away from Santana's thigh and noticed the slight indentations left by her teeth, so she pressed a soft kiss to the injured flesh before Santana slid the leg off of her shoulder.

Brittany pulled her hand out of her sweats and moved up so she could climb back on the couch with Santana. She shifted Santana so that they were both lying down facing each other. Santana's mouth met hers in a loving kiss, and the Latina hummed against her lips before she smiled into the kiss.

"I have to say, if you could get me pregnant I really think that would have done the trick," Santana said happily against her mouth.

Brittany giggled as she pulled back a little. She smiled teasingly at Santana and wiggled her eyebrows. "I am more than willing to try again anytime you want, honey," she promised.

"Mmmm, I will definitely take you up on that," Santana said. "But right now, I think we should probably try to get a little sleep before Mac wakes up again."

Santana yawned, and Brittany knew she wore her already exhausted wife out. Oh well, it was worth it. She pulled Santana tighter into her body and placed a lingering kiss against her forehead.

"Sounds like a plan," she murmured against Santana's skin. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Santana replied, her voice already becoming sleepy.

Santana settled further into her body, and Brittany adjusted so she could hold Santana closer to her and Santana could lay her head on Brittany's chest. Brittany knew she should probably get some sleep as well, but she was too awake now even though her body was exhausted. She was content to hold her wife in her arms while she slept and Brittany could listen for their son's cries if he woke up. Brittany knew she could get some sleep later since Santana was taking a nap now.

Right now, she was content to think about the life that would hopefully soon be growing in Santana's belly. She couldn't wait to expand their family, and she already felt herself falling in love with their future child. She was just thrilled that they were going to make another one of their dreams come true. Brittany pressed a kiss into Santana's hair as her wife fell asleep in her arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Last chapter! I will post the epilogue here in a couple of days, and then this series is finished! Thanks to everyone who stuck with me in these stories! And please check out A Second Life :)**

Chapter 24

Fall 2020

Once they had made the decision to add to their family things moved quickly. They made an appointment with their doctor as soon as possible, and, much like with Brittany's pregnancy, they decided on a donor pretty quickly. Santana fell in love with the profile of a blonde, blue-eyed former gymnast who was currently working as a veterinarian. Brittany thought it was a great choice and so they began the procedure fully prepared to go through several tries before Santana fell pregnant.

When Santana had a positive pregnancy test after the first insemination they were both incredibly surprised. They were both positively thrilled, but surprised nonetheless. Brittany was really happy though, because she didn't know how she would have been able to handle seeing the disappointment on her wife's face if it had failed. Even though they knew it was likely it would fail, Brittany knew Santana still would have taken it hard.

She was grateful Santana didn't have to go through that. But Santana did have a much rougher pregnancy than Brittany did, for which she did feel bad about. Brittany understood, much like Santana did, that no two pregnancies are alike. But neither of them were expecting Santana to have much more severe mood swings and morning sickness.

Brittany spent a large chunk of time in the morning taking care of both Mac and Santana since Santana spent several hours vomiting pretty intensely every morning. Thankfully her wife's morning sickness pretty much stayed within the morning hours, and then Santana was able to go about her day.

Brittany always worried about her though, and she always made sure to be there when Santana was sick or needed help. Brittany was glad she was tolerant of Santana's protective nature when she was pregnant, because she was turning out to be way more protective than Santana had been. Santana seemed to be surprised by this, and even Brittany didn't realize how much she was going to feel the need to be with and take care of Santana at like all times.

Brittany was just so worried about her wife and unborn baby. Her mind would constantly race about all the things that could possibly happen when she wasn't there. Her brain would only seem to calm down when she was around Santana and able to take care of the brunette. Brittany just honestly didn't know what she would do if something happened to them, and she wanted nothing to mar Santana's dream of carrying a child for them. So she was constantly hovering around her wife, and thankfully Santana was tolerant of it.

At least for the most part. Brittany wasn't too thrilled about the idea of them going back to Lima for the dedication of the McKinley High auditorium to Finn. Sue's people had called a few weeks after they found out Santana was pregnant to extend the invitation for all of the people who were involved with the New Directions to come to the ceremony. The ceremony was in a few weeks, so they unfortunately had quite a bit of time to argue about it.

Brittany really wanted to go, and she knew that Santana wanted to go, too. But Brittany was nervous about Santana travelling and being around everyone so early in her pregnancy. They didn't want to tell anyone yet, and Brittany was kind of worried about the stress of trying to hide the pregnancy as well as just the general stress of the trip and everything would be a lot for Santana to handle.

Not to mention that, since Brittany was acting way more protective of Santana than she usually was, she kind of figured she would be a big red flag to anyone paying attention that something was up. She didn't want to ruin it by making people suspicious, and she didn't want Santana to be upset with her if she did. In the end, Santana demanded that they go. So Brittany figured it was better to make Santana happy by going than telling her they were staying home.

Brittany stressed the whole trip. She was concerned about the plane ride with their young son as well as with Santana's pregnancy. She kept asking Santana if she was okay and if she needed anything. Santana's hormones made her a little irritated with Brittany, but she was used to handling her wife's mood swings and let it roll off her back. Since Mac was doing well on the plane, Brittany started to relax a little bit.

But she didn't stop worrying about what would happen when they arrived. They didn't meet up with anyone prior to the ceremony. They went straight to the Pierce's house to relax for a little bit before they headed to their old high school.

They chose Brittany's parents to stay with because they would be less suspicious than Santana's. And thankfully they didn't suspect anything even when Brittany refused to let Santana carry their luggage and immediately told her wife to sit down while she got everything put away. After they dropped Mac off with Santana's parents for the evening, they headed to meet up with their former glee club.

Brittany made sure she drove very carefully, even though Santana was telling her to drive faster. She didn't want to get in an accident, so she made sure she was going slow enough to maintain excellent control over the vehicle. It caused them to arrive to the auditorium a little late, but Brittany was more concerned with Santana's safety than arriving on time.

Brittany's heart started to feel lighter as they walked into the auditorium at the top of the stairs. She could feel Santana's happiness radiating from her and Brittany's own joy began to grow. The voices of their friends reached them all the way in the back of the room, and when they saw the smiling faces of their glee family they felt like they had come home in a way.

They joined their voices to everyone else's as they made their way down the stairs together. It felt like nothing had changed over the years they had been away. They all knew how to harmonize together despite the fact that they hadn't sang like this together in many years. Despite all of the stress over the trip and worry about the Latina, Brittany knew that it was the right decision to come. They both needed this reunion.

Brittany made sure to stay by Santana's side the whole time. Nothing bad happened during the performance, and she was able to relax and fully enjoy seeing all of their friends together again. Even though she and Santana saw most of them on a regular basis because they lived in the same city or visited with them frequently, she had missed everyone all together in this way. And it ended up being the best way they could have celebrated the dedication of the auditorium to Finn.

Catching up with everyone was great, too. Brittany wasn't thrilled that they had wanted to move their get together to Breadstix after awhile, but only because she didn't want Santana to stay out too late. But she knew better than to argue, and she didn't want to cause suspicion since Santana not going to Breadstix would draw a lot of attention. So they went with most of the group to the restaurant to continue their party.

Most of the group was hanging around Blaine and Kurt, who were showing pictures of their newborn baby girl. Rachel had given birth to their daughter a couple of months ago, and they were all enamored with the beautiful baby. Brittany was glad that most of the group's attention was drawn away from her and Santana, because she knew she was being more clingy to her wife than usual.

Quinn ended up separating from the group fawning over baby pictures and came over to where Santana and Brittany were standing.

"So where is Mac tonight?" Quinn asked them.

"He is with his abuelo and abuela tonight," Brittany answered the blonde.

"Yeah, his abuelo is probably spending the evening trying to convince him to be a doctor when he grows up," Santana said, rolling her eyes.

Brittany just smiled at the Latina, knowing that as long as Mac was happy then neither of them would care what he chose to do with his life. "Well, if he does decide to be a doctor then he will be a great one," she said with pride.

"You guys have a recent picture, right?" Quinn asked. "I haven't seen him in so long, I want to know what he looks like now."

"Of course we do!" Santana enthused. "We can't help but take pictures like every day, right Brit?"

Brittany chuckled and nodded. Neither of them could resist how amazingly adorable their son was. They knew they were biased, but they couldn't help but believe that he was the cutest little boy in the world. And they were constantly capturing his cute moments on camera.

Santana pulled out her phone and brought up the picture album to show their friend. Quinn took it eagerly, her mouth forming a little 'o' as she saw the first picture of Mac hugging Sir Whiskers.

"Oooh, are we about to see some sexy lesbian pics?"

Brittany rolled her eyes toward the ceiling, trying to keep her mouth shut. She knew that they did indeed have some sexy pictures on Santana's phone, and if she started to laugh then they would know they were on there. Santana made sure they were hidden well though, so they shouldn't be able to see them. At least she really hoped.

"Noah!" Quinn exclaimed as she hit her husband on the arm as he joined them.

"Jesus, Puckerman," Santana said with disgust. "I thought you had grown up some when you married Quinn here, but I see she hasn't taught you manners quite yet."

"Chill ladies, I was just joking," Puck said defensively. "I want to see pictures of your little man, too. How big as he gotten?"

Brittany grinned at Puck's enthusiasm, watching Santana smile at their friend's eagerness as well. He really was a great guy and was going to be a really good dad. Every time he was around Mac he always played with him and never even complained about being roped into diaper duty in the past.

"He has grown so much!" Brittany exclaimed, eager to share anything about their son. Plus, she figured if they talked about Mac then maybe they wouldn't notice anything about Santana. "It seems like it was just yesterday that we brought him home from the hospital, but now he is running around the house and getting into everything."

"He is such a cutie," Quinn cooed. She was continuing to scroll through Santana's pictures, making appropriate faces at how cute Mac was. "He looks like both of you, it is kind of amazing."

Brittany loved the fact that the donor they chose looked so much like Santana and that Mac really did look like a mix of both her and Santana. It really made it feel like he was fully a part of both of them, and she liked that people could just as easily believe that Santana gave birth to him as they could believe that Brittany did.

"Yeah, if I didn't know any better I would swear you actually got her pregnant, Santana," Puck joked.

Santana grinned, her cocky attitude making an appearance to her former boyfriend. "Maybe I'm just that good."

Brittany giggled. She knew if there was any way Santana could have made her pregnant she would be pregnant constantly because Santana was amazing in bed. She couldn't resist wrapping an arm around the Latina's waist and leaning in to bring her mouth to her wife's ear.

"Oh, you are that good, baby," she whispered only for Santana.

She felt the slight shiver go through Santana's body, so she wasn't surprised when Santana turned her head to bring their lips together. Brittany returned the lingering kiss, smiling into it as she brought her free hand up to Santana's cheek. She could kiss Santana forever, but Quinn cleared her throat which unfortunately caused them to pull away from each other.

"Let's not give my husband a free show, please," Quinn joked.

Sure enough, Puck was leering at them and to make matters worse, he wiggled his eyebrows at them. Brittany loved the man, but he was truly gross sometimes. She felt Santana start to tense, and she was prepared for her wife to snap, but then Puck burst out laughing. Brittany relaxed when she felt Santana relax, realizing that he was just joking with them.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" Puck said, chuckling. "It was too easy. Besides, you know I only have eyes for my wife."

Puck gave his wife a sweet smile, which Quinn returned. He wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist and they shared a quick kiss. Brittany couldn't help but remember the days when none of them thought that this would have happened between these two. They were obviously meant to be together, much like her and Santana. She was happy that they had finally settled down with each other.

"You guys are so cute," she told them. "Are you planning on starting your own family soon?"

Brittany almost laughed as Quinn's face got a little pale while Puck kept smiling at Quinn. Clearly Puck was ready when Quinn was not.

"I don't think we are going to do it anytime soon, no matter how much Noah begs me," Quinn answered. "We just got married and I would like to enjoy that for a little bit before we plan a baby."

Puck shrugged, nonchalant, and turned to face Brittany and Santana. He left an arm around Quinn's waist, showing that he supported his wife no matter what. "I am ready whenever she is," he said honestly. "I already know we are going to make perfect babies, so it is just a matter of time before she realizes it."

Brittany smiled dopily, her heart fluttering a little bit as she thought about her and Santana's own perfect babies. Her arm tightened around her wife's waist, sharing her thoughts with the Latina. She saw Santana's smile and she knew that the brunette was thinking the same thing.

Brittany noticed Quinn giving them a weird look, so she turned her attention away from Santana.

"So Mac is two now, right?" Quinn asked, a strange glint in her eye. Santana nodded in response. "Are you guys planning on giving him a little brother or sister sometime soon?"

Brittany tensed.

"Yeah, when are you gonna pop out a kid, Santana?" Puck asked.

Brittany felt Santana freeze beside her, and she automatically turned her head to look at the Latina. She was fighting the grin that was threatening to appear on her face. She really didn't want to spill their secret, but she couldn't help but be happy- so insanely happy- every time she thought about the little baby Santana was carrying inside of her.

Santana turned her own head to look at her, and she saw the little bit of fear the brunette had in her eyes at being discovered. Brittany couldn't help but gaze at the mother of her child with love and pride, and she saw Santana's face soften as she looked at her. She didn't know what to do to get their friends off of the scent, so she just didn't do anything but look at her wife.

Santana kept looking back at her, a small smile spreading across her lips. Santana shrugged a little, her eyes never leaving Brittany's. "Maybe we will start talking about it soon."

Brittany broke out into a grin. Santana wasn't announcing anything to anyone, but she was at least hinting that maybe they would be adding to their family soon. It wasn't what they had intended, but Brittany honestly wanted everyone to know that her amazing, beautiful wife was going to have their baby. Her hand unconsciously moved to rest against Santana's belly, covering the life growing there gently.

Santana grinned back at her. Brittany knew that Quinn wasn't stupid. The other blonde probably had them figured out, but she couldn't care about that at the moment. The only thing she cared about was the woman whose brown eyes were still looking at her.

"Uh-huh, soon I'm sure," Quinn said with amusement.

Santana broke her eyes away from Brittany's at Quinn's words. Brittany looked reluctantly away and noticed Quinn's smug smile and purposeful glance to Santana's stomach. Brittany then realized where her hand was and went to move it away. But before she could, Santana covered it with her own.

Brittany knew then that Quinn knew. Santana smiled at their friend and Quinn's smile grew bigger as she gave them a little nod, both in acknowledgement and congratulations. Brittany was glad Santana wasn't upset she gave them away to Quinn. But it was Quinn. Quinn had kept their secrets better than anyone.

So Brittany just leaned into her wife and pressed a kiss to Santana's temple. Santana seemed so calm about everything. Brittany had been so tense about Santana being stressed about trying to hide the pregnancy and she was afraid she was going to blow it and let everyone know. But even when they had slipped up, neither of them could find it in them to care much.

"Well you ladies shouldn't wait too long," Puck said, completely oblivious. "You don't want your little guy to be too big that he won't want to play with his little sibling." He paused as a thought struck him and he gave a mischievous grin. "Then again, if you get pregnant around the same time Quinn does, then our kids could grow up together like they are siblings. Or maybe they will end up falling in love with each other and getting married."

Brittany tucked her lips into her mouth, knowing that Santana would not appreciate her finding amusement at that. Particularly when Santana's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no, no me gusta!" Santana exclaimed. "My child will not be marrying a Puckerman!"

Brittany was struggling not to laugh and failing. She knew Santana could feel her body vibrating with her silent laughter. Quinn was even giggling, though she was trying to hide it behind her hand.

Puck gave Santana a hurt look. "What would be so wrong with your kid marrying mine? I was good enough to tap the both of you in high school before landing Quinn here!"

Brittany wasn't laughing anymore. Not only did she not like the reminder of her own experience with Puck, but she didn't like being reminded of Santana's past with the man. Plus, she knew Santana was going to go off, and she really didn't want her wife to get stressed over their friend's moronic words.

"Oh, please," Santana scoffed. "I only slept with you because you brought me status, not because you were any good in bed or because you were a nice guy."

"Santana," Brittany warned the brunette. She didn't want to be too overt with her warning, but she knew Santana needed to calm down. Santana did not need to get too worked up, especially since Brittany wouldn't be able to keep their secret anymore if the Latina got too fired up.

"No, Brit," Santana continued, clearly still upset. "He thinks he is hot shit when he is not. I don't want my child married to any child of his that inherits his attitude. I mean, look how long he had to wait before Quinn would actually even give him a chance. He was a loser."

Brittany frowned, disappointed that Santana was being so harsh. Not only was she being mean to their friends, but she was unnecessarily getting stressed over something that really wasn't important right now. It wasn't healthy, and Brittany was concerned. She knew it was probably another mood swing, but she didn't know how to appropriately handle it around their friends without drawing attention to Santana's unusual behavior.

"Seriously, Santana? I am going to let that slide considering… well, I am just going to let that slide, but you need to back off," Quinn demanded.

Brittany spared a quick glance at the other blonde, noting that the woman was holding back her anger. She was grateful that Quinn understood Santana was acting out due to the pregnancy. Puck was staring at Santana in astonishment, clearly not understanding why the normally fiery Latina was acting just plain mean in a way she hadn't in a very long time.

Brittany could feel how tense Santana was in her arms, so she tried the gentle approach. She leaned toward Santana to speak quietly and soothingly in her ear.

"Sweetie, you need to relax. Please?" She tried to appeal to Santana's concern for the wellbeing of their baby. She tightened her arm around Santana's waist again, a silent hint that her wife needed to calm down for the sake of their child. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt Santana start to relax.

"Sorry," Santana mumbled in apology, her eyes meeting the floor.

Brittany could tell Santana was actually embarrassed about her outburst. It was definitely a mood swing moment. She was grateful she hadn't had to deal with those during her pregnancy.

Puck was still just standing there looking at Santana strangely. Brittany didn't really care what he thought, as long as Santana was calm and okay.

"Okay, I think we should probably head over and see how Mercedes is doing. I see she and Sam finally broke away from each other," Quinn said, noticing the tension that had descended upon them. She gave Santana's phone back to her and grabbed Puck's arm to lead him away. "Come on, Noah. We'll catch up with these ladies again later."

Puck nodded and walked silently away with Quinn. The blonde woman gave them a look over her shoulder and mouthed a congratulations before she gave a little shake of her head and smiled. She turned back around and let Puck over to Mercedes to catch up with the singer.

Brittany looked back at Santana, concerned that maybe the night was taking a bigger toll on the brunette than they had considered. Santana sighed and gave her a guilty look.

"Sorry, BritBrit," she said meekly. "I really don't know where that came from."

Brittany gave Santana a soft, knowing smile. "It's okay, honey," she soothed. "I get it. Hormones can be crazy. But I just get worried about you and the baby when you get worked up like that."

Santana nodded before her eyes locked onto the floor again. "I know, and I will try to work on that more," she promised, still embarrassed by her outburst. "You know I don't want anything to happen to our little one, either."

Brittany hated to see Santana so upset over something she couldn't really control. She cupped Santana's chin and tilted her wife's face up to meet her eyes. When Santana's eyes met hers, she could see the apprehension in her brown eyes.

"I know you don't, Santana," she said. "You love our little boy or girl just as much as I do, which is why we all need you to try not to stress so much."

Brittany bit her lip as she watched Santana's eyes pool with tears. Santana's hormones were definitely all over the place, and she really, really hated that her wife was crying so much all of the time now.

"Oh, baby, don't cry," she said soothingly. She cupped both of Santana's cheeks and caressed them gently with her thumbs, trying to calm Santana and chase the tears away. Her concern grew as Santana took a deep breath, struggling to fight off her intense emotions. She could see the tiredness in her brown eyes. "Okay, I think the baby's tired and we should probably head back so you both can get some rest."

Santana smiled gratefully and nodded in acquiescence. Brittany could see that her wife's fatigue from their big day was really starting to catch up to her. So they gathered their stuff and said some hurried goodbyes to their friends before leaving.

"Sorry for making us leave early, babe," Santana said in the car as they were driving away.

Brittany could hear the sleepiness in her wife's voice. She knew they had definitely made the right decision by leaving. She glanced at Santana quickly, seeing the relaxed look on her face and she gave her a little smile before she turned back to look at the road. She really would love to hold Santana's hand right now, but she wouldn't risk any bit of safety when it came to the precious cargo in her passenger seat.

"It's fine, Santana," she promised. "You know I would rather us be at home anyways. I don't want anything to stress you out, and that was definitely stressing you. You know how hard it is for me to even let you keep working while you're pregnant with the stress you have to deal with, especially with Rachel."

Brittany really hated the pressure Rachel put on Santana for her job. If she had her way, Santana wouldn't work for her whole pregnancy. She knew it wasn't realistic, but she couldn't help the way she felt. She figured she was doing pretty well in not demanding that Santana drop Rachel as a client.

Santana laughed. "I love you, Brit," she cooed softly.

Brittany smiled at the Latina's words. She saw Santana lean back against the seat out of the corner of her eye. She was happy that Santana was fully relaxing now. She planned on making sure her wife had no worries for the rest of the night.

"I love you, too," Brittany told Santana. "Now let's go get our son and cuddle up in bed and watch a movie so you and our little one can get some rest."

Santana hummed in agreement. There were a few moments of silence and Brittany heard Santana's breathing deepen as she drifted off. She glanced over quickly and saw her wife had her eyes closed. She smiled again, thinking about how beautiful Santana looked.

Brittany knew their baby was going to be beautiful like its mama. She couldn't wait to meet him or her. In the meantime, she was going to do everything she could to make sure Santana and their little peanut were well taken care of. Starting with getting them home safely and holding them and their son in her arms as they fell asleep.

* * *

Winter 2020

Brittany worried more as Santana's pregnancy progressed. The morning sickness never went away, and Brittany constantly hovered near her wife until the vomiting stopped. She had started working from home most days so she could help Santana get through the day. Thankfully Santana didn't have to go into the office every day and she could switch up her hours to suit how she was feeling.

Brittany hated the fact that Santana was having a more difficult pregnancy than she had. She couldn't stand seeing her wife suffer in any way. Even though they knew it would all be worth it, she still didn't like how miserable Santana felt most days.

Brittany honestly felt a little guilty at how easy her pregnancy was compared to what Santana was going through. So she did whatever she could to make her wife more comfortable. And once Santana's cravings started, Brittany happily went and retrieved whatever strange food combinations the Latina requested. She would sometimes giggle as she bought barbecue chips and fruit dip for Santana to dip the chips in, but she wasn't going to judge. Brittany found it adorable.

Brittany had definitely been looking forward to the increased sex when Santana started to feel better. She learned quickly that sex was not going to be quite as easy to come by as it was when she was pregnant with Mac. Not only did they have their son around, which put a damper on when they could get their sweet lady kisses on, but morning sex was out due to Santana's morning sickness. And Santana's hormones caused her to have such drastic mood swings that one moment she was in the mood and the next she was ranting about something completely non-related.

Brittany learned to roll with it. She would drop whatever she was doing when Santana was willing and ready to go, and she didn't get upset with her wife if her mood changed. She found that if she kept kissing Santana once they started, the Latina would usually get so swept up in it that they were able to finish. They had to learn to make their sexy times go faster as well.

Thankfully Brittany knew her wife's body as well as she did. Santana's boobs became really sensitive, and Brittany loved the fact that she could get Santana to orgasm if she played with them enough. She had really been looking forward to the Latina's pregnancy boobs, and it was super awesome that she got to enjoy them like that.

And Brittany also loved the fact that Santana's favorite pregnancy position was for Brittany to go down on her. Brittany loved eating Santana out. The Latina came really fast every time, and it usually meant that they had enough time for Santana to get Brittany off before they had to take care of Mac or they were interrupted by something else in their busy lives.

Things were a bit stressful while they searched for a bigger apartment. Neither one of them were looking forward to moving away from their first home together, but they knew it was just so they could take the next step in their lives. They found a great three bedroom place with a den that Brittany could work out of when she worked from home. They were both excited to start decorating the baby's room after they got settled in, and things calmed down a bit after they fully got moved.

Brittany was kind of relieved when the doctor told Santana that she needed to take things easier at work. She had been so concerned about the brunette's stress levels due to her job, and when the doctor brought it up Brittany wouldn't let Santana talk her way out of it. Santana's mood swings were worse on days she worked, so it wasn't too hard for Brittany to convince Santana to cut back a bit. She knew Santana would have balked more if only the doctor had recommended taking it easier at work, but when Brittany said something then Santana couldn't ignore it.

She was glad that Santana's firm let her give up some of her more stressful parts of her job for the duration of her pregnancy. And, even as much as Brittany was annoyed by Rachel, she was grateful for the fact that their friend backed off with her craziness when she found out that Santana was expecting. Santana's stress levels plummeted with her decreased work worries, and Brittany relaxed a bit more.

Letting everyone know about Santana's pregnancy also helped. Brittany and Santana were both relieved when they didn't have to try to hide it anymore. And their friends were really great about it. Everyone was excited for them, although a few made some comments about not expecting Santana to carry. Santana was upset by their comments, and so was Brittany. But she understood that not everyone saw the generous, gentle side of her wife. That was their loss, and she made sure Santana knew that.

Brittany particularly loved when they told Mac that he was going to have a little brother or sister. He got really excited and squealed when they explained that his mama had a baby in her belly that he would get to meet in a few months. Santana had been skeptical about how much he understood, but Brittany knew that Mac got the fact that they were expecting something special to happen. She understood that their son was very intuitive and that he would observe everything happening and would just know.

Even if he didn't, he would still be happy about it. That's just the way he was.

Once Santana was far along enough that they could find out the sex of their baby, they both eagerly decided to be told. Brittany and Santana were both excited to find out that it was a girl. They already had a handsome little boy, and now they were going to add a beautiful little girl to their family. She couldn't feel like it could get more perfect.

After they had found out they were having a girl, Santana was cuddled up to Brittany on their couch. Brittany was stretched out on the cushions while Santana lay between her legs with her back against Brittany's front. Santana's head was lying on her chest while she held the brunette, her arms cradling Santana's baby bump gently. She loved touching Santana's belly. It made her feel closer to both her wife and their daughter.

Mac was playing on the floor with his toys and Brittany was mostly watching Santana watch him play. She could tell that her wife was still amazed by their son, much like she was herself. He was really a beautiful boy. If she hadn't known better she really would swear he was biologically both of theirs. He had Brittany's eyes but his face shape and hair matched Santana's. Santana swore that he had Brittany's smile, but Brittany saw her wife in his grin. It was perfect.

"What do you think she's going to look like, Brit?"

Santana's question woke her from her daze. She was quiet for a moment as she thought. She could honestly picture their little girl as a mini Santana. Maybe with a few differences, but she could see a little girl with dark hair and brown eyes and a sweet nature hidden behind a big attitude. But they had been surprised with Mac, so she really wasn't sure.

Santana tilted her head back to look at her, curious with Brittany's silence. She smiled down at her wife.

"I don't really know," she answered. "I just know she is going to be beautiful."

Brittany pressed a kiss to Santana's head as the Latina smiled a little.

"How do you know she's going to be beautiful? She could come out with like a giant hairy mole or something," Santana joked.

Brittany just shrugged. What their daughter looked like didn't really matter. She was their daughter and she would be beautiful no matter what.

"It wouldn't matter if she did," she said honestly. "She would still be beautiful because she would be ours."

Santana smiled up at her in understanding. "You're right, babe. As usual."

"Of course," Brittany joked as she giggled a little, knowing that Santana always teased about her genius IQ meaning she was always right about things. Even though Brittany knew she wasn't always right. Her thoughts turned back to their baby. "So what are you thinking about for names?"

Brittany knew Santana had been thinking about names. She had been thinking about names, too, and one of their biggest problems when she was carrying Mac was coming up with a name they could agree on. But she wanted Santana to come up with a name this time since she had chosen Mac's.

"I actually really like the name Isabella," Santana said. Brittany could hear a little bit of nerves in her wife's voice, so she knew that Santana actually really liked this name a lot and was worried Brittany wouldn't.

But Brittany thought the name was perfect. She honestly couldn't believe that the very first name Santana suggested was one she had actually thought of before and really liked. It looked like they were on the same page, and Brittany couldn't be happier. She grinned at Santana, showing the Latina how much she liked her suggestion.

"That's a perfect name," Brittany told her, getting excited. "And we could call her Bella, because that means 'beautiful', which she is going to be. Just like her mama!"

Brittany squeezed Santana a little for emphasis. Santana grinned at her before she sat up to face her.

"Bella would be a perfect nickname, Brit," Santana enthused. "Did we really just find a name that fast?"

Brittany nodded while Santana gave a small laugh of disbelief.

"I think so! Well, we still need a middle name, but we definitely have a first name," Brittany confirmed.

"Do you have any suggestions for the middle name?" Santana asked. "I do think that we should do something with meaning like we did with Mac."

Brittany did have a suggestion. She wasn't really sure if Santana would agree or not, but it was something that would be special. She hoped her wife would agree.

"Well, it is a tradition in my family to give the middle name of Susan to the firstborn daughter," she explained, her words coming faster as her nerves made an appearance. "So if we did that, it would carry on the tradition and she would have a connection to me since it is my middle name, too."

Brittany took Santana's hands in hers, hoping that the Latina would understand that it would mean a lot to her if she would agree to it.

"I think that Susan would be a great middle name for our daughter, babe," Santana said as she smiled at her.

Brittany loved when Santana smiled like that, with her nose scrunched and her cheeks bunched up. She giggled a little in happiness and Santana swung their hands playfully.

"Isabella Susan," Santana cooed. "Such a perfect name for our perfect little girl. I can't believe how easy that was."

"I know!" Brittany laughed as she agreed, then she cupped Santana's stomach as she leaned down to speak to their growing daughter. "Baby Bella, we can't wait to meet you!"

She felt overcome with love for her wife and their growing family, so she sat up quickly and gave Santana several quick kisses. She just couldn't contain herself. Santana laughed at her, though she returned her kisses without a problem. At least until Santana pulled away since Mac was pulling on her. They looked at their son who was grinning and giggling with them.

"Hey, little man!" Santana pulled him up onto the couch between them, but he didn't want to sit still.

"Mommy!" Mac exclaimed as he immediately crawled into Brittany's lap. "Mommy, hug!"

She couldn't resist that. She pulled Mac fully into her lap and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He snuggled against her momentarily, but he was apparently satisfied after only a brief moment because he squirmed his way out of her arms before he crawled over to Santana.

"Mama, hug!" Mac demanded of her wife.

Santana laughed and scooped him up, holding him against her as she kissed his head. Brittany thought they made the most beautiful picture. Their son was such a sweet little boy. He loved everyone and was so kind. She knew he was going to be a great big brother.

"Hey, Mac," Brittany said and waited until he looked at her. "Why don't you give your baby sister a hug, too?"

He nodded, a serious look on his face as if this was a really important task he was completing. Mac scooted down further in Santana's lap and laid his head against the Latina's growing bump. His little arms wrapped around Santana's belly gently. "Baby, hug!"

Brittany's heart swelled with love. This was a moment she knew she was going to remember forever. Santana smiled down at Mac as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Her name is Bella, sweetie," Santana told him.

"Bewwa?" Mac asked as he looked up to Santana for confirmation. After she nodded at him, he looked back at her stomach and patted it gently. "Hi, Bewwa!"

If Brittany could have died from loving too much she knew she would drop dead at that moment. Santana met her eyes, a look of pure love and adoration in her gaze. Brittany loved her family so, so much.

"I love you, Brit," Santana told her quietly.

"I love you, too," Brittany softly replied.

Not to be left out, Mac said, "Wuv you, mama! Wuv you, mommy! Wuv you, Bewwa!"

Brittany needed to cuddle him. She reached over and pulled him off of Santana's lap, bringing him into her chest as he settled against her. She pressed her lips into his hair, giving him a long kiss. "And we all love you, Mac," she murmured against his head.

"So much, little man," Santana confirmed.

Brittany reached out and grabbed Santana's hand, interlacing their fingers together while she cuddled their son. She met Santana's eyes and saw that her wife felt exactly the same way she did in that moment. Their life was perfect.

* * *

Spring 2021

Brittany continued to take care of Santana as much as she could throughout the rest of her wife's pregnancy. The morning sickness never abated. Neither did the mood swings, although Brittany was an expert of handling those. The mood swings were what made her worry about Santana continuing to work, however. The decreased workload helped, but Santana did end up working until her eighth month.

Brittany was glad that she had started working from home more so she could be there. She knew Santana was going to be home a lot after Bella was born, but with having two kids to take care of it would be a lot of work. She wanted to be there with Bella as much as Santana did, and she still was the primary caregiver for Mac. She knew Santana loved to have her there as well.

As Santana's body changed more and her belly grew bigger, she grew more self-conscious. Brittany never wanted Santana to feel like she wasn't beautiful or sexy. She knew the struggles she had gone with during her own pregnancy though, so she made sure that she told her every day how beautiful she was, just like Santana had done with her. And the fact that Brittany was always up for sex with her wife helped.

Brittany's anxiety got worse as Bella's arrival got closer. She knew Santana was worried about the labor since Brittany's was so difficult. But Brittany knew that everyone's experience was different, and surely Santana's labor couldn't be as bad as hers was. She didn't want Santana to stress about it anyways, so she did her best to reassure the Latina that everything would be fine.

And it was, much to Brittany's pleasure. When Santana went into labor, Brittany was surprised because the brunette wasn't panicking about it. The utter calm coming from her wife when she told Brittany that they needed to go to the hospital kind of made Brittany panic. She was prepared for Santana to be freaking out, and when she wasn't, Brittany didn't really know what to do.

Thankfully Brittany got control of herself long enough to get their things and strap Mac into his car seat and head off to the hospital. She could tell Santana was a little frustrated by her slow driving again, but she was nervous enough as it was that she had to concentrate hard on driving safely. She didn't want to add to it by speeding.

Santana called their parents who were in town in preparation for Bella's birth. She told them to meet them all at the hospital so they could watch Mac while Brittany and Santana were in the delivery room. Brittany was grateful they had all made the trip out to be there for the birth of their granddaughter.

When they finally made it to the delivery room, they were surprised to find out that Santana was nearly fully dilated and ready to go. Brittany hadn't expected Santana to be so calm going through all of that. Her labor was turning out to be really easy, for which Brittany was glad. After her wife had to suffer through a difficult pregnancy, an easy delivery was just what Santana needed.

Isabella Susan made her way into the world after only a couple of hours of labor in the hospital. Their little girl was not happy to make her appearance, and she arrived screaming in displeasure. Brittany couldn't believe how loud she was!

If her cries were any indication of how she was going to be, Brittany could tell she was going to be a lot like Santana. The thought made her grin and she laughed a little as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

"Santana, I think she just went all Lima Heights on everyone here," she told Santana happily, pressing a kiss to her wife's sweat-soaked forehead.

Santana chuckled, her exhaustion evident. "I hope she didn't get my temper."

Brittany disagreed. Santana's attitude was what had made Brittany feel safe so many times in her life. She wanted their daughter to be a lot like her mama.

"I hope she did, that way she can stand up for herself," she said, smiling.

Brittany cut the cord after the doctor asked if she wanted to. Once they had finished cleaning Bella up and wrapped her up in blankets, Brittany held their baby girl for the first time. Once she settled into Brittany's arms, her cries immediately started to ease. Brittany looked down at their daughter, love filling her heart. She looked a lot like Santana, although her hair appeared to be lighter. Brittany couldn't help but picture her as she got older, and she knew that Bella was going to inherit a lot of her looks from her mama.

"Hi, Bella," she cooed. "She's so beautiful, honey. She looks so much like you."

Brittany took Bella over to Santana, transferring the baby over to her wife's waiting arms. Bella's softened cries quieted completely as Santana held her. Brittany loved the look of awe and love on Santana's face as she looked at the little girl she had just given birth to.

"She's absolutely gorgeous, Brittany," Santana said in wonder. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and Brittany thought that, even exhausted and sweaty, she had never looked more beautiful. "How did something so perfect come from me?"

Brittany understood how. Santana could never see how amazing she was. She could never fully believe, no matter how many times Brittany told her, that she was awesome and deserving of good things. She hoped that maybe, after seeing how perfect Bella was, Santana would finally start to believe it.

"I think you are pretty perfect, so it makes sense that you would give birth to our perfect baby girl, too," Brittany stated honestly. She leaned in to give Santana a lingering, loving kiss. When she pulled away, she couldn't help but look down and see their beautiful little girl. So she gently trailed her finger along Bella's cheek and the baby turned her face into the touch.

"I think she inherited something else from me," Santana said, amused. "The inability to not be soothed by your touch."

Brittany laughed softly, not believing it for a minute. "I just think she's looking for some food."

Santana adamantly shook her head. "Nope," Santana said firmly. "She calmed right down when you held her. She is going to be a mommy's girl for sure."

Brittany wouldn't care if she was a mommy's girl or a mama's girl. She loved their daughter already as much as she loved Mac, and she looked forward to seeing her grow into whoever she was going to be.

"I love her so much," Brittany said, looking back at Santana. "And I love you so much for giving her to us."

Santana smiled at her before she tilted her head a little in beckoning. Brittany knew Santana wanted another kiss, so she leaned in and kissed her softly. She pulled away a little only to miss her wife's lips, so she brought her mouth back to Santana's again once more.

Santana pulled away, sighing with happiness. "I love you, Brittany. You have made all of my dreams come true," Santana said.

Brittany felt all of her emotions clog in her throat. She thought back to when she first met Santana and had gotten what she had wished so long for when the Latina decided to be her friend. She had wanted to make sure that she repaid Santana for that and had tried so hard to make Santana's hopes and dreams come true. She was so happy that she had been able to do that. She had made Santana's dreams a reality.

Her eyes filled with tears as she felt overwhelmed by her emotions. She looked deep into Santana's eyes, knowing that all of her love was shining brightly out of her own. She wanted Santana to know just how much it meant to hear her say those words to her. Brittany brought one hand to Santana's cheek to cup her wife's face while her other hand cradled Bella's head.

"That's all I've ever wanted to do, Santana," she whispered with a smile.

Santana smiled lovingly back at her. Brittany knew that she would continue to spend the rest of their lives trying to make Santana's dreams come true. Santana was her soulmate, and she wanted everything in the world for her. She knew Santana did the same thing for her. And she knew that they would do the same for their beautiful children. Because their love for their family was amazing. Just like Santana.

Brittany couldn't wait to see what the future held for them.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This is it! The end, finally! Thanks so much for sticking around, and I hope you all enjoy the final bit. Let me know what you think!**

Epilogue

Brittany awoke to soft kisses on her cheek. She felt the gentle scrape of fingernails against her stomach as a hand slid underneath her sleep shirt and the lips made their way down to her neck. She felt her growing arousal pool deep in her belly. She tried to keep her breathing even, wanting to see how far it would go before it became obvious that she was awake.

"I know you're awake," a husky voice mumbled against her neck. "I can feel your pulse beating faster."

Brittany's mouth curled up into a smile, knowing that she was busted. Her eyes fluttered open to meet the beautiful brown orbs of her wife gazing down at her, the hint of lust evident. Brittany admired the beauty of her wife in the early morning light. Santana was still the prettiest girl she had ever seen, even with her face puffy from just waking up and the little hint of lines that had started to appear around her eyes.

"Somebody woke up in a good mood," Brittany said teasingly, her own voice hoarse from sleep and arousal.

"I always wake up in a good mood when I wake up next to you," Santana said with a smile.

Brittany chuckled. "That's so cheesy," she said. "Also a lie."

"It is not a lie," Santana said, her mouth falling open with mock outrage. "I love waking up next to you."

"I know, baby," Brittany admitted. "And I love waking up next to you. But you don't always wake up in a good mood."

She couldn't help but giggle as Santana lifted an eyebrow and tilted her head in acknowledgement of Brittany's truth.

"I know how someone could make me in a good mood," Santana husked, her eyes locking on Brittany's lips as her hand started to scratch at Brittany's lower abdomen, her fingers teasing beneath the waistband of her pajama pants.

Brittany felt herself grow wetter as Santana's fingers teased her. She wrapped her hand around the back of her wife's neck and brought her down for a kiss. She poured her love into it, and it didn't take long for the kiss to turn passionate.

She hummed into Santana's lips before ending the kiss.

"What time is it?" Her voice was low as she murmured against the Latina's mouth.

"About a quarter to six," Santana whispered in reply. "We have time."

"Good." Brittany smiled as she brought her lips back to Santana's, the kiss deepening rapidly.

Their tongues caressed each other and Santana's hand came up from Brittany's stomach to cup her breast. She squeezed gently, causing Brittany to moan a little.

Brittany wrapped her leg around Santana's hip and twisted, flipping them so she could straddle the Latina. She pulled away from the kiss and sat up, bringing her hands to the hem of her shirt to remove it. Santana's hungry eyes raked over her bare torso and she licked her lips in appreciation of Brittany's body.

Brittany loved the fact that Santana so obviously still found her sexy. She kept in shape from dance still, but her stomach wasn't nearly as toned and her boobs weren't as perky as when she was twenty years old. Santana clearly appreciated her body, much the same way Brittany still thought Santana was the sexiest person in the world.

Santana's hands moved up from Brittany's hips, sliding up her stomach and cupping her breasts. The Latina's thumbs brushed over her hardened nipples and Brittany couldn't help but grind her hips down into her wife. She leaned back down to crash their mouths together, Santana's hands still playing with her boobs.

Brittany snaked one of her own hands up Santana's shirt and began to massage her wife's breast. Her fingers rolled and pinched Santana's nipple, making the Latina whimper into her mouth. She needed Santana naked. Now.

Brittany pulled back again, pulling Santana up to a sitting position so she could get the brunette's top off. Santana eagerly helped and it was only seconds before their mouths were back together, their bare breasts brushing each other.

Santana maneuvered them so they were lying on their sides facing each other, never breaking the kiss. Santana's hand travelled down Brittany's body until it reached the edge of her bottoms. She hooked her fingers in the waistband and tugged slightly.

"Off," she mumbled against Brittany's lips.

Brittany knew that they didn't have much time and needed to be quick. So she hastily complied as she rolled over and lifted her hips, tugging her bottoms down her legs and kicking them off while Santana did the same. Once she was naked, she rolled back toward her wife who was waiting for her.

Brittany buried her hand in Santana's hair while they kissed deeply. Santana's left hand squeezed her breast again briefly before it trailed down her stomach and over her hip. It finally cupped the back of Brittany's thigh and tugged, so Brittany hooked her leg over Santana's hip, giving her wife access to her dripping desire.

Santana's hand quickly slid around and she trailed her fingers through Brittany's slick folds and Brittany gasped at the contact.

"Mmmm, you're so wet already," Santana murmured lustily against her mouth.

"Uh-huh," Brittany agreed shakily as Santana's fingers found her clit.

Brittany was lost in pleasure for a moment until she remembered that her wife still needed her attention. She opened her eyes, seeing Santana watching her intensely as their breaths mingled together. Her hand moved from Santana's hair and slid in between their bodies. She found Santana's center, and her wife's legs parted a little more to give her better access.

Brittany slid her fingers through Santana's wetness, watching as the Latina's eyes fluttered shut on a pleasured sigh. She gathered some of her wife's slickness on her fingers before she slid them up and started rubbing tiny circles onto Santana's clit.

Santana's fingers continued to slide against Brittany's center, and soon their hips began to rock a little into each other. Brittany took that as a sign and she entered Santana with two fingers. Santana stilled against her as her eyes shot open and her body shuddered a little in pleasure.

Brittany held her hand still for a moment, letting Santana adjust. Santana bit her lip and Brittany began to move, pulling her fingers most of the way out before pumping them back inside. Santana moaned loudly, and Brittany brought her mouth back to the Latina's to stifle her sounds.

As soon as their lips met, two of Santana's fingers slid up inside of Brittany, making her lips flutter against Santana's on a gasp. Santana set up a fairly quick pace as she pumped her fingers in and out, so Brittany matched it. They muffled each other's moans and cries with kisses.

Brittany used her thumb to rub against Santana's clit while her fingers continued to thrust as Santana's hips rocked into her. Brittany's hips were doing their own rotation, looking for increased pressure so Santana used the pad of her thumb to stimulate her clit as well.

Brittany could feel herself rapidly approaching orgasm, so she picked up the pace of her thrusts. Santana moaned into her mouth and Brittany felt the Latina's walls start to tighten around her fingers.

Brittany started to whimper as Santana met her pace, and she found herself coming before she expected it. She moaned loudly as Santana kissed her deeply in an effort to keep her quiet. She shuddered in pleasure as her orgasm raced through her.

She felt Santana continuing to rock against her hand which had stilled briefly while she came. When she came back into herself enough, Brittany began to thrust again, making sure to rub Santana's clit as she curled her fingers inside of her wife.

Just as she finished recovering from her orgasm, Santana's walls clenched tightly on her fingers as the Latina came. Her body tensed and shivered as she groaned hotly into Brittany's mouth. Brittany kept up her thrusts, slowing them as Santana started to come down before finally stopping once Santana started to relax.

They were both breathing heavily as they recovered. Brittany felt Santana smile against her lips, and she couldn't help but smile herself. She slipped her fingers gently out of Santana, who did the same. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other and kissed lazily, feeling their strong connection to each other.

Suddenly they heard loud footsteps down the hall followed by a banging.

"Come on! I need in the bathroom, too!" The yell traveled down the hallway and through their closed door.

Santana sighed and rested her forehead against Brittany's. "Sounds like the kids are up," she said, resigned.

Brittany smirked at her wife. "At least they let us finish first this time," she teased.

Santana chuckled softly, her eyes twinkling. "Thank God for that."

Brittany placed a final peck to Santana's lips and gave her a playful smack on the ass. "I guess that means it's time to get up and get ready," she said. She felt energized now, even though mere seconds before she felt completely relaxed and unwilling to leave her wife's arms. "Why don't you use the bathroom first and get ready and I will go down and start some coffee."

Santana pouted. "If I really have to, I guess I will."

Brittany nodded with a smile. "Unless you want them banging on our door here in a minute while we're still naked, we should probably get dressed. I mean, I wouldn't mind you staying naked but I don't think they would appreciate it," she joked.

Santana rolled her eyes and huffed, but she pulled away and got out of bed. Brittany propped her head on her hand as she admired her wife's naked body. Much like herself, Santana kept in shape. Her body didn't quite have the same tone she had in their youth, but she still had a flat stomach and amazing ass. Brittany thought that Santana was the most beautiful and sexy woman.

"Quit perving on me," Santana said, throwing a teasing look at Brittany over her shoulder.

Brittany lifted an eyebrow. "Hey, I wasn't the one who started feeling up someone who was asleep, pervert."

Santana laughed. "I couldn't help it," she defended. "You just looked so beautiful and I needed to show you how much I love you."

Brittany smiled lovingly at her wife. She liked when Santana couldn't resist her desire for her. "Well I think you are beautiful and I want to look at you, too," she stated honestly.

Santana walked back to the bed and leaned down, giving her a soft, lingering kiss. "You can look all you want, babe," she said, looking deeply into Brittany's eyes as she pulled away. "You can touch all you want, too."

Santana winked as she pulled back and sauntered toward the bathroom. Brittany giggled a little as she watched her wife's swaying hips, her recently satisfied arousal sparking a little again. If they had time she would join the Latina in the shower, but she knew she needed to get downstairs.

She sighed and rolled out of bed. She picked up their discarded clothing and put it into the laundry basket before she went to the dresser and pulled out some clothes for the morning. She dressed in yoga pants and a loose tank top, knowing she would get changed again later. She found a hair band on top of the dresser and pulled her hair up into a messy bun as she prepared to face the day.

She exited her bedroom, surprised to see an empty hallway. She shrugged her shoulders a little as she headed for the stairs. They had moved out of the city just before Bella turned three into a house. Santana had been doing very well at her job and the money she made, combined with Brittany's salary from the university, meant that they could afford to buy a place. They knew they needed more space, and both of them wanted a yard where their kids could play.

So they moved into the suburbs and Santana commuted into the city for work. Brittany continued to work from home when she could, but went to campus several times a week to work. She had started teaching a few classes. She enjoyed teaching, and thankfully it was only a few advanced classes that she taught. She did a few consulting jobs here and there, but never ones that required her to be away from home. She also kept teaching dance classes a couple nights a week to kids. It helped to keep her grounded and have a little fun.

Brittany made her way into the empty kitchen and got some coffee started. She got out the bread and made herself some toast while the coffee machine did its magic. She had just taken a bite when she heard dragging footsteps make their way into the kitchen. She turned to find her youngest make her way into the kitchen, still dressed in her pajamas, and plop down in a chair at the table.

"Good morning, sweetie," she greeted after she swallowed.

"Morning," her daughter replied unenthusiastically.

Brittany smiled, knowing the source of her baby's dismay. Their youngest was a lot like Brittany. Brittany had approached Santana when Bella was nearing two years, wanting to have another baby. It had been five years since she had given birth to Mac, and she felt a strong desire to have one more child in their family.

Santana didn't even take any convincing, and after choosing another donor similar in looks to the one they had used for Mac, they started the procedures. It took a few times again for Brittany to get pregnant, but it finally took. Her pregnancy wasn't as easy the second time around as the first, but she still didn't have the same trouble Santana had. Thankfully her labor wasn't nearly as bad, and, after only twelve hours, Camille Maria was born.

They were both surprised when Cammie turned out to be nearly the spitting image of Brittany. They had expected her to look a little like Mac since they had used a similar donor. But their youngest daughter ended up with blonde hair just a shade darker than her mommy's and bright blue eyes. Her skin wasn't quite as pale as Brittany's, but she had the same kind of build and the same bubbling personality as her.

"Do you want some cereal while you wait for Bella to get out of the bathroom?" Brittany asked her daughter.

"Yes, please," Cammie replied with a nod.

Brittany got out the Lucky Charms and poured a bowl, adding the milk and grabbing a spoon before she took it to her daughter. She placed it before the blonde girl and cupped her head as she placed a kiss to her temple.

"Thanks, mom," Cammie mumbled, her mouth full.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Brittany said. She walked back to the coffee maker, which was finally finished, and poured herself a cup. She added some cream and sugar and took a sip while her daughter ate breakfast.

Brittany's heart lifted as Santana walked into the room. Her wife was dressed in jeans and a low cut t-shirt, her still damp hair pulled up into a bun atop her head. She watched as Santana's eyes lit up as she saw their daughter at the table.

Santana loved all of their children equally, but she had a soft spot for their baby. Brittany knew it was because Cammie was so much like her, so she indulged her wife. Santana was fair to all of their kids and didn't ignore any of them in favor of another or punish any one more harshly. But she did always kind of melt around Cammie and Brittany often found herself needing to be the disciplinarian with their youngest daughter when Santana almost caved to Cammie's pout.

Brittany understood it, because she was the same way with Bella. Bella was so much like Santana that it was hard to not want to give her what she wanted. And Santana and Bella's personalities were so much alike that they clashed a lot. Mac was their firstborn and both of them had a hard time resisting him. So they were lucky that they were able to balance each other out when it came to putting down some limits for their children.

"Hey, baby girl," Santana greeted Cammie, running her hand through their daughter's hair.

"Morning, mama," Cammie mumbled, tilting her cheek up for Santana's usual morning kiss. Santana placed a peck to their daughter's cheek before standing back up and turning toward Brittany.

The Latina smiled at her and made her way to the counter where Brittany was leaning. Santana pulled the coffee cup from Brittany's hand and gave her a smirk as she took a sip.

"You're welcome," Brittany admonished.

"Thanks, babe," Santana grinned at her. "Love you."

Brittany rolled her eyes but couldn't resist smiling. "Love you, too."

Brittany turned and grabbed another mug for herself, filling it and getting it how she liked it once again. Santana walked back to the table and sat down next to Cammie, taking another sip while their daughter continued to eat.

"Is Bella hogging the bathroom?" Santana asked the young blonde.

"Yeah," Cammie huffed. "It isn't fair. She knows I have to get ready too."

Santana nodded. "I will have a talk with her," Santana promised. "But in the meantime, why don't you use mom's and my bathroom after you finish your breakfast. I'm sure you can sneak in there before mom needs it."

Santana looked at her for confirmation, and Brittany nodded as she took another bite of her toast.

"Okay, thanks," Cammie said, perking up considerably.

Santana smiled and continued to drink her coffee. Cammie finished her cereal a minute later, picking her bowl up and bringing it to the sink to rinse it. She put the bowl at the bottom of the sink and turned to walk away.

"Uh-uh," Brittany stopped her. "Put it in the dishwasher, sweetie."

Cammie sighed and rolled her eyes but complied easily. She really was an easy-going girl, but she had her moments.

"Sorry," she mumbled in apology as she put the bowl in the machine. Once she was finished, she turned to hurry out of the room to get ready.

Brittany continued to eat her toast leaning against the counter while Santana finished her coffee at the table. Once Santana drank the last of it, she stood up and took the cup to the sink, where she rinsed it and proceeded to make a big show about putting it in the dishwasher.

Brittany shook her head at her wife's antics, but smiled anyways. Santana smiled teasingly at her as she approached Brittany and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck.

"I don't think I told you good morning yet," Santana said, meeting her eyes as Brittany's hands went to the Latina's hips.

"No, you didn't," Brittany said, remembering their activities after she woke up. "But it definitely has been a good morning."

She grinned at Santana, who grinned back. "Yeah?" Santana asked, her voice low as she brought her lips closer to Brittany's.

"Mhmm," Brittany confirmed. "Very good."

Santana closed the rest of the distance between them, kissing Brittany soundly. Brittany hummed into Santana's mouth as she rubbed her thumbs in circles against Santana's hips. Her tongue had just caressed Santana's lower lip when they heard a voice in the kitchen.

"Can't you guys do that in your room or something?"

Santana sighed against her lips, her warm breath smelling of the coffee she just finished. Brittany gave her a final quick peck before Santana stepped away.

"Good morning, honey," Brittany greeted their other daughter. Bella came into the kitchen dressed for the day. Her still damp brown hair was several shades darker than normal due to the moisture. It made her look even more like Santana. Although Bella was actually a little taller than Santana and her eyes were a lighter brown, she was obviously Santana's daughter.

"Morning, mom," Bella replied absentmindedly as she walked over to the cabinet to get herself a granola bar.

Santana walked over to their daughter to get a granola bar of her own. Bella passed her the box before she tore into the wrapper and took a bite. Santana grabbed one for herself and put the box away, grabbing Bella's arm to stop their daughter as she started to walk away.

"Bella, you need to make sure you let your sister have time in the bathroom in the mornings, too," Santana told her a little strictly. "She has to get ready for school just like you do, so figure out a better schedule."

"Whatever," Bella said as she shrugged.

That was the best answer Santana was going to get, and her wife knew it. Brittany cleared her throat a little as Santana narrowed her eyes at their daughter. She knew Santana was going to start an argument if she said anymore, so thankfully she took Brittany's hint and let it go. Bella's and Santana's temperaments were too much alike, and it would be a big blow out nobody needed this early in the morning if they got going.

Instead, Santana pressed a kiss to Bella's cheek like she had Cammie's. "Go finish getting ready," she told the girl. "Love you, baby."

Bella rolled her eyes a little but her face softened. "Love you, too, mama."

Brittany stepped in front of Bella before she could leave the kitchen. Brittany knew that Bella responded better to her. They were really close. Bella gave her a little smile as Brittany stepped toward her to press a kiss to her forehead.

She put her hands on Bella's shoulders as she pulled back. "Bella, can you please make sure you help your sister out? You know this is a big change for her and she's stressed. So if you could work out some times in the morning so you can both get ready without fighting everyone would be happier," Brittany said softly.

Bella sighed a little but nodded. "Okay, mom."

Brittany smiled at their daughter and let her go. "Hurry up and finish getting ready. We need to leave in thirty minutes."

Bella left the kitchen to continue her morning routine. Brittany looked at her wife who was staring at her a little bit in wonder.

"I do not know why she listens to you and not me," Santana said, sounding a little offended.

Brittany smirked and shrugged. "She listens to me like you listen to me."

Santana laughed. "Well I am in love with you, so it is a little harder for me to say no to you."

"I just understand her better, kind of like I understand you," Brittany explained. "Besides, you guys are too much alike so you clash too much."

Santana sighed. "I really wish she hadn't gotten my attitude."

Brittany walked to her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I love that she did," she said with a smile. "She is so much like you and it makes me happy to see it."

Santana smiled back at her. "She is a little like you too, Brit."

Brittany nodded, recognizing that Bella did have some things in common with her. She had taken all of their children to dance classes when they were younger. Mac appreciated it, but quit as his interest in sports grew. Cammie continued on, but her passion wasn't in it. She still occasionally danced with Brittany, but not as often.

Bella, however, loved to dance. And she was really good at it. She continued on with her dance lessons, learning a lot from Brittany as well as taking other dance courses. And much like Santana, she had a really good singing voice. Bella became interested in performing as she got older, and, much to Santana's dismay, became influenced by her Aunt Rachel to aspire to be on Broadway one day.

Regardless of how much Santana didn't like that their daughter was influenced by Rachel Berry, she supported Bella fully and showed up to every performance and recital. She also even supported her going to NYADA next year if she ended up getting in. But Brittany knew their daughter was going to get in.

Bella also shared Brittany's love of cats, along with some of Brittany's quirky humor. She got along really well with her Grandpa Pierce, who doted on her and shared inside jokes. Brittany loved that she could share that connection with Bella. Bella shared a lot more of her secrets with her than she shared with Santana, although Brittany ended up telling her wife anyways.

That's how she learned of how much Bella had been crushing on this certain boy the year before. And she gave her daughter advice to just go for it and it ended up that Bella got the boy and they were still dating. Santana didn't really like him, but that was more because she wasn't truly ready for Bella to be dating anyone even though she was a senior in high school.

Brittany took note of Santana's casual attire again. "So you really aren't going to go into work today?"

Santana nodded. "I told you I wasn't going to," she replied. "We can have the whole day after we drop the girls off. Oh, and we can't forget to take those books to the post office for Mac."

Brittany smiled, thinking of their son. Mac had grown up to be an extremely handsome man. He had girls begging for his attention throughout high school, but his moms had put a deep respect for females into him so he wasn't a player. Brittany knew for a fact that he hadn't had sex until he was 17, and that was with a girl he had already been dating for a year.

That relationship didn't last past high school, however. But he was now dating a really nice girl that Brittany and Santana both really liked. They were approaching their two year anniversary, and both of them kind of hoped that this was going to be the girl he married. Mac was so happy with her, and they could see the same look in his eyes when he spoke of his girlfriend that they saw when they looked at each other.

He was such a good boy, and they couldn't be more proud of him. He was a star wide receiver on the football team and the starting shortstop on the baseball team in high school. He volunteered at animal shelters and homeless shelters and hospitals. He was at the top of his graduating class. And, even though Brittany was worried that he had inherited her crazy genius brain, she was relieved to find that he was extremely intelligent without the drawbacks she had.

Mac ended up actually being influenced by his abuelo. They had a very close relationship and Mac wanted to follow in his footsteps and become a doctor. He was currently studying pre-med at Harvard, and Brittany and Santana both knew that he was going to be the kind of doctor more concerned with helping those who really needed it than making money. He had already expressed an interest in doing Doctors Without Borders and doing a lot of volunteer work at free clinics.

"I can't believe our baby boy is already a junior in college," Brittany murmured, a pout coming to her face as she thought of how much their children had grown.

"I know," Santana moaned, leaning her forehead against Brittany's briefly before she led her wife over to the table so they could sit. "As old as I felt when we dropped Mac off at college for the first time, I feel even older now that Cammie is starting high school."

Their youngest daughter was starting her first day of freshman year. Both women were a little nervous about their little girl starting at the high school. They knew Bella would be there to protect her, and despite their tiffs, the sisters loved each other a lot. But Cammie was a gentle soul and tried to get along with everyone, much like Brittany. Brittany knew how much that could lead to people being mean or walking all over her.

At least she had been really well liked in her middle school. And she had a good chance of being popular in high school since she was pretty and athletic and had joined the cheerleading squad. Much like Brittany so many years before.

Brittany laughed a little, feeling a little pang of sympathy for her wife. "If you really want to feel old," she teased with a smile, "just think about the fact that thirty years ago we were in the same exact boat as her."

A look of horror came over Santana's face, making Brittany giggle. "Oh God. Was it really that long ago?"

Brittany nodded, taking Santana's hand in her own and holding it on top of the table. "It was," she confirmed. "Who would have thought that we were going to meet the love of our life at the beginning of our freshman year and still be together and insanely in love thirty years later?"

Santana smiled as she thought about when they first met all those years ago. "I never would have believed it if someone had told me," she said as she leaned forward and gave Brittany a soft kiss. "Going to that Cheerios tryout was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Brittany gave her a gentle smile, her eyes shining with love at her wife. "Me, too. And now our baby girl is going to be a cheerleader just like her moms."

Santana's smile dropped and she paled. "You don't think she's going to meet someone and fall in love right away, do you?"

Brittany laughed, a little surprised by Santana's abrupt change in attitude. "I don't think that her being a cheerleader is going to have an impact on when she falls in love," she teased. "But even if she did find someone now, I would be happy for her. I mean, we found each other then so I wouldn't want to be a hypocrite and get upset if she found her soulmate now."

"I know, I know," Santana said, her voice strained. "I just am not ready for her to be dating and introducing us to boys. Or, God forbid, having sex."

Brittany paled herself a little at the thought of their youngest, most innocent child having sex and doing the things they did their freshman year. "Well, we taught her well and she knows better than to do that," Brittany tried to soothe. "Besides, she very well might bring home girls instead."

Santana gave her a look, but didn't say anything. Both of them had their own suspicions about Cammie. Neither of them were going to put a label on their daughter or force her to talk about anything before she was ready. They knew that she would come to them if she had something she wanted to talk about.

But Brittany suspected that their youngest daughter had a little more in common with Santana than they thought. She had seen Cammie's looks at other girls. Their daughter's eyes lingered over other girls' bodies way more than they did on guys. Brittany had a feeling that Cammie would come out as a lesbian someday.

Santana wasn't so sure. Santana had seen the glances their daughter gave other girls, but she was more apt to believe she was bisexual. Even though Brittany believed it was more because her wife was afraid to put the label of lesbian on Cammie as opposed to her not actually believing it. Obviously they would love Cammie regardless of her sexuality, but Santana didn't want their daughter to suffer in any way, particularly for being discriminated against for the fact that she loved girls the way she "should" love boys. Discrimination like Santana had been so afraid of in high school.

"I'm just not ready for our baby to be grown up," Santana whispered sadly.

Brittany frowned and brought a hand up to cup Santana's cheek, caressing the skin with her thumb. "Me either, baby," she cooed. "But that's what happens. And all we can do is hope that we can help her to have the best life possible. That's all we can do with all of our kids."

"I think we've done pretty good with that so far," Santana said, a hint of pride in her voice. "I mean, Mac is going to be a doctor, Bella is going to be a star someday if Rachel has anything to say about it, and you know Cammie is talking about being a veterinarian. Not too shabby."

Brittany nodded, her own pride bubbling up. "We did good, Santana."

"We did, Brit," Santana said, smiling lovingly at her.

Brittany leaned forward and pulled Santana into a hug. She pulled back slightly so she could bring Santana to her for a lingering kiss.

"I love you so much," Brittany murmured as she broke the kiss.

"I love you, too," Santana replied, looking deeply into her eyes. "More than anything."

Brittany pulled Santana back into a tight embrace, burying her face in her wife's neck. Their lives had turned out so perfect. Things were a little hectic sometimes and arguments happened- mostly between the kids- but at the end of the day Brittany and Santana were truly and unbelievably happy.

Neither of them would have imagined this would be their life when they first met. But after thirty years, they had three beautiful children and were more in love with each other than ever. Brittany was incredibly glad she had been able to make Santana's dreams come true. Because it turned out that they were all Brittany's dreams as well. And it turned out that their life was even better than a dream.


End file.
